Justice League Courts: DCAU Series Part 19
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Court of Owls has gathered allies in its quest to ultimately control Gotham City. Leviathan and Nyssa al Ghul's Injusticer squads have backed the Court's ambitions and are poised to assist the Talons in making dreams a reality. But the Guardians of the Universe have become mad from frustration over their eons old quest to establish perfect order and control over the universe.
1. Chapter 1

17

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universe which are trademarks of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. These in turn are owned by Time Warner. The events and original characters depicted are my intellectual property with all rights reserved.**

* * *

The Court of Owls was assembled. Garth Ellis had wandered within the giant underground maze construct for five days now. He'd had no food and no rest. The Court had seen to that. And the only source of water was laced with hallucinogenic drugs. Put altogether the conditions were unraveling Ellis' very mind.

The center of the maze contained a vast library of the Court's long history in Gotham City. There was also a ledger of the fallen who'd died in this very maze. It read as a _Who's Who_ of Gotham's notorious disappearances.

Adding to the disturbing imagery was the fact that dozens of sarcophaguses were stored at the center of the maze. Ellis had opened one to find it contained a deceased Talon. And he'd already learned Talons were the Court's enforcers.

Ellis could finally make out the catwalks stretching over the maze thanks to the Owls occupying them. The glare of the bright lights flooding the maze had kept them hidden before. The Court of Owls' members all wore their white owl masks and so did their children. The Court was dressed in its finery, as though they were attending a gala or a party. And perhaps they were and Ellis' death was the scheduled entertainment.

"What do you want from me?" Ellis' raspy shout echoed throughout the complex.

And then he knew he was no longer alone. A Talon stood nearby. She wore the customary black uniform and owl mask. She was also laden down with edged weapons and carried a staff with blades at either end. Ellis giddily wondered where the Talon that had come for him two weeks ago had gone off to.

Ellis had drawn the attention of the Court of Owls by investigating the _true_ history of Gotham City, not the published fairy tale. Once he'd begun his research and had finally received a court order to review the original founding documents incorporating Gotham City, the judge had died in a mysterious car accident and costumed malcontents had stolen the documents he sought.

Then the primary source documents listing the city's founders turned up missing as well. Then the founding families turned a deaf ear to him. Afterwards the unaltered architectural records of the construction and growth of Gotham over the centuries that he'd unearthed in the vaults vanished.

Finally, a Talon arrived at his doorstep. But it had been a male Talon, not the female standing nearby now. But the first Talon had hesitated just long enough for Ellis to dive into the whole sordid history of the Court of Owls that he'd managed to uncover and piece together. The details concerning a history of the Court recruiting carnival and circus performers as youths seemed to have an impact on Ellis' unwanted guest.

So Ellis elaborated on how the Court would employ criminal elements to kill the families of the desired recruit. The newly orphaned boy or girl would then be approached by Owls themselves who would appear to be a benefactor to the youth. After a year or so, the youth would be introduced to the Court of Owls itself and begin his or her training as a future Talon.

Ellis had compiled case histories dating back to the founding of the city shortly before the American Revolution was underway. The Court had been nearly undetectable until after the Civil War when a bounty hunter named Jonah Hex had interfered with a Talon's recruitment. Thanks to Hex, the potential recruit was spirited away out of the Court's direct grasp.

In turn, Jonah Hex had fought the Court's current Talon. It had been a monumental struggle that shattered many buildings and lives. Hex survived whereas the Talon had fallen and was still awaiting his revival. But Ellis was unaware of the Court's ability to rejuvenate their dead Talons and unleash them upon an unwitting world. Jonah Hex had born the scars of his battle in his flesh. But they were merely a sideline compared to the other scars that testified to the roadmap of his life.

Ellis' last case file was of a youth that had lost his parents a mere twenty years ago. The Talon had abruptly snatched the newspaper clippings and a summary of Ellis' findings out of the researcher's hands and then vanished into the night. Ellis knew he'd gotten too close to the Court of Owls by then and he prepared to leave.

Ellis was on loan from Metropolis University to Gotham State University. He demanded to be brought back home and eventually convinced the President and Board of Regents of the university to agree. But the night before Ellis was scheduled to depart; he received an invitation from a colleague.

Gotham's own Stratton family, one of those that traced their lineage back to the city founders, was displaying rare archival documents recently found in storage within a family vault. Ellis knew it was a trap and the documents were probably forgeries but the urge to attend was irresistible.

The last thing Ellis recalled of the unveiling was drinking a single martini. Then he'd awoken in the central library of the maze he'd occupied for the better part of a week. Or at least he guessed it had been nearly a week. With no sun or moon he'd been void of the usual diurnal influences. And the Court had arranged to keep him awake most of the time he'd been in the maze.

Under the influence of the hallucinogens he had begun seeing the assembled Owls transforming into bizarre hybrid creatures made of owls blended with humanity. But he saw the Talon with pure, stark clarity. And he realized her role wasn't to kill him but rather to shepherd him. He noted at long last, the Owls' children prepubescent children who were on the cusp of being teenagers had vanished. That was why the Talon was in place, to keep him from escaping the young Owlings' initiation rite. A rite that concluded with his death.

A previously hidden door opened and the young Owls spilled forth wearing their traditional white masks. They'd added white robes and ritualistic daggers to the mix for this occasion. The Owlings stabbed at Ellis' leg and abdomen as they fell upon him. As he went down, screaming for mercy, they clumsily stabbed and hacked away at his body until it lay still and his blood had sprayed all across them.

The Talon solemnly used an owl feather quill to add Garth Ellis' name to the Book of the Fallen. Mothers and fathers of the young Owls emerged to direct them to drag Ellis' corpse to the repository of bones. There rats would gnaw away all traces of Ellis' flesh and he would never be found.

The teenagers were tasked with cleaning up Ellis' blood under the watchful eye of the Talon. She had orders to "chastise" slackers and they well knew it. The rite of passage had been successfully completed. Video recordings of the event would be scrutinized to look for signs of strengths and weaknesses.

But that was for later. Now came the celebration of the milestone event. And for the first time in a century, the Court had shared this transition into adulthood with outsiders.

* * *

Nyssa al Ghul and the White Rabbit were those so honored. The man known only as the "Heretic" had also been invited but he had declined, citing professional concerns regarding their joint enterprise. Since Leviathan would be supplying the bulk of the manpower in the upcoming allies' initiative, everyone deferred to his judgment on where his time was best utilized.

The Court of Owls had ascended en masse to a banquet room that served the various families' needs. The children, still masked and soaked with blood, were feted and family portraits were taken. Nyssa found it incongruous to photograph evidence of an otherwise untraceable murder.

"So what did you think of our little ceremony?" an elder Owl asked Nyssa and White Rabbit.

Suddenly the entire room was hanging on their conversation as Nyssa answered, "I was born on the Steppes before Alexander II freed the serfs. Then my mother and I moved to the Caucuses where the Cossacks dutifully carried out pogrom after pogrom against any Jew, or half-Jew in my case. Decades passed and thanks to my father's lineage, I aged slowly enough to pass the Nazis' scrutiny and was spared from Auschwitz's gas chamber at my induction into the death camp. After the Allies' supposedly 'liberated' us my long lost father finally claimed me. And I began my training to join the League of Assassins."

Nyssa's eyes narrowed as she firmly assuaged the Court of Owls' fears, "This all goes to point out I have witnessed the very worst of humanity and plumbed the depths of its sickness. But I have also seen hope come to life and dreams of a better world actualized. So don't presume to assume you've shocked me in any way."

"But did you approve?" the Owl asked.

"Life and death are negotiable commodities," Nyssa said without inflection, "You have your customs for dealing with them and I won't judge. But do me the same courtesy."

"And you?" the Owl's affected laziness was laced with menace as he addressed White Rabbit.

"I'm all about tolerance," she glibly replied, "As long as it doesn't interfere with my goals. Ours intersect so you have no worries."

"Then you may continue as our liaison," the Owl nodded with approval, "Inform the Heretic we have a message. Tell him, 'the storms begin tomorrow at dusk'. And please make certain he is ready to begin at that time."

"Finally," White Rabbit heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll be taking my leave of you now as well," Nyssa told him, and by extension the entire crowd, "The Heretic still hasn't agreed to all of my terms and I no longer have time in which to gently persuade him to."

"We know what he is," the Owl shared, "Why not simply have your sister deal with him directly?"

"Because he feels abandoned by his 'mother' and has every right to," Nyssa told him, "I share a connection to him through her blood. That gives him a little latitude with me. But not enough to let him interfere with our united mission."

"Good," the Owl was pleased by her sentiment, "Family is noble but ambition is paramount. Better to lose a wayward family member than lose an entire city."

"Or a world," Nyssa bowed her head slightly as she gathered White Rabbit and led her away.

* * *

LexCorp owned dozens of hangars around Gotham's municipal airport. Leviathan had outperformed themselves by landing aircraft never designed for such short runways and offloading over fifty armored vehicles without attracting too much unnecessary attention. The attention they had attracted was paid enough to ignore any activities surrounding the airfield.

Nyssa and White Rabbit were brought before the Heretic for an audience with the religious and military leader. Nyssa could tell by her "nephew's" body language he'd already received White Rabbit's still unspoken message, "You've already heard."

"The Court of Owls is secretive enough but they still have agents that operate openly," Heretic replied, "Our surveillance is _very_ thorough."

"You needn't wear your mask for the White Rabbit's benefit. She already knows you're the force-grown clone of Damian Wayne," Nyssa informed him.

"That name means nothing to me," Heretic said angrily.

"Yet you came to Gotham to hunt down Bruce Wayne and slay the Detective in his own lair," Nyssa reminded him, "You hospitalized a SWAT team but in the end you were still captured until released by my Injusticers."

"Your point?" Heretic was getting irritable now.

"Batman is off limits to you," Nyssa commanded, "Frankly, you aren't good enough to capture him and I need him alive."

"You know what Ra's al Ghul pushed Talia to," Heretic was visibly angry now, "Why she chose to let him replace her mind with his."

Nyssa moved faster than Heretic could react and jabbed a knife blade under his jaw, "If you ever give voice to that truth again, I'll silence you forever."

"What about her?" Heretic glared at White Rabbit.

She winked at him, "I'm all about self-preservation."

"And she already has found out for herself that Bruce Wayne is Batman," Nyssa added as she withdrew the knife and stepped back.

"I want my vengeance," Heretic demanded petulantly.

Nyssa didn't sheath her knife yet and had visions of burying it in the Heretic's chest, "Batman didn't even know of Damian's existence until the boy was already dead. That goes twice for you. And dwell on this, if Ra's al Ghul transfers his mind from Talia's body into Bruce Wayne's as he always intended, then there is a chance, however slim, of reviving Talia's consciousness."

"You're assuming I'd even want her back," Heretic sniffed.

"Don't you?" Nyssa asked knowingly.

"Damn you straight to hell!" Heretic snapped, "Of course I do."

"Then comply with my wishes," Nyssa instructed in an ironclad tone.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow night?" White Rabbit felt it was a good time for a distraction.

"Of course," Heretic snorted, "Besides the armor units we brought in ourselves, we chose these facilities because of LexCorp having stowed original samples of the vehicles here. My men and women have all arrived now."

"So you'll be on time?" White Rabbit sought a clarification.

"And in position," Heretic grated.

"What about your overseas concerns?" Nyssa inquired, "Batman, Inc. has made it a very personal mission to find and destroy Leviathan cells."

"We have strikes prepared in each of their home countries," Heretic revealed, "And I have multiple engagements planned for the Native American reservations to keep Man-of-Bats and Raven Red distracted here in the States. That merely leaves the East Coast operatives of Azrael, Spoiler, Batwoman, and supposedly a new threat calling herself Bat-Girl."

"I persuaded Talia to deploy the League of Assassins against the Order of St. Dumas," Nyssa informed him, "That will draw Jean-Paul Valley to Europe to champion the Order as their chosen Azrael. The three remaining women will be dealt with when and if we have to. That's where the Injusticers come in."

"You seem to have thought of everything," Heretic said with a grudging modicum of respect.

Nyssa shrugged, "I try."

"Why did Ra's choose Talia over you?" Heretic finally asked a burning question plaguing his mind.

"Because I would have killed him and dismembered the body so there would be no way a Lazarus Pit could ever revive him again," Nyssa answered with fire in her eyes.

"Good to know," Heretic nodded his head in respect, "If you'll excuse me now, I have final briefings to give."

"We'll get out of your way then," White Rabbit said perkily.

* * *

In the cargo van Nyssa used for transportation, she looked over at White Rabbit, "Are you certain you and Jaina want to go through with this plan of yours?"

"Positive," White Rabbit giggled, "Maybe we'll have a girl's night and sell the video to a porn site."

"Ivy only has eyes for Harley so you won't be getting any," Nyssa advised her oversexed companion.

"Too bad," White Rabbit pouted, "You don't think ol' Ra's would loan me Brucie for a weekend before the big mind swap?"

"Not a chance," Nyssa said with an air of finality.

"Too bad," this time White Rabbit's sigh was plaintive, "Both Jaina and I like the parts of Bruce that we each deal with. We've even considered sharing him."

"And another porno was filmed," Nyssa grimaced as she pulled the van up to a curb, "You're hopeless but safely home."

White Rabbit inspected the brownstone, "And Jaina left all the lights on. Means the party has already started. See ya!"

Nyssa watched White Rabbit scamper up the steps to burst through Jaina Hudson's front door. Nyssa pulled out and drove straight the Endicott Mansion adjacent to the Wayne Estate. Nyssa parked the van but kept the keys in the ignition and her weapons on the racks.

* * *

Inside, Nyssa gathered her three Injusticer field commanders. David Cain was her general for the Injustice League. Blacksmith led the Injustice Rogues. And Card Queen and Enigma had formed a partnership approach to guiding the Injustice Titans. She gave them the deadline to begin and they all accepted it without a qualm. Then she summoned her two latest recruits to the Injustice League.

First, Nyssa addressed the Wrath. Eliot Caldwell was more than a billionaire weapons manufacturer. He was also trained as a leading assassin who specialized in killing police officers. He'd never been photographed but urban legends surrounded his work. He was dubbed the "anti-Batman". A title which pleased the Wrath.

Eliot was currently engaged in a hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne had personally rebuffed any bids at buying a portion of his majority shares. But the Board of Directors was considering dividing the stock while giving Caldwell advance options. Which would grant him a majority.

The Wrath had undertaken a campaign to destroy the GCPD. First he had armed various underworld figures and street thugs. This leap in weapons technology had led Commissioner Sawyer to beg for upgrades from Caldwell. And he'd happily supplied them knowing they'd be the cause of death for any officer using them.

"You've walked the GCPD down your path by the nose but what about Batman?" Nyssa asked of him.

"Bruce Wayne may have given him every toy he ever wanted but none of it stands a chance against my arsenal," Wrath boasted, "Batman beat my mentor but he never realized he had his own 'Robin'. Having assumed the mantle of the Wrath and making it my own I fully intend to carve up Batman and hand him to you on a silver platter."

"Just as long as he's alive and intact," Nyssa clarified, "Wounds don't concern me. They'll heal."

"Of course," Wrath nodded his compliance, "Now if you don't mind, I have last minute preparations to oversee."

"And Wrath?" Nyssa called out, "Ignore Grayle Hudson until the campaign has begun."

"As we agreed upon," Wrath bowed slightly at the waist.

Nyssa instinctively knew Jack Hudson's daughter was going to get a visitor despite Wrath's compliant words.

* * *

Nyssa met with White Canary next, "Now is the time for truth. Why are you with us?"

"To destroy the Black Canary," White Canary answered.

"So you've said," Nyssa allowed, "But there's a story here. I wish to hear it."

"Team 7 invaded our village as we guarded the path to the Eclipso stone. They killed everyone except me. The stone turned them against each other and only a portion of the team escaped alive. Those that did largely became what you describe as meta-humans. Only a fraction of them retained their sanity," she explained.

"And where did you go from there?" Nyssa inquired sharply.

"A nearby temple took me in. I told them my story. They trained me to exact justice upon the murderers," White Canary answered.

"And why the fixation on Black Canary?" Nyssa wanted to know.

"Dinah Drake Lance killed my mother and father and gunned down all of my brothers and sisters," White Canary angrily recalled, "Then she butchered my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I'll see her dead before all the others die one by one."

"Then you should know that Black Canary has a new partner. After Green Arrow died his protégé, Red Arrow, became the second Speedy and she and Black Canary are inseparable," Nyssa warned her, "And they are affiliated with ARGUS, wherein Dinah Drake Lance has been reunited with Steve Trevor."

Nyssa could see the hate burning behind White Canary's eyes, "And now you've finally told me the truth. If you join me for a reconnaissance of an ARGUS facility, I'll consider that your penance for holding out earlier."

"Of course I'll come," White Canary eagerly committed.

"Easy, this is a probe not a combat mission. We will be there to purloin secrets," Nyssa informed her.

"Yet you're expecting trouble," White Canary realized.

"This ARGUS base had been given over to an organization dubbed the 'Justice League of America'," Nyssa shared, "And the League of Shadows lost track of this 'JLA' yesterday."

"Understood, when do we set out?" White Canary would not be deterred.

"Equip yourself and meet me outside," Nyssa instructed. Then she assembled the Injustice League, "White Canary and I will be penetrating an ARGUS base. I don't have to tell you what that could potentially mean now that ARGUS has their own pet meta-human team. Cain, Aresia, Merlyn, and Syonide will come with me. The rest of you will stand by."

* * *

Nyssa met her appointed team outside next to her van. David Cain had a question, "Why aren't Mad Dog and Annalea coming with us?"

"Subtlety is not among their gifts," Nyssa replied, "Deranged killing sprees are. I want a clean entry and exit with no bloodshed."

"And if the Justice League of America arrives?" Merlyn wondered.

"Then we get bloody," Nyssa decided.

* * *

The Justice League Dark had sent representatives to Castle Drakul in the Transylvania district of Romania. Dr. Fate teleported the group to the castle's gates. Only it wasn't vampires that emerged from the nearby village but lycans.

The Moon was waning so they hadn't transformed. Yet it gave enough light that they all bore some manifestations of lupine characteristics. The Alpha recognized Andrew Bennett.

"It has been a long time since you came sniffing around the Master's table scraps," the Alpha sneered.

"They seem to keep you fed well enough," Bennett retorted, "But dire news brings me today. Mary has assembled an army and will march on this castle."

"Mary, the so-called 'Queen of Blood' doesn't have the wherewithal to attack the Master," the Alpha growled deep in his throat, "So piss off."

"Why not let Drakul decide for himself?" Bennett asked.

The Alpha flash fangs as he snarled. Bennett showed his own sharp teeth, "Do we really have to do this?"

"No, you do not," an imperious voice said from behind them.

"Master! I only sought to…" the Alpha began whimpering.

"You only sought to elevate yourself to my position," Drakul accused, "Such it has ever been and will always be."

Two vampires exited the castle and each bore a sickle forged from silver. The Alpha lycan was a simpering mass as his vampire "betters" dragged him away to "chastise" him. The rest of the pack dispersed to their homes situated outside the castle's walls.

Drakul motioned towards the path leading the escape door, "Come, I never refuse to grant an audience to a Lord of Order."

He led them into the heart of the castle and up a flight of stairs hewn from the rocks stacked and mortared into castle walls. They ended up in an audience chamber. Drakul mounted his elevated "throne". Beside him on a pedestal sat a scrying stone with a cloth draped over it.

"You're taking precautions these days," Bennett noted.

"Between Tala and Mary, I have no lack of voyeurs these days," Drakul said wearily.

"Tala, the dark sorceress?" Zatanna blurted her question.

"Tala was my guest until Ra's al Ghul appeared alongside the zombie named Solomon Grundy," Drakul revealed, "Apparently they came with a so-called 'better offer'."

"So you recognize the danger?" Bennett asked out of turn.

"Of course I do. I recognized over three hundred years ago before you turned her," Drakul was angry, "I warned you of the dangers but you fell in love."

Drakul sneered the last word, "When a vampire is turned, nothing new can be introduced into them. They become static creatures. Yet darkness creeps into their souls and twists what darkness was already present into true evil. Andrew had enough light in his heart to fight the darkness."

Drakul laughed, "But Andrew has committed his share of barbaric acts since then because the darkness in his soul is ever present and always seductive. But he finds his way back to the light. But Mary was evil before she was turned."

Drakul's burning eyes bored into Bennett, "You choose poorly, Andrew. And now the world pays for your corruption of the heart."

"But you'd never be one to cast around blame, would you, Vlad?" Bennett quipped.

"Why have you all come to me?" Drakul wondered, "And don't bore me with pleas regarding fighting Mary. They're useless since I'll be drawn into the battle anyway simply to win my survival."

Drakul mused over his next inquiry, "Why has a sorceress lacking confidence and discipline come to me? A sorcerer with barely enough soul left in him to qualify as human and not a demon? And a Lord of Order who is out of sorts? A new host perhaps?"

"We're taking the fight to Mary," Zatanna proclaimed, "We're tracking her army's movements and we'll strike at them during the day. That will leave any remnant that gets by us to you."

"Who is this 'we'?" Drakul mulled the proposed plan over.

"The bloody Justice League Dark, mate," Constantine retorted.

"Is the title supposed to impress me?" Drakul idly wondered, "Because I've observed the Justice League and you rabble are not remotely it."

"They are an assembly of mages and other creatures who possess magical abilities and a will to serve Order and the Source and battle evil," Dr. Fate's spectral voice was finally heard.

"And you let Constantine into an assembly thusly purposed?" Drakul couldn't help but laugh. Drakul quickly sobered up, "This is my territory and I shall defend it."

"And Mary expects you too," Zatanna argue, "So why not preemptively strike her where she would least expect it? At the border perhaps?"

"Moving my horde will draw attention," Drakul warned them, "And thus I lose the element of surprise."

"But I can move them all with a gesture," Dr. Fate reminded him.

"Very well, it is a plan," Drakul finally agreed, "The day shall belong to your Justice League but I shall rule the night."

"I'll tell the others," Zatanna rose from her cushion.

"And take that _thing_ you've exchanged bodily fluids with," Drakul sniffed.

Zatanna was embarrassed to be outed and Constantine was just miffed for general purposes. With a gesture Dr. Fate swept them away and Drakul smiled, "Now that the children are safely away, let us negotiate the true terms of my involvement."

* * *

Zatanna and Constantine appeared outside the House of Mystery. Constantine looked amused, "I guess even a high and mighty Lord of Order can't penetrate the house."

"Can't you ever be serious?" Zatanna huffed.

"This is my serious face, darling," Constantine cracked.

"Don't call me that. It was one night. Okay, four nights. Every week for three months. But we're done," Zatanna declared.

"Maybe you are," Constantine said with all due solemnity.

"I am so not going there right now!" Zatanna stomped up the steps and marched straight into the House of Mystery. Constantine dutifully followed and was still amazed he was even allowed entrance. Drakul had been right about him. He was a mere scrape above a demon.

He followed the sounds of human voices and found Zatanna greeting Madame Xanadu. As Constantine expected, Xanadu was seated and taking tarot reading after tarot reading. But her cards underwent constant metamorphoses and they changed with each reading.

Jason Blood stood by to attend her every need. They'd known each other since the days of Camelot. And Jason could summon the demon Etrigan to deal with any wayward Lords of Chaos or whatnot.

Deadman was serving as Xanadu's courier. At each team location, he'd possess someone and relay her instructions and warnings. All of it served to keep his mind off of Holly Granger and how he's failed her. Dawn Granger's half-sister had been seduced by Chaos and become an Avatar of Chaos in balance to her sister being an Avatar of Order. Holly transformed into Swallow and was now hunting Madame Xanadu beside Condor, Osprey, Kestrel, and Swan.

"And what the hell did you do to piss off Drakul anyway, John?" Zatanna whirled on him as he entered.

"Why do you blame me, Zee?" he wondered.

"Because I know you," Zatanna grated, "That's more than reason enough."

"Well, I hate to disappoint but all I'm guilty of is knowing Drakul wanted us out of the way so he could get down to brass tacks with Fate and Bennett," Constantine's own temper began to flare.

"He is correct," Madame Xanadu paused her reading long enough to say.

"He is?" Zatanna was astonished.

"I can be right about a few things," Constantine drolly replied, "I was right about you getting your tattoo."

"I'd already decided to get one," Zee huffed.

"But I helped pick the location," Constantine said smugly.

"You suggested I get on my pelvis or my ass," Zatanna angrily replied, "You smirked while blathering on about 'private showings'."

"Which prompted you to pick your arm and now you're happy," Constantine considered the argument over.

"And it has nothing to do with you," Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Children you either behave or you're dismissed," Madame Xanadu scolded them. Jason was rather amused and Deadman seemed to be trying to picture Zatanna's tattoo moving off her shoulder and relocating to both her pelvis and ass.

Zatanna decided that some days it didn't pay to try and save the world, "Have we found Mary yet?"

"Our five teams have had luck tracking down Mary's minions but they've enjoyed little success finding the Queen herself," Jason reported.

"We might want to pull Enchantress and Silver Swan off search duties," Deadman said once again, "The vamps got a good look at them and Enchantress managed to burn down an entire hotel with a good number of them trapped inside."

"Which is why Nightshade and Black Orchid are with them. They are all in civilian guise and the vampires are relatively harmless until nightfall anyway," Madame Xanadu said again.

"But they ain't huntin' for vamps. You got them after those Avatars of Chaos. And as best I can figure it, the Avatars outnumber our group," Deadman complained, "And it ain't like Silver Swan is herself. She's traipsing about as Valerie Beaudry. She's a seventeen year old kid for chrissakes!"

"And Black Alice is even younger as is Misfit," Xanadu glared at him, "I read the cards. This is what they are appointed to do. And it isn't as though Swamp Thing and Detective Chimp have an easy time blending in. Frankenstein's Creature must also maintain a low profile. And Ragman and Nightmare Nurse hardly blend into a crowd."

"And Amethyst and Nightmaster can hardly make Blue Devil inconspicuous," Madame Xanadu continued her litany, "Mindwarp has his own difficulties owing to his abilities revolving around astral projection and the need to protect his forsaken body. And then he is tasked with leading a rogue angel and an escaped witch boy."

"And finally we come to Vac Shade;" Madame Xanadu said crossly, "Shade is mentally imbalanced from his years of loneliness from living on Earth. Put that together with his being teamed with Jennifer Morgan and Misfit and I doubt Shade's sanity is going to improve any."

"You put them all together," Constantine quipped.

"I did nothing," Madame Xanadu firmly replied, "The cards spoke and I revealed what they said. Nothing less and nothing more. I saw a revealed future but I don't know how it will happen or even when."

"So you're basically spitballin'," Deadman retorted.

"In a sense," Madame Xanadu allowed.

"I'm not familiar with either Jennifer Morgan or Misfit," Zee admitted.

"Jennifer is the daughter of Travis Morgan, the Warlord of Skartaris. She is the supreme sorceress of that underground land. And she is prideful, willful, and not one to take orders from anyone," Madame Xanadu explained, "Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe was marginally homeless most of her young life. She discovered her absentee father was a wandering Homo Magi when her mother's apartment was burned down by an arsonist and Charli alone survived out of every occupant in that building. Charli developed a fixation on Batgirl when she brought Charli's arsonist to justice. When Batgirl vanished, Charli considered taking her place but we reached out to her instead. She is woefully young and inexperienced. Her lack of training is appalling and she poses a threat to herself and potentially others through her missteps."

"Then why take her in?" Constantine asked.

"Why not ask yourself the same question?" Xanadu snapped back at him, "The girl needs training and we have the ability to provide it. So we've decided to do so."

Zatanna met Madame Xanadu's gaze and realized she wasn't the only one present that knew the full truth regarding Batgirl's fate. Xanadu reshuffled her deck and rose. Reaching for a covered scrying stone she sat it on the table.

"You two, see what you can do with this," she instructed and then she motioned towards Jason and they excited the room.

Deadman grinned, "Looks like you're my bosses now."

"Bloody hell, now what?" Constantine wondered.

Zatanna pulled up a chair and unveiled the crystal orb, "Now we see what's going on. And sit down, for God's sake. You're infinitely better at this that I am."

"Somehow I know you'd say that," Constantine lamented as he pulled up a chair to slump in.

Deadman decided these two were much better than Hungarian television.

* * *

The Los Angeles Port Authority administered the third busiest port in the world. And while the Port Authority was appointed by LA's mayor, the port was privately funded. So few vessels were ever turned away while there were fees to be had.

Another aspect of the port was that dozens of piers and slips were leased by sovereign nations. These spaces enjoyed diplomatic immunity and were off limits to the Port Authority Police Department. They were guarded by whatever national forces the occupying nation deemed necessary.

For the People's Republic of China, that meant soldiers of the People's Army guarded the warehouse-like pier. Objects and merchandise of varying worth came through this backdoor. People also traveled into the United States through the site complete with cover identities and papers.

Colonel Win commanded the army detachment guarding the slip. Win made a healthy living taxing goods and personnel being smuggled through the territory. He was also frequently paid to look the other way. Such as tonight.

Li Quan had brought a massive shipment of Tibetan opium that could be further refined by Yakuza distributors into heroin. Li Quan's proposal that the Triads could peacefully coexist with the Yakuza was becoming a reality under his supervision and that of his unofficial partner, Takeo Yamashiro, the man known in whispers as Sickle.

Amanda Waller had targeted the shipment after the Black Bat lost it in Hong Kong. But Cassandra Cain's involvement had ratcheted up the paranoia factor always prevalent with drug dealers. ARGUS was ready to hand things off to another agency but Sickle's involvement came to light and so she tasked the JLA with apprehending the perpetrators.

Katana's thirst to kill Sickle was well known to Waller but she must've skirted a file or two because before the team departed for the mission, Darknight and Ri revealed their similar feelings for Li Quan. Katana and Ri had already tracked the criminal pairing down once.

Sickle had escaped due in part to the JLU's interference and the Chinese government itself had released Li Quan a mere three hours after Ri handed him over to her authorities. This time Darknight was with Ri and they were bypassing the Chinese government altogether. If turning him in resulted in his release, then they'd compensate by turning over his corpse. The consequences be damned.

Ri and Darknight had committed to the JLA. They were just banking on the fact that ARGUS would provide them with asylum after the political storm broke out. As far as Waller was concerned she'd utilize the JLA to fight anything short of a Presidential order to surrender the Chinese operatives.

* * *

Isis blew the doors off of the pier's loading area with a hurricane force wind. Men were blown about and most sought shelter while they still could. Then Isis released the winds from her control.

Black Adam led Troia and Hawkman into the pier. Chinese troops, Triad thugs, and Yakuza enforcers all opened fire. Steve Trevor led the remaining JLA forces tasked with breaching the pier into it. Trevor's electro-pulse gun, Vigilante's hyperkinetic rounds, and Speedy's arrows all provided cover fire for the JLU to advance.

* * *

Colonel Win summoned the PAPD. The Port Authority in turn requested backup from the LAPD. And they all converged on the spot to be confronted by Guy Gardner.

The Red Lantern had been looking forward to this. Ever since he'd given up a failing law practice to join the family trade in the Baltimore PD, Guy had burned with shame at being kicked off the force. But the Green Lantern Corps had found him.

And later abandoned him when he married Dela Pheron. Then he'd worn Sinestro's yellow power ring until Atomic Skull had dosed him with enough radiation to kill him. The Guardians of the Universe had been less than sympathetic.

And Sinestro's ring tore itself off of Gardner's hand. But a red power ring had honed in on Guy's rage and it claimed him for the Red Lantern Corps. And so as Guy confronted the LAPD and PAPD, he was sorely looking for an excuse to "bust some heads".

* * *

Li Quan brought a half dozen bodyguards with him as Sickle led the way to the docking slip. The small freighter sat at one side of it and high speed motorboats sat on the other. Li Quan was grateful for Sickle's foresight.

"We are saved!" he exclaimed. Red heat vision beams cut through the boats and ignited their fuel bladders. As the burning carcasses sank into the ocean, they all beheld Power Girl watching them from the sky above, visible because the dock lights shone upon her.

"Damn!" Sickle snarled.

Then Katana, Ri, and Darknight emerged from the shadows beyond the reach of the lights. Katana pulled the SoulTaker free from its sheath upon her back, "Now Takeo, we finally finish this."

"And there is no escape for you this time, Li Quan," Ri vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

19

The sun was just starting to set in Los Angeles. Kyle Rayner and Kara In-Ze were officially "roommates" but they'd shared the master bedroom, and its bed, for months now. Kara had been watching Kyle get more and more affectionate in public and private while avoiding the "M" word. She knew his father had abandoned the family when he'd been little more than seven years old.

Kyle was very skittish about marriage, Carol Ferris notwithstanding, and Kara's heart and leapt a beat when he'd disappeared yesterday afternoon. But to her mild irritation Kyle had been shopping for source material for his new role as writer/artist of the _Flash Gordon_ comic strip. Alex Raymond had begun the strip in 1934 but there hadn't been an original panel written or drawn since 2009. So in one essence, Kyle had a daunting task before him. But his own interstellar experiences should easily fuel his story arcs.

Kyle had been given a treasure trove of compilations of Alex Raymond's works and even some of his successors. But Kyle had procured DVDs of the only film, the live action television series, the animated cartoon show, and even pulp stories. Kara understood his need to review the material but there was one aspect of his choices that puzzled her.

"Why didn't you get Blu-rays, Rayner," she complained.

"`Cause none of these are sourced on Blu-ray. It's the DVD train or staring at walls, In-Ze," Kyle joked.

"We could 'district' ourselves, dope," Kara threw a couch cushion at him.

"Don't make me go all power ring on you," Kyle warned.

A pure white construct hand slapped Supergirl's butt. She wore a rueful smirk, "Really? You had to go there?"

She employed her super speed to tickle Kyle silly. He finally managed to erect a personal shield and Kara smirked as he panted, "I think my work here is done."

Kyle took hold of her arm and drew her in, "I'm afraid your work will never be done."

"Tell me more," Kara requested but he interrupted the conversation by placing his mouth on hers.

They were both startled, and more than a little disappointed when the door unlocked itself and flew open. A violet light bathed over the pair of them. Kara busily cursed Carol Ferris' name.

"Be kind, she only sent me to deliver a message," the Star Sapphire announced as she floated into the room.

"Fatality!" Kyle exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Kara decided there was a little too much investment in that question. She was becoming angry all over again. She knew Carol had manipulated Kyle's heart and that he really did love her but he should have been over her influence by now, damn it!

"Please, it's just Yrra Cyvil now," she informed them, "I hated to break up your tender moment. My ring read the presence of true love. But Carol sends a message."

"What does she have to say for herself?" Kara threw a vocal barb.

Yrra decided to duck under it, "There's a new interstellar threat proceeding out of the Lost Sector. The Guardians seem oblivious to the danger but the Zamarons detected foul creatures overrunning whole populations and assimilating them."

"Assimilating them into what?" Kyle asked.

"Into being the same as them," Yrra answered, "During the transformation the brains become partially exposed and turn green. The mouths and ears seal over and they turn a rather Oan shade of blue."

"So they can't protest and they can't hear anything but their own mind, probably a group mind at work," Supergirl ventured.

"She's good," Yrra observed.

"You have no idea of just how good," Kyle bragged.

Kara still felt like ripping his leg off and beating him to death with it despite the compliment. Kyle asked, "Who all is part of this collective mind?"

"The Zamarons suspect the Guardians of the Universe," Yrra regretted having to say, "It would explain their apathy. They've become increasingly intolerant over the last few years. What could possibly irritate their order craving sensibilities than free will itself?"

"So what do the Zamarons suggest we do?" Kara wondered.

"Carol convinced them that we should deploy a special task force, comprised of a representative from each Lantern Corps to deal with the Guardians. Meanwhile the respective Corps would engage this 'Third Army' the Guardians have created," Yrra informed them.

"You don't know for certain that the Guardians are behind this," Kyle protested.

"Kyle, the Guardians have recalled every Green Lantern to Oa. None have been seen again," Yrra hated to tell him, "I contacted John Stewart and he'll remain on Earth. But you need to come with me."

"Who's our Green Lantern?" Kyle asked.

"Laira Omoto," Yrra replied, "Arkillo represents the Fear Lanterns, Brother Wurth is our Blue Lantern, Munk is our Indigo Tribesman, and I'm the Star Sapphire."

"I'm surprised Carol didn't volunteer," Kara said cattily.

"She's the backup plan should we fail," Yrra winced.

"We're still missing a few Corps," Kyle reminded Yrra.

"Carol is convincing Larfleeze that Agent Orange's best interest is joining in," she told him, "Atrocitus hasn't chosen a Red Lantern so maybe you can persuade him. That leaves Black Hand."

"You're kidding," Kyle said numbly.

"Every Corps remember?" Yrra prodded him, "If the White light of Life is present then the Black light of Death needs to be there as well."

"How the hell am I supposed to persuade Atrocitus to do anything?" Kyle wondered, "He's not exactly reasonable."

A red light shone through the open door. A red power ring crafted from blood and fueled by rage floated in and claimed Kara. As it slipped onto her finger, her clothes became a variant Red Lantern uniform complete with cape.

"Kara?" Kyle was transfixed.

"It seems Atrocitus has chosen his champion," Yrra smiled

"Let's not tell anyone just yet," Kara said angrily.

"Who won't notice?" Kyle wanted to know, "You're completely recognizable to anyone that looks at you."

A mask appeared on Kara's face, "Satisfied?"

"Seems I'm underdressed," Kyle muttered as his White Lantern uniform appeared on him, "Let me lock the door on our way out."

Then the three Lanterns left Earth for a rendezvous on Zamaron. Kara almost looked forward to it.

* * *

Dex-Starr was the Red Lantern assigned to defend Sector 2814. Along his patrol route, he discovered a penal station constructed beyond Pluto. He penetrated the station and killed every prisoner and more than a few guards. Then he drained the corpses of blood for an offering to the Red Lantern Central Power Battery.

* * *

Guy Gardner had been given special dispensation to remain on Earth full time and work with the Justice League of America. He looked forward to rubbing that fact in John Stewart's face.

Within the Stormwatch Weather Station on the Earth's moon, Weatherman gathered Stormwatch's elite response team members. Jenny Quantum, Apollo, Midnighter, Jack Hawksmoor, and the Projectionist reported for duty. Weatherman ushered everyone into their seats in the principal briefing center.

"Two primary threats face Earth at this time. Mary, Queen of Blood, has assembled her armies in Hungary. Mary herself is said to be in Budapest. Your job is to cut the head from the snake," Weatherman informed them, "Jenny, you'll lead Jack and Midnighter on this task. Be warned, the newly formed Justice League Dark is on the ground in Budapest and have cut a deal with Vlad Drakul. We don't know the full extent of their intentions other than stop a full scale vampire war from breaking out. So expect them to interfere in your mission."

"If you ask me there are just too many damn Justice Leagues these days," Midnighter quipped.

"No one is asking," Weatherman sternly chided him, "Apollo and Projectionist, your target is the Red Lantern named Dex-Starr. He destroyed our penal station by Pluto. He's headed for Earth. Intercept him, destroy his ring, and bring him in. His physical condition doesn't matter as long as he's still breathing."

"Understood," Apollo acknowledged the order.

"So much for working together," Midnighter lamented.

"You two can cuddle after the missions are said and done," Jenny tried to cheer him up.

"We'd better be able to," Midnighter warned all present.

"I shall be alerting J'onn Jonzz of our intentions and operating areas," Weatherman reported, "He will keep the reconstituted Justice League Unlimited away from us."

"What about Justice League International?" Jack asked.

"You're all dismissed," Weatherman coldly informed them.

"Man's all heart," Projectionist joked as they exited.

Weatherman wondered how his operatives would react if they knew the Shadow Cabinet had ordered that his heart be removed prior to his promotion to being the Weatherman.

* * *

Along Gotham City's harbor a forty story building had been erected. The massive granite placard at its base declared it to be the property of the US State Department. Those trying to gain access to it knew better. Nyssa al Ghul and White Canary were well aware of the fact the building was an ARGUS facility.

Nyssa and White Canary crept around the building, avoiding both the main entrance and the loading dock. This was made even more difficult by White Canary's outfit made entirely of the namesake color. But they came upon and eternal shack linked to the main building.

This was a security shack. The entrance and location made it so security forces could enter and exit the building unseen by those attempting to enter the facility through the primary entrances. Nyssa's respect for the site's planners went up a notch upon this discovery.

Nyssa knew that ARGUS recruited its security from the various military police units and their investigators from the Army CID and Naval NCIS. Since most of these men and women were combat veterans, Nyssa expected then to be a cut above the average street cop. And she was proven right.

But the four guards inside the shack never got a shot off or sounded an alarm. But it did take Nyssa and White Canary nearly twenty seconds to deal with them. And they'd been so tenacious that the Injusticers been forced to kill them all.

While White Canary dragged the bodies off to temporary hiding in the shrubbery, Nyssa accessed the building's security feeds. The security team had been caught totally unawares and never had the chance to log off the system. While this allowed Nyssa to study the patrol patterns and routes inside the site, it didn't give her a blow by blow of the entire building.

The first through twentieth floors appeared to actually be administrative in nature. And they appeared to actually be minions of the State Department. The twenty-first through twenty-ninth floors were residential. An armory was hidden in the substructure. But the thirtieth through fortieth floors were blocked from the feeds. So they were the very heart of the ARGUS operation. So that's where the Injusticers headed.

Nyssa and White Canary used the elevators to go straight to the roof. Disabling the guards found there, Nyssa began dismantling the HVAC ducts while White Canary hammered pinions into the concrete. Attaching ropes but forgoing rappelling belts, they descended to the thirtieth floor. Using the primary duct and main vent they found themselves in an oversized supply room.

"Is this wise?" White Canary hissed.

"We need to know exactly who we are dealing with," Nyssa whispered back, "I, for one, don't want any unexpected surprises tonight."

Nyssa nocked an arrow to her bowstring as she emerged from the supply room. White Canary followed her. At the end of the hallway stood a lone sentry. By his posture, he was tired and bored. It had made him sloppy.

Nyssa nodded at White Canary. The Asian killer drew a garrote from her belt sash. Stealthily approaching the guard, she slung it around his neck and dragged him back to the supply area before his raspy gurgling could attract unwanted attention.

The guard resisted though. Nyssa actually had to release her arrow and use her bow as a baton to disarm the guard when he managed to pull his pistol free of its holster. He eventually succumbed and White Canary cradled his head, ready to twist his neck until it snapped.

Nyssa nodded and the deed was done. This was hardly the bloodless operation she'd intended. But after the first four deaths, additional collateral damage would hardly be noticed. But before moving on, Nyssa examined the pistol the guard had carried. It was a customized manufacture job. Either Caldwell Arms or LexCorp.

Nyssa nocked her arrow again but did not draw the string. Instead she moved to where the guard had stood. Before her lay what was obviously a nerve center for an operations team. The ARGUS agents, analysts, and observers were so used to the guard's ignored presence they extended the same courtesy to Nyssa and White Canary.

There were dozens of screens displaying raw data but the center 200" inch monitor appeared to be relaying video from a camera mounted on a combat harness or vest. The designated ID was for Col. S. Trevor. Nyssa mused that Steve Trevor's namesake grandfather would be proud that the Colonel was still alive.

But Rogers wasn't leading Team 7 today. Nyssa readily indentified a half dozen former JLers, including the problematically resurrected Batwoman, and the enigmatic Bat-Girl. Batwoman's mask and voice changer obscured her identity but she was undoubtedly either Kathy Duquesne or Rocky Ballantine. Given their individual temperaments, Nyssa voted for Kathy.

Bat-Girl had been linked to Spyral. But besides Dick Grayson and the newly recruited Plastic Man, the only agent with a costume in her past was Bette Kane. And Flamebird was definitely in her past not her present. Nyssa decided to recommend to the League of Shadows that they extend their search to all family members of Spyral agents. Even distant relations.

The chatter around the room revolved around a "Justice League of America". So it seemed Amanda Waller had put together a pet Justice League to work alongside Checkmate. Waller had given the daily chores of running Checkmate to Rick Flagg and Karin Grace but she was very much hands on here as she oversaw the seemingly called "JLA's" operation in Los Angeles.

The Justice League International had just publicized its creation and the reorganized and reconstituted JLU had just announced its independence from government entities. Nyssa's agent who attempted to penetrate the so-called "Justice League Dark" had been half mad when she was recovered. And this group was apparently the fourth Justice League to come out of splintering the last Justice League Unlimited. Nyssa could only thank God that the last faction had named themselves the JSA All Stars. She would have had to unleash the Injusticers on a worldwide killing spree to rid the world of excess Justice Leagues.

Nyssa drew her arrow back and aimed for Waller's left ear. She knew she could easily bring the arrow home to its target. But Waller unexpectedly sneezed and doubled over so that the arrow sailed by her and struck a comm tech on the other side of the room. An alert agent slapped the general alarm.

Gun toting agents drew their weapon and encircled Waller. Nyssa knew she and White Canary could overcome the zealous agents herding Waller away from danger. But what she didn't know was the security force's response time or strength of numbers. She decided to withdraw instead.

Utilizing the same duct work, Nyssa and White Canary repelled to the ground floor while Nyssa communicated with David Cain.

* * *

Outside, David Cain swore, "Damn. Security has gone ape shit."

He turned to Aresia, "Get in on the ground floor and create the largest distraction that you can manage."

"Simple enough," Aresia boasted as she flew off and smashed her way through the first story windows.

"Merlyn, get in range of their security station and target anything that moves," Cain continued, "Syonide, protect him when they flank him from the rear loading area."

"Come on, old man," Syonide taunted Merlyn.

As they departed, Cain opened the rear doors of the van and unloaded three storage boxes. Opening one, it revealed a self-contained LAWS rocket ready to be used. He released the two ends and they extended outwards even as the plunger trigger popped up. Cain lifted the square sights into position and began calculating where to strike.

" _David, it's Nyssa. Don't respond but the Thirtieth Floor is their nerve center,"_ Nyssa barely had time to say before static filled his ear. It seemed the security forces were jamming communications within the building. A comm check showed that his exterior forces could still communicate.

Cain took aim at the thirtieth floor and depressed the plunger. An antitank missile flew out of the cardboard tube and slammed into the reinforced glass wrapped around the thirtieth floor. Much of it had shattered around the direct impact.

Cain crumpled the weapons tube over his knee and discarded it. Now ARGUS couldn't rearm it at a future point. The things were supposed to be a disposable one use weapon.

Cain fired two more missile salvos. Whoever had been in the thirtieth floor had to be long gone by now. He saw that Syonide was using her electro-whip to keep ARGUS forces at bay. Aresia was throwing bodies out of, and through, windows. It was time to plan a withdrawal since Merlyn had almost expended his entire arsenal of twenty-six arrows.

Aresia burst out of an already open window space. She carried Nyssa and White Canary tucked under either arm. Cain redirected Aresia to assist in Merlyn and Syonide's withdrawal. Nyssa noted that Aresia complied with just the slightest hint of derision.

"Evac now," Cain instructed all the forces.

He removed a SAW antipersonnel heavy machine gun and laid down cover fire to accommodate the three Injusticers return to the van. Nyssa had already shucked her quiver and her bow to mount the driver's seat. Cain was able to jump into the passenger's seat because the other Injusticers had left it open for him.

Aresia braced the rear door open while Nyssa accelerated the van. Merlyn utilized arrows from Nyssa's quiver and struck down additional security agents as Nyssa pulled out of range. Cain had had the foresight to remove all of the vans license plates. As soon as they were sufficiently out of sight and under cover, Cain put them back into place. Then Nyssa calmly drove away from the docks with her hood down and Cain passed the SAW back to their passengers.

A swarm of GCPD patrol cars headed for the ARGUS tower. Cain watched them go as they displayed no interest in the Injusticer van, "What did you learn?"

"The site is a nerve center for administrating and operating a government sponsored Justice League," Nyssa said with equanimity, "It seems our involvement in upcoming events is fortuitous for our allies."

"Yes, they'll dearly love learning there's a resident Justice League in town," Cain remarked dryly.

"Some will," Nyssa replied, "Others will see it as a challenge. After all, we are being paid a handsome fee after all. I suppose we should actually earn it."

Cain had his private doubts.

* * *

Poison Ivy sat in Jaina Hudson's brownstone and stirred her herbal tea, "Frankly Jaina, I don't know why you and White Rabbit even invited us."

"And I don't know why you accepted the invitation if you aren't going to listen to the offer," Jaina was getting impatient since she was desperately short on time according to White Rabbit.

"We're listenin' but we've gone legit," Harley Quinn bubbled over her tequila.

"Yeah!" White Rabbit enthused, "We saw your movie. I hear there's already Oscar buzz. Would you two share one?"

"I was only the producer," Ivy demurred, "Harl was the genius director. Under an alias, of course."

"It's already the summer's biggest blockbuster," White Rabbit was impressed, "They estimate it'll blow past a billion earned and keep climbing."

"And the studio thought we'd filmed an overpriced whale carcass," Ivy chuckled, "They were ready to pull the plug after their portion of costs went over three hundred million. Harl and I had to finance the last sixty million ourselves."

"Yah, the insurance premiums kept goin' up `cause all the stuntmen playing Bats kept gettin' wiped out," Harley giggled.

"At least they all survived," Ivy was pitiless.

"Yah, but how does a director work with that?" Harley wanted to know.

"You managed, love," Ivy indulgently reminded her.

"We have a proposal that could benefit both of you," Jaina insisted.

"The mad plan the Court of Owls has sucked you two into?" Ivy scoffed, "Or what about Leviathan? One can never have too many religious fanatics bent on world domination running around, can we?"

Jaina frowned at Ivy's mocking tone, "Everyone involved is very serious about what's occurring. Nyssa al Ghul has even brought in her Injusticer teams. Among them is the Wrath and he has already began a concentrated attack on the GCPD through his minion Scorn and supply deals with Black Mask and Roman Falcone."

"The so-called 'anti-Batman'? All right, I admit I'm slightly impressed," Ivy conceded, "I've heard his reputation. I've also heard the rumors revolving around the Heretic."

"Talia al Ghul left Leviathan in his capable hands when she opted to assume control over the League of Shadows as the new Demon's Head. Nyssa has been appointed her Demon's Hand," White Rabbit explained.

"Cut the natural fertilizer and get to the point already," Ivy requested impatiently.

"There are areas of Gotham no other being will protect as fiercely as you and to keep them from being exploited by the Batman or anyone who would aid him," Jaina presented her argument.

"Meaning the botanical preserve and the parks," Ivy deduced, "Why the concern?"

"Plants communicate with you and you commune with them," White Rabbit explained, "You can clear gas attacks with them and you can release toxic pollens and allergens."

"You're assuming I'll even agree to this," Ivy reminded them.

"Come on, Red. Ya know ya wouldn't be able to stand it if anythin' were ta happen ta Gotham's plants," Harley interjected.

"How long until this plan gets underway?" Ivy sullenly asked.

"You have until dusk tomorrow to be prepared," Jaina told her.

Ivy groaned, "Whatever happened to a little warning?"

"The pair of you were vacationing in Brazil," White Rabbit snickered, "Just the two of you in the middle of the jungle with nothing to do."

Ivy gave White Rabbit a withering look. Jaina intervened, "Everyone knows how you feel about Harley and we all know she's…flexible."

"In more ways than one," White Rabbit snickered.

"I'll need to access my own botanical reserve on the coast south of here," Ivy informed them all, "And I'd have to personally guide the growth processes and stay to guide my babies."

"Sacrifices are being made by everyone," Jaina cajoled her.

"And just what are you sacrificing?" Ivy was a tad testy.

"My anonymity," Jaina replied, "There are too many people who know my and White Rabbit's dual nature now. If any of them are captured and talk then we both get incarcerated. And there are others who would kill me to buy White Rabbit's silence."

"It actually isn't that great of a leap to realize White Rabbit is a part of you," Ivy stated.

"Really? `Cause I had no flippin' clue," Harley blurted.

"I know her better than you do," Ivy reminded her.

"Not too much better I hope," Harley actually sounded vaguely jealous for the first time since the Joker died. Ivy took it as a compliment.

"I have a price," Ivy asserted.

"We all do," White Rabbit grinned, "What's yours?"

"I want an ironclad identity Harley can plug into if I'm captured," Ivy told them, "I have the financials arranged. I just need her set up with a clean slate."

White Rabbit smirked, "I happen to have a 'clean slate' program I can insert any name and social security number and erase all the bad things they've ever done and the fingerprint and DNA evidence tied to them. They keep their own name but they have a new history and a new life. It's a onetime use instrument. You can have it if you agree to be here tomorrow afternoon prepared to make your floranic magic."

"It's a deal," Ivy told her.

White Rabbit retrieved the flash drive, "All you have to do is plug it into any computer and the program activates and spreads like a virus. Even connected backups will be affected. Follow the prompts and Harleen Quinzel gets a new lease on life."

Ivy plucked it out of White Rabbit's hand, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Jaina asked.

"Batman can never find Harley. Her life is actually in jeopardy," Ivy vaguely explained, "He wants her head even more than he wants mine."

"Even after you literally crucified him?" White Rabbit tsked.

* * *

Eliot Caldwell reported in to his two assistants, Mr. and Mrs. Waters, "How is Scorn progressing in his war on the GCPD?"

"His sonic weaponry has achieved the desired outcome. Commissioner Sawyer is pleading for any and all assistance beyond the body armor we provided," Mr. Waters informed him, "And Black Mask and Roman Falcone are both placing bulk orders in anticipation of the territorial dispute they'll engage in as soon as Sawyer and the entire CGPD have been destroyed."

"And neither knows of the others' request?" Eliot sought clarification.

"Of course they know," Mrs. Waters smirked, "But they're willing to throw insane amounts of cash at you to secure an 'exclusive' deal while the poorer man is left hat in hand with LexCorp."

"How are the GPS trackers installed in every vest functioning?" Eliot inquired.

"We have a map of the city pinpointing each officer's location. However a small band of detectives are refusing to wear the armor. Sawyer has taken the bait though," Mr. Waters reported.

"And we can pinpoint individual targets within six inches of their actual location," Mrs. Waters sounded particularly proud of that result.

"And what of Batman?" Eliot inquired sharply.

"Still putting out brush fires across Gotham while facing off with Scorn," Mr. Waters answered, "He's traced the mob's guns back to Caldwell Arms and he suspects Scorn's affiliation but there are no indicators that he's connected any of the events to the Wrath being in Gotham."

"Good, tomorrow the Wrath makes his first ever public appearance. I trust my armor is suitably equipped?" Eliot wanted to know.

"Everything is according the specs you provided," Mrs. Waters told him, "The offensive interfaces are dialed up even beyond your original design limits thanks to some new R&D work we've begun to patent,."

"Speaking of public appearances, Jaina Hudson bowed out of the Innovative Concepts conference but the conference has run late and Max Lord is just now opening up the banquet hall. Bruce Wayne and Derek Powers are also in attendance along with Alan Scott and Ted Kord," Mr. Waters explained, "Our spies within the Gotham Board have heard rumblings of Powers making his own move on Wayne Enterprises in the morning."

"Then it seems I should have a talk with good old Bruce and Derek and let them know their places," Eliot decided, "I'll be taking the Mercedes since I have a few stops to make on the way back here."

The Waters knew two things: that the "Mercedes" was his G36 SUV and the "stops" were all at one location. Mrs. Waters nodded to him, "I'll call the garage. Your usual gear is already aboard. I'll have the Wrath-wing standing by should Batman inadvertently interfere."

"Call Scorn, have him especially active while I'm out," Eliot instructed as he headed for his penthouse to change into a business suit, "And make certain neither Wayne nor Powers leaves Max Lord's clutches."

Mr. Waters smirked at Mrs. Waters as he lifted his phone off of her desk. Eliot was giving them the rest of the night off but as far as his brother and her cousin were concerned it was going to be an all-nighter. An all-nighter indeed, that didn't involve their respectively related spouses.

* * *

Mr. Waters' agent in place had little to do regarding Wayne and Powers because Max was monopolizing Bruce's time while Lucius Fox was keeping Derek Powers pinned down until Bruce could "rescue" him from Wayne Enterprise's CEO. Bruce was finally shutting Max down.

"I'm sorry, Max. But I have neither the funds nor the inclination to throw money at the Justice League International. I learned my lesson regarding funding Justice Leagues," Bruce said with an air of finality.

"But you clothe and coddle Batman and his wannabes," Max rejoined.

"They know the value of a cause and a commitment to it," Bruce said coldly.

"You'd almost think you were Batman himself," Max smirked.

Amanda Waller knew who Bruce really was but there'd never been any indication of Lord's knowing until now, "Let's just say he and I see eye to eye."

"I just bet," Max chuckled, "Go ahead and run to Derek Powers now."

Bruce was unnerved and more than a little irritated at how well Max seemed to know him. Derek Powers was another matter altogether. Powers was the youngest corporate owner/CEO in the world. He'd recently divested the other divisions of Powers Industrial to slim down to a single entity: Powers Technologies. And his gamble was paying off handsomely. Powers Tech had outpaced LexCorp and WayneTech in several key markets.

Powers had recently attempted a hostile takeover in the manner of Caldwell's attempt only the Board and the stockholders had rebuffed him. With Caldwell on the verge of success, Wayne was interested in giving Powers a minority in Wayne Enterprises. And it seemed Lucius was softening the blow for him. Powers would still want a majority but Bruce didn't intend to allow that.

Wayne stepped into the conversation, "It seems our very own Wayne Enterprises is badgering you, Derek."

"Nonsense, Mr. Fox was just elucidating me on the value of Wayne stock. What I about to be inform him is that when the preferred stock goes up for sale tomorrow my agents are buying it up even faster than Eliot Caldwell can ever hope to achieve. You'll be the minority then, Wayne. And my first order as CEO and chief shareholder will be to shut down all Wayne-Powers involvement with this 'Batman, Inc'. You, of course can fund anyone you wish to from your own wealth but the corporation will stop footing Batman's bills and those of his cronies," Powers announced.

The three men suddenly became aware of their audience. Eliot Caldwell stood apoplectically staring at them all. Powers laughed.

"You can still try and get a majority, Caldwell. But my machines are faster than any human agent," Powers taunted him.

Caldwell stomped off. Bruce gave Powers some advice, "I wouldn't have done that. Eliot Caldwell's idea of corporate negotiations is to place an opponent in a dojo and the winner in a mixed martial arts competition seals the deal they wanted."

"I'm certain the big, bad, Bat will protect me," Powers said mockingly as he retired for the evening.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Lucius said miserably, "I never saw Powers coming."

"But the Wayne Board did," Bruce said evenly. He knew now how Derek Powers had accumulated such a fortune at such a young age. It wasn't that he was a visionary. It was that he was as determined and tenacious as a wolf. And as feral.

* * *

Bruce was surprised to find Alfred up when he arrived home at Wayne Manor. But Alfred was looking more and more haggard every day and had begun instructing his charge on how to do the daily chores the way he had with Masters Dick and Tim. Barbara had already known owing to her caring for her father after her mother left. James Gordon II hadn't been any help to her at all. In fact he'd tried to kill her in his attempt to kill their father.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Alfred," Bruce admitted.

"Master Lucius called and left word of what had transpired between you and Eliot Caldwell and Derek Powers," Alfred told him, "It is I who should be sorry. And this is hardly an inconvenience given your normal 'working hours'. And as unexpected as it is, you have a guest."

"What kind of guest?" Bruce was wary. He'd expected the worst since White Rabbit had deduced his dual identity. Just as he'd surmised that Jaina Hudson and White Rabbit were intertwined somehow.

He'd found Jaina delightfully intoxicating but now he didn't know how to react to her. White Rabbit was an oversexed bundle of energy. But she adored him in both guises.

"The masked variety," Alfred told him, "But he wishes to speak with Bruce Wayne not Batman so it appears that day hasn't arrived yet, sir."

"Where is he?" Bruce had noted the pronoun usage.

"The drawing room," Alfred stepped aside to let Bruce through.

* * *

Calvin Rose stood in the drawing room studying the furniture and decorations. Underneath the tattered trenchcoat he wore, he was still fully garbed and armed as a Talon. His mask was off and in his hand. He scrutinized Bruce as he entered.

"Mr. Wayne," Calvin bowed his head.

Bruce had gauged him as well, "Who do you work for?"

"My name is Calvin Rose," he replied.

"That's not what I asked," Bruce retorted.

"The Court of Owls, or at least I did," Calvin admitted.

"The Court is a myth," Bruce snapped, "A nursery rhyme."

"Because you sought them out as a child and failed to find them?" Calvin scoffed, "No wonder you leave the detective work to Batman. The Court is everywhere and nowhere all at once. And I was the chosen instrument of death."

"So why are you here?" Bruce got down to business.

"Garth Ellis was my latest target. He exposed the lies surrounding my life and I had to step back and reevaluate my loyalties," Calvin confessed, "Tell me, have you ever heard of Haly's Circus?"

A lesser man would have froze. Haly's Circus was the circus the Flying Grayson's had been a part of for two generations. It was where Bruce took in Dick Grayson after his parents and brothers died.

"I was a member of that circus. I joined when I was ten. My father had died when I was eight. My mother's job at the textile factory put shelter over our heads and just enough food to survive," Calvin explained, "I'd always been good with my hands so I took up street juggling. My mother constantly forbade me to perform but it paid for clothes and the rare treats."

"One day, one of my spectator's pocket was picked. I used my baseballs to stun the perp long enough for the victim to get his wallet back," Calvin shared, "His name was Cleb Burroughs and he owned Haly's Circus so he offered me a job. To make the act interesting I started juggling knives and throwing them."

"When I was fourteen, Cleb took me to a private audition. He said the audiences first pick had been one Dick Grayson but they were now interested in my skills," Calvin revealed, "I performed in the dark. When it over the Court of Owls revealed itself and I was chosen to be the next Talon. A Talon is the Court's enforcer."

"What is it you want?" Bruce finally asked.

"I want to speak to Batman and I want to join Batman, Inc so I can help him stop the Court of Owls' plans to take over Gotham," Calvin divulged.

"After the stock exchange opens tomorrow Wayne Enterprises will no longer fund Batman, Inc. I'll be able to support Batman on my own but it will be an uphill battle to get the Wayne Foundation to fund any other members," Bruce confessed, "But I can arrange for a meeting between you and Batman tomorrow after you've had a few meals and some sleep."

"Thank you for that," Calvin relented, "Tell Batman to take me seriously. The fate of the city rests on what I have to say."

"I'll let him know," Bruce promised.

"I can't ask for more," Calvin said wearily.

* * *

Grayle Hudson's life had changed immeasurably since her father "Big Jack" Hudson had been killed. Her comfortable life as a "mafia princess" had evaporated. Five years alter that the Bertinelli family had fallen as well. She'd reached out to young Helena but her own desire for revenge precluded everything.

She'd hired the original Wrath to kill James Gordon and he'd targeted Batman as well. She'd tried focusing him solely on Gordon by seducing him but her nineteen years were no match for his older ones. He'd had a world of experience and she'd never left Gotham City.

Wrath had been killed by his own munitions while battling Batman and Gordon and the Dark Knight had survived. Grayle had been broken but she'd been taken in by Dr. Leslie Thomkins despite the Wrath using her as a hostage. Grayle had attempted to prevent him from harming Leslie and he'd knocked her out. She'd come to in time to witness his death.

She'd heard there was a new Wrath. Whether it was a successor or a copycat was anyone's guess. Frankly she didn't care. She'd devoted the last ten years to helping Leslie and funding her clinic. She'd even got mobsters gone straight to contribute to the clinic.

Most of Grayle's own trust fund was dedicated to the clinic's operations. Grayle herself worked their everyday in an administrative and financial role. She was as legitimate as Helena Bertinelli appeared to be.

Grayle was amazed no one had put together that the Huntress had appeared when Helena Bertinelli, disguised as 'Helen Burton', had reappeared in Gotham and the vendetta had ended when she'd left town. Then again, people saw what they wanted to.

Grayle's life was quiet, occasionally romantic, and always predictable. Until recently. She had a distinct feeling she was being watched. She'd contacted Commissioner Sawyer but she'd roughly told Grayle mob bosses' daughter didn't warrant the GCPD's time unless there was a clear threat. Even dead mob bosses' daughters.

Grayle couldn't pin down where the surveillance was conducted from or who was doing it. Lt. Barbara Gordon had been more sympathetic but other than making a sweep of public areas and asking landlords, superintendents, and neighbors routine questions there wasn't a lot she and Harvey Bullock could do.

And it pissed Grayle off.

* * *

Across the street, the Wrath observed Grayle through infrared and ultraviolet scopes. He also had lasers and parabolic dishes listening to her. The apartment was rented to Mr. Waters and the Waters used it as their little love nest while checking on the recordings compiled each night. Tonight they got to screw each others' brains out in the boss' bed. That presumably satisfied their kink fetishes.

Wrath smiled underneath his helmet and facemask as Grayle let a string of profanities fly. They would have been aimed at him could she prove his existence. Wrath couldn't see what his mentor had ever seen in this tart. But his mentor had "cared" for her. "Loved" was far too strong a word. And she'd betrayed him in the end.

Batman would have been distracted and vulnerable had Leslie Thomkins died and Grayle blocked that from happening. And the first Wrath had died because he was distracted. The current Wrath had a world of pain to inflict upon Grayle and he was looking forward to the doing.

* * *

Ivy finished inputting the requested data and swiveled her seat to face where Harley sat atop the back of the couch, "It's done. You're a free woman, Harl. You'll have to abandon ever putting a costume on again. But Harleen Quinzel now has a complete history with no criminal activity or incarcerations in Arkham Asylum in it."

"Wow! Thanks, Red!" Harley was elated.

"There's more," Ivy retrieved a document from a file cabinet and handed it to Harley. She read that it was a Deed of Trust and read further.

"Red, this is for a funhouse in Atlantic City," Harley was bewildered.

"It has an apartment complex attached. So you'll have a source of funds unconnected to our bank accounts," Ivy explained, "There's even a clinic nearby if you want to go back to being Dr. Quinzel."

"Ya make it sound like we'll never see each other again," Harley realized.

"We can't," Ivy was heartbroken, "I've never loved anyone else but in order for you to escape Batman you have to leave me."

Harley started sniffling, "I don't know if I can."

Ivy lifted Harley's fallen chin, "This from the badass that rocked the Suicide Squad."

Harley started to grin slightly, "Yah, I do rock."

"At least my world," Ivy leaned in and kissed her. It smoldered as it lingered.

Reluctantly she turned away, "Unfortunately now I have to pay for your getaway."

"Maybe you'd have a little time ta fool around?" Harley asked.

Ivy turned to chastise Harley only to find her stripped naked, "You little minx."

"Just an hour, I promise," Harley threw a provocative pose.

"An hour," Ivy couldn't resist if she even wanted to and she certainly didn't want to, "Let's make it a night to remember."

"Yum," Harley said with relish as she sucked on a finger.

Ivy wanted that finger.


	3. Chapter 3

17

Nightshade led the Justice League Dark intercept team. They were tasked with finding and stopping the Chaos Avatars from accomplishing whatever it was they intended to do. Her team was comprised of Black Orchid, Silver Swan, Enchantress, and Goldilocks. Of course, everyone was in civilian guise.

Eve Eden was wearing local countryside clothing. Susan Linden had morphed her Black Orchid costume into an outfit similar to Nightshade's. Silver Swan had reverted to being teenaged Valerie Beaudry. She dressed her own age and style. Enchantress stuck to her recently revamped wardrobe. No one even took notice of her outfit.

Goldilocks was detached from the team and staying one block away. She'd foregone her formerly customary pigtails and straightened her hair and retooled it into a ponytail. She also dressed the part of being nineteen rather than a child-like doll.

* * *

They were seeking out five Avatars. They were led by the murderous Condor. The brutish Osprey followed him. The deadly Kestrel had chosen a decidedly male host body this time around. Swan was enamored with Condor and eternally grateful he'd persuaded the Lords of Chaos to empower her. That left Swallow.

Swallow had been specially chosen by the Lords of Chaos. Holly Granger was Dawn Granger's estranged sibling. And she hated Dawn with a passion since her father, Ross Granger, had abandoned her in the UK after a bombing attempt on the Underground left Holly separated from her family and presumed dead. The fact that Ross and Marie Granger had later died at the hands of the same terrorists, and orphaned Dawn as well, didn't even register into Holly's hatred. And now she hated Dove as well after learning the Avatar of Order's true identity.

While the JLD team played tourist, the Chaos Avatars had taken to the rooftops. They'd tracked the team since they'd departed from the House of Mystery. They actually hadn't witnessed Goldilocks' departure but they knew she was attached to the group somehow. They didn't recognize anyone in the group save Enchantress but the mere fact they'd been in the Justice League dark's mythical headquarters was enough to mark them as potential leverage.

Condors' plan was implicitly itself. They would capture the quartet and hold them for ransom. Their blood price would be Madame Xanadu's life. And then the Avatars would execute their hostages just for the fun of it anyway. If Goldilocks interfered she'd show her true loyalties and be dealt with the same as the others.

Only, as the Avatars tracked the group on one side of the street, a stranger tracked Goldilocks on the other. The auburn haired woman wore loose, flowing golden robes and a dark gray shawl that barely covered her and revealed she wore nothing underneath them. Most distinctively, she wore a butterfly shaped mask. She appeared to be an elemental and controlled air currents to carry her across streets and rooftops.

Leaving the stranger to it, the Avatars pounced. Landing on the intersection below, they engaged the JLD team. Swan opened the festivities by belting out her trademark song.

The JLD team was blown off of their feet. Rattled, they all rose. The youngest among them had the strangest reaction.

She was angry, "You had to go there, didn't you? Let's see how you like my music."

Gossamer light shone across Valerie's features as she transformed into the older Silver Swan. Then she belted out her own swan song. The Avatars were thrown off of their feet and their flesh and costumes were ripped and torn by the sonic energy.

While Silver Swan took a breath, her wings lifted off of the ground and she took to the air. Beneath her, Eve Eden transformed into Nightshade even as Susan Linden morphed into Black Orchid. Enchantress practically had a fire in her eyes. The Avatars decided they were going to enjoy what came next.

* * *

Goldilocks' stalker alighted in front of her and attempted to punch her in the face. The woman yelped, "Ow!"

She cradled her hand while Goldilocks obligatorily wiped he lip, "Anyone ever tell you that you hit like a girl? You're Zephyr, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't already fleeced the entire town," Zephyr pouted, "I already tore your hotel room apart and there's nothing to be found. Take me to your stash and cut me in and I won't tell the police what you've been up to."

"What kind of cut?" Goldilocks was morbidly curious.

"I lost something precious last night so give me sixty percent and we'll be even," Zephyr decided.

Zephyr had inadvertently revealed two things. The first was she still didn't know her "Beryl Butterfly" had been a fake. And the next was that she had no clue Goldilocks had broken into both her hotel room and her safe before Enchantress torched the building.

"You don't honestly think I'll agree, do you?" Goldilocks had to ask.

Winds gusted and Zephyr lifted off the ground, her streaming robe segments billowing about to flash her naked groin and ass, "Next stop, police headquarters."

Zephyr quickly flew out of reach of Goldilocks' hair. Using her hair to snare the rooftop above, she pulled herself to it. To her surprise, Zephyr waited for her…with two dozen teenage boys.

Goldilocks groaned. Of course it had to be a trap. Zephyr's entire motif was to play wanton love goddess to teen runaways. They adored and fawned over her as an object of worship. And the merest scraps of tossed off affection were reward enough for these love starved sycophants.

"Have we changed our mind yet?" Zephyr asked in a sing-song fashion.

"Go to hell," Goldilocks said.

"Too bad," Zephyr clapped her hands, "I want her punished for defying me, my darlings. The one that brings me her head gets a kiss."

The teens all rushed at Goldilocks en masse. She grumbled, "There's no accounting for taste."

* * *

The first JLD observation team had tracked a large group of vampires to a nightclub. But there still hadn't been any signs of Mary. So they decided to send someone in.

Since neither Swamp Thing nor Detective Chimp could even vaguely pass for human, Black Alice was elected by default. She gave the other two a worried look, "But I'm really, really underage."

"Flash US dollars and they won't care," Detective Chimp hated to tell her.

"I hate you both," Black Alice said sullenly before departing.

Swamp Thing and Detective Chimp waited in a nearby park amongst a crop of trees. Swamp Thing tried to alleviate Detective Chimp's unease, "She will be fine. She may be the most powerful of us."

"But you didn't promise her father you'd take care of her," Detective Chimp fretted, "Not that he'd drag himself out of a bottle often enough to notice she was missing."

"Have faith," Swamp Thing advised, "In the end, it's all we have."

* * *

Between Black Alice's Goth attire and throwing Detective Chimp's money around, she got in without a qualm. She spotted dozens of vampires in similar outfits so the doorkeepers probably thought she was the kid mascot. Part of Black Alice wanted to kick the guy in the shins for that.

The bartender was another matter. He recoiled at the thought of serving a nonalcoholic beverage. Black Alive had seen her dad dissolve into being a drunk. She wasn't even going to tempt fate. Finally she ordered up and gave the drink away.

It took a little longer to get rid of her charity case. As she watched, the vampires cozied up and paired off with willing humans. She'd watched clumsy seductions at school but these creatures were experts. Their human targets were panting for it by the times everyone started herding the humans out a side exit into the alley.

Black Alice tapped Jay Young's Mindwarp astral projection abilities and sent a message to Detective Chimp and Swamp Thing. Then with unheard apologies, she returned Mindwarp's ability to him. Plunging out into the alleyway, she was startled to found everyone still there.

The humans were all uniformly terrified now that their undead partners were flashing their fangs around. They didn't know that the sun would be coming up soon and the vamps would be no more powerful than an average human. But for now they could scare the piss out of someone.

"I think this pretty wants to stop us from feeding," a vampire declared.

"I believe you're right, Amara," another agreed.

"As usual, Hamar," Amara smiled nastily. "Let's kill her just to be sure."

"Good idea," Hamar decided.

Black Alice stole Zatanna's reverse magic and summoned lightning by saying the words backwards. Lightning streamed out of her hands and struck Amara and Hamar in the chest. She knocked down a few more vampires. The intended victims fled while they could.

Black Alice cursed as she lost her grip on Zatanna's powers. With so much distance between them, she could only hold to Zee's abilities for just a couple of minutes. Swamp Thing and Detective Chimp appeared at the end of the alley.

"Release her!" Swamp Thing's voice boomed.

The vampires split up and the bulk of them came at the elemental and the chimpanzee. Detective Chimp gulped, "Ah crap."

* * *

The second JLD observation team had split up. Frankenstein hung in the deeper shadows while Ragman and Nightmare Nurse snuck into a major casino. Stealing their way into the security room, Ragman smothered the guards with his animated cloak. Having subdued them, he Nightmare Nurse took over monitoring the gambling pits.

The same seductive dance was underway. Both Ragman and Nightmare Nurse had to be impressed by the vampires' success. No one every turned them down. As if on cue, they propositioned their targets at the same time. The casino was emptying out while Ragman and Nightmare Nurse scrambled to catch up.

* * *

Outside, Frankenstein's creature saw the flood of humans and undead and revealed himself to be a living dam to stop them. Ragman and Nightmare nurse caught up. To a man and woman, the vampires flashed fangs and held necks hostage.

* * *

Amethyst led Nightmaster and Blue Devil on the trail of a group of reveling vampires. They headed into a park hosting an outdoor concert. It happened to be a death metal concert so Blue Devil wasn't considered outré. Amethyst and Nightmaster's armor and swords also blended in. They were toasted wherever they went.

Amethyst wove a captive spell over the park. As vampires lured their prospective victims out, they hit the captive weave. This alerted Amethyst and she began to hunt them. The vampires invariably headed for secluded corners where they could devour their victim's life blood.

But the vampires began to wise up and travel in groups. But Amethyst was the latest sorceress inducted into the Lords of Order and Nightmaster wielded a mystical sword and enchanted chainmail while Blue Devil's trident cast hellfire. Anyone of them could have dealt with a vampire grouping but together they were unstoppable.

* * *

Vac Shade, Misfit, and Jennifer Morgan inexplicably found themselves in the House of Parliament during an emergency session. Then, the assorted vampire visitors overwhelmed the human security forces. Storming out into parliament's floor while the president addressed them. The JLD watched from the public booths as Mary, Queen of Blood revealed herself at long last.

* * *

Mindwarp was joined by Klarion Bleak and Zauriel as they followed a coven into the hills. While Klarion and Zauriel bickered, the vampires managed to sacrifice three human beings to the dark gods. A portal opened and it tunneled its way to Limbo. While Surtur was not yet allowed to enter Earth Prime, his lieutenants and armies were. And with the Justice League Dark as witnesses, demons physically walked the Earth again.

* * *

Alarms across Los Angeles sounded because of the Justice League of America's action at the port. The fight had begun to spill out of the Chinese leased territory. Troia and Hawkman were terrorizing the crew of the freighter docked at the Chinese slip. The crew didn't know they were being driven below decks because Vigilante, Vixen, and Crimson Fox were already aboard and waiting for them. Troia joined them there while Hawkman established an aerial patrol to deal with escapees.

Trevor had Black Adam and Isis serving as the backstop for any military, Triad, or Yakuza personnel that escaped the pier. Inside, Speedy had an elevated position and was monitoring the situation while adding firepower to any situation warranting it. Trevor and Elongated Man cut off access to the Sickle and Li Quan and let Power Girl's squad deal with them.

Black Canary, Animal Man, Batwoman, and Bat-Girl were holding the center of the pier. Black Adam and Isis had singlehandedly dealt with half the force assembled here. Their "merely" human partners were cleaning up the remnant left standing.

* * *

Guy Gardner was dealing with police intervention outside. The sounds of gunshots and screams indicated Guy was enjoying himself. The same couldn't be said by the cops.

* * *

Question was guiding the effort of ransacking Col. Win's offices looking for incriminating evidence. That evidence would be vital in justifying their raid with the Chinese authorities. A full blown international incident could have cataclysmic ramifications.

* * *

Black Canary currently faced two Yakuza. They were obviously trained in ninjitsu. Dinah chose to test them out before dealing with them directly.

Animal Man faced down a dozen Chinese soldiers. As they surrounded him, he smiled. It was about to get fun.

Batwoman was confronted by three Triad thugs. They looked like the goons her father had used to hire to "protect" her. The enigmatic Bat-Girl also faced three Triad bullies. For her it was like a typical night in Central Park.

* * *

Trevor and Ralph had repelled a dozen would-be escapees. But four had managed to get by them. Trevor thought about pursuing but even if they joined up with Li Quan's half dozen bodyguards, the squad still had Power Girl to even the odds.

And they did assist Li Quan's bodyguards. Darknight was getting overwhelmed by the sheer weight of numbers. Suddenly, powerful, blue gloved fists began smashing into jaws and faces. Within seconds, Darknight only faced the two men left out of the ten. Grateful Power Girl had left him any; he took out his frustration and rage on the two guards. They'd be in traction for months.

Darknight saw Ri confronting Li Quan, "Perhaps I should assist her."

"Not if you want her to ever speak to you again," Power Girl advised him.

"Perhaps you are right," Darknight conceded, "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Galatea."

Power Girl smiled, "My friends just call me 'Tea'."

"I am honored," Darknight bowed slightly at the waist.

* * *

"Why are you here, Tatsu?" Sickle asked, "After our night together you should have realized that Maseo is nothing more than a ghost and I am very much alive."

"I did not sleep with you because I suddenly loved you or approved of you, Takeo," Katana warned him, "It was a symptom of the epitome of my despair. It was an act of moral suicide. But it led me out of my despair and now Maseo is more real to me than you have ever been. I intend to bury you alongside my despair."

"You think killing me will kill your loneliness?" Sickle laughed.

"Maseo has released me from my bond to him," Katana informed him, "I will earn his forgiveness for my indiscretion by handing you to him. He will finally have closure as I already have. It is the least that I owe him."

"He'll never break free of the SoulTaker's grip!" Sickle raged, "Can't you see that?"

"I do see it. In fact, I'm counting on it," Katana told him, "And I see you inside my blade for all eternity facing the brother you killed for my affections."

"He'll know about our night," Sickle threatened.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Katana had to wonder, "He already knows."

Sickle lunged at Katana. His twin namesake weapons flashed and slashed through the air. And only the air. Katana lazily blocked every stroke before she seemed to gash a deep cut through his thigh with no effort whatsoever. The she began cutting away at his extremities. The goal wasn't to kill him, but to slow him down.

"You're good, Tatsu," Sickle admitted, "But you've never been this good. What has possessed you?"

"The SoulTaker," Katana explained, "It craves your death and your mortal soul. It hungers for nothing else. And I'm finally its willing instrument."

Sickle was wise enough to fear for his very soul.

* * *

Ri began with her Kwan Dao Dagger that was affixed atop a spear. It was her ranging weapon. First she disarmed Li Quan three separate times. Having completed that task, she herded him by stabbing him whenever he tried to ruin.

When Li was to cut and bloody to flee, she set aside her spear and drew her Shuang Guo Hook sword from its scabbard on her back, "I could heal you and turn you over to our authorities. But somehow I think you'd just be released again by our former masters. So I will spare the people the indignity of your drawing breath."

Ri stabbed him through the heart. She watched as the light left his eyes and blood dribbled onto his chin. The she cast him aside as well knowing Li had entirely missed the comment about "former" masters.

* * *

Hawkman had only blocked three escape attempts. The battered bodies lying in front of hatches dissuaded any further efforts. Down below, Troia used her bracelets to block bullets as she and Vigilante engaged in a gun battle with the ships corridors. The Chinese had lost half their members owing to Vigilante's accuracy with his hyperkinetic rounds. Concussions were now the order of the day.

Unbeknownst to the crew, Vixen and Crimson Fox had gotten behind them. While the bulk of the remaining crew retreated to the engine section, the two ladies attacked. Screams echoed throughout the ship and even the most hard bitten gunman surrendered to Vig and Donna.

* * *

Guy had repulsed the first wave of LAPD and PAPD. But to insure they'd stay back, he used the secret weapon available only to Red Lanterns. Spewing acid blood across the police cars he melted them to slag and laughed as the cops retreated even further back.

"Pussies," he guffawed.

* * *

Black Canary took a few body shots. But she'd rolled with them enough to mitigate the effect. Having gauged her foes' prowess, she decided to really fight back.

Minutes later she'd crippled them both for life. She waved at Speedy in thanks of Mia giving her the freedom to get some exercise in. She knew it had to be hard for the girl having already lost Ollie. Dinah felt that same loss every day.

* * *

Animal Man cycled through channeling a dozen different animals in twelve minute. It wasn't something he tried very often. But he'd mauled, torn, bitten, crushed, and stampeded his opponents. Now he looked around to see what was next.

* * *

Batwoman opened up by throwing one of Rocky Ballantine's smart metal wonders at the largest Chinese thug. It electrocuted him and he went down. With a coded touch supplied by her suit, she reshaped the metal into an electrified bat. Reliving her glory days on varsity high school and college softball teams, Batwoman worked out a few frustrations. She decided to let up before she killed them.

* * *

Bat-Girl also displayed a skill set no one knew she had. Elizabeth Kane had been a competition level gymnast before training with Katherine Webb-Kane. She'd won three world championships with her team and singly. It took an injury to sideline her from the Olympic podium. So in the same manner Dick Grayson had approached being Robin and then Nightwing, Bat-Girl combined gymnastics with martial arts. Despite her opponents being well trained and experienced fighters, they had no idea of where she was coming from. They went down easily and with a sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Black Adam and Isis had intercepted three dozen men fleeing the scene. Having been put down by them once before, the Chinese simply surrendered to the Black Marvels and awaited incarceration.

* * *

Katana decided to end it with one final stroke. Disemboweling Sickle first, she beheaded him with her next move, "Rot in hell."

She watched with relish as the SoulTaker consumed Sickle's essence. Katana caressed the sword's blade and licked some of Sickle's blood off it, "Rest easy, Maseo. You have your vengeance. Now release me."

Power Girl, Ri, and Darknight watched without comment. The unspoken consensus was that they'd feel the same way. Power Girl chose the moment to go airborne.

Elevating herself a half mile above the site, she gazed around with her telescopic vision. Rushing to the ground, she alighted in front of Steve Trevor, "Colonel, a slew of federal agents and local police are converging on this site. They'll reach us inside of ten minutes."

"Thanks, Galatea. Pull Gardner off the locals. Then have everyone bring their prisoners inside. I'll deal with the political fallout," Trevor instructed.

Power Girl disappeared in a blur. Katana led the others to his position, "I take it you were successful?"

"Takeo's sentence has been carried out," Katana said simply.

"Good," was all he said.

"Colonel, Darknight and I now humbly request political asylum. Beijing's wrath will follow us across the Earth," Ri petitioned.

"That's one request I can happily say I've been authorized to grant," Trevor assured them. Trevor also knew Waller's superiors had feared antagonizing the Chinese with this operation. They held the bulk of the US' foreign debts and could call them due at any time.

"Perhaps our newly assimilated teammates would prefer to watch over this…person," Question shoved a bruised and bleeding Col. Win at Darknight. Darknight took hold of him and forced him onto his knees.

"You found it then," Trevor surmised.

"Yes, five years worth of undoctored manifests, shipping reports, and passenger lists," Question reported, "None of which would have been unearthed without the knowledge and insights of both Catwoman and Catgirl."

"Not to mention you would have had to blow that safe," Catwoman gleefully reminded him.

"This will deflect most of the political heat," Trevor predicted.

"It also amounts to fascinating reading," Question opined.

"I'm sure. But for us its leverage and not the objective. Katana and Ri dealt with that," Trevor told him.

"Now I need to go deal with the arriving law enforcement elements before Guy or Black Adam step in," Trevor chuckled.

* * *

Trevor was delighted that ARGUS had responded to reports of a meta-human action. The west coast branches hadn't been briefed in order to keep the information regarding the team compartmentalized. Few within ARGUS even knew they controlled a Justice League.

He began by establishing his credentials. Then he persuaded the ARGUS section chief to assume jurisdiction. Afterwards he confided in the woman. She dutifully swept the whole thing under the rug.

The local cops were outraged that the JLA wasn't being held responsible and even angrier that the JLA's prisoners were being transferred into federal custody. Trevor approached the LAPD captain and shared an insight, "You should let it go. These men will never see the inside of a US or Chinese jail. Beijing will see to that."

As a sop, the local ARGUS agent-in-charge handed the LAPD the heroin smuggling Yakuza.

* * *

Power Girl confronted Guy, "What the hell were you playing at? We're the good guys. We work _with_ the police, remember? I thought you used to be a cop."

"Yeah, `till they wimped out and kicked me off the force. Now I got some serious payback comin' due as I prove to these pansies who's boss," Guy angrily replied.

"But we haven't even had our team introduced to the world yet and you've already given us a black eye with the cops," Power Girl argued.

"Speakin' of eyes, yer old chest cutout was a gimme but this new improved, bigger version is like a window inta tit heaven. Yer fallin' out all over the place, honey. And I'm the man to catch some if ya know what I mean. Wardrobe malfunction central," Guy leered.

"Ugh," Power Girl shook herself off as she walked away.

"Har har har," Guy practically drooled as he laughed.

* * *

Later, aboard the Invisible Jet, Trevor called a conference. He was getting a little irritated with Guy over the way the Red Lantern kept making licking and sucking motions at Galatea. He had to admire her self-control.

"ARGUS has traded the Chinese the documents in exchange for calling off a death mark on Ri and Darknight," he announced, "You can never go back to China but you won't be hunted down."

Ri and Darknight exchanged grateful looks so Trevor continued, "The prisoners are being deported to China in an exchange that means China won't call their portion of our national debt due for collection. So they're not filing any international protests either. Japan, on the other hand, wants the captured Yakuza hung by their balls. And they're expressing their relief and gratitude at Sickle's passing."

Trevor paused before pressing on, "But that's it for the good news. While we've been away, someone hit our supposedly top-secret headquarters. They penetrated the building and killed or injured two dozen guards. Visuals indicate it was the so-called 'Injustice League' that formed up a few months ago. Nemesis confirmed the leader of the penetration was the so-called 'Nyssa al Ghul'. Her identity seems corroborated by the fact it would take a League of Shadows' depth of penetration to learn about our group before anyone else did. With her was a woman tentatively identified by Southeast Asian sources as 'White Canary'. Mean anything to you, Dinah?"

Black Canary shook her head "no" but neither Trevor nor Speedy bought it. But they left her alone for now. Trevor cleared his throaty.

"And a final bit of news is the President has scheduled a press conference for tomorrow at 10:00 am EDT. He's formally announcing the existence of the JLA. That means most of you are attending that press junket," Trevor waited for the inevitable collective groan; "Catwoman and Catgirl are excused for obvious reasons. So are Huntress and the Question because they simply wouldn't show up anyway. Black Adam and Isis are volunteer basis only. They rest of you, be there."

Another groan echoed through the plane. Trevor shook his head, "You'll personally meet the President."

The groan grew even louder. Trevor hung his head, "Whatever happened to patriotism?"

* * *

The morning began in Gotham City exactly as expected. The trading day began with massive sequential stock purchases made by Derek Powers acquiring the newly listed Wayne Enterprises preferred stock. Within the hour he became the majority stockholder. A merger between Wayne Enterprises and Powers Technology was a mere formality afterwards. Once the ink was signed on the deal, Powers would be the newly incorporated Wayne-Powers Enterprises CEO.

The Wayne Board, knowing Powers express wishes spent an hour in deliberation after the stock sold out and cut off all funding towards Batman, Inc. and its operatives. It was a punitive measure by most of the members to repay Bruce Wayne for forcing the measure upon them. Bruce might enjoy funding superhorse but the Wayne Enterprises hierarchy was there to make money in incalculable amounts and become billionaires in their own right.

Eliot Caldwell was shut out not only by Powers but by a last ditch effort by Bruce to acquire sufficient numbers of stock to offset the fact the Board had determined he would receive none of the newly divided stocks on his own merit as the "owner" of the company. Bruce managed to acquire forty-five percent of the company compared to Powers' fifty-one percent. The remaining four percent was dominated by Eliot Caldwell but he had clearly never stood a chance of acquiring a majority or even a sizeable minority.

Bruce reviewed his options regarding Batman, Inc. His personal fortune could easily equip Batman but he had no means of financing the others. Most of the operatives were now affiliated with the Justice League International and could receive support from the United Nations. Jean-Paul Valley received equipment and financing from the Order of St. Dumas and was independently wealthy besides from patents and investions. He'd just acquired John Henry Irons' company from Steel's estate and was already marketing a variety of nonlethal crowd suppression and law enforcement tools. So both Steel and Azrael's legacies would endure.

Bruce was convinced Batman could sway Kathy Duquesne into funding Spoiler and Bat-Girl since neither she nor Elizabeth Kane seemed remotely inclined to surrender their masked identities. The JLA's operation on the west coast had just wetted their appetites for action. And Stephanie Brown needed grooming.

* * *

Alfred drove Calvin Rose to a Batman, Inc. safe house in Gotham. The former Talon took stock of the inventory within the arsenal and selected items that he could use. Eying some black body armor, he turned to Alfred, "I could use some help designing a new uniform. I won't wear this one anymore."

"So you are abandoning your identity as a Talon then?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'm keeping it so I can redeem what it stands for and what it stood for once," Calvin told him, "My battle is with the Court of Owls, not the brave men and women who have blindly served them through the centuries. Talons used to represent justice not just the Court's increasingly twisted version of it. When I'm done, Talons will stand for true justice once more."

"Then perhaps I can assist you in assembling a new ensemble," Alfred offered, "I have some minor theatrical experience."

"That would greatly appreciated," Talon admitted.

Between them, they created an owl costume utterly unique from the Court's Talons. Batman noted this as he entered and Alfred nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank God you're here," Talon exclaimed.

"Keep calm and explain yourself," Batman instructed, "Bruce Wayne said you had information regarding the so-called Court of Owls."

"The Court of Owls is very real," Talon insisted.

"Wayne also said you'd try and prove that," Batman said without inflection.

"They're planning on seizing control of Gotham," Talon told him, "Tonight."

"How?" Batman asked gravely. He wasn't about to ignore a threat to _his_ city. No matter how farfetched it seemed.

"First they'll resurrect all the Talons that have gone before me," Talon shared, "The Talon that has presumably replaced me cannot be underestimated either. Her name is Aneesha Karata and she is as deadly as the blades she wields. And to double the danger, the Court has allied itself with an entity called 'Leviathan'."

"You're certain of this?" Batman inquired sharply.

"They're putting an army on the ground to deal with the populace," Talon reported, "The other Talons will target key figures capable of rallying a resistance to the takeover."

"Such as the GCPD," Batman surmised.

"No, the police are being dealt with by elements of Nyssa al Ghul's Injusticers. They are also tasked with dealing with any meta-human responses to the action," Talon divulged.

"Where are they all?" Batman seemed on the verge of exploding. He found the threat very real now.

"I don't know," Talon said miserably in the face Batman's apoplexy, "It wasn't my place to ask."

"It seems you've developed a conscience too little too late," Batman said derisively.

"I know how to find the Court of Owls," Talon assured him, "Their main complex can be accessed near here."

"Then take me there," Batman demanded.

"But the storms of battle are about to begin," talon hesitated, "They'll converge whether we act or not."

"If we don't act, people will die," Batman shamed him.

"They'll die even if we do," Talon said shamefaced.

"Only if we fail," Batman told him sternly, "And that isn't happening."

Talon's shoulders sagged, "You have transportation?"

Anyone else would have smiled but Batman's stone faced reply was, "Of course."

* * *

Talon took Batman inside the Court's great maze. Using hidden entrances, they went straight to the great library. Talon motioned at the leather bound volumes lining shelves.

"These are the records of the Court passed down since the colonization of British America," he told Batman, "All of the Court's secrets and plans can be found there."

"And the coffins?" Batman inquired.

"My predecessors awaiting reviving," Talon revealed, "The Court can prepare a body for death so it can be resurrected when needed."

"Zombies," Batman said distastefully.

"Not quite," Talon corrected him, "They arise fully animated if slightly suggestible to those they recognize as their leaders. Which is always the Court."

Batman slid the lid open on a sarcophagus, "It's empty."

"Then it has already begun," Talon said with foreboding, "The Talons of ages past are being equipped and given their orders of which targets to strike. It will end in an apocalypse."

The lights went out and the hidden doors were locked. A hidden Owl called out, "You'll die here for giving away our secrets."

"Damn," Talon muttered, "We're not alone."

* * *

"I trust you've thoroughly soiled all of my sheets already," Eliot Caldwell teased Mr. and Mrs. Waters as they reported for work.

"My husband called after I'd had multiple orgasms," Mrs. Waters reveled, "I sounded suitably exhausted after a hard day's work."

"And you?" Eliot asked Mr. Waters.

"My wife called earlier in the day simply wondering when I was coming home," he answered.

"I shouldn't wonder," Eliot smirked as he picked up a file folder off of his desk and handed it to them, "The report is succinct but the photos of your spouses screwing each others' brains out every night you're away are particularly explicit."

Mr. and Mrs. Waters studied the file and folders with grudging respect. Eliot broke their reverie, "The best part is they're willing to forgo messy divorces and keep things as they are. Provided you adjust the living arrangements. The neighbors will be scandalized of course but who gives a shit. It's love, right?"

"They were always better suited for each other," Mrs. Waters mused, "And there won't be any more sneaking around."

Eliot knew that'd been half the fun, "How are my projects doing?"

"Scorn intercepted the arms shipment to the GCPD, as instructed," Mr. Waters reported, "Commissioner Sawyer is begging for a line of credit while she awaits financial approval from the city council."

"Denied," Eliot said gleefully, "We operate on a cash basis or on national credit ratings."

"Scorn later divvied up the arms between Falcone and Black Mask as requested," Mrs. Waters shared.

"Excellent," Eliot smirked, "When Sawyer's purchase voucher is authorized by the city council, deliver the dummy guns and rigged ammo. Remember, they can only fire through one clip's worth of ammo before locking up."

"Inspired," Mrs. Waters smiled brilliantly.

"How goes my upgrades?" Eliot inquired, "The Wrath has a busy evening ahead of him."

"The Wrath-wing and Wrath-mobile have both received third generation upgrades. Both are fully armed and capable of independent operations now. The Batwing and Batmobile don't stand a chance," Mr. Waters assured him.

"Anti-Batman indeed," Eliot chuckled.

"May I ask how Ms. Hudson is doing?" Mrs. Waters smirked.

"Vaguely aware of my presence yet oblivious all the same," Eliot wore a predatory smile, "Just like I prefer all my victims."


	4. Chapter 4

18

Harley Quinn's farewell to Ivy was a tearful one, "I don't wanna go! Don't make me!"

Ivy stood on tiptoe and kissed Harley's forehead, "You have to, Harl. You have to disappear and make a life without Batman being in it."

"But…" Harley sniffled.

Ivy wiped Harley's nose and then used her other hand to grip the back of Harley's neck and draw her in for an amorous last kiss. She regretfully released Harley, "I'll always love you and you'll always be in my thoughts. But you have to leave now, before I begin to beg you to stay."

"But I could wait for ya right here," Harley said with hope in her eyes.

"Harl, there's a good chance Batman won't live through the night," Ivy explained, "But there's an equal chance he will. And if he does he'll come looking for me. If you're here with me when he finds me…I think you know the rest."

"But what if he croaks?" Harley asked innocently.

"Then I'll come be with you in Atlantic City," Ivy promised, "Maybe we'd even make another movie."

"Hurry up and get there already," Harley was on the verge of tears again.

"I'll be there as soon as they're dragging Batman's corpse through the streets," Ivy vowed, "But until he's gone so am I."

"It ain't fair!" Harley protested.

"What is?" Ivy shrugged.

"I ain't cryin' no more `cause you'll be joinin' me in a coupla days," Harley comforted herself with the idea.

"You'll need this," Ivy handed Harl her motorcycle helmet.

Harley mounted up. Her meager belongings fitting in the saddlebags, "Okay, I'm set."

"Then this really is goodbye," Ivy said forlornly.

"Just for a coupla days," Harley said with a bright smile.

"You're right," Ivy agreed without believing it.

"Later," Harley's lower lip was trembling as she kick started the bike and surged forward. She almost ran into a road sign advertising the botanical preserve because she was so busy turning around to wave goodbye. As she reached the highway, she got serious and the bike roared as it carried her off.

The weight of Ivy's world crashed down upon her. Harley appreciated what Ivy was doing for her but didn't quite see the need of the draconian measures. Ivy knew she would as word of what was about to happen in Gotham spread. And Batman's chances of survival were much higher than anyone was giving him credit for except for Nyssa al Ghul. His enemies had a plethora of "I almost got him" stories. He'd even used a night when a group of rogues were swapping stories to hunt the Joker down.

Batman's impersonation of Killer Croc had fooled everyone, herself included. A man that could do that and be as relentless as Batman was capable of surviving assassins, armies, and Injusticers all in one night. And anyone underestimating him deserved the Joker's secret fate.

Poison Ivy loaded her specially developed seed stock into the back seat of her VW New Beetle that she'd stolen from Bruce Wayne. She'd had it repainted pink and dubbed it "Rose Petal" to replace her beloved "Rose Bud". Rose Bud was too well known by the police but Rose Petal was an unknown element.

Like Rose Bud before it, Rose Petal was fueled by used cooking oil. The manager of the local Big Belly Burger gladly supplied her with all the oil she could use. Many of the other franchisees in the area did as well. The all knew Rose Petal's French fry smelling exhaust would drive customers their way. Ivy would top off her tank again along the route to Gotham and would refuel again once there and depart either to home or to Harley, the true home of her heart.

* * *

The drive from the Atlantic coast to Gotham was uneventful. Ivy was repeatedly amused by the famished looking drivers and passengers in the cars that passed her on the road. It was her only source of amusement. Ivy had never felt such a crushing weight from a loss. Not even for her abusive father before he murdered her mother and she'd subsequently killed him with a perverted kiss. She'd never felt this depth of loss for her mother either. Even her plant "babies" weren't as compelling. Although losing her plant children derived from her husband came close. But nothing came close to watching Harley ride off, probably forever.

Ivy didn't know how she'd manage to cope if Batman survived this evening. But she did know that if he did, she would devote her life to the solitary purpose of killing him. All so her beloved Harley could be safe at last.

* * *

Inside the Court of Owls darkened maze, Talon hissed at Batman, "Aneesha Karata is here with us."

"Twenty feet off your left to be precise," Batman whispered back.

"Aneesha favors a staff with double edged blades at either end," Talon advised his seemingly unfazed ally, "She is incomparable with its use."

Batman flicked open two batarangs and engaged Aneesha in the stygian murk. Talon heard Batman draw in a sharp breath as Aneesha's blades found their mark. Batman dove off to his left and threw a batarang as he rolled onto his feet.

Aneesha swatted the weapon out of the air. Batman had already thrown a second batarang and she dealt with it in one fluid motion as she concluded with the first. Batman cast a furtive glace Talon's way. He seemed to have much more respect for Talons in general and Aneesha in particular.

Calvin Rose drew his two short swords from their scabbard across his back. Aneesha shifted position to deal with two foes coming from different directions. But with the maze wall at her back she couldn't be ambushed from behind.

Batman snapped open two more batarangs as Talon engaged his successor. Batman was amazed at her ability to deflect every blow from both opponents. Talon wasn't. He'd sparred with Aneesha as she was being trained and he was being prepared for the death and resurrection ceremony.

Aneesha threw off her foes and they stepped back. Talon wasn't afraid to be impressed, "I told you she was good."

"She isn't unbeatable though," Batman declared. He pressed down on the center of one of his batarangs and threw it. Aneesha didn't have to deflect this one. It was aimed in between her two hands as they gripped her staff. As it struck the staff, Batman triggered the detonator from a control on his gauntlet. The explosion broke the staff in half and bounced the Court's Talon off of a concrete wall.

Dazed but largely unhurt, Aneesha rose and prepared to come to grips with Batman and Talon. The Dark Knight had known she'd be vulnerable and Talon was realizing it. Aneesha angrily drew her Arabic saif sword and a kris dagger from her hip.

Aneesha decided to compensate for her disadvantage by going on the offensive. Aneesha proved to be a superb swordswoman but Talon's skills with an edged weapon were sublime. His movements were effortless and pushed her beyond her ability to defend herself.

He shifted both of his short swords to his left hand while he drew and threw a knife at Aneesha's dagger. When it struck, it knocked her dagger out of her hand. Aneesha's defensive response was to wildly swing her sword about. Almost flailing in the dark, the Court's Talon slashed at anything that moved.

"Aneesha!" Talon yelled at her, "Your life was meant to be about honor. How does a Court that executes millions in order to secure their purposes have any?"

Aneesha was solely focused on Talon. He nodded to her, "Yes, it's my life that you want. Batman is merely my puppet. Let him go."

Batman bristled at being called a puppet. Aneesha suddenly realized she'd lost track of him. Then his fist drove into her jaw.

Talon held her sword bearing hand while Batman jerked her other one behind her back. Talon squeezed on her wrist until she was forced to release her grip. Batman took her now disarmed hand and pulled it behind her.

He applied a locking mechanism and Aneesha found herself bound. Batman turned to Talon, "Talk to her."

"Why?" Talon asked.

"You saw reason. Maybe she will as well," Batman answered, "You have a common realm of experience with the Court of Owls. Use that."

Talon removed Aneesha's traditional owl shroud. Through the dim light he could see the hate in her eyes, "You should be helping us find the Court and stopping their mad plan."

"You were tasked, as I was, with a holy mission to enforce the will of the Court of Owls. No Talon has ever betrayed the Court until now," Aneesha spat at him, "You have been sentenced to die a thousand times over. And if I cannot finish the task, the Court will raise another who can."

Batman knocked her out with a blow located at the nexus between her neck and shoulder where the nerves were the most vulnerable, "You need to lead me to the Court."

"We can't leave her," Talon drew a knife, "We're all trained to escape from traps that would baffle Houdini."

"She won't escape from those," Batman promised, "They've been tested and certified by Mr. Miracle. He's the best escape artist in the multiverse and if he can't break free, a simple assassin won't be able to."

"You have a way out of here?" Talon asked.

"No, but you do," Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired it into the unseen ceiling. Then he gripped Talon's arm and pulled him to the catwalks above the maze, "Take me to where they're preparing the other Talons."

"You don't believe they were dead, do you?" Talon asked as he led the way.

"I've seen a lot of potions and serums that can place a body into suspended animation to be revived later. The point is making people believe it's a form of immortality," Batman replied, "Only a Lazarus Pit can revive the dead and they're all used up."

"Nyssa al Ghul told the Court she's perfected an artificial Lazarus Pit that can be used multiple times before it needs replenishing," Talon warned Batman, "Talia al Ghul has assured herself immortality."

"I need to meet this 'Nyssa'," Batman growled.

"You will before the night is through," Talon assured him, "Now, we're at the armory. Be prepared for anything."

The pair burst through the doors and found it…empty. Talon snarled, "Damn, they were expecting us. They've moved offsite."

"You know them," Batman said coldly, "Where would they go?"

"They would have to go to the Huntsman's Lodge," Talon decided.

Batman tried not to react. When he was ten and blaming his parents' death on the Court of Owls, he'd thought he'd tracked them down to the Huntsman's Lodge. What found was a hidden room above the attic that served a Masonic order. He'd ended up trapped up there for four days with no food or water. Fortunately Alfred had deduced where Bruce had gone and had the police ransack the place until they found a nearly insensate Bruce Wayne.

"Get us outside and I'll contact some concerned parties from the Batmobile while we drive to the Huntsman's Lodge," Batman instructed. It sounded good to Talon.

* * *

Ivy had recently arrived in Gotham and scoured the city discreetly planting seeds at ever plant repository in town. She was sweeping through the parks now and would end up in the Nature Conservatory. After she'd finished her work there, she would begin the process of connecting every plant in Gotham into a single network she would control.

Afterwards, she'd eat some of the food she'd brought. A wave of nostalgia reminded her Harley would rebel at the sight of the okra and broccoli salad. And Harl would beg for a reprieve over the beet juice cocktails Ivy had developed. Harley Quinn would always be a pasta and meat sauce kind of woman. And God help her, Ivy loved Harley for it.

* * *

"What the hell?" Harvey Bullock exclaimed as bullets tore through the brick and mortar at the corner of the wall he was hiding behind.

"These scumbags have gotten way too confident since Caldwell Arms started supplying every crook in town," Barbara Gordon said with disgust dripping from ever word, "Of course; the shipments aren't being paid for. They're all 'stolen'."

"Yah, I follow ya, Lootenant. But he's supplyin' the cops too," Bullock reminded, "Why would he do that?"

"We're supposed to be detectives, dammit!" Barbara returned fire at the thieves trapped down a blind alley, "Other than an arms race, what does it profit Eliot Caldwell when he arms both sides of a conflict?"

"I don't know but the boys and girls in the unit think yer paranoid for orderin' them not ta wear Caldwell's fancy new body armor and pick up his freshly delivered guns," Bullock warned her.

"Let them think what they want as long as they stay alive," Barbara put four rounds into three perps.

"Nice shootin', Tex," Bullock commended her; "They all look like clean wounds."

"I used to beat Batman at 'toss the batarang' too," Barbara boasted.

"Don't even whisper that," Bullock warned her, "The Commish has got a dozen warrants out in Batgirl."

"Then it's a good thing she's retired," Barbara smirked.

"Yah, ain't it a cryin' shame?" Bullock grinned back.

"We're just lucky these goons haven't figured out those submachine guns can go full auto," Barbara commented.

The staccato of machine gun fire punctuated the alleyway. Bullock his head, "Ya had ta go and jinx it."

"You go high and I'll go low," Barbara gave him the signal and they came out gunning. Seconds later all six bank robbers were down and wounded. The long delayed backup arrived while they were reloading.

Bullock waited while Barbara briefed the newly arrived uniformed officers. Before she could call it in to Central, Bullock asked, "What the hell is happenin' in this town?"

"I think we should pay a visit to Eliot Caldwell before we go off duty tonight," Barbara suggested.

"Yer serious," Bullock realized, "Sawyer would have your badge and then toss yer ass in a cell."

"Do you really think one could hold me?" Barbara deadpanned.

"Nope," Bullock wisely answered.

* * *

The JLA survived the press junket. Those incapable of self-propelled flight were loaded in a large military transport helicopter and flown to Gotham. Power Girl, Troia, and Hawkman accompanied the flight. Black Adam and Isis had the day off with the caveat they were on alert in case of an emergency. Ri and Darknight were patrolling the ARGUS building's grounds with the security force pointing out available points of access vulnerable even with the building sealed up. Elongated Man was helping the Question oversee the active investigation into what all had happened the night before. Catwoman, Huntress, and Catgirl were the actual investigating team.

Waller navigated the political minefield the attack had created while Sue monitored world events alongside Steve Trevor. But as the helicopter arrived, Trevor sidelined Black Canary and Speedy into the security station and had them begin piecing together the narrative of the attack and what information had been accessed to facilitate the penetration and how was it done.

Trevor asked Batwoman and Bat-Girl to inspect the roof. He accompanied them for the thirty floor stairwell climb but he left them at that point and the proceeded another eleven stories to the rooftop level. As Trevor entered the investigation area, he passed Huntress and Catwoman as they examined the supply room.

Sue paged him, _"I'm sending up Power Girl and Hawkman."_

"Why?" Trevor wondered.

Sue sounded impatient, when she replied, _"Because Ralph and the Question asked me to."_

Trevor stifled a groan. He patently despised working with married couples and had ever since serving beside Kurt and Dinah Lance. That had ended in unparalleled disaster and Dinah had left government service to become Black Canary because of it. Now he was dealing with Ralph and Sue Dibney. Huntress and Question also gave off an undeniable "married" vibe. At least Vigilante and Vixen and their Chinese counterparts Ri and Darknight hadn't reached that threshold yet. At least Power Girl had the good sense to marry someone outside the team. She was also enviably discreet regarding Blackhawk Express' true mission.

Power Girl and Hawkman flew in the blast hole Catgirl was currently absorbed with. Trevor watched with some amusement as Ralph shanghaied their attention before they could report to him. Trevor stepped closer to learn what was going on.

"Galatea, please use your vision powers to examine this entire floor," Ralph requested.

"What am I looking for?" Power Girl asked.

"Something out of place," Ralph said. Seeing her skeptical stare, he smoothed things out, "If you find anything it'll stand out. Just let the Question know if you do."

"What will he be doing?" she asked.

"Putting it altogether," Question answered from ten feet away.

"Ooo-kay," Power Girl replied as she got to work.

"Carter, I have something that will be of particular interest to your areas of expertise," Ralph ushered Hawkman aside.

"Waller asked that this be left in place until you arrived," Ralph pointed at a bloodied arrow on the floor, "What is it?"

"An arrow," Hawkman said tersely.

"Could you be more specific?" Ralph calmly asked.

Hawkman squatted and picked the arrow up. Examining it as he rose, he particularly studied the arrowhead, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Trevor stepped in.

"This arrowhead is a problem," Hawkman repeated.

"Is there any possible way you could be less specific?" Ralph needled him.

"My primary realm of expertise lies in ancient Egyptian and Thanagarian artifacts and history," Carter Hall reminded them, "But I've also put a great deal of time into ancient weaponry of every race and dynasty. This is Scythian."

"Weren't they nomadic?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, precursors to the Mongols," Hawkman applauded Elongated Man's knowledge, "Scythians were famed for pinpoint accuracy with a bow and arrow on horseback. Their accuracy combined with blitzkrieg-like tactics made them feared raiders and mercenaries."

"So what is a Scythian arrowhead doing in our operations center?" Trevor asked.

"Well, it's not entirely Scythian because they're a dead culture and this was created through modern metallurgy," Hawkman explained, "Which leaves us with one modern antecedent that still utilizes Scythian equipment."

"Okay, I'm drooling," Ralph confessed, "Who is it?"

"The League of Assassins," Hawkman revealed.

"Crap," Trevor commented.

"A dump truck full of it, actually," Hawkman amended for him.

"This lends weight to Nyssa Raatko actually being Ra's al Ghul's daughter," Ralph concluded.

"I couldn't see Ra's authorizing a strike against us but Talia's an entirely different animal," Trevor remarked, "What have you dug up on Nyssa Raatko?"

"I've been doing some digging since Sue asked me to," Ralph shared, "Nyssa Raatko was born to a Jewish mother on the Steppes in the late 1800's. Ra's genes kept her unnaturally youthful as she moved westward and was caught up by the Nazis in the Ukraine. Ra's purportedly found her after she survived Auschwitz. Joining the League of Assassins was her own personal way of saying 'never again'."

"So she's Ra's illegitimate and unacknowledged daughter. That is until recently when Talia allows her old sister to bear the 'al Ghul' name. But she forms three Injustice squads and terrorizes Gotham, stages a prison break, and comes back month later to break into our new 'secret' headquarters. What are the connections?" Trevor inquired.

"We know her Injustice League has talent from the League of Assassins and is enlarging its roster if White Canary is any indication," Ralph mulled it over, "But why the obsession with Gotham? I could see it if Talia were still obsessed with Batman. But with Ra's gone she hasn't spared a glance at him."

"Maybe Nyssa is her glance," Hawkman ventured.

"I think you're onto something," Ralph admitted, "But we'll hold that thought. Carter, could you tell Question what you just told us?"

"He should have joined us in the first place," Hawkman griped.

"He doesn't want to unnecessarily disturb his Zen state," Ralph shrugged.

"I'll see him in a Zen state," Hawkman growled.

* * *

Trevor and Elongated Man joined Huntress and Catwoman. Catwoman was climbing back out of the ductwork. She wore a look of admiration.

"This was so good I'd swear I did it," she reported.

"Minus the body count," Trevor lamented.

"Depends on the body and the mood I'm in," Catwoman shrugged.

"And from here they strangled someone without drawing attention from a room full of people," Huntress shared, "That takes talent."

"Could you help Dinah and Mia in the security station down below?" Trevor asked Huntress.

She smirked, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'm going to pretend you're not here, Mr. Married Man," Catwoman brushed past Ralph, "Why do you want to be alone with me, Col. Trevor?"

"Ralph says Catgirl freezes up every time he tries to question her," Trevor told her, "I was hoping you could help him bridge the gap."

"Ralph is just going to have to learn to talk with her. She doesn't bite," Catwoman gazed deeply into Trevor's eyes, "Neither do I. I only nip a little."

Ralph cleared his throat, "I really think we should get Catgirl's report now."

"Um…good to know," Trevor said uncomfortably though didn't know why he felt that way, "Maybe you could help us prod Kitrina along."

Catwoman sighed loudly, "Men. Follow me."

* * *

"Kitrina, these men are terrified of you. Please take pity on them and share your insights with them," Selina Kyle teased Trevor and Ralph by way of Kitrina.

"Don't step there," Catgirl pointed at a section of flooring, "It looks sound but it'll buckle under any weight."

Trevor looked mildly surprised.

"What?" Catgirl was affronted, "I can do more than cook, sew, and crack safes."

'"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything," Trevor apologized.

"What do you think hit these blast points, and more importantly, why did they?" Ralph asked.

"The what is the simple part. These were three LAWS rockets," Catgirl explained, "They're cheap, disposable, easy to use, and carry an antitank missile with a two pound warhead."

"And how do you know this?" Trevor asked through a strained voice.

"Uncle Roman ships these out by the crate load," Catgirl explained, "One day I got the boys to take me out and test fire a dozen of them. The why behind the hits is more problematic. I checked the exterior security footage and the shooter had plenty of time to set up a perfect missile strike."

"Why do you think he didn't?" Ralph had to ask.

"Because he didn't go for the corner braces in the building's frame. He could have collapsed this whole floor and taken a good part of the building down when the upper floors fell into the lower section," Catgirl theorized, "I'd say it was all a distraction."

"There were fatalities," Trevor reminded Catgirl.

She shrugged, "Those were simply a bonus. The idea was to keep the most important nerve center of the building too busy to slow down your two intruders."

"The Falcone family's loss is definitely our gain," Elongated Man praised Catgirl.

"Could you watch Carter and make certain he doesn't club the Question to death?" Trevor asked Catwoman and Catgirl.

"Do we look like the help?" Catwoman snapped.

"Yes, you do. It's part of being on a team," Trevor said before he and Ralph headed for the roof.

"Pffft!" Catwoman literally brushed the idea aside, "Question will hand Carter his ass if he tries anything."

"Could be fun to watch," Catgirl grinned.

Catwoman smirked, "You could be right."

* * *

On the roof Ralph and Trevor began getting Batwoman and Bat-Girl's impressions. Batwoman led off, "From the tape outlines it's obvious your intruders came up through the stairs. They took out the guards you must have had posted up here. There isn't a lot of blood so they died rather cleanly."

"Then they went straight to the HVAC unit and dismantled the duct work," Bat-Girl took over, "You can see where they planted their pinion so they could attach that line and rappel down through it."

"So why all the trouble?" Trevor asked, "You said it yourself, they came up the stairs. Why not just get off on the thirtieth floor?"

"Because they would have drawn attention," Batwoman interjected, "But no one would notice someone coming out in the…what? Supply room?"

"And how do you think they facilitated their escape?" Trevor asked while Ralph grinned, "Because they weren't seen again, despite a floor by floor search, until the Amazon tore through the first floor."

"Yes, but the duct work probably extends below ground and they descended to the bunker levels until their rescue arrived," Bat-Girl answered.

"That's what our experts said as well," Trevor mused.

"Satisfied yet, Colonel?" Ralph asked with obvious pride in the JLA.

"There's still Dinah's team to review," Trevor slid into the open ductwork and clamped on a hand brake, "Time to test your theories, ladies."

As he descended, Batwoman confronted Ralph, "This is all some kind of test?"

"ARGUS knows all about most of the JLA," Ralph informed her, "But you, Bat-Girl, Catgirl, Speedy and even Gardner's new ring are all mysteries. The JLA isn't always going to have forensic support in the field so Sue, Waller, and even Steve wanted to know how capable we were to run an independent investigation. Since ARGUS had already utilized a team of specialists to examine the scene it was a controlled environment where our conclusions could be compared with the 'experts'."

"So how are we doing?" Bat-Girl asked ruefully.

"We've actually drawn a few conclusions the experts missed," Ralph wore a snarky grin, "Carter knew things that no ARGUS personnel came close to presenting. The rest of us have all presented insights overlooked by ARGUS as well."

"It actually makes a lot of sense," Bat-Girl conceded.

"Sure, take their side," Batwoman grumped.

* * *

Trevor joined Black Canary's group, "What do you have for me, Dinah?"

Black Canary had made a series of sketches since she still couldn't speak without a great deal of pain. They outlined the battle that had occurred within the guard's station, including the disposal of the bodies in the nearby shrubbery. It plainly demonstrated that the former military police hadn't stood a chance.

Trevor pulled Black Canary outside the station, "It's her, isn't it?"

Dinah glumly nodded. Trevor got angry, "Dammit, Dinah. We were supposed to kill everyone in the village, not leave a sole revenge hungry survivor. Those were our orders."

Black Canary was very aware her choice was costing lives. Trevor's ear piece buzzed twice, "The Question and Ralph are ready."

* * *

The JLA converged on the bunker and Elongated Man sketched out the totality of the event with near unerring accuracy. What was lacking was how the Injustice League had even known about the JLA presence in Gotham. But having the Justice League confirm her experts' reports, Waller finally accepted their validity.

It was time to change the subject. Waller began a general brief, "Batman contacted me to alert us to a potential threat against Gotham City."

"That must have twisted his panties," Guy Gardner quipped.

"What some of you may be currently unaware of is that there's a street war currently underway in Gotham," Waller told them all, "Several criminal elements have received next gen weapons from Caldwell Arms. Caldwell is also supplying the GCPD and the situation is rapidly escalating."

"So you want us to intervene," Troia ventured.

"Not yet," Waller told her, "There's an even greater threat on the horizon. A near mythical group calling itself the Court of Owls is staging a coup to take over the city. Supporting them are Leviathan and the Injusticers. The latter two being far less mysterious."

"The Court of Owls is a nursery rhyme," Batwoman protested, "Every Gothamite knows the rhyme because mothers scare their children with it."

"Batman can verify their existence," Waller shared, "He's currently working with one of their enforcers and he's been in the heart of their base. But it seems their entrenched all over the city. Batman claims he may be able to shut down the Court before they can launch their initial strike which may derail everyone. And we have offhand reports Poison Ivy is wandering around town. That can't be coincidental."

"And if Batman can't derail them?" Speedy asked.

"Then we go in," Waller decided.

* * *

Batman and Talon were in the Huntsman's Lodge secret room. Weapons cases littered the floor. But it had been abandoned.

"Where are they?" Batman asked impatiently.

"I really have no idea;" Talon said miserably, "The Court has rooms and chambers in nearly every building in Gotham. They could be anywhere or nowhere."

"That's not good enough," Batman grated, "These killers are going to be unleashed soon and start carving people up."

"They won't be random people," Talon shared at last, "There's a target list. We just have to protect the intended victims and you can stop the Talons cold."

"Give me names," Batman instructed and Talon did so. Batman found one name missing, "Why not Commissioner Sawyer?"

"Because someone called 'the Wrath' is dealing with the GCPD," Talon stated, "His plan is already in motion."

"Is the Wrath pulling Caldwell's strings or vice versa?" Batman wanted to know.

"No one knows except for Nyssa al Ghul," Talon clarified, "He's supposed to be a member of her Injustice League."

"What's Leviathan's part in this?" Batman inquired.

"Crowd control, pure and simple," Talon asserted.

"It's never that simple with Leviathan," Batman replied.

"The Heretic wants what's left of you after you confront the Wrath," Talon divulged, "He'll give your pieces to the League of Shadows. Apparently Talia has a way of restoring you to perfect health."

"No, but apparently Nyssa does," Batman grimaced, "What role are the Injusticers playing in this drama?"

"They have two missions. The first is to respond to any meta-human responses or vigilante teams," Talon described, "The second is actually delivering you to Talia. A new spin on human sacrifice I gather."

"What is the Court's ultimate goal?" batman sharply demanded to know, "You've been skirting that issue all day."

"To have Gotham secede from the state of New Jersey and the United States union and establish a sovereign city-state," talon revealed at last.

"I already believed your former superiors were delusional but you have just proven it," Batman assessed without a sense of irony.

"We have to find protection for the Talons' targets and the local police just aren't up to the challenge," Talon insisted.

"Bruce Wayne was called out of town," Batman informed Talon, "But Alfred Pennyworth will still be vulnerable. I want you to personally defend him."

"I'd be honored," Talon admitted, "But where will you be?"

"Getting everyone else protection," Batman told him.

* * *

Alfred was surprised when Batman and Talon arrived at his doorstep. Batman explained the situation. Alfred bravely nodded.

"Thank goodness Master Bruce was called away," Alfred corroborated the lie, "Will there be anyone else coming?"

"Maybe," Batman told him, "It depends on whether or not she can sneak out of her foster home."

"Pardon?" Alfred was startled by that response.

"After the sun begins to set lock _every_ door and hunker down," Batman instructed with extra emphasis on the doors.

The Batmobile roared off and forty minutes later a much higher pitched engine noise could be heard outside. Alfred answered the knock at the door and found a young woman dressed in a combat suit, hood and cowl, and face mask. He stepped back to allow Talon a glance.

Talon shook his head. Alfred was relieved, "Pardon me young lady, but should you be so attired?"

"You're Alfred, right?" Spoiler asked, "Batman said you'd be a stiff."

"And you are?" Alfred asked indignantly.

"Spoiler," Stephanie Brown answered, "I was part of Batman, Inc. but apparently that went bust. Batman is trying to get Batwoman to sponsor me but it's not a done deal yet."

"But you're even younger than Batgirl was when she first suited up," Alfred protested.

"But not Robin, either of them," Spoiler reminded him, "So you can let me in to do my job or you can make me do laps around stately Wayne Manor on my scooter."

"Please, come in, miss," Alfred welcomed her at long last.

She withdrew a cylinder from the utility belt strapped around her left leg and a quarterstaff extended from it, "I think all this stuff is going to get broken."

"They'll come through the upstairs windows and descend upon the ground floor," Talon informed them.

"Good," Spoiler replied, "Then we know where to start."

* * *

Power Girl looked past her shoulder, "We have company."

Batman emerged from the control center's shadows, "Sharp as ever, Galatea. Or do you prefer 'Power Girl' now?"

"There's a universe full of reasons but I prefer 'Power Girl'," Galatea shared.

"Do you have an update for us?" Waller interrupted.

"I do," Batman shared all of Talon's revelations with them, "The targets all need protective details. Once the Court's enforcers are dealt with the real business of clearing out Leviathan and the Injusticers can begin."

"And where will ya be in all this, Bats?" Guy asked abrasively.

"I'm beginning with the Wrath and dealing with the GCPD's predicament," Batman informed them all, "Deal with the Talons however you wish but I have Bruce Wayne covered already."

Batman vanished into the shadows again. Power Girl shrugged, "He's already gone."

Sue and Trevor hammered out a quick action plan. Sue presented it, "The assignments are as follows: Power Girl, you're protecting Mayor Peter Hamilton. Black Adam will be in charge of Chief Justice Emud Hamal. Isis will guard Judge Dorothea Pruit. Black Canary and Speedy are assigned to Councilwoman Justine Juress. Animal Man and Crimson Fox, you're detailed to Councilman Tobiah Shaw. Vigilante and Vixen, you're riding herd on Veronica Vreeland. Guy and Ralph, you're partnering up to guard Derek Powers."

"What the hell?" Guy shouted, "I don't need no pantywaist!"

"Frankly we thought Ralph was taking on the pantywaist," Sue glared at him.

Knowing he couldn't possibly win, Guy subsided. Sue continued, "Hawkman and Troia are teaming up again to assist Jaina Hudson. Batwoman and Bat-Girl, you have the honor of protecting Penguin. Catwoman and Catgirl, likewise with you two and Two Face. Question and Huntress, you're keeping tabs on Roman Falcone. And Ri and Darknight are assigned to Black Mask."

"For everyone assigned to a criminal element, stay out of sight until there's trouble," Sue advised.

"Will there be trouble?" Darknight inquired.

"Batman thinks so," Sue gestured towards Waller and Trevor, "That's good enough for all of us."

* * *

Bruce's grandfather, Allen Wayne, had constructed the subway and elevated train system in Gotham City as well as the main railway station. Over the central rail hub, a tower had been constructed. A tower with twelve gargoyles intended to ward off owls. Thanks to the Court of Owls, Allen Wayne had drowned in one of his own subway tunnels after a pipe burst. Or so the official autopsy went.

The Court had claimed the Wayne train tower as their own in an act of revenge. As the sun started to slip below the horizon and shadows deepened and lengthened, the Talons began to leap out of the tower. Their mission was predetermined and victory was assured. After all, they were already dead. What else could be done to them?

* * *

Shadows fell across Gotham Airfield and the revving and roaring of mechanized infantry vehicles could be heard reverberating across the field. Heretic spoke a single command to the armored transports and light armor and they surged forward in perfect formation. They were going to war against an unarmed populace and even those that thought they were armed.

* * *

The police found themselves being electrocuted by their own 'enhanced' body armor. Those few that had abstained from wearing found that after ejecting their first expended clip their firearm seized up and was rendered useless. But the criminals swooping in to deliver the coup de grace found their weapons similarly afflicted.

The Wrath deployed at the appointed time. The Waters were surprised to be paid a visit by Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Mrs. Waters activated the self-destruct in the criminal elements' guns. Hundreds were maimed or killed as Barbara spotted the display from the Wrath-wing's nose camera.

She went for her pistol only to find Mr. and Mrs. Waters had as well.

* * *

Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer was regretfully grateful the GCPD still hadn't decommissioned the Batsignal. As much as she hated to, she was going to light the damned thing tonight. And instead she found the Injusticers waiting for her when she arrived on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

17

The Sapphire Queen herself greeted Kyle, Kara, and Yrra. Carol Ferris extended a hand to Kara, "This is truly an unexpected but pleasant surprise."

Kara folded her arms across her chest, "I bet."

Carol wore a rueful expression as she withdrew her hand, "I suppose this is why a red ring was drawn to you."

"Look, you're queen again. I could care less. But stay away from Kyle," Kara warned her.

"I haven't gone near him," Carol replied, "That's why I sent Yrra for you."

"Bull!" Kara snapped, "I was excess baggage until this ring found me."

"No," Carol said a tad condescendingly, "Yrra was sent for both of you. Kyle doesn't quite trust himself in my presence so I wanted his conscience to tag along so he could remain focused. It's vital that he does. You're being selected by a power ring just adds value to you rather than imparting it. I'm sorry if Yrra didn't make my intentions clear."

Kara hated to admit it but she believed Carol. And it just made her angrier, "Fatality mentioned you were gathering the various Lantern Corps together again to fight this so-called 'Third Army'. Where did you get the name for these monsters?"

"Assuming the Zamarons are right and these creatures were created by the Guardians then the Manhunters would be their first army. The Green Lanterns would be their second. And that leaves these beasts as…" Carol began to explain.

"The Third Army," Kara said a tad testily, "Got it. Did you get everyone together?"

"Look up and you'll get your answer," Carol smiled.

Kara gazed upwards and the sky was filling with Lanterns of every color of the emotional spectrum save Black and Orange. Kara grimaced, "You always manage to pull the damn rabbit out of your hat."

"Not always," Carol said softly as she saw Hal Jordan's stern, disapproving gaze, "Now, Larfleeze and Black Hand are in Kyle hands."

"I've got one last question, where will the Zamarons be in all of this?" Kara wondered.

"Guarding Volthoom and insuring he doesn't escape," Carol told her.

"Volthoom? As in _Ring_ of Volthoom?" Kara inquired in disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

"Volthoom is a being from outside the Multiverse. He can harness nearly any color of the emotional spectrum except for Black and White," Carol shared the history, "Krona found him and nursed him back to health from the injuries he had sustained. Eons later when the Guardians chose to create a Corps based on the spectrum of Will, they chose Volthoom as their First Lantern. But Volthoom went insane. Knowing the Guardians only existed in the Prime Universe; Volthoom traversed the multiverse and crafted his own brand of rings. He chose what he thought were the two strongest emotional spectrums and blended a hybrid ring of Will and Fear. In the third universe, he created an entire Power Ring Corps. Some say that universe was even the spawning ground for the original source of evil."

"Damn, this just getting crappier," Kara fumed.

"Stay angry, Kara In-Ze," Carol advised, "It will unlock your ring's power and you'll need it. Now keep your unbeating heart focused and help Kyle get the job done."

"What unbeating heart?" Kara asked Carol's departing back.

Kara saw where Carol was headed. Kyle was meeting with the other so-called "New Guardians". He stood with Arkillo, Yrra Cyvil, Brother Wurth, and Munk. It seemed Kara was out of place.

She knew Arkillo and he was a sadist. Yrra was a formidable warrior that had been a Fear Lantern before choosing the power of Love. She didn't know the Indigo Tribesman or the Blue Lantern at all. And their assigned Green Lantern was arriving as well.

Kara didn't know Laira Omoto from anywhere yet the young warrior's demeanor assured Kara Laira could handle herself in a fight. Kara was suddenly blocked by Atrocitus, "Feel your inner rage. Embrace it and let it mount within you. Bring me the blood of the guilty so that I might forge more rings of power and increase our numbers and multiply our strength."

As disgusting as that all sounded, Kara felt a sudden compulsion to obey. Atrocitus saw it in her eyes, "Good. Let the hate and anger build within you. Unleash them on the accursed Guardians and the Red Lantern's destiny will begin to be fulfilled."

Atrocitus moved aside and he joined the other Corps leaders as they discussed matters with the New Guardians. Kara finally joined their ranks. She noted Hal seemed uncomfortable standing beside Carol. And despite Carol's professed universal love, she was decidedly cold towards the Green Lantern. Sinestro had his arms customarily folded across his chest and he was sneering his derision towards all other ring bearers. St. Walker and Indigo-1 took it in stride whereas Atrocitus was ready to rip the Fear Lantern's head clean off.

"While our New Guardians deal with the source of our problem, we must slow down the advance of the Third Army," Carol enjoined her fellow Corps leaders, "The threat has reached civilized systems now and the assimilation of entire sentient races is underway. Some of your own Lanterns are with my Star Sapphire scouts. They've learned focused beams of spectrum energy blended with another spectrum destroy the enemy far faster and more efficiently then a single ring bearer fighting alone."

"So these creatures are like Black Lanterns then," Atrocitus assumed.

"Far more dangerous though," Carol shared, "The Zamarons have detected a hive mind at work. The Third Army is one giant organism and its brain is the Guardians of the Universe. That is why we must send the New Guardians against the brain itself. Once they cut the head from the dragon, the beast will die."

"I say we attack now!" Sinestro declared, "Why waste anymore time talking?"

"If you're all prepared, we can get underway," Carol allowed.

* * *

The combined Lantern Corps lifted off Zamaron moments later. The New Guardians departed five minutes later. No one realized the Zamarons themselves had left their adopted world well before the Lantern Corps began to gather.

The New Guardians descended upon Okaara. For Yrra it was a bittersweet return. She'd spent her adolescence here training with the universally famed Warlords of Okaara. After her home world had been destroyed by John Stewart, Yrra had taken the name "Fatality" and begun hunting down Green Lanterns. In that process she'd been chosen by a yellow power ring and she'd joined the Sinestro Corps. But eventually her heart softened and she relinquished her yellow power ring for the violet power ring that had elected her to be a Star Sapphire.

Now Okaara, like nearly every planet in the Vegan system had been decimated by the Gordanians. Those that had survived the onslaught were tribute worlds that provided resources, wealth, and slaves to their reptilian masters. Judging by the devastation, the Warlords had fought until the last being was left standing. Yrra felt a wave of nostalgic pride for her former teachers.

Yrra described an underground palace carved inside the heart of a mountain. Kyle thought it was rather Tolkienesque but no one got the joke and Kara was in a mood, "Point the way but I go in alone."

"You can't," Munk declared, "If you die, all hope is lost."

"I'm not going to die," Kyle said in exasperation, "I control _every_ color of the emotional expression. That includes Orange. If Larfleeze puts the whammy on me, I'll simply return fire with his own constructs."

"It is a good plan," Arkillo decided, "Make him fear and make him suffer for it."

"Um…you got it, big guy," Kyle chucked Arkillo's shoulder.

"Touch me again and I'll ram your arm up an orifice after I've ripped it off," Arkillo warned Kyle.

"You sure you shouldn't be wearing a red ring?" Kyle wondered.

Arkillo hissed at him while his elongated tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. Kyle nodded, "Right. Later folks!"

Kyle entered into Larfleeze's lair. The grand palace of Okaara was filled from floor to ceiling in heaping mounds of stolen goods. Items from across the universe were heaped together in a chaotic mishmash that could never be fully examined and appreciated. It was accumulation for its own sake. Kyle saw an oil painting and pushed aside various chests filled with unknown paraphernalia to discover an oil painting from Earth.

"Mine!" Larfleeze screamed as he constructed an army to kill Kyle.

Kyle focused his own sense of avarice through his white ring and seized control of Larfleeze's constructs and pitched them against their creator. Then he reached out and Larfleeze's orange power battery flew into Kyle's hands.

"Mine! Mine!" Larfleeze shrieked in panic.

"It will be if you settle down and agree to help us attack the Guardians of the Universe," Kyle offered.

"What will I get?" Larfleeze wanted to know.

"What do you want?" Kyle wondered.

"The Book of Oa," Larfleeze stated his demand, "If the Guardians are dead or imprisoned, they'll have no use for it because their legacy will be dead."

"Done," Kyle decided he was right. The orange constructs faded out of existence. He returned to the power battery to its rightful owner, "We need to find Black Hand. Do you know where he is?"

Larfleeze licked his lips, "I have a black power ring. If I release it, it will seek him out. But I want it back."

"You'll get it back, I promise," Kyle offered.

"Not good enough," Larfleeze countered, "Swear on your power ring if Black Hand doesn't return my ring, I get yours."

Kyle hesitated. Black Light was the one spectrum he couldn't control. The rings of Death were the antithesis of his ring of Life. He couldn't create a black ring. He could only destroy them.

"Well?" Larfleeze waited anxiously.

"I swear on my ring that you'll get it if I can't get your black ring back," Kyle finally agreed.

"Done!" Larfleeze crowed, anticipating having both rings when it was done.

* * *

The New Guardians landed on the planet Lyra in Sector 666. Atrocitus was the sole survivor of this sector. The Manhunters had gone rogue and taken their mandate to exterminate evil to its logical extreme conclusion. All life was inherently evil so all life had to be eradicated. It was this failure that had made the Guardians disable the Manhunters and left them where they lay.

Atrocitus had gone on to be a founding member of the Five Inversions before finally harnessing the Red light of Rage. It was here that Black Hand was attempting to raise an army. Thousands of planets were filled with the dead. But first, before he created a Black Lantern Corps, Black Hand animated the Manhunters. After he did so, he was startled when a black power ring flew into his hand.

Larfleeze broke formation from the other New Guardians, "Manhunters! Mine! Give them to me or I shall take them from your corpse."

"I'm already dead, idiot," Black Hand said dismissively, "Stop them!"

The Manhunters leapt into the sky to obey. Kyle weaved through them and landed before Black Hand, "We're not here to fight you."

"Then what do you want?" Black Hand was insatiably curious.

"I need a Black Lantern to join our cause," Kyle informed him.

Black Hand studied him, "You're going against the Guardians. You're afraid of their Third Army."

"You should be too," Kyle warned him, "If they assimilate every living being, then they'll be immortal like the Guardians. No death means no new Black Lanterns. They'll simply destroy wave after wave of available Black Lantern corpses until there are no dead available to raise. And they'd finally deal with you and Nekron would be defeated for the rest of eternity."

"I'll find a way to kill them and convert them," Black Hand looked horrified at Kyle's imagery.

"The black ring you have is mine," Larfleeze declared as he stomped forward, "Give it back."

"You shouldn't have returned it then," Black Hand scoffed.

"Raaagh!" Larfleeze cried out as orange constructs formed and began smashing nearby Manhunters

"You idiot!" Kyle had to agree with Black Hand on that point. Manhunters throughout Sector 666 began to converge on Lyra with one intent: to kill the New Guardians. Kara surprised herself when she spat up acid blood all over a trio of Manhunters and they began to melt.

She wiped her mouth, "Now that was disgusting."

She tried envisioning a construct and a red one formed for her. Using the sword she'd created, she utilized her Argoan strength and speed to destroy hundreds of Manhunters in a matter of minutes. She fought her way to Black Hand and then attacked him.

Her method was vicious and utterly lacking mercy. Black Hand laughed and a dark image of Kara's mother appeared as she'd looked in her shattered cryo-tube, "Your mother was an amazing woman. It's too bad all of her intelligence was wasted when it came to saving her own life."

The image attacked a startled Kara.

* * *

Kyle projected the White light of Life at Black Hand. The leader of the Black Lanterns projected the light of Death. They didn't even bother with constructs.

Larfleeze used a construct to pluck his stolen black power ring from Black Hand's grasp. Kyle finally overwhelmed Black Hand and drove Nekron's herald to his knees. Black Hand wore a manic grin.

"Kill me if you can," he taunted.

"I'm not even here to fight you. That was your choice," Kyle reminded him, "Call of the Manhunters and we can discuss your helping us fight the Guardians."

"You do seem to have gathered every emotional spectrum, including Avarice," Black Hand mused, "Let's say you do overthrow the Guardians. How do you imprison immortals?"

"With Volthoom," Kyle stated.

"The famed prison in the Lost Sector," Black Hand chuckled, "I approve."

"Thank you," Kyle snidely remarked.

"So who would you prop up in their place?" Black Hand wondered.

"No one," Kyle explained, "Each Corp would select their own leader or leaders."

"So Carol Ferris truly would be Sapphire Queen," Black Hand chuckled, "Tell me, how does that make you feel?"

"How should it?" Kyle wanted to know.

"You are Carol's consort," Black Hand reminded him for the benefit of Kara's super hearing, "And you still obviously care for her."

"I represent every spectrum which means I represent everyone," Kyle grated.

"That's an evasion," Black Hand countered, "It doesn't answer the question."

"I'll tell you what, you help and I'll answer any question you want," Kyle offered.

"I won't go but I'll unleash a _special_ Black Lantern for your benefit," Black Hand counter offered, "After all, even an Oan can be killed. Imagine one as a Black Lantern."

Kyle's blood chilled at the sound of Black Hand's laughter.

* * *

The Justice League Dark had fought vampires until dawn. Then their foes merely scurried away clinging to the vanishing shadows. Even Mary Stuart and retreated after her attempted coup had killed most of the Hungarian Parliament but failed to seize real control of the country. The JLD returned to the House of Mystery. It was only then that they realized Nightshade's team was still out there.

Nightshade had tried swallowing the Avatars of Chaos into the Nightforce but they emerged reinvigorated. Nightshade belatedly realized that the Nightforce existed beside the Shadow Realms and they in turn bordered the Chaos Realm. So it was little wonder they'd felt right at home inside the Nightforce.

So Nightshade had resorted to creating blades and blunt weapons out of the Nightforce itself as she fought Osprey. She hacked, sliced, bludgeoned, and pushed at him but he kept coming. And he drove her into a retreat all the while pressing his attack.

Black Orchid's battle was with Kestrel in his newly assumed male body. Her strength easily offset his and her healing factor was just as vaunted. Her sole advantage was that she could fly and he couldn't.

The Enchantress found she couldn't kill Condor with her spells. But she could use the urban environment around them to batter him senseless. Her primary goal was to wear him down and then she had something in mind to test her true abilities against him.

Silver Swan militated against Swan and Swallow. Neither could fly and the sky was Silver Swan's element. Unfortunately, her swan song ripped up the streets below and tore down building walls. Silver Swan was destroying Budapest's streets and neighborhoods wholesale and she still couldn't press an advantage against the two Avatars.

* * *

The Chaos Avatars had ambushed the JLD team as New Main St. emptied into Ferenciek Tere. The rejuvenated street and refurbished square were among Pest's most beloved areas of District V. The battle had nearly undone a decade's worth of painstaking work revitalizing the areas. Then the battle had shifted down various streets and boulevards until it realigned itself down Vaci St. and pushed its way towards Market Hall.

The local police were evacuating those that they could and cordoning off areas as the JLD battled the Avatars. But lives were still being lost and each loss intensified their conflict as the Justice League Dark fought all the harder.

Nightshade was tempted to permanently strand Osprey in the Nightforce and watch him claw his way through the Shadow Realms to report to his masters in the Chaos Realm. They'd probably reward him and send him back three times as strong. And the relentless bastard was lively enough already in Nightshade's opinion.

Nightshade finally decided to end the battle the only way she felt she could. She used the Nightforce to erect a barrier between the pair of them. Then she crafted yet another sword. Osprey couldn't see through the Nightforce wall but Nightshade could.

Osprey beat at her barrier wall while she positioned herself directly in front of him. Poising the sword back for a thrust, she dropped the barrier. Osprey blindly stumbled forward and Nightshade skewered him through where his human host's heart was. Twisting the blade impaled in his chest, Nightshade had the satisfaction of hearing him gurgle.

Osprey backhanded her and he nearly ripped Nightshade's head off. He took hold of the sword's hilt and began to pull it out of him. But the handle became a blade, slicing through his fingers. Clapping it, he continued to slowly pull. But after several attempts, he realized Nightshade was lengthening the blade as he tried to work it free.

Nightshade finally relented and Osprey pulled the sword free. But to his horror, his wound wasn't simply sealing shut. And the sword evaporated before he could use it on its creator.

Osprey lunged towards Nightshade, but a writhing shadow surrounded her hand and plunged into his chest. Pincers began to split his wound apart. Red miasmic energy bled freely from his wound. In a panic, Osprey broke the pincers with a judo chop and then he fled into the morning. Seeing he wasn't stopping any time soon, Nightshade caused the Nightforce shards in his body to begin migrating, tearing up flesh as they did so.

Then Nightshade decided it was time to see how she could help her teammates.

* * *

Black Orchid traded blows with Kestrel to no avail. Kestrel was growing more desperate to cripple his opponent so he mauled her stomach with his talons. But Black Orchid simply leapt back already, healing as she did so.

Rather than retreat, Black Orchid snapped off a backspin kick. But she floated in the air as she did so. Her initial kick savagely hammered Kestrel's head down.

But as he lurched back onto an upright position, she extended her other leg and connected a second kick to his jaw. He lurched again to find she'd swung about again and had her fist cocked back. This time her right cross broke Kestrel's jaw.

Kestrel dropped onto his knees. Black Orchid took two steps back and assumed a fighting stance. Kestrel let go of an inarticulate snarl as he lunged towards her. Black Orchid was startled as a black blade thrust itself through him. Then it split into two pry bars and began to pull Kestrel's chest part.

Black Orchid delivered a right-left-right combination as Kestrel roared in pain. Then he reverted back to being the human host. Nightshade's tactic had already killed the unknown man. The black pry bars faded.

"Well, that was gruesome," Nightshade grimaced.

"It's not like we haven't done the same before in the name of duty," Black Orchid commented.

"Somehow I think some of our new 'friends' are a little squeamish," Nightshade assessed.

"They've never set zany official rules for combat so I'd say we're good here," Black Orchid remarked, "And before you say anything try and remember I'm actually a plant elemental. This guy looks like good mulch to me."

"You're right of course. Let's check on Enchantress and Silver Swan," Nightshade suggested.

"Sounds good," Black Orchid agreed.

* * *

"You should have learned by now," Condor taunted Enchantress, "you're magic is ineffectual against me. It's useless against mortal flesh and my human host body protects me from your paltry efforts."

"Your mortal host means I can't kill you," Enchantress shared, "But most of you is magical which means I can hurt you. Very badly."

"You've tried and failed, little witch," Condor sneered.

Enchantress shrugged, "It's your metaphorical funeral then. And keep in mind when your begging me to kill you, I can't. You said so."

Enchantress lifted her hands an incandescent energy covered them and began to swirl into the air. Fireballs descended from the heavens and engulfed Condor. He cried out as his costume and flesh were consumed by the intense heat. Nearby automobiles glowed white hot and the metal melted as the plastic were consumed.

Enchantress made a brushing motion and the fires were whisked away. Condor stammered in a raspy voice filled with agony, "N…not good enough."

"I'm not finished yet," Enchantress wore an evil smile, "I just wanted to give you a chance to say that."

Enchantress made a two handed rope pulling motion. In perfectly clear skies lightning struck over a dozen times. And each strike hit Condor's charred flesh.

Condor collapsed and Enchantress decided to see whether or not she really could kill him. Nightshade intervened, "Call it off."

"Why should I?" Enchantress asked.

"Because they're all in full retreat," Nightshade told her, "And we need to return to headquarters to report in."

"So where are Silver Swan and Goldilocks?" Enchantress asked.

"You can follow your ears and find Silver Swan," Nightshade informed her, "And I'd completely forgotten about Goldilocks. She may have just run away."

"You don't know anything about her if you said that," Enchantress huffed, "She may be delusional but she's obsessive about her delusions. She sees us as part of her scared mission to woo the Shining Knight. She won't leave us until that happens."

"Or she's dead," Black Orchid ventured.

"Or that," Enchantress allowed.

"We need Valerie to find our resident scamp," Nightshade reminded Enchantress.

"So let's do this," Enchantress charged off down the street where Silver Swan's swan song was coming from.

"Are you sure we're not still in the Suicide Squad?" Black Orchid asked Nightshade.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Nightshade grumbled.

* * *

Silver Swan was soaring over Vaci St. and vocally strafing Swan and Swallow. Both were on the ragged edge. Swallow turned towards her comrade.

"Use your own damn song and distract her and I'll grab her," Swallow demanded.

"You're on your own," Swan decided as she fled the scene.

"Bitch," Swallow griped. She bounded on top of a car then leapt onto a balcony and then jumped straight at Silver Swan.

Silver Swan's song swatted Swallow aside and she crashed into the ruined street below. Silver Swan took a chance and alighted next to the fallen Avatar. Her teammates joined as Swallow transformed back into Holly Granger.

"She's young," Nightshade noted.

"She's older than Valerie Beaudry," Silver Swan countered.

"Would you try not referring to yourself in the third person?" Black Orchid complained, "You are Valerie."

"Well, actually Valerie and I are different on a very fundamental level," Silver Swan shared, "Just like June Moone and Enchantress."

"She's around June's age," Enchantress noted.

"That makes her your age," a frustrated Black Orchid interjected.

"The Enchantress is thousands of years old," she replied, "June is barely twenty-one. Together we balance each other out. The witch waited for millennia to find June. Now together we may be practically immortal."

"You people are hopeless," Black Orchid complained.

"Like being an elemental is so vastly different," Enchantress retorted.

"Hey! Where's Goldilocks?" Silver Swan wondered.

"We actually need you to find her," Nightshade informed her.

"Where should I start?" Silver Swan asked.

"Backtrack until you get to the square where the fight began and see if Goldilocks left any bread crumbs to follow," Nightshade advised.

Silver Swan stepped aside and then began to run down the street as her wings beat. Lifting into the skies, she changed course and retraced the path of the battle. She disappeared and Enchantress asked a question that had been plaguing her.

"Why don't you just go into the Nightforce and pinpoint her?" she inquired.

"I can do spatial relations and pinpoint geography from inside the Nightforce but I can't track people," Nightshade revealed.

"Oh," Enchantress sounded disappointed, "Good to know."

* * *

Back on New Main St. Silver Swan spotted Goldilocks on a rooftop. She was fighting two dozen teenage boys and a strangely masked woman who seemed to be naked underneath a flowing toga. Silver Swan admired Goldilocks for presumably facing so many foes at once for an extended period and for not simply killing them all.

Goldilocks had been thrashing the boys for hours now and they still hadn't learned a thing. Several bum rushed her from behind and her hair lashed out and clubbed each in the face. Simultaneously a half dozen more came straight at her and more tendrils of hair lashed around their ankles and took their feet out from underneath them.

"Get her!" Zephyr cried out in exasperation.

"Look, you little sods, she isn't some bloody goddess. You don't have to obey her," Goldilocks tried reason with them…again.

The entire pack converged on her for the first time. She whipped, beat, smacked, tripped and shoved all of them in one massive convulsion of her hair. They retreated and she ripped the scrunchy holding her hair in a ponytail out of her hair.

"Now you've made me angry," she declared.

"Well?" Zephyr asked impatiently, "Are you going to bring me her head or not?"

The boys started forward again far less certainly then they had four hours ago. Goldilocks save time and snagged all of their ankles and dangled them over the street below, "Be grateful I've turned a new leaf or I'd let you splatter. Test me and I'll do it anyway."

A sudden gale force wind almost knocked Goldilocks off of the roof. Only a stray tendril of hair snaking around a nearby chimney kept her from falling and taking all of Zephyr's hormone laden minions with her. Goldilocks centered herself as the winds lessened.

"Are you bloody daft?" she had to ask, "Knock me off the roof and all of your worshippers go with me."

"Can't have that, can we?" Zephyr wore a demented smile and the winds increased again.

Goldilocks lifted everyone back onto the roof. They clung to any purchase they could to avoid being blown away. Goldilocks heard screams as boys lost their grip.

"She's not your damn goddess," Goldilocks snarled over the winds, "She isn't anyone's goddess. She's just a demented tart."

Suddenly a familiar shriek filled the air. Zephyr was blown back through a chimney and came to rest in the wreckage of another. Her toga had been shredded and Zephyr was basically naked besides the mask she wore.

"Boys! Help me!" she wailed as the wind subsided.

To Goldilocks' disgust, they scrambled to her and hustled her off the roof. Now she knew how she must have appeared when she followed the Brain around the last few years. She was suddenly very ashamed.

"I could stop them," Silver Swan offered as she circled the neighborhood.

"No, let them be. They'll either figure it out or they won't," Goldilocks said with a heavy heart.

"I have enough lift to be able to carry you to the others," Silver Swan offered, "Just grab a hold of me."

Goldilocks lassoed Silver Swan's waist and hefted herself up as her teammate flew off to Vaci St.

* * *

Having reached the House of Mystery, Nightshade and Silver Swan's specially coded phones rang. They were being recalled by Checkmate. Nightshade gave Silver Swan a weary smirk.

"No rest for the wicked," she said, "Ever."

Madame Xanadu had met them in the parlor, "Have no fears, we have two volunteers who can take your places."

"Who?" Silver Swan wondered.

"You may know them as the Phantom Stranger and Pandora," Madame Xanadu assured them.

* * *

Atop the Hungarian Parliament building, which was the tallest in Budapest and the largest in the country, Jenny Quantum lowered her field glasses. They were specially designed to magnify, highlight, and range find objects and areas. She waited for Midnighter and Jack Hawksmoor finish their sweep of the building.

"The vamps have completely cleared out," Jack reported as they returned to her, "They left a hell of a body count but no one must have signed off government functions to Mary. When the sun rose and the troops began to arrive, they had to clear out."

"And the Justice League Dark?" Jenny asked.

"They played pussy and hid," Midnighter said with disgust lacing every word.

"Word to the wise, those of us with vaginas tend to despise that term," Jenny said sweetly but there was still a profound sense of malice.

"Look, security is going apeshit," jack advised her, "I suggest we leave before we become collateral damage."

"Easy enough," Jenny faced a wall, "Door: Corinthia Hotel, Room 213."

A portal opened to her hotel room, "Enter my parlor, gentlemen."

* * *

Inside the hotel, Midnighter began pacing, "I suggest we split up and find Mary. Without her there is no conflict."

"It's a good strategy," Jack admitted, "And knowing how obsessed Mary is with creature comforts, that narrows our targets down to an uneven thirteen."

"And she'll be heavily protected, sunlight or none," Midnighter pointed out.

"I'll approach the House of Mystery," Jenny told them, "Madame Xanadu and Jason Blood were Demon Knights and served the Shadow Cabinet before Stormwatch began. Maybe I can appeal to their old sense of loyalty."

"What the hell?" Midnighter replied, "Things can't get worse."

* * *

"I'm not picking up any chatter about a tabby cat with a Red Lantern power ring," Projectionist reported to Apollo as she mentally monitored the word's electronic transmissions.

"He'll be coming back, Adele," Apollo assured her, "I _know_ it."

"How can you be so certain?" Projectionist asked.

Apollo sighed heavily, "Midnighter is the reason Dex-Starr is a Red Lantern."

"What?" she was stunned.

"The cat had already been abused but it was in a room full of narco-dealers that Midnighter and I busted. You know how he can get a little too…worked up. The cat scratched his face and Midnighter began trying to kick the shit out of it. And in sails this red power ring. The cat blasted Midnighter through a wall and while I tended to him, Dex-Starr flew off into space."

"Seriously? A cat? How can a cat be threatening?" Projectionist saw how miserable this was making Apollo, "Okay, that isn't fair. We always see the best in the people we love. And that's fair. Have you two discussed marriage yet?"

"Not the 'M' word. Not yet," Apollo finally smiled.

"I have reports on two other Red Lanterns we didn't seem to know were on Earth. One went ballistic in Los Angeles. But the US President gave a press conference and it turned out our ringslinger is none other than Guy Gardner," Projectionist told him, "The second is a female who was escorted off planet by a Star Sapphire and White Lantern."

"Great," Apollo grimaced, "First we have multiple Green Lanterns and now Red Lanterns are ruining in packs on our planet."

"And that press conference?" Projectionist turned the topic around, "It was to announce the creation of a government sponsored Justice League."

"How many Justice Leagues do we need?" Apollo had to wonder, "That makes…what? Four?"

"Exact number," Projectionist smirked, "Leaving the JSA All Stars as the last splinter group from the fall of the UN sponsored JLU."

"Are any of them besides the JLD involved in the fiasco in Hungary?" Apollo worried.

"No, but the week is young yet," Projectionist quipped.

"What about Superman? Or Wonder Woman? Or Majestic?" Apollo asked.

"Superman has been centered around Metropolis again," Projectionist checked off the names on the list, "Wonder Woman is said to have returned to Themiscyra. With a daughter in tow no less."

"Who's the father?" Apollo wanted to know.

Projectionist gave him a pitying look, "Given the orbit she flew around Superman the way yours flies around Midnighter? I'd say take your best guess."

"That leaves Majestic," Apollo reminded him.

"He's still off the grid," she fretted, "And his organization has been silent. Either someone secretly dealt with both them and him or they've found a way to completely avoid detection. Which is a scary thought."

"He served on Team 7," Apollo reminded her, "Which is an even scarier thought."

"And the last two contestants you avoided are Galatea and Supergirl," Projectionist threw at him, "Supergirl is still based in LA and Galatea is now with the newly formed Justice League of America and is now calling herself 'Power Girl'."

"Look I can manage limited interstellar travel. Maybe I should go looking for Dex-Starr," Apollo offered.

Projectionist began to grin, "You won't need to. Our outer markers beyond Pluto have detected a Red Lantern coming into the system. Given the size of the ring wearer, it's a confirmed match up with Dex-Starr. It seems Midnighter's kitty has come home."

"That's what worries me," Apollo admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

16

The Storm had already begun in Gotham City. The Talons were spreading out across Gotham and even beyond its limits. Inside Gotham, Scorn led the rival gangs against the GCPD. Two-Face and Penguin held their gangs out of the final assault. They felt their membership in the Legion of Doom made them immune to Scorn's anger. Unfortunately they didn't realize Scorn served the Wrath and the Wrath was a member of the Injustice League. And that the Injustice League was allied with the fabled Court of Owls.

The Legionnaires were on alert in case of a reprisal from any major player. No one yet realized the JLA was embedded with the Court of Owls' targeted public officials and public enemies. And no one but the Injusticers yet knew Azrael had flown out of Gotham earlier that afternoon. The Order of St. Dumas was under attack from the League of Assassins led by Lady Shiva by Talia al Ghul's command.

Spoiler and the renegade Talon, Calvin Rose, guarded Alfred Pennyworth in Bruce Wayne's supposed absence. No one in officialdom yet knew Leviathan had surrounded the city and cut off all avenues of approach. Now they were pushing into the city interior while leaving regularly stationed checkpoints from the perimeter inward.

Over Gotham, the Wrath-wing was deployed. The Wrath surveyed Eliot Caldwell's handiwork as the few remaining sensate GCPD officers struggled to repel the encroaching forces led by Scorn. Falcone and Black Mask's men were lethally surprised when all of their weapons self-destructed and Leviathan arrived on the scene.

Inside Caldwell Arms, Lt. Barbara Gordon and Sgt. Harvey Bullock had learned that Eliot Caldwell was not only the elusive Wrath but that he was behind the street wars engulfing Gotham. His personal assistants, Mr. and Mrs. Waters, were now leading a security force hunting Barbara and Bullock down.

* * *

Nyssa al Ghul and her Injusticer squads had captured Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer atop the GCPD building. Sawyer had been attempting to light the hated Bat Signal. Nyssa found this amusing.

"What were you thinking, Maggie?" Nyssa mused, "Turning to the Batman? After all of your derogatory remarks of how the Dark Knight can never measure up to your precious Superman. Where is Superman in all of this? Or better yet, where is your daughter?"

Sawyer darkened with rage and Nyssa knew her verbal arrow had struck home, "That's right. Your daughter is in Metropolis with her father because you left him for another woman. And then Beth went back to her high school sweetheart. You just aren't having any luck, are you?"

"What's this?" Sawyer sneered, "Your way of asking me out on a date?"

Nyssa looked amused, "Flatter yourself all you want. I may have no preference between male or female but I'm not looking for a partner right now. I'm establishing a simple dialogue to negotiate for the lives of the men and women under your command."

"I'm listening," Sawyer said agreeably.

"But you're not really listening yet," Nyssa scolded her, "But that time will come."

Sawyer felt a dread foreboding that it would indeed.

* * *

Talon and Spoiler heard the shattering windows in the floor above. Alfred paled, "That's Master Bruce's room!"

The assembled Talons hacked away at the figure in bed only to discover it was a training dummy. An inhuman _Skree!_ lifted into the night. Spoiler cast a questioning gaze towards Calvin Rose.

"Owl cries," he explained, "As is the wont of the enforcers of the Court of Owls."

"Seriously, no one talks like that. You or them," Spoiler advised him, "From what you've said, this 'Court of Owls' sounds like a glorified Masonic Temple with assassins."

"The Court is far more than a not so-secret society with arcane aspirations," Calvin protested, "They have mastered control over death itself and have secretly dictated Gotham's course through history since before the colonists revolted against Great Britain."

"So you said these boners were already dead, right?" Spoiler wanted to clarify that point.

"Yes," Calvin was confused by the return to an established fact.

"Then they won't mind if I break them," Spoiler surmised.

"Having never been resurrected I really can't say," Calvin confessed.

"You sound like you care about what happens to these goons," Spoiler pointed out.

"They are my antecedents," Calvin informed her, "What happens to them may also eventually happen to me."

"Don't worry, I'll only get rough if nice doesn't work," Spoiler promised.

"It won't," Calvin warned her.

"Then your predecessors are shit out of luck," Spoiler did her own warning.

Only Calvin's mouth was plainly visible in his owl mask but she saw his lips purse and she almost laughed. Windows shattered all across the spacious living area and Talons came through them. In the distance, doors could be heard being knocked down. Calvin roughly grabbed Alfred.

"Up against the wall," he ordered the butler, "We'll keep them back."

Seeing there were only four Talons, Spoiler advanced on two of them. She jabbed one in the throat with her bo staff. Then she dropped one hand behind her hip and gripped the staff further up as well and swung to her right. It firmly clocked the other Talon in the jaw and sent it sprawling. She saw Calving had drawn his short swords and was dueling his two foes simultaneously.

Spoiler readied herself as her two Talons drew knives from their bandoliers and came at her again. She noticed none of the Talons had conventional firearms. They all relied upon edged weaponry. That is except the Talon to her right who had a simple leather holster and two pouches on his belt. She could swear he had a flintlock pistol in the holster.

Using her staff, Spoiler struck each in the wrist hard enough to disarm them each in turn. But like Calvin, their bandoliers were filled with throwing knives and another pair of conventional combat knives as well. And then they each drew a pair of daggers from sights unseen. She imagined it had to hurt to carry the blades wherever they'd stored them.

Thrusting out her staff, she dislocated one's knee and then she swung the staff's end into the other Talon's jaw again. This time she heard an audible _crack!_ It staggered off and rallied itself to keep fighting. The first Talon was hobbling, but it kept relentlessly coming at her.

Spoiler spun the staff over her head and then sharply brought it down while continuing its fluid arc. It struck the limping Talon and this time broke his knee. As it went down, Spoiler stepped back and analyzed her foes' current weaknesses. As the broken jawed one started to lunge at her, Spoiler physically spun her entire body and threw her momentum into her strike on his temple when she came all the way around.

She'd heard another crack and knew she'd fractured the talon's skull. Watching the pair continue to crawl at her she then saw Calvin had dismembered one of his opponents and its arms were still twitching on the floor. Revolted, she grabbed Alfred and headed towards the kitchen.

"Aw crap!" Spoiler exclaimed as she ran headlong into two more Talons. Turning her head to Alfred she advised him, "Stay behind me!"

One of the Talons made a lunge for Alfred. A knife impaled its hand into the wall. As it reached to pull the knife free, a second knife imbedded the hand to the wall. Calvin rushed by Alfred and beheaded the stricken Talon.

"And you were worried about why _I_ would do?" Spoiler was dumbstruck.

"They're vulnerable to cold," Calvin revealed, "Do you have a walk-in freezer?"

"In the pantry," a shaken Alfred answered.

"Get in it and prepared to fend off whoever gets by me," Calvin instructed.

Alfred led Spoiler into the freezer. They waited for Calvin to give them an "all clear" but instead the two Talon's Spoiler had wounded shambled in. She grimaced.

"Great. Chuckles and Cuddles still want to play," she ruefully quipped.

Spoiler used the tight confines to her advantage. She noticed they were slowing down the longer she fought them off. Eventually they sank to their knees and she walloped each of them over the head. Calvin popped in at that point.

"Get out of there!" he shouted.

Spoiler led Alfred out and Calvin shut the door and barred it. Then he reset the freezer to its lowest possible temperature, "That will hold them."

"You could have told us about the freezer trick earlier," Spoiler angrily confronted Calvin.

"Would you have believed me if you hadn't fought my fellow Talons?" Calvin asked.

" _Fellow_ Talons?" Spoiler latched on to that information, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am a Talon, the same as these. Only I have seen through the Court of Owls' lies," Talon shared, "Now we must be vigilant in case the Court dispatches more of my misguided brethren to attack us again."

"Sounds like you have 'parental' issues," Spoiler relaxed a bit, "I can relate. My dad is the reason I got into the whole masked vigilante business."

"Your father is a hero?" Talon inquired.

"Nope," Spoiler let him down gently, "He's a super villain. He calls himself 'Cluemaster' and he just formed the new Injustice Gang. I hear Luthor wants to sue him over copyright infringement."

"I'm sorry," Talon was at a loss.

"So was I but dad always had me training in case 'something happened' and I realized it was in case one of his buddies decided to use me for bait or revenge or probably both," Spoiler shared, "So I figured 'what the hell?' if Stargirl could be a hero, why couldn't I? Especially if I busted up my dad's plans all the time, maybe he'd finally give up and get a real job."

"Admirable," Talon then paused, "Who is 'Stargirl'?"

Spoiler let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Power Girl was watching over Mayor Peter Hill. Hill was the oldest son of former mayor, Hamilton Hill. Peter was the youngest mayor in the city's history and probably its most ambitious. Hill had begun his mayoral campaign just two years out of law school and was working with the District Attorney's office. Hill was eloquent, charismatic, and knew exactly how to use these gifts to get what he wanted. Except where Power Girl was concerned.

Tired of fending off Hill's constant advances, Power Girl grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off of his feet, "You're going to apologize for making all of these 'suggestions' and I'm going to pretend I've forgiven you while I also pretend you haven't spoken to me. Otherwise I'll leave you up to my husband's tender mercies and we'll see how you like a precision airstrike."

"You're married?" Hill yelped.

" _Very_ happily so," Power Girl growled.

"Lucky man," Hill commented.

Power Girl bounced him off of a nearby wall, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," Hill squeaked while he struggled not to lose bladder control, "Your husband is a very fortunate man. In my experience it didn't matter if the woman was married or not. She always took me up on my offer."

"Remember that I won't," PG flung him aside.

"You look familiar," Hill admitted as he got off the floor, "Are you related to Supergirl somehow? Because I've never heard of a 'Power Girl' before."

"She was me on a parallel Earth," Tea explained, "But she died defending the planet's population from Darkseid and the Justice Lords. I took up her code-name to honor her sacrifice."

"That's noble," Hill remarked. Seeing her glare he quickly held up his hands, "Just an honest opinion. But you still look awfully familiar."

"I first became known to the public when I was with the Legion of Doom," Power Girl confessed, "Later I joined the Justice League Unlimited. Now I'm with the Justice League of America."

Hill snapped his fingers, "That's it! The costume totally fits! You're Galatea. You mean that's actually your name?"

He took a step back as Power Girl scowled, "Not that it's a bad name. It's just…unusual."

"My father selected it from Greek mythology because he was creating a demigoddess," Galatea shared, "Or at least nearly one."

"You make it sound like you came out of a test tube or something," Hill saw Power Girl instantly get angry, "Now what did I say?"

PG moved at super speed and pinned up against the nearest wall. Then she turned around, "Stay behind me."

"What are you doing?" Hill was still recovering from her slamming him against the wall.

"Saving your lecherous life, that's what," Power Girl curtly told him as every entrance, whether door or window was smashed in by invading Talons.

"Jesus!" Hill shouted.

"I think we could use all the help we could get," Power Girl remarked stonily, "Now stay here."

"What?" Hill shrieked.

PG hit each Talon with a bone crushing blow to the face. She was surprised when they shrugged off the hits and kept coming for Hill. Recalling Batman's report that the Talons were supposedly "dead", she opted to test that theory. If they weren't resurrected corpses then they were the next best thing.

She ripped the arm off of the leading Talon and impaled him with it. The Owls' enforcer went down but continued to drag himself towards Hill. Galatea gave up and succinctly sheared his head off with her heat vision.

Interposing herself in between Hill and the encroaching Talons, she severed all off their legs off with her heat vision. Then, by stomping on each of their heads in turn, she crushed every last ones skull. She turned to face Hill when she heard him puking on the floor.

"Is there a problem?" Power Girl coldly asked him.

"You…you killed them all," Hill rasped before vomiting again.

"They were already 'dead' but I think you already knew that," Power Girl ventured, "Tell me, what do you know about the Court of Owls?"

"Nothing," Hill's already pale flesh turned waxen.

"And now you're lying to me," Galatea glared at him, "Which is what I thought you'd do."

Power Girl grabbed him and dragged him to a window before throwing him out of it. Hill screamed as he plummeted towards the street some twenty stories below. But Power Girl swooped in and caught him his ankle. Then she flew towards the docks and ARGUS' local base.

* * *

Black Adam and Isis had faced similar quandaries and results with Chief Justice Emud Hamil and Judge Dorothea Pruit. The Black Marvels had rendered their Talon foes completely and finally dead before grabbing their assigned civilians and flying off for JLA headquarters in the ARGUS bunker underneath the supposed "State Department" building along the harbor.

* * *

Black Canary and Speedy stood vigil of City Councilwoman Justine Juress. Justine had to ask Speedy, "You mean she really can't speak at all?"

"She can but it would damage her vocal chords while they're still healing," Speedy reported to Justine, "She could permanently lose her voice if she strains them right now."

Windows shattered all around them and six Talons entered through them. Black Canary met the Talons head on. Speedy first tried a stunner arrow. But the targeted Talon simply shrugged off the electrical charge. So Mia used a net arrow to snare him and his fellow Talon behind him.

Speedy spun and drew an arrow from her quiver as she did so. As a Talon reached for Justine, Mia Deardon fired a razor tipped arrow point-blank into its head. The Talon staggered and began to thrash about so Speedy fired a second arrow into its eye. It collapsed in convulsive heap.

"Canary!" Speedy cried at Dinah Drake Lance.

Black Canary had crushed the larynxes of two Talons but they continued to come right at her. Hearing Mia's warning, Dinah ducked out of the way as an arrow impaled one of the Talon's chest. Then the explosive tip detonated blowing the Talon in half. Black Canary attacked the second one and buried her boot in its face. Having caved in the front of its skull, Black Canary stepped back as it collapsed onto the floor.

A third Talon came after Dinah. She twisted this one's head around until it faced the walls behind it. It also went down to the floor.

But the two in the net had cut their way free. Speedy warned Black Canary off. Then she impaled both of the Talons' eyes with razor tipped arrows. Dinah used leg sweeps to drop them.

Mia contacted ARGUS and requested a cleanup and disposal crew. Justine was panicky, "Clean up? Who is going to clean that mess up? My God! You blew that man apart!"

Black Canary's right cross knocked Justine out. Speedy blew a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

* * *

Animal Man and Crimson Fox guarded City Councilman Tobiah Shaw against another six Talons. Animal Man channeled the fiercest and most predatory animals on the planet while gutting and mauling the offending Talons. Crimson Fox used her natural agility to avoid the same fate as she utilized the steel fingertip claws in her gloves against the attackers.

Crimson Fox blinded the Talons and then Animal Man permanently struck them down. Shaw was locked in a bathroom while the JLA fought the Court of Owls' enforcers. Finally he heard Crimson Fox's thick French accent callout that he could leave the restroom.

But when he emerged from the master bath, he saw entrails, torn bodies, and severed limb and he lurched into the bathroom and knelt before the toilet while he vomited every meal of the day up and then launched into a series of dry heaves afterwards. Crimson Fox sing-songed to him, "Poor _mon petit_ , it will all clean up, _non_?"

His shame just made his stomach convulse all the more.

* * *

Vigilante and Vixen stood vigil over the Vreelands. Vixen had one question she was dying to ask, "So how old is Bunny now?"

"She's seven now and the question you're really dying to ask is who is her father," Veronica grinned knowingly, "Bunny is a result of marriage number five. The one that lasted as long as the honeymoon and then was annulled afterwards because I wouldn't disregard the prenuptial agreement disavowing him of my estate. But he gave me Bunny so I'm grateful."

"But she doesn't bear her father's name," Vixen pointed out.

"And she's never met him. It's his choice and he's the one really missing out," Veronica said a touch sadly, "If he ever met her she'd become his everything like she is mine."

"Not quite everything," Vixen pointed out while Vig kept Bunny entertained, "You're being targeted because you're an influential voice in civic affairs. Your foundation and your charity work effect a million lives. It's because you'd speak out against this 'Court of Owls' and you'd be listened to. That's why they want you dead."

"It's so strange to think Gotham's own boogeyman nursery rhyme characters are real," Veronica shuddered, "But we have our fill of masked nightmares so I guess why not? But seriously, you should be watching over my friend Bruce Wayne. He's the one who bankrolls Batman."

"I've been told two agents from Batman, Inc. are watching over Mr. Wayne," Vixen assured her.

"See? That's my point," Veronica was slightly exasperated, "If you want to attract trouble, fund superheroes or teams."

"Yet it's the smaller, intimate detail workers that truly yield long-term results in personal lives," Vixen reminded Veronica in an all too knowing voice.

"I'm just trying to make Gotham and the world a better place for Bunny," Veronica confessed.

"And we're here to help that come true," Vixen promised Veronica.

"Vixen!" Vigilante called out as he drew his left sidearm, "They're here. Ya'll better git the Vreelands under cover, hear?"

Vixen got Veronica and Bunny into their panic room as Talons began smashing their way into the mansion. Vigilante fired off a couple of shots that must have broken ribs and sternums from his hyperkinetic rounds but the Talons simply rose and came at him again. Vig continued nonlethal shots through the four remaining rounds in his revolver.

"Gursh durn it!" Vigilante snapped, "The hell with this here noise! Guess whut fellas, Ah ain't even left-handed. So ya'll are in a heap'a trouble now."

Vig quick drew his right-sided pistol and fan fired it, putting two rounds in each Talon's eye. The back of their heads blew off and their bodies were thrown back. Surveying the carnage he'd wrought, Vigilante began to reload. Then he heard the sounds of fighting from the master suite.

"Ah'm a'comin' darlin'!" Vig called out as he ran towards the carnage.

* * *

Inside the master, Vixen had touched her neck totem upon first seeing the three Talons sent after the Vreelands. She harnessed a mountain Gorilla's attributes and began beating Talons back with incredible strength. Then she switched to a mongoose and used her incredible speed and reflexes to strike out at the Talons while completely avoiding their knives and axes.

Vigilante arrived to find a Talon buried underneath a wardrobe. He fired point-blank between its eyes. Then he got between another and fired into the back of its skull. As brains and gore splattered across his fellow Talon, Vixen channeled a wolverine and tore the last Talon to shreds.

Vixen looked around after it was over, "Think we could have made a bigger mess, Cowboy?"

"Ah reckon not," Vig tipped his hat back, "`Cause this is just the beginin'. Ya'd better see the livin' room `fore ya give the Vreelands the all clear. Lil' Bunny probably won't want t'see this kinda carnage."

"You call Waller and get her to arrange transport and a safe house," Vixen suggested, "Meanwhile, I'll speak with Veronica and prep her for what's going to happen."

"Y'know, if these polecats weren't dead before they surely are now," Vigilante idly commented.

"Can't argue with that logic," Vixen muttered.

* * *

Derek Powers was incensed that ARGUS had assigned Guy Gardner and the Elongated Man to protecting him, "I certainly don't need help from the likes of you two."

"An' we sure as hell don't need you either," Guy raged as he headed for the main entrance.

Ralph snared him with a loop made from his arm, "Hold on, _mi amigo_. Waller says this guy is a legitimate target so we're staying put."

"An' you trust _her_?" Guy snorted, "Last time she worked with the government, she was trying to hand the old Justice League their collected asses."

"That's _collective_ ass," Elongated man corrected him, "And no, I really don't trust Waller but I trust Sue and Sue trusts Bats."

" _Bats_?" Powers ridiculed him, "As in _Batman_? That cowled freak works for Bruce Wayne and earlier today I bought Wayne Enterprises out from underneath his blue blooded nose. Batman would concoct any number of stories to try and discredit me at this point."

"Like he said, he don't need us and we sure as hell don't need him," Guy stomped off.

"We're staying," Ralph stretched his neck and head towards the door.

"An' how ya gonna stop me from leavin', ya rubber band?" Guy scoffed.

"I'm not you're going to stop yourself," Ralph said knowingly, "You have a conscience and a sense of right and wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't have been a Baltimore police officer and you certainly wouldn't have ever been a Green Lantern. From what I've heard even Red Lanterns have a similar goal to Green Lanterns even if the methods vary."

"Yer damn straight," Guy gloated.

Talons burst through windows even as the main entrance door was knocked off of its hinges. Guy was ecstatic, "Yee-hah! Now we're talkin'!"

Ralph wrapped himself into a living, protective sphere around Powers while Guy utilized ring constructs against them. Finally Guy spat acid blood on three of them and that accounted for half of them not getting back up. The other three attacked Ralph but they found edged weapons were useless against Elongated Man.

Guy snared the rest with a construct and gave them an acid blood bath as well. Ralph's nose wrinkled, "What a wonderful smell you've discovered."

"Wazzat?" Guy was bewildered.

"Never mind," Ralph unwrapped himself from around Powers.

"What have you done?' Powers bellowed, "I'll sue you and your agency, I don't care how mysterious it is! I'll sue the goddamn President if I have to."

Guy gagged Powers with a construct and Ralph couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

* * *

"Seriously?" Hawkman was astounded by Troia's report, "She won't even let you into the house?"

"Jaina Hudson is convinced she can handle whatever comes her way on her own," Donna Troy told him.

"Tell her she's wrong," Hawkman burst off of the roof and went across the street. There, gathering Talons faced an unexpected foe. Hawkman buried his axe into one of their heads. Then he ascended to swoop back down on them. He managed to hook one of them with an axe blade in its skull and dropped it onto the street below. Finally, Hawkman alighted next to Troia as four Talons converged on her.

"Seems you're the life of the party, Donna," Hawkman grimly chuckled.

"You're a riot, as always, Carter," Troia replied.

"You'll think riot in a minute," Hawkman drew his sword and clove one Talon's leg out from underneath him. Then he beheaded the next. While Troia caved a Talon's face in with her fist, Hawkman chopped up the one-legged Talon.

Troia looked around, "Wasn't there a fourth one a minute ago?"

"You check inside despite what the owner says and I'll patrol the area," Carter instructed as he lifted off of the roof to fly an expending sphere around the neighborhood.

* * *

Inside the brownstone, Jaina proudly stood her ground while the "missing" Talon drew his sword and approached. Coming out of the closet behind him, White Rabbit did a handstand and then wrapped her legs around the Talon's neck. Dropping herself, and him, to the floor she twisted his neck with her legs and snapped it.

White Rabbit got to her feet as the downstairs door was smashed off of its hinges. Jaina ushered White Rabbit away, "That will be a JLer. There's another one overhead. Get to Ivy and tell her we were betrayed. Then find Nyssa and warn her they'll do the same to her."

"Gotcha," White Rabbit winked before sliding herself into the empty dumb waiter chute and dropped to the first floor.

White Rabbit watched as Hawkman soared by overhead then she darted out to a manhole cover lying between row houses. Dropping into the sewers, she decided to see if Killer Croc was home before checking in with Ivy and the Injusticers. She actually hoped he was for once.

* * *

"How the hell?" Troia was dumbfounded at the sight of the fallen Talon.

"He fell over after I pushed him and he hit his head and I heard a snap," Jaina smoothly lied with enough fear in her voice to sell it, "Is he dead?"

"Supposedly he was dead when he got here," Troia told her.

The Talon began twitching and tried to rise. Troia slammed him against the floor and cupped his head while straddling him. She crushed his skull with her bare hands and got off of him.

"I don't care what kind of dead he was when he got here. He won't get up after that," Troia promised.

"You're not exactly in the Justice League Unlimited anymore, are you?" Jaina mused.

"No, the Justice League of America gets the job done once and for all," Troia stated.

"I wasn't complaining," Jaina assured her, "As much as I admire Batman and the others, they've always been a tad too squeamish to get the job done right."

"I wish more influential people thought that way," Donna confessed.

"They probably do," Jaina told her, "But the problem with powerful people is the same with average citizens. They want a final solution but they want a loophole in place to exploit should they themselves get caught in the same crime. That loophole then gets exploited by everyone. But the popular consensus is still when it's someone else, 'do unto' and all that."

"You need to sell that theory to people like Bruce Wayne," Troia grumbled.

"How is Bruce weathering the storm, anyways?" Jaina wondered.

"He left town before the Court of Owls unleashed these whatever-they-ares," Troia said before pursing her lips.

Jaina knew Bruce was still present as Batman. But Donna Troy would never know that particular secret. And neither would the JLA, especially if Nyssa had her way.

Hawkman leaned in through a window ledge, "There's no more of them within a six block radius. I'll continue my searched and expand to a twelve block perimeter. That should give us plenty of time to intercept any incoming."

"I'll be on the roof," Troia gladly volunteered.

"Thanks for everything!" Jaina cheerfully wished them well. Turning back to the fallen Talon, Jaina made a mental note, _Troia is infatuated with Hawkman. I wonder if he can see far enough past himself to recognize that fact. It doesn't seem like it. This could be an exploitable leverage point later on._

Then Jaina wondered what White Rabbit was up to.

* * *

"He's got a regular harem in there," Bat-Girl told Batwoman as she gazed into Penguin's master suite through binoculars.

"Well, Oswald Cobblepot like to surround himself with women of a particularly deadly persuasion," Batwoman said.

"You sound like you know him rather well," Bat-Girl remarked.

"Penguin is practically an adoptive uncle to me," Batwoman sighed, "He also owes me for breaking up one of his arms deals."

"How bad could it be?" Bat-Girl asked.

"It was a multi _billion_ euro deal. And it destroyed his entire arms manufacturing base in Gotham," Batwoman explained.

"Okay, so he's pissed off at you," Bat-Girl shrugged, "How do we move past all that? Or do we simply throw him under the bus?"

"I'd like to but if there's any other option I'm open to it," Batwoman admitted.

Bat-Girl grew intent, "Good, because according to the foot traffic inside the mansion the even badder guys have arrived. Penguin's men are getting slaughtered."

"Thank God for grapple guns," Batwoman pulled her off of her belt and fired it. Bat-Girl did the same and they set forth.

* * *

Penguin's inner ring of defense consisted of Starling, Heron, and Hummingbird. The fought using pistols, knives, and batons but the Talons had them outnumbered two to one. The Batwoman and Bat-Girl each smashed through a window.

"Yowza! My kinda help!" Starling cheered.

The five women each selected a Talon and dealt with it. Penguin used his missile launching umbrella to fire rockets at the sixth Talon. As Penguin retreated into his own panic room, it didn't take the bodyguards and Batwomen long to figure out lethal measures were required to permanently dispatch a Talon.

Batwoman rapped her knuckles on the panic room door. A light on the surveillance camera came on and swiveled about the room. Then Penguin unlatched the door and stepped out.

Peering at Batwoman he remarked, "Kathy m'dear, is that you? If it is, I bear you no ill will. My time in Blackgate allowed me to be recruited by the Legion of Doom and the Legion in turn dealt with some particularly nasty Kaznian assassins sent after me. I understand Rupert Thorne wasn't quite as lucky."

Penguin leaned over to eye Bat-Girl, "And you are?"

"Bat-Girl," she said more out of reflex than anything.

"We already had one," Penguin mused, "I killed her."

"We'll be outside in case more of these guys show up. Try and suppress your homicidal tendencies in the meantime," Batwoman said with disgust lacing her every word.

"I'm coming with!" Starling volunteered.

"Why?" Bat-Girl asked.

"In case _you_ need help," Starling emphasized.

"Okay, you can help," Bat-Girl instinctively knew Starling wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Drat! Now I have to find another bodyguard!" Penguin bemoaned the new development.

* * *

Catwoman and Catgirl had fought three Talons to a standstill on top of the roof above Two-Face's lair. Now they'd repelled to the widows below to pursue the Talons escaping from them. Two of the six Talons had been shredded by submachine gun fire. But the four guards were cut to pieces by the equal number of remaining Talons. They then burst in on Two-Face.

Two-Face neutralized two more Talons with headshots. But he'd emptied all sixteen bullets available to him in his dual Colt .45 semiautomatics. While he struggled to reload fast enough, Catwoman used her whip as a garrote on one Talon while Catgirl went after the other. Catgirl knocked her Talon's legs out from underneath him.

An elbow knocked Catwoman aside and Two-Face emptied one pistol into his head. Then as the other Talon rose, Two-Face did the same to him. Catwoman and Catgirl started to simply leave.

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Two-Face grated, "And who's the kid?"

"We saved your life if you hadn't noticed;" Catwoman said imperiously, "And Batman always collected strays. I thought I'd try it out for fun."

"There's something familiar about her though," Two-Face tried muddling through it in his head.

"See you later, Harv," Catwoman said cheerily, "Try not to need us again."

"Fine. Go," Two-Face conceded, "Something awfully damn familiar about that kid."

* * *

Roman Falcone, Catgirl's uncle, had a veritable army of bodyguards and the six Talons had mowed through all of them. But the Talon force had been cut in half. As the Talons confronted Falcone himself, Huntress and Question took action.

Question held one at bay while Huntress struck down a second with a crossbow bolt to the eye. Falcone took heart and shot the third in the head several times. Huntress then "killed" the remaining Talon, much to Question's relief.

"See you around, Falcone," Huntress gave him a jaunty wave as she and her husband exited the room.

Falcone had a kill shot but he relented because Huntress had saved his life. The vendetta could be fulfilled on another day.

* * *

Ri and Darknight proved unstoppable against the six Talons sent after Black Mask. The Chinese pair had been surprised to find him wearing his namesake when they intervened in his assassination. Their martial arts prowess, skill with edged weaponry, and proven teamwork quickly overcame the Talons. After defeating their foes, they made to leave Black Mask's presence.

"Wait!" he shouted after them, "Who are you and how do I reward you?"

Darknight addressed the issue, "We are ourselves. And as for a suitable reward, lay aside your mask, give up this criminal life, and embark on a noble path."

"I should kill you for saying that to me," Black Mask grated, "But you just saved my life. Lucky you."

"Then I guess we already have our reward," Darknight slightly bowed to him and he and Ri didn't hesitate as they left the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

16

Nyssa watched as the Injusticers lashed Commissioner Sawyer to the Bat Signal atop GCPD headquarters. Her secure mobile began to ring and she stared at the Caller ID. It wasn't any number she recognized but very few people on the entire planet had its number.

She decided to answer and held the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

" _Nyssa, it's me, White Rabbit,"_ she quickly established so Raatko wouldn't hang up, _"The Court of Owls sent a squad of Talons to kill Jaina. For some reason the Justice League of America had Troia and Hawkman guarding her. But one still got past them and I had to deal with him. Rather than show myself, I made a break for it and am recruiting Ivy and Killer Croc to help me get the Owls."_

"I can provide aid as well," Nyssa decided, "We were going to move against the Court anyway. This just accelerates our timetable."

" _Okay, but where is the Court currently located?"_ White Rabbit inquired.

"The elders are gathered in a secret room within Wayne Tower. It's underneath the viewing area and has a private egress into the sewers for unseen entrances and exits," Nyssa explained, "The Injustice League should prove useful in aiding you. Meet them at the tower in twenty minutes."

" _Will do,"_ White Rabbit agreed and hung up.

Nyssa turned to Cain, "David, the Injustice League needs to kill the Court of Owls leadership now rather than later."

He bowed his head, "Understood."

He gathered the Injustice Leaguers and departed. Nyssa collected Blacksmith and her Injustice Rogues, "I want the JLA dealt with. Do that now."

The Rogues left and Nyssa addressed the Injustice Titans, "You have the Court of Owls' target list. Ensure the Talons did not fail. And if any Talons are on scene, destroy them as well."

The Injustice Titans eagerly set out. Nyssa observed Maggie Sawyer struggle against her bonds while she was strapped to the very symbol of her revulsion. In addition, storm clouds were gathering over Gotham. Nyssa found it all rather apropos.

* * *

Leviathan had encircled the city center in concentric rings. Each major intersection was blocked up with armored vehicles and troops. The last units had pulled into place and the Heretic awaited the signal to make the final push into downtown.

* * *

Alone amidst the streets of Gotham, Scorn surveyed the Wrath's handiwork. The criminal element had been decimated when their handguns and assault rifles exploded. The cops had been neutralized by the electrical taser equipment built into their body armor by Caldwell Arms. They would be roused later in order to suffer horribly painful deaths.

Scorn had been a street hood amongst Gotham's bottom feeders. After doing a stretch in Blackgate Prison, Scorn had been approached by Mr. and Mrs. Waters on behalf of Elliot Caldwell and he'd become Scorn. Scorn was so busy gloating he failed to register the sound of a turbine engine approaching. That is, until he bounced off the Batmobile's forward ram and hurtled across the hood, cockpit, and rear end of the armored car.

Batman popped the hatch and surveyed the scene stretched out before him. Reaching Scorn's fallen form, he ripped off the sonic generator off of Scorn's back and then the emitter coils from his gauntlets. Batman placed a small charge on the equipment and destroyed it. Hearing Scorn groan, Batman ripped the accomplice's helmet off and delivered a brutal right cross. Scorn had the good sense to be knocked out.

Batman heard the rake of metal scraping air and then the sound of an approaching turbine caused him to look up. Seeing the Wrath-wing in the air and diving for a strafing run, Batman scrambled to get back to the Batmobile where he had equipment to deal with aerial attacks. But the Wrath's focus wasn't on Batman. Rather he delayed until he'd passed over his effective chance to fire on the Batmobile and instead opened up with the rotary Vulcan cannon and chewed apart the street until he'd ripped Scorn's body to shreds. Now that his failed lackey had been dealt with, the Wrath decided it was time to lure Batman into his trap.

A hydraulic platform descended from the Batmobile's chassis and swiveled the car around and retracted so Batman could engage the turbine engine and tear off in a jet exhaust fueled hurry. He was grateful for two things at that moment; one was that law abiding citizens were staying indoors and in presumable safety. The second was that the Wrath was flying down street avenues, guiding Batman to his quarry rather than vector across town.

But Batman quickly surmised why the usual looting wasn't underway. Leviathan had secured the bulk of the city and its troops were maintaining law and order in the absence of the GCPD. Despite the Heretic's hatred of all things related to Batman, the Leviathan troops held their fire as Batman raced by chasing down the Wrath-wing as it closed in on Caldwell Arms and its hidden roost.

As he approached the Caldwell building, Batman's police scanner began picking up desperate requests for backup from Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock. As he stopped the Batmobile in front of the Caldwell lobby, the Wrath launched an antitank missile at the vehicle. The resultant explosion blew Batman through the glass enclosure and into the lobby itself.

Only Batman's latest generation armored suit saved him from being killed, but he was still staggered. He checked his triangulation equipment and detected that Barbara and Bullock were making a mad descent through the building's floors. Given the background noise streaming through the signal, they were also under fire. And seeing as how Caldwell Arms security hadn't responded to Batman being blown through their out glass partition, it was logical to assume security was after the GCPD detectives instead.

* * *

Barb and Bullock had descended thirteen floors before they gained access to the freight elevator. Rather than aim for the lobby, they targeted the underground levels in an effort to discover how Caldwell had managed to build such an infrastructure with supposedly no manufacturing underway in this "administrative" site.

What they'd learned so far was that the Fortieth Floor housed Elliot Caldwell's private penthouse and work offices as well as space for Mr. and Mrs. Waters. The floor below was a weapons testing ground. The thirty-seven and thirty-eighth floors were a combined hangar facility. The next two floors were devoted to sound proofing to keep the employees below ignorant of what truly happened inside Caldwell Arms.

The thirty-fourth down to the fifth floors were actually inhabited by administrators, corporate executives and scads of engineering departments. The fourth floor was listed as Security's domain. The third floor was Human Resources and the second floor was employee support in the form of commissaries, cafeterias, and recreational facilities.

The lobby was obvious. But the listed but unspecified six underground floors intrigued Barbara, so at her insistence they were going there. They stopped at the basement level and found loading facilities and a secured area. The secured space housed the Wrath-mobile among other vehicles. And it contained a listing of the underground manufacturing base stretching across the five floors beneath the basement.

"I don't know what the hell that thing is but it makes the Batmobile look like a Lego tinker toy," Bullock commented.

"That's the whole point," Barbara concluded, "Haven't you noticed Caldwell's obsession with Batman? It includes these vehicles and Caldwell supplying both the GCPD and the Gotham crime syndicates. It makes perfect sense for the 'anti-Batman'."

"Geez Lootenant, are ya sayin' this Caldwell clown is really the Wrath?" Bullock was stunned by her deduction.

"Funny you should put quite that way, Harv," Barbara mused, "I think Elliot Caldwell was consumed by the Wrath identity and every single action he's taken ever since has been to further the Wrath's agenda. And I don't have to say it. He is. Loud enough for the entire world to hear. It's just no one ever bothered or wanted to listen."

"So if Caldwell really is a world class cop killer, why'd he give all that crap to the PD?" Bullock wondered.

"We've been getting calls from our unit that everyone wearing a Caldwell vest was tased by it and their Caldwell weapons all malfunctioned," Barbara reminded him.

"So Caldwell arms both the crooks and cops so he can start a street war and then wipe out both sides," Bullock pieced it together, "He wipes out both sides and sets up what? He's a friggin' assassin not a crime lord."

"Then he's setting up someone else to take over for the Five Families and Penguin and Two-Face. And city, county, and state officials in Gotham have to be eliminated as well," Barbara finally understood.

"Jee-zus Lootenant, we're outta our league here," Bullock whined.

"I think 'League' is the magic word here," Barbara smirked, "Want to take this bad boy for a spin?"

Bullock recognized her devilish grin as she touched the Wrath-mobile, "Sure. Why not?"

"Hop in," Barbara ordered, "I'm taking you for a ride."

* * *

The Waters led Caldwell Security into the lobby only to find Batman grimly waiting for them. He'd met the Waters in his meetings with Caldwell as Bruce Wayne. Elliot Caldwell had begun his takeover bid with Wayne Enterprises by suggesting a merger rather than an outright grab of Bruce's corporation. He knew the Waters were Caldwell's personal tools, instruments that lived to do his bidding.

So if they were leading the charge, Caldwell was busy elsewhere orchestrating Scorn's attack plan. Then there were the rumors of a Batman-like shadow moving across the city in vehicles, planes, and across rooftops on foot. Batman had easily deduced that the Wrath was in town and pulling Scorn's strings. Yet it was too easy to place Caldwell in that position over the Wrath. If the Wrath truly did emulate Batman in many ways, the refusal to answer to any mortal, immortal, or godlike being would be a key character trait. So that only left one final conclusion.

Batman managed to wipe out security within two minutes time. Twenty-four guards were unconscious and the Waters were tied up and bound back to back. He knelt before Mr. Waters.

"Where is Caldwell?" Batman growled.

"Go to hell," Mr. Waters retorted.

Batman broke his nose, "Tell me!"

"You won't kill me," Mr. Waters' words threw flecks of blood at Batman as it entered his mouth.

"But I'll make you wish I had," Batman rose and kicked in between Waters' spread eagle legs.

An animalistic howl roared out of Mr. Waters right before he violently vomited. Mrs. Waters called out to Batman, "I'll talk! Just leave him alone."

"Where is he?" Batman shouted angrily.

"He's here," Mrs. Waters smirked.

Batman ducked behind the Waters just in time to foul the Wrath's shot. The Wrath chuckled, "I don't often miss, Batman. Consider yourself fortunate."

"It's over, Caldwell," Batman declared.

"So you figured it out at last, Detective," Wrath was amused by this development, "And I thought you were simply ignoring me. When in fact you were truly ignorant. Tell me, when did you finally know?"

"When you killed Scorn," Batman told him.

"That was a calculated risk," Wrath admitted, "Frankly I'm disappointed. I'd been told you were far more cleaver than this, Detective."

The way Wrath kept using the title, it was like being in Ra's al Ghul's presence again. But Ra's was dead and Talia had taken over the League of Shadows. But Cassandra Cain's price for becoming Black Bat was to warn him of _another_ of Ra's children. A daughter named Nyssa Raatko. A daughter who had initially defied Ra's for his negligence before settling in his camp.

Or had she? Nyssa _was_ calling herself an al Ghul these days _and_ she'd been given the title the "Demon's Hand". And rumor upon rumor alluded to her running the League of Assassins before exiting to create the Injusticers. The three prong entities were the Injustice League, the Injustice Titans, and the Injustice Rogues. All three designed to combat members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans. Regardless of the fact there were now _four_ Justice Leagues besides the Titans and the JSA All Stars.

But Batman hardly thought that Nyssa would direct her Injusticers against the Justice League Dark. All of those considerations ended when a god-awful; shriek of a rolling metal door tearing off of its hinges revealed the Wrath-mobile launching out into the Gotham streets. It tore off down the avenue.

"I think I found your pests," Wrath dryly remarked to the Waters.

Batman jumped and hurled two batarangs. The Wrath responded by shooting them out of the air. The cycle rate on his rifle was over three thousand rounds a minute. So it could discharge and reload fast enough for the Wrath to destroy both batarangs effortlessly.

"Tell me why I do what I do," Wrath requested.

Batman was still sizing his opponent up, "Like the original Wrath, you were orphaned by James Gordon. But he was orphaned as a boy and years later you were a teenager in juvenile custody after your parents died when the Wrath found you. He molded your hatred in order to shape you into his 'Robin'. After all, I had mine so he had to have his."

"So now you know the truth about both Elliot Caldwell and the Wrath," he said, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to stop you and end Grayle Hudson's worries all at once," Batman vowed.

"And how will you accomplish that?" Wrath asked, "You won't kill. And unfortunately, this time I won't either. I'm tasked with bringing you in alive. But the fate in store for you is worse than death. If you beg me, I might just kill you anyway. It would at least been a clean death. But don't underestimate how much damage I can inflict upon you. You just need to be alive when I present you."

"We'll see who gets damaged," Batman replied resolutely.

* * *

White Rabbit arrived at the Botanical Gardens to find Ivy ensconced inside. Ivy was entranced by her creations. Once upon a time she would have utilized ordinary gene splicing to create her beauties. But now Ivy was a mixture of plant and mammal DNA. Her blood coursed with more chlorophyll than hemoglobin these days.

As a result, Ivy could "speak" the plant languages composed of pheromones and pollens. With them she directed the growth of vegetation even before it began to grow and take root. She shaped plants that mutated on a genetic level merely because Ivy told them too.

And plants could speak to her as well. So Ivy was imminently aware of White Rabbit's arrival in a stolen car. And her arrival meant things had already gone wrong.

Ivy wondered how to classify the White Rabbit. Jaina Hudson was half Anglo-Saxon and half East Indian yet White Rabbit was an albino compared to Jaina's dusky features. She wasn't an avatar, or a duplicate, or a doppelganger. White Rabbit was a fully conscious and independent being who just couldn't exist without Jaina wishing her too. While it was an interesting quandary Ivy didn't want to devote more than cursory attention to it.

Blade grass, now grown into eight foot tall fronds that held a razor sharp edge to them. Ivy directed them to part like a lush, green version of the Red Sea. White Rabbit followed the course laid out before her and met Ivy sitting at the edge of a flower bed.

The flowers throughout the facility had expanded to a size where they dwarfed most large satellite receiver dishes. White Rabbit took note that the flowers were all tracking her. And inside their stamen and ovules were pollens shaped like small daggers. White Rabbit had no doubt the flowers could eject the pollens and shred anything they were directed to kill.

"What's gone wrong?" Ivy asked dismally.

"The Court of Owls tried to kill Jaina," White Rabbit answered, "They don't seem to have a grasp on our dual nature but they sent six Talons after her."

"How did she survive?" Ivy knew she had or White Rabbit wouldn't be standing before her. She also knew White Rabbit wasn't anywhere near powerful enough, or skilled enough, to dispatch six Talons to the afterlife. But then again, they were supposedly already there.

"The Justice League of America inexplicably sent two members to guard her," White Rabbit explained, "Hawkman and Troia arrived on the rooftop and dealt with five of the six assassins. I neutralized the sixth. If it hadn't been for the JLA, Jaina, and by that I mean 'we', would be dead by now."

"Something steered the Court to Jaina," Ivy rose to her feet.

"They provided a list of potential targets and asked Nyssa and I if we had any exclusions we'd like to have made," White Rabbit explained, "I chose Jaina and Nyssa selected Bruce Wayne."

"Why Wayne?" Ivy wondered.

"Before Talia became involved with Batman, she had a romance with Bruce Wayne," White Rabbit twisted the truth, "Nyssa thought he'd make a nice present."

"Well, the Court has undoubtedly sent Talons after him as well," Ivy surmised.

"I'm going to kill every Owl," White Rabbit vowed, "Slowly."

Ivy smiled, "I think I can help. But first…"

She slowly lifted her hands and shoots rose out of the ground and then vines crept up behind them. The flowers all blossomed as large as the others but these were mutated Venus flytraps. The vines were attached at the base of the stalk and writhed and twisted as they sought food.

"Stay right with me," Ivy advised White Rabbit.

They exited the Botanical Garden and the glass enclosures shattered and the plants within stretched beyond their former boundaries. Hedges grew wildly around the facility. Red poppies sprouted up to form a barrier around the garden.

"Ever seen _Wizard of Oz_?" Ivy smirked, "Only my poppies don't just put you to sleep. They make you die of anaphylactic shock."

The pair abandoned White Rabbit's stolen car and got inside Rose Petal. The top was down so White Rabbit got a full dose of the cooking oil experience. She snickered.

"Seriously? French fries?" she had to ask.

"We take what we can," Ivy shrugged as she threw the VW New Beetle into reverse, "Where to?"

"We're going to the water supply pumping station to pick up Killer Croc," White Rabbit shared.

Ivy crinkled her nose, "Ugh."

"He's available muscle and he works cheap," White Rabbit told her, "Then we go pay the Court of Owls a visit."

"Do you even know where they are?" Ivy had to wonder.

"They're inside Wayne Tower overlooking the rail hub," White Rabbit revealed, "There's a secret room beneath the public viewing area. The Injustice League will meet us there. Nyssa always planned on eliminating the Court."

"Somehow I think they're expecting treachery," Ivy warned her.

"Then why disappoint them?" White Rabbit asked perkily.

* * *

The Heretic oversaw Leviathan operations in the C3 post they'd hauled in with a semi. The semi-tractor trailer served as the Command, Control, and Communications hub for the operation. So far, Leviathan had met with little to no resistance. And what trouble there was to be found was quickly suppressed with superior firepower.

In the absence of the GCPD, Leviathan had become the de facto enforcer of law and order. But the organization had set up a perimeter around the heart of the city and was poised to move into it. Nyssa was moving far too slowly for Heretic's tastes but between her and his genetic "mother" she'd certainly displayed a far better talent for survival.

But ever since being recruited for this event, Heretic had spent the last two weeks anxiously awaiting the signal that had just come in. Nyssa directed the message just to him, _"Leviathan Command, you may now proceed and secure downtown. Stand advised GCPD HQ is secured with the exception of one pocket of resistance. Batman is being contained at Caldwell Arms and will soon be captured."_

"Signal all units to begin to squeeze the population," Heretic ordered, "I want everyone in position within the half hour. I want checkpoints at every traffic artery and major intersections set up and a rolling search for potential insurgents before the hour is up. I don't want any vehicular or foot traffic in this city proceeding without our authorization."

The three communications officers began relaying the instructions to their assigned zones. The two drone controllers sought and obtained lift off clearance from the former Wayne airfield that now served as a regional cargo hub. The UAVs lifted off and began a sweeping patrol of the city.

Nyssa spoke across the encrypted airwaves once again, _"All Leviathan units be advised. The Wrath is currently engaging Batman at Caldwell Arms. All vehicles and personnel are to give way and not interfere in the operation. The combatants are to be given wide berth and access to all parts of the city."_

"Prepare my helicopter," Heretic ordered.

"Sir, the Demon's Hand has ordered us to stand down in this matter," Leviathan's second-in-command reminded her leader.

"We do not serve the League of Shadows," Heretic reminded her in return, "Now have my damn helicopter brought to me."

"But…" she began to argue.

"Nyssa al Ghul is not a part of our organization," Heretic raged, "She may be Talia al Ghul's sister but Talia betrayed us all when she returned to Ra's al Ghul's fold. Now, if you make so much as one more word of protest, I will summarily execute you right here and now. Understood?"

"Perfectly," the Second replied coolly, staring down the barrel of his pistol aimed at her forehead.

* * *

Inertia had run to check on the mayor, only to find Peter Hamilton was nowhere to be found. But six Talons were even deader than previously advertised. Many of them dismembered or crushed. The judges, Emud Hamil and Dorothea Pruit, were also missing with a trail of Talon bodies in their wake. But evidence at the three sites pointed to Galatea, or Power Girl or whatever she was calling herself now, Black Adam, and Isis. So that just begged the question of how did the JLA learn of the Court of Owls' plans?

But Justine Juress was still home. And Black Canary and Speedy, or Red Arrow or whatever the hell _she_ was calling herself today, were present as well. Juress was waking up and rubbing her jaw so she'd obviously been knocked out. And given the death glares she was aiming at Black Canary it was easy to tell who had done the dirty deed.

Inertia raced away to get some privacy where he could contact Nyssa and get instructions on how to proceed.

* * *

Sun Girl made a similar discovery at Black Mask's mansion. Ri and Darknight were very cagey and highly skilled at being stealthy but they stood out to her infrared and ultraviolet senses. She easily spotted the two JLA agents on the rooftop across from Black Mask's.

So like her boyfriend, Sun Girl quietly withdrew to speak with Nyssa.

* * *

Card Queen arrived at Tobiah Shaw's and used binoculars to watch movements within his flat from across the street. Animal Man and Crimson Fox were tending to Shaw while he struggled with the sights and smells of all the corpses scattered around his lodgings. The soon to be former Card Queen fervently desired to add a few bodies to the mix.

Duela Dent eagerly awaited the inevitable confrontation. Despite being Two-Face's daughter, Duela had always felt a kinship with the Joker. He'd gone missing for over a year now so Duela felt safe founding a gang of likeminded sycophants calling themselves the Jokerz. And this was going to be her first action as the Joker's Daughter.

Only direct threats from the Joker and Harley Quinn had prevented her from sticking with the name in the past. But with both Joker and his floozy wannabe girlfriend gone, Joker's Daughter could call herself anything she damn well pleased. But first she had to verify her plans with Nyssa.

* * *

Enigma went to the Iceberg Lounge and observed Penguin inside of his offices and rooms attached to the nightclub. He only had two of his femme fatale bodyguards lurking about. She wondered if one had been killed by the various Talons Penguin's other goons were dragging off.

Then the sometimes Riddler's Daughter spotted Batwoman, Bat-Girl, and Starling across the way. The scene amused Enigma. Batwoman kept a vigil while Bat-Girl seemed oblivious to Starling's attentions. Enigma knew Starling and also knew was openly and proudly bisexual. And she seemed smitten with Bat-Girl.

Enigma smirked to herself as she pulled out her notepad and began scribbling down a puzzle to send to the Batwomen and Starling, since she seemed to have thrown in with them, and give them three minutes to work on the clue while she set up her hit on Penguin. But before she did anything, she had to clear her intentions with Nyssa.

* * *

Match didn't bother checking in with Nyssa. The Superboy's Bizarro clone simply smashed his way into Derek Power's estate. Lacking Kryptonian vision powers, Match still possessed near Argoan strength. But his true ability was his tactile telekinesis. Simply put, Match could animate any inanimate object he touched. While he could use his TK ability to fly, it was this ability that bolstered his limited invulnerability and swatted aside nonliving objects.

Guy and Ralph had no clue regarding any of this. They just saw a younger version of Bizarro and went into overdrive. Powers simply stormed out of the room and sought shelter elsewhere.

* * *

Risk also plummeted headlong at Two-Face. He knew Harvey Dent was Duela's father but he assumed she wouldn't mind him killing Two-Face. What he hadn't expected was for Catwoman and Catgirl to suddenly come bursting in the through the open windows.

"Harvey, we can't keep doing this," Catwoman warned him.

Risk was suddenly more than pleased that his half-alien physique gave him meta-human abilities. He had a feeling he would need them.

* * *

Kid Crusader was tasked with dealing with Roman Falcone. He had to wonder why Nyssa was guaranteeing the Talons had succeeded when she planned on destroying them all and betraying the Court of Owls that commanded them. But it wasn't his place to ask.

She'd told him Falcone was haunted by personal demons. Whether they be in his mind or soul, Kid Crusader guaranteed they'd be dead soon enough. Along with Falcone himself.

But Kid Crusader hadn't expected to stumble upon the Huntress and the Question. Huntress' head was bobbing up and down on Question's lap. Seeing the faceless apparition, Kid Crusader suddenly knew Falcone's demons were very real.

The demon and his succubus got to their feet while the demon zipped his pants back up. Kid Crusader's sword mystically appeared in his hand and the succubus suddenly said, "Oh hell."

* * *

"What the hell?" Bullock blurted as the Wrath-mobile turned away from a major intersection where four military vehicles sat. Only, none of their markings corresponded with US Army designators. As Barbara skidded the monster SUV around, she turned hard to the left and floored it.

As the Wrath-mobile hurtled down the street, the Leviathan checkpoint units opened fire. Bullock was incensed, "Cripes! They're shootin' at us!"

"Tell me something I don't already know," Barbara said tersely as they skidded around a corner.

Approaching another major intersection, Bullock exclaimed, "Shee-oot Lootenant! They're flippin' everywhere."

"Man the guns, Harv," Barbara ordered, "We have to get to the PD and we can't let these goons stop us."

"Okay, but I gotta warn ya, this battle wagon ain't designed ta take prisoners," Bullock advised her.

"We'll worry about the body count afterwards," Barbara said grimly.

"Yeesh! Whatever happened ta that sweet little Batgirl I use ta know?" Bullock asked.

"She woke up," Barbara told him in an eerily calm voice.

Bullock decided he'd rather face down Leviathan foot soldiers than Barbara Gordon.

* * *

Ivy made White Rabbit lay down newspapers on Rose Petal's back seat before Killer Croc could sit down. En route to Wayne Tower, Croc chuckled, "Bunny Ears here tells me we're gonna get down and dirty with some suit and tie types. Don't seem like yer usual play, Ivy."

"You should know I'm versatile, Croc," Ivy replied emotionlessly, "And White Rabbit is the only one of us to have seen the opposition."

"That true, Rabbit Stew?" Croc thought he was all too clever today.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Now this really don't seem like you," Croc told Ivy.

"I trust White Rabbit," Ivy said simply.

"So does Luthor," Croc confessed, "He's the one that told me ta work wit her. An' bein's she's bankrollin' this little operation, I'm stickin' wit her."

"Pull in here," White Rabbit interjected, "This alley will gain us access without alerting the Owls to our presence."

"Guess we're goin' below," Croc laughed as he hopped out of Rose Petal.

"No one said anything about sewers," Ivy said coldly.

"Why else would I need Croc?" White Rabbit asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why do you need me?" Ivy was a little cross now.

"To watch my fluffy derriere," White Rabbit grinned.

"Since when did you want or need protection?" Ivy was still put out.

"Since now," White Rabbit huffed while Croc pried open a manhole cover and began descending into the sewer depths, "And I'm not talking about _me_ me. I'm talking about Jaina."

"Okay, I'll do it," Ivy relented.

"And I even have something I can offer Harley in exchange," White Rabbit promised.

"Tell me later," Ivy insisted, "Right now you have a play date to make."

"Yes, I do," White Rabbit said smugly and then said with whom.

"You cunning little bitch," Ivy said with admiration before departing.

* * *

The Injustice League made it into the Wayne Tower's viewing area without being spotted. But once there, surveillance tracked their every movement. The elder Owls left through their private elevator out of the secret room and descended into the sewers. Their contingent of Talons surged upward through the outer walls to shatter the windows above and dive in at the Injusticers.

Cain, Mad Dog, and Annalea swiftly discovered their firearms were useless against the hyper-regenerative Talons. So they used the blades they carried with them against their similarly armed opponents. Aresia fought four Talons single handedly. Merlyn found his arrows were useless and he dropped back behind Syonide whose electro-whip kept the Talons at bay.

White Lightning discovered her hypnotic talents over men were of no use whatsoever. White Canary was the first to discover that if one beheaded a Talon, the Talon didn't keep coming. But Lady Flash demonstrated the full potential that the Russian military had envisioned for her now that she was under the influence of Velocity 9.

She struck target after target within seconds of each other. Having mastered vibrating her hands, she would plunge them into a Talon chest where her fingers carved through flesh and bone. The vibration would then liquefy the Talon's heart and gut his thoracic cavity. Lady Flash dealt with the entire Talon force in less than two minutes, excluding the six permanently disabled by Aresia and White Canary.

"Good work, Christina," Cain allowed, "Now we need to affect an entrance onto the level just below us."

Aresia ripped a chunk of the floor up while Lady Flash vibrated through the floor. Having a portal to the floor below, Cain saw and heard Lady Flash as she reported, "There is no one here, _tovarishch_."

"Then we find a way to track them down," Cain decided, "Aresia, White Canary, you're our best skip tracers. Find the Owls."

The pair dropped into the lower level and quickly found the hidden elevator.

* * *

"They the ones?" Killer Croc asked White Rabbit as the Owls spilled out into the sewer.

"Yes, but you only have to keep them from getting by us. I had a specialist called in to deal with the Court of Owls. The _entire_ Court and not just these old men," White Rabbit advised Croc.

The elder Owls made their way further down the tunnel until they heard the scrape of a blade leaving its scabbard. The hidden figure before them stepped close enough to allow his sword to be seen in the dim light coming through the manhole from an overhead street lamp. Then Deathstroke himself stepped into the light. And the Owls saw the means and method of their deaths in his one remaining eye.

* * *

Waller had Peter Hamilton, Emud Hamil, and Dorothea Pruit in interrogation rooms. Steve Trevor and Sue Dibney were directing the lines of questioning from a control booth. Waller had Power Girl and the Black Marvels standing by for further word from the rest of the JLA.

Ralph's report of being attacked came in seconds before Catgirl called in a similar complaint. Finally the Question signaled her as well. Waller was about to dispatch the remaining JLA forces at headquarters when the Injustice Rogues struck her location.

Ignorant of the underground levels, the Rogues attacked and took hostages from among the State Department functionaries in the upper stories. So the on-site JLA was sent after the Injustice Rogues.

* * *

Power Girl faced down Magenta, Silver Sorceress, and Blue Jay. Silver Sorceress was delighted, "Excellent. They sent someone vulnerable to my magic. You are aware that Kryptonians are helpless against magic?"

"I'm Argoan, you idiot, not Kryptonian," Power Girl snapped.

"What you are is a test tube by-product that should have been flushed," Magenta taunted Galatea.

Power Girl decided it was time to hurt the Rogues. Badly.

* * *

Black Adam confronted Girder and Murmur amongst a room full of potential victims. Girder's organic metal body gave him strength to rival Adam's. Murmur's barely in control homicidal twitches meant Black Adam needed all the speed the gods could provide to stop the predator before he began killing. And that was why the two Injustice Rogues flew into action simultaneously.

* * *

Isis challenged Blacksmith and Plunder on the grounds. Blacksmith's ability to convert anyone, including the guards she'd captured, into organic steel meant she now controlled the guard detachment. And Plunder wielded weapons capable of staggering, if not killing, Isis. She suddenly knew this just wasn't her day.


	8. Chapter 8

9

Mary Seward, Queen of Blood, had chartered buses from all across mainland Europe. They converged on Budapest even as the remainder of her forces flew in from across the globe. The buses all had one destination, the Carpathian range inside Romania. There they would unleash their passengers on Drakul's vastly outnumber forces.

But Vlad Drakul had three distinct advantages. He knew the terrain, a defender was worth three attackers, and he had the Justice League Dark on his side. As such, there were two principle highway routes connecting Hungary with Romania. The JLD divided up and proceeded to those border crossings.

The first was near Bihakereztek and then the road headed to Oradea. The southerly route went through Nagylak and the closest city afterwards was Arad. The JLD set up just inside the Romanian border. Meanwhile, six members stood beside Drakul.

Dr. Fate, Madame Xanadu, the Phantom Stranger, Andrew Bennett, Deadman, and Jason Blood gathered with Drakul as the last line of defense before they reached his vampire army. Fate teleported the entire force out of Carpathia to midway between the mountains and the Hungarian border. Drakul's lycan forces were left behind to secure his holdings.

The vampires were all nearly mortal in broad daylight. As such, they travelled with heavy conventional armaments. The northern team was chosen largely along gender lines. Zatanna commanded the group and she'd selected most of the female members of the JLD to stand beside her. Only Nightmaster, Frankenstein's Creature. Blue Devil, and Detective Chimp represented the male gender. And the latter three really didn't count.

* * *

At Biharkereztek, Zatanna cast a reverse magic mirror spell. The buses bounced off the spell and came to a halt. The passengers began spilling out and unloading the cargo areas upon spotting the JLD. Using assault weapons, they opened fire on the Justice Leaguers. But Zee's spell repelled the bullets and rockets.

So the vampires set up mortars and began lobbing bombs over the spell boundary. Frankenstein decided to act before the League was shredded by the mortars, "Drop the spell, Zatanna."

He hefted a 20mm Vulcan cannon with an ammo box feeding a belt into the weapon. Zatanna looked dismayed, "They're ability to instantly heal is still fairly active even in sunlight."

"We'll see, won't we?" Frankenstein grimaced.

Even Frankenstein's unique physiology didn't shield him from the massive returning of fire that the vamps unleashed. The vampires and the animated corpse simply tore one another to shreds and healed almost as fast as they could inflict harm. When he ran out of ammo, Frankenstein fell back so Amethyst, Jennifer Morgan, Nightmaster, and Blue Devil could surge into the enemy ranks.

Both Princess Amara and Jennifer descended from a proud warrior tradition. Amethyst was the Heir to the throne of Gemworld and a Lord of Order. The youngest Lord ever appointed as such. Jennifer was the daughter of Air Force colonel Travis Morgan, the Warlord of Skartaris. But Jennifer had fought against magic, blades, and bows but never modern ballistic weaponry.

Nightmaster's enchanted chainmail shielded him from bullets and his magic sword disintegrated vampires when he beheaded them. Amethyst and Jennifer saw this and began mirroring his tactics. Blue Devil's trident consumed vampire bodies with hellfire. Jennifer and Amethyst unleashed some of the own as well. Frankenstein rejoined the ranks and simply tore arms and legs out of vampire sockets.

* * *

Detective Chimp and Goldilocks took charge over the JLD's youngest two members. Black Alice and Misfit looked nearly overwhelmed by the carnage. Yet Black Alice had battled the Specter when he'd gone mad and Misfit had faced Brother Blood's followers.

"Bloody hell. How are we supposed to find Mary, Effin' Queen of Blood, in this mess?" Goldilocks wanted to know.

"Follow me," Detective Chimp urged.

The Detective Chimp and his allies skirted the bus line away from the heart of the battle. Misfit had cast an occlusion spell that kept any vampire from seeing them unless it locked eyes directly on them. Goldilocks was impressed.

"You would be handy in my last profession," she congratulated the young Homo Magi.

"Demon hunter?" Misfit perked up.

"Jewel thief," Goldilocks snickered. Charli Gage-Radcliffe didn't know whether to be appalled or admire Goldilocks for her self-sufficiency.

"Oops," Detective Chimp said as a vampire finally locked eyes on them.

"Keep going," Goldilocks instructed, "This sod is mine."

"You're sure?" Misfit was worried.

"Just go before I change my mind," Goldilocks sullenly urged the trio.

Goldilocks' hair magically lengthen and toughened stronger tan steel. It lashed out as if with a mind of its own and wrapped around the vamp's neck and lifted him off the ground. He struggled to laugh.

"I'm already dead," he rasped, "I don't need to breathe."

"True, but I didn't want impressionable girls watching what happens next," Goldilocks warned him as more of her hair wrapped around his skull and then crushed it.

She abruptly dropped his body and wiped her hair off on his clothing. Bits of gore clung to her hair though, "Ugh. I'm going to need a salon treatment after this."

Deciding to find her merry band, she discovered the troupe stood behind the last bus in the convoy. The human civilians had abandoned their vehicles and fled. The border guards had quickly followed them.

Misfit threw herself into Goldilocks' arms, "You made it!"

Detective Chimp spotted the blood drying on Goldilocks' hair but opted not to say anything because of Misfit. He was also amused by Goldilocks' obvious discomfort with the young woman's affection. He'd never seen her unnerved in their short association but at that moment, Goldilocks was totally beleaguered as how to proceed from there.

"Don't we have something to be doing?" Goldilocks managed to ask.

"Good point," Detective Chimp commented, "And speaking of points, you're on it."

Goldilocks scowled at him as she passed by and he could distinctly hear her mutter, "The things I do to prove myself to Sir Justin,"

She entered the bus and Black Alice had to hold Misfit back. Detective Chimp blocked her path, "We'll know if she needs any help."

Goldilocks hopped down out of the bus, "No one's aboard the stupid thing. Even the driver has scarpered off."

"On to the next one," Detective Chimp decided.

Goldilocks looked resigned as she moved onward. Black Alice finally gave voice to the question that had been plaguing her, "Do we even have a plan for what happens if we run into Mary Seward?"

"What's a plan?" Detective Chimp jested.

"Oh god, that's what I thought," Black Alice moaned.

"It won't be that bad," Misfit tried encouraging her.

Black Alice gave Misfit an incredulous stare. She'd spotted the blood caked in Goldilocks' hair as well. Misfit obviously suffered from misplaced hero-worship. She opened her mouth to change that when Detective Chimp cleared his throat.

Black Alice suddenly knew which topic was off-limits. For now.

* * *

Zatanna tried coordinating the defense through a reverse magic whisper spell. What she whispered was heard in the ears of those fighting. She'd spotted Detective Chimp move around the battlefield with his young charges. Deducing they'd gone after Mary, Zee excluded them from the spell but she could overhear them. As such, she'd held the Enchantress in reserve…until now.

"Enchantress, I need you to assist Detective Chimp's group. Something's wrong. I've lost contact with them."

"Not that there's anything right here," Enchantress snorted.

"Just go," Zee wearily instructed.

* * *

As the Enchantress honed in on the wayward members;' position and moved herself there, Zatanna took stock of the Justice League Dark's current standing. Most of her combatants were finding their weapons useless unless they beheaded their opponent. Tearing apart a vampire took time and left one vulnerable to attack in the meantime.

Zatanna was about to make a suggestion when she saw Amethyst conjure a wooden stake and impale a vampire's heart. Doing them same to the surrounding bloodsuckers, Amethyst then finished off the paralyzed vamps by taking their heads from them. Jennifer Morgan caught on and began supplying Frankenstein and herself with stakes while Amethyst doled them out to Nightmaster.

Blue Devil still incinerated vampires with hellfire conjured by his enchanted trident. He had no blood to drain so the vampires simply tried mauling him. To their own regret.

Zatanna finally had hope…until she looked up and saw the skies above.

* * *

Enchantress appeared at the quartet's position in time to see a flash of mystical energy inside the nearby bus and Goldilocks hurtling out of it. A robed figure wearing a Mongol styled hat descended out of the bus. Enchantress' blood ran cold.

"Felix Faust," she coldly greeted him.

"Ah, the little witch," Faust chuckled, "Fetching look you have there, I must say."

The idea of Faust finding her attractive made her want to wretch. Instead she conjured a jet of flame and directed it at him, "Fetch this."

Faust's robed were being incinerated but his skin was untouched by the flames, "Really? It's a valiant effort but as you can see, I'm still very much alive and therefore immune to your paltry conjuring."

"I'll rip your throat out with my bare teeth if I have to," Enchantress decided.

"You might just try it," Faust realized. Red eldritch energy lanced out from his fingertips and struck Enchantress. She screamed until she passed out.

"Anyone else?" Faust asked jovially

Misfit looked ready to try as she tended the fallen Goldilocks. Detective Chimp gave Black Alice a knowing look. She replied with a barely perceptible nod.

But before anyone could anything, Faust summoned a stygian darkness over the land. The vampires were reinvigorated as their full power rushed back into their bodies.

"Oh hell," Zatanna said halfway across the fields.

* * *

Pandora had Shade the Changing Man employ his M-Vest to create a paralysis field over the border crossing region near Curtice. She then turned to Swamp Thing and Jay Young, "Swamp Thing, stand vigil over Shade and Mindwarp as they unleash their powers on the vampires. Mortals will be paralyzed by the M-Vest but the undead will roam free."

"Of course," Swamp Thing's resonant voice agreed.

Mindwarp sat in a Lotus position and released his astral projection form and sent it forth behind the vampire ranks. Constantine was miffed by these developments, "I think you're forgetting I'm in charge here, darlin'."

"I've forgotten nothing of the sort," Pandora assured him, "But I wanted the League to take action _before_ it was too late."

"It's no wonder the goddamned Phantom Stranger pawned you off on us," Constantine grated, "You're a colossal pain in the arse."

"It's no wonder your lovers frequently die," Pandora calmly replied, "You drive them into the arms of death. Does Zatanna know how lucky she is to have survived you?"

"And just how the hell do you know there was an 'us'?" Constantine demanded to know.

"I unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins into the world and I was given my facial scars and made immortal to serve my penance by combating them until all life dies in the universe," Pandora hissed, "So you can imagine I keep tabs on their servants as well as the likes of you."

"Then what about Klarion Bleak and Kid Eternity?" Constantine sharply inquired.

"The Witch Boy wishes to rise above the malignant goals his clan set for him. Who am I to object?" Pandora wondered, "And Christopher Freeman wasn't fated to die at the hands of Captain Nazi. The Lords of Order imparted power upon him to ensure such evil did not have its way again."

"Yeah, you sound thrilled about that," Constantine remarked.

"The Lords of Order are the very beings who cursed me," Pandora reminded him, "So I won't apologize for being somewhat ambivalent towards their ambitions."

Pandora strode forward and unsheathed the curved broadsword she'd worn under her cloak. Motioning for the others to follow her, she began to issue instructions, "Nightmare Nurse fall back and prepare to heal the wounded during the fight."

Nightmare Nurse looked to Constantine. He merely shrugged, "Just bloody well do what she says."

"Zauriel, fly behind the creatures and attack them beside Mindwarp's astral projection. We don't want to leave them an avenue of retreat. Klarion and Kid Eternity to either side of me. Ragman, you will assist Klarion and Constantine, you will support Kid Eternity."

"And what about you?" Constantine asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I'll hold the center," Pandora promised.

"That's an awfully big challenge," Constantine chided her.

"I've prepared for millennia and faced horrors that you haven't even conceived of yet," Pandora assured him.

"I seriously doubt that," Constantine flippantly remarked.

"Feel free," Pandora quipped, "Remember, these creatures are still powerful even in sunlight. They're capacity to regenerate is unheralded. The surest means of destroying them is to either consume them in flames or to stake their hearts and take their head from their bodies."

"Which is where your little can opener comes in, I take it," Constantine snorted.

"Join your partner," Pandora ordered.

* * *

Constantine joined Kid Eternity, who reached into the specters of the past and summoned Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan with their mightiest and most trusted warriors by their sides. Constantine whistled, "Not bad."

"Shazam told me about you," Kid Eternity informed him.

"Really?" Constantine was impressed with himself.

"It wasn't flattering," Kid Eternity warned him.

"Focus on the vamps, kid. We can sort out our differences later," Constantine grumbled.

* * *

"So now you wear the Ragman costume," Klarion observed.

Mick Rory affixed the mask and hood, "Yeah, we just came together."

"How did it choose you?" Klarion wondered.

"A local gang was terrorizing the folks in the neighborhood where I'd set up a thrift store. This came in the donations. I decided to do something about the punks and put this on to stay anonymous. I wasn't ready for what happened next," Ragman shared.

"So now the criminals inhabit certain rags that make up your suit," Klarion knew already.

"For at least one hundred years in whatever hell dimension the suit taps into. Then, if they've redeemed themselves they get a second chance. If not, they go to a worse hell dimension," Ragman told him.

"At least they get a choice," Klarion shrugged.

* * *

The assorted vampires in the buses disembarked and unloaded firearms. But Shade extended the paralysis field to include bullets. So the vamps switched to swords and knives, axes and hatchets, and a few even got creative with halberds. Mindwarp and Zauriel attacked from behind and drove the assembled vampire army towards the rest of the Justice League Dark.

Constantine and Klarion called down hellfire while Kid Eternity's forces met the vamps head on. Ragman's cape snared and absorbed unwitting vampires. New rag patches appeared on his suit every time it did so. Pandora was a dervish of destruction as he revealed her secondary short sword. These blades had been forged by Hephaestus for Deathstroke to kill gods from rival pantheons. She needn't even behead them to inflict a killing stroke. The bodies that were hewn apart with single strokes crumbled to dust. Pandora simply ducked, rolled, dodged, thrust, parried, and blocked her way through the ranks. But all the while she wondered what had become of Mary Seward.

Jay Young's astral self was shredded by mystical energy and Zauriel was struck down by Frederic Vaux. Vaux was more familiarly known to the JLD as Soul Thief. He'd helped lead the attack on Shazam that had been the precursor to the Justice League Dark forming up.

Pandora spotted Vaux in the rear ranks and instantly knew their task had just grown immeasurably harder. But Jenny Quantum chose that moment to create a teleport window for Midnighter and Jack Hawksmoor to pass through. Soul Thief eviscerated Midnighter before the Stormwatch agent could even strike. Jenny removed him from the battlefield and delivered him to Weatherman at the lunar base.

Jack fought Vaux but separated from an urban center, his powers swiftly began to lessen. It was only a matter of time before they dwindled altogether. Jenny took the opportunity to seek out Apollo and Projectionist.

Pandora recognized the Stormwatch agents. Once, a thousand years ago, the Shadow Cabinet had approached her to join the Demon Knights. She'd refused them just as she'd refuse them now. But she would try to get help their way.

* * *

Gathered in central Romania, Drakul scowled, "See the unnatural darkness? Mary's vampires are their full strength hours ahead of time."

"And so your forces will be as well," Madame Xanadu reassured him.

"Still, one of your lackeys may prove able and strike down Mary Seward," Drakul mused.

"Seward is not amongst her forces," Phantom Stranger interjected, "She is traveling separately with nefarious purposes in mind."

"Where is she then?" Drakul grated.

"She is clouded from my vision," Phantom Stranger admitted.

"And she is hidden from my cards," Made Xanadu added.

"She hides even from one such as I," Dr. Fate confessed.

"Then what good are any of you?" Drakul raged.

"Easy Vlad, Mary can't win without subjugating the two of us. She'll come," Bennett assured him.

"She'd better," Drakul growled.

* * *

Mary and her attachés had flown to Bucharest. From there they were hiring transport into Carpathia. Mary's plan was simple. She would liberate Drakul's lycan slaves and lead them against their former master. She found the idea utterly delicious.


	9. Chapter 9

25

The so-called "New Guardians" landed on Oa. The planet was deserted since every Green Lantern was deployed against the Third Army except for Laira Omoto who was now on Oa once again. But in patrolling the seemingly deserted world, they discovered that even the Tower of the Guardians was empty.

"Now what?" Yrra asked.

Kara aimed her power ring at the tower and leveled it with a single blast. Then she swept the debris aside. Kyle grimaced.

"Well, we could always try that approach," he said.

"There's a hatch that was hidden beneath the tower," Kara angrily pointed out.

Kyle saw she was right. He also saw she was becoming immersed in the whole Red Lantern thing. One was scary and it had nothing to do with her being right.

"How did you spot that?" Larfleeze wanted to know.

"With my own two eyes," Kara was revolted by the greedy bastard.

Larfleeze moved away, muttering to himself in a language she couldn't understand. Tribesman Munk decided to warn her, "He may try to harvest the very eyes from your head now."

"Great," she grated. These Lanterns were just becoming too depressingly weird for her.

"This lock was crafted by the Guardians. Do something useful, Green Lantern, and open it!" Arkillo railed.

Laira inspected the Oan technology while Brother Wurth assisted her. Seeing they weren't getting anywhere fast, Yrra persuaded Kara to help them. But what she discovered was the lock was immune to her X-Ray vision despite the fact it wasn't made from lead.

Munk kept an eye on Arkillo and Larfleeze while Kyle minded Black Hand. Black Hand studied Kyle, "This group is coming apart by the seams. They need a study in cooperation in order to unify them."

"What are you suggesting?" Kyle asked.

"We represent Life and Death on this world. Surely we can break a seal made by Will if we work together," Black Hand suggested, "And then we can track down these immortal's using our rings' gifts."

Kyle herded the other Lanterns aside and he and Black Hand used their white and black power rings to crack the seal and shatter the hatch. Kara gave him one of her few smiles since donning the red ring, "Not bad, Rayner."

"Do you sense it?" Black Hand was ecstatic now, "Do you sense death in the air?"

Kyle's ring detected the immortal lives of the Guardians…and something else. Something else immortal and _evil_ , "Let's go!"

Kyle plummeted down the tunnel the hatch had opened. Behind him soared Black Hand, and mere feet behind him, Kara led the others in their charge. Kyle could sense Kara was watching his back. He hadn't been certain until now that she'd do anything other than punch him. That gave him hope and where there was hope there was Life.

The Lanterns arrived to find the twelve Guardians gathered around a tank full of images. Oans were to be seen there. Oans that weren't Guardians. There were male and female Oans alike. Where the hell had the Guardians been hiding their kinsman all this time?

Centered in between the images was a being that radiated all colors of the emotional spectrum, including Life and Death. The being was trapped but the trap was being broken out of. Even at what seemed to be a great distance, the hatred the being felt for the Guardians was all consuming.

As the gathered Lanterns watched, the being broke free of his prison and erupted out of a hollow world and into the stars. Then the Guardians took notice of the assembled Lanterns. And their emotionless veneer shattered at long last.

* * *

On the border between the Lost Sector and Sector 999,999, the assembled Lantern Corps fought the Third Army. It was ironic to some that it took the efforts of two different emotional spectrum wielders to defeat a single Black Lantern. But in order to defeat the Third Army, three Corpsmen and women had to unite their efforts.

The Third Army's approach had been blocked. And now Carol Ferris led scores of Star Sapphires, Blue Lanterns, Indigo Tribesmen, and Fear Lanterns around to the rear of the Third Army echelon to block their retreat. Sinestro gathered his corps, Green Lanterns and Black Lanterns and flanked the Third Army. To the other flank, Hal Jordan dispatched Kilowog, Gaila, and Saint Walker and their fellow corpsmen to shore up the remaining flank. Thinking in three dimensional terms, Indigo-1 led a combined force above while Atrocitus gathered a mixed company and went below the Third Army.

Finding themselves suddenly bereft of direction, the Third Army faltered. They simply floated in space waiting for their collective mind to be driven by the Guardians once again. And then the green light that emitted from their exposed brains dimmed and the entire Third Army died.

"Anyone care to explain to me what just happened?" Hal broadcast to everyone's rings.

"Jordan!" Sinestro shouted back, "The Black Lanterns are betraying us at long last!"

"Take them out!" Carol commanded and everyone worked together without hesitation. Hal was a little miffed that everyone responded to her commands as equally as they did his own.

"Something must have happened to the Guardians," Tomar-Re suggested.

"Everyone, to Oa!" Hal commanded.

* * *

A jointly created spatial rift carried them all there. Finding the world dead or dying, Atrocitus led his Red Lanterns in gloating even as Sinestro and the Fear Lanterns delighted in the same. Everyone else found it a shame that a bright jewel in the center of the universe now looked as though it belonged in Sector 666.

Only the Lantern leaders proceeded down the exposed tunnel to the core of the planet. When they arrived, they found the New Guardians standing watch over Ganthet. The other eleven Guardians lay dead.

"What happened here?" Hal was enraged.

"And what about this one?" Atrocitus stomped towards Black Hand, "His Black Lanterns betrayed us."

"No, they didn't. The Third Army was stopped. Afterwards they defaulted to their natural instincts. You should have expected that," Black Hand sniffed.

"They committed suicide," Kyle explained, "Everyone except Ganthet."

"Suicide?" Carol refused to believe it.

"He has lost hope," Saint Walker studied Ganthet, "They all must have."

"Before the Guardians killed themselves, they let some threat loose on the universe. To be fair, it seemed like they were trying to contain it but it got away and then everyone just…died," Kyle reported.

"What got loose?" Indigo-1 asked Ganthet.

"Volthoom, the First Lantern," Ganthet said despondently, "He went mad eons ago and left this universe and struck out across the multiverse forging power rings for his Power Ring Corps."

"You mean like the guy from Earth-3?" Kara wondered.

"Volthoom began in the universe occupied by Earth-3. The first Power Ring Corps was built there. Many other universes have them as well," Ganthet answered robotically, "But now a woman from this universe wears a Ring of Volthoom so the First Lantern knows the Prime Universe is ripe for conquest. Now he will go to ground and fashion power rings and create a Power Ring Corps in this universe and from here he will conquer all fifty-two universes."

"I want one of those rings," Larfleeze declared.

"We need to find this Volthoom and stop him," Hal decided, "Each of you select someone to guard over Ganthet. He can still provide us with information."

"I'll be going now," Black Hand decided.

"What about Volthoom?" Kyle asked.

"What about him?" Black Hand chuckled darkly, "Either the war between all of you will kill billions and supply me with Black Lanterns or he will kill me and I will sit at my master's feet at long last. Either way, I'm good."

Black Hand created a spatial rift and vanished through it. The Lantern Corps leaders selected Arkus Chummuck, Tekik, Jillian Pearlman, Abyssma, Sister Sercy, and KreAVEN to watch Ganthet while Larfleeze created an Orange Lantern construct.

"Now where do we go?" Sinestro sneered.

"Hellespont," Hal answered, "It was the Guardians' secret prison facility. Choose your ablest Lanterns and send the rest back to their patrols."

Even as the Lantern Corps separated, Everyone knew the Red Lanterns, Fear Lanterns, and Agent Orange were only interested in how Volthoom could further their interests. The Blue Lanterns and the Indigo Tribe returned to their bases leaving the Green Lanterns loosely allied with the Star Sapphires once again.

* * *

Batman and the Wrath battled inside the garage level underneath Caldwell Arms. The manufacturing took place in the four levels beneath them. But the Wrath's hidden vehicle reserves had been exposed when Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock stole the Wrath-mobile and bulldozed their way out.

Batman eluded Wrath's weaponry by weaving in between trucks and trailers waiting to be loaded and deployed. Wrath's rifle could fire rounds capable of piercing them yet Batman hadn't been hit yet. Only fleeting glimpses let Wrath know his foe was still alive and on the run.

The .50 caliber armor piercing rounds could easily penetrate Batman's light armor weave. Wrath emptied his last ten round clip and cast the rifle aside. Wrath was still selecting which weapon to choose when Batman dropped out of the support struts in the ceiling.

Batman clubbed the Wrath's wrist as he attempted to draw a pistol from its holster. The weapon clattered away as Wrath was disarmed. Wrath attempted hand to hand combat with the Batman but his new, heavier armor was more restrictive and he was slowed down to the point he was late responding to Batman's blows. But mercifully the armor absorbed most of the impact.

While Batman hammered away at the Wrath, he studied how the armor was latched, clasped, and buckled together. Batman flicked open a razor tipped batarang and began slicing away at the various straps holding Wrath's armor together. First a shoulder guard fell away and the breastplate hung awkwardly to one side.

Wrath kicked away at Batman and drove him back. His breastplate left, still firmly in Batman's grip. Then his thigh guards fell apart leaving him with his helmet, gauntlets, shin guards, and boots. But he still had his utility belt so he extended a quarterstaff and vaulted towards Batman. Batman sidestepped the flying kick and drove a knee into Wrath's gut while simultaneously pile driving an elbow into his kidney.

Batman released the clasp on Wrath's helmet and pulled it free. Then he drove several left-right cross combos into Elliott Caldwell's face. Wrath staggered back and managed to locate and free a flick knife from his belt. He lunged at Batman but he was caught by the throat from behind.

Batman held him in a choke hold while smashing his fist into Wrath's bruised kidney. Caldwell plunged the knife into Batman's restraining arm but Batman didn't lose the hold. Choking Caldwell into submission, Batman pulled the knife from his forearm and tossed it aside. Stepping out onto the street, he used the comm gear in his left gauntlet to summon the Batwing.

Then he used his grappler to ascend to the rooftop. He waited unmolested while the Batwing signaled its approach. Batman fired the grapple line into the air and the Batwing caught it as it flew by overhead. Batman reeled up to the plane and strapped into the cockpit and then banked to reverse course and return to the Batcave.

En route he studied Leviathan's positions and plan of attack. With the Batmobile destroyed, he would be forced to rely upon the new prototype Batmobile. It was more heavily armored and carried an EMP bomb launcher so he'd be able to neutralize Leviathan's armored division. The foot soldiers would have to be dealt with the old fashioned way. Hopefully Barbara and Bullock had made progress regarding returning to GCPD headquarters and rallying the police force.

Batman suspected it was Leviathan on the streets given their history with LexCorp. Mercy Graves wasn't an idiot so she wouldn't be launching a street war to take over Gotham. In fact, she was clever enough to use this event to bolster her civilian sales of armored vehicles. Talia had chosen well when she placed Mercy back on LexCorp's throne. Mercy was the sanest, and most cutthroat, choice.

* * *

Killer Croc was enjoying his stay underneath Wayne Tower. Owls tried to flee Deathstroke's merciless wrath but Croc kicked them back into play until there were none left. White Rabbit greeted the Injustice League as they arrived.

"Howdy sport, little late don'cha think?" she smirked

David Cain responded, "Nyssa never mentioned your involvement."

"Or she simply didn't share," White Rabbit insinuated, "Need to know and all that blather."

"So we're done here?" Merlyn was getting testy. He also wanted distance between himself and Deathstroke.

"Oh no, no, no," White Rabbit wagged a finger at them all. It was then made clear she was toting a stack of manila folders around, "I have assignments for you all."

"What kind of assignments?" Aresia wondered.

"These aren't all the Owls," White Rabbit explained, "This is simply their Board of Elders. The rest are hidden amidst the city. These are their names and locations. You get to hunt them and kill them all."

She distributed each folder. White Lightning took note of the label, "Each of these folders has our individual names."

"Nyssa and I are playing the long game this time around," White Rabbit assured them all as she handed a folder to Lady Flash, "When was her last dose of Velocity 9?"

"She isn't due yet," Cain answered tersely.

"If you hadn't noticed, she's in the early stages of withdrawal," White Rabbit pointed out, "Soon she'll be useless for my…I mean _our_ plans."

"White Lightning, give Christina her dose," Cain unhappily instructed.

Deathstroke and Croc approached their position. Slade Wilson made a shooting motion with his finger towards Merlyn. The archer visibly blanched.

"Don't you folks have places to be?" White Rabbit asked the Injustice League.

"You heard the lady," Cain heralded them down the sewer to a nearby manhole.

"I have twenty-five million in gold with your name on it, Slade," White Rabbit offered, "All you have to do is lure and then herd Batman into a trap."

"Interesting, I do enjoy a good challenge," Deathstroke mulled it over.

"And I hear you shaved fifteen to twenty years off with some kind of regeneration," White Rabbit remarked, "And grew back your eye as well."

Deathstroke removed his helmet. Underneath is his hair was dark, wrinkles had faded away, and he now wore a mustache to go with his goatee now. He also still wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Your doing?" White Rabbit pointed at the patch.

"My reflexes and muscle memory are all about one eye not two so my game was off," Slade explained, "Plus Rose sacrificed an eye to be more like me. How could I not return the favor?"

"Yes, true father-daughter bonding moments," White Rabbit let the irony linger.

"The only problem is I have to arrange contracts through handlers because no one recognizes me anymore. But that also has its advantages," Deathstroke explained some more.

"Well, White Canary hung around until you took your helmet and then she left. So that theory has been verified," White Rabbit happily informed him.

"I spotted her. Is she the one tracking down Team 7 members with vengeance in mind?" Deathstroke asked.

"The very same," White Rabbit happily burbled, "But I think you're no longer on her shit list."

"I want the details of where to lead Batman and what you'll have in store for him before I commit," Deathstroke advised White Rabbit.

White Rabbit summoned the hidden elevator car, "Going up? That includes you, Croc."

"I thought I was done here," he complained.

"For another five million you'll be the decoy that allows Deathstroke to begin herding Batman. You won't even have to lift a finger. Just stand in one spot until Bats is swept away," White Rabbit offered him.

"How do I know he won't be gunnin' fer me?" Croc wanted to know.

"He'll be too busy," Slade assured him.

"Heh. Ya should join the frickin' Legion of Doom," Croc chuckled.

"I don't do groups I don't manage anymore," Deathstroke got in back of the elevator, "Not since Team 7."

"Ah yes, you and Grifter were the only gen active meta-humans in Team 7 before the Eclipso stone incident. Afterwards, you two, Black Canary, Majestic, and Regulus were all meta-humans."

"Alex Fairchild was there with Cole and I," Slade recalled tersely, "We were all activated because of Lynch's experiments. It just happened at different times. And now most of the Team is either dead or insane."

"Yes, Majestic has every law enforcement agency on the planet looking for him and Spyral has a whole unit devoted to Regulus," White Rabbit mused, "He went the whole 'terrorist for hire' route. Sort of your evil counterpart."

"Higgins and I were never alike. It was always about the killing for him," Slade replied.

"Yet you kill all the time," White Rabbit countered.

"I'm a soldier for hire. Soldiers do two things: they defend and they kill. I'm simply the best at both," Deathstroke said as everyone else exited the elevator and he followed them out.

"Ooh, drafty," White Rabbit looked at the destruction of the Elder Owls' meeting place.

"Cut the crap already," Deathstroke demanded.

White Rabbit threw down two manila folders, "One file is the plans for the trap. The second contains the locations for Lynch and Majestic. I know Lynch recruited your sons, Grant and Joshua, to try and 'tame' Majestic. In that sense he's as equally responsible for their deaths as Majestic is."

"What's to stop me from simply picking that file up and walking out of here?" Deathstroke wondered.

"You could. But you won't," White Rabbit answered, "You appreciate a challenge too much and Batman is one of the ultimate challenges on this planet. And second, you'd view it as a bonus on top of your usually contracted fee. You won't act on the data until the contract has been completed."

Slade wore a grim smile, "It seems you know me all too well."

"Your reputation is bedrock," White Rabbit congratulated him, "And if you did walk, I have a very large and influential mouth to discredit you with. Of course, you could bribe me to stay quiet if you filled it."

"Maybe later," Slade was all business now, "Let's walk all over your plan and make the necessary adjustments."

"Well, the offer stands," White Rabbit pouted.

"Let's just stick to business," Deathstroke insisted.

* * *

Magenta shattered first story windows in the ARGUS building as she flew through them. Carving out a furrow in the ground, the dazed young woman came to a halt. Blue Jay flew after her. Landing beside her he knelt and checked her vision, "C'mon Fran, Shake it off."

She blinked a few times before working her jaw, "What the hell hit me?"

Power Girl was blasted through a nearby wall propelled by a jet of blue flame. Blue Jay nodded towards where PG landed, "She did."

A giant, serpent-like dragon trailed Power Girl and Silver Sorceress floated above its tail. Blue Jay shook his head, "Laura, I hope this isn't your idea of a pet."

"Puh-lease. It's not even housebroken yet," Silver Sorceress dismissed the idea out of hand.

"Shit!" Magenta exclaimed as the dragon roared, "Have you completely seen _The Hobbit_ way too many times?"

Power Girl used an uppercut to snap the dragon's jaws shut as its chest began to glow as it prepared to spew flames. Then she rocked it with a right cross, causing it to stumble to her left. With its elongated neck exposed, Galatea unleashed the full might of her heat vision and severed the head from the body.

"She…she…killed it," Silver Sorceress stammered in disbelief.

"Snap out of it, Laura. Or we're next," Blue Jay cajoled her.

Magenta waved at the nearby parking lot and cars began flying at Power Girl. She swatted them aside individually. So Magenta responded by swarming Galatea and crushing her in between dozens of them. Frances Kane beamed with pride.

Then the conglomeration began to spin. And as centrifugal force increased, cars were thrown off the pile in random directions. Magenta had to deflect several of them. She prepared to gather up her toys once again.

Blue Jay shook her by the shoulder, "Stop it! We're the only ones that'll get killed."

Power Girl stopped her hyper-accelerated spinning. It only took a second for her enhanced equilibrium to be restored, "I'll give you two choices. Either you surrender and just go away. Or I break every bone in your bodies. Including the teeny weenie ones in your ears."

"But you should be vulnerable to my magic," Silver Sorceress whined.

"Who says I'm not?" Galatea asked, "Look, we've been down this road. I'm Argoan. Argoans are genetically and evolutionarily distinct from their Kryptonian forbearers. And, as everyone likes to continually remind me, I'm a clone of an Argoan. What does that all have to do with magic? I have no stinking idea. But I can tell you all your magic tricks do is piss me off."

Silver Sorceress gulped as she wiggled fingers towards the building, "I'll…I'll…"

"If you so much as threaten those people again, I'll choose option two for you and proceed with breaking bones," Power Girl warned her.

Silver Sorceress dropped her arm and looked to her companions. Blue Jay made the call, "We give."

"I don't have the time or patience to try and lock you up so just go away and never cross me again," Galatea told them, "Got it?"

They all had enough time to numbly nod before Silver Sorceress teleported them all away. Power Girl decided to check on Black Adam and Isis.

* * *

Black Adam confronted Girder and Murmur inside the ARGUS building. The State Department staff had been herded into one side of the building. It didn't take a genius to see the Injustice Rogues planned on dropping the building on the menial workers.

Black Adam qualified as a genius and beyond because he was granted divine wisdom by the Egyptian god Zahuti. Adam noted that Girder's organic iron skin gave him great strength and durability. But his skin was also covered in rust and it impeded his movements.

Murmur was covered in bandages but the flesh that shone through was horribly mutilated. Black Adam could only assume the demented, twitchy man was responsible for his own defilement. Murmur continually threatened workers with a flash of the twin blades he carried. Each stroke coming closer to biting flesh.

Girder suddenly took out the supports on the entire wall as he ran to the corner and he wrecked that as well. The ceiling began to sag as the building neared collapsing on that side. Using the Swiftness of Heru, Black Adam reached Girder in a heartbeat and his blow dealt the Strength of Anon unto Girder. The metal man's chest dented even as he was hurled out into the parking lot.

Black Adam used his wisdom to spot the best point to prop up the building. He called out the various workers below, "Get outside! Now!"

They scrambled to comply but Murmur had two of them isolated and vulnerable. Black Adam released the struts and flew by Murmur, snatching his prizes from him. Adam exited with the two women even as Murmur was caught in the building's collapse.

"You just left him there," a man was astonished.

"Would you prefer it was you instead?" Black Adam asked in an imperial tone.

He heard Girder tromping towards him and he alerted the rescued staff members, "Clear out of here! It isn't safe to be here."

Girder reached Black Adam and balled up his fists and lifted them overhead. Black Adam simply said, "Shazam."

Lightning descended from a clear night sky and balled between Black Adam's hands. He unleashed it upon Girder. He repeated this several times and each time, Girder's highly conductive skin smoked from the arcs of lightning. Finally he passed out and landed face first with a loud _clang_!

"Tea, I take it your foes are done for," Black Adam assumed as she arrived behind him.

"In a manner of speaking," Power Girl evaded the question, "I thought I'd check on Isis."

"An excellent idea," Black Adam agreed.

* * *

Plunder opened fire at Isis near the ARGUS security shack. The weapons had been provided by the Wrath from Caldwell Arms stockpiles. Plunder was from another Earth where loyalties and allegiances were reversed from those on Earth Prime. On this Earth, Plunder's counterpart was a respected police detective in Central City. So of course, Plunder was his world's most notorious criminal based in Central City.

Plunder peppered Isis with several shots but he watched in amazement as she healed so rapidly as to make it seem instantaneous. Plants suddenly erupted out of the ground and disarmed him. Their shoots further plucked every offensive weapon from his person. Then a circle of fire cut him off from everything else as it blazed with white hot flames.

Plunder barely had time to register that fact before he was struck down by lightning. Isis turned to Blacksmith, "And what do you do?"

Blacksmith had several talents. Some of which made her the leader of the Injustice Rogues. But her most valuable ability in this case was transmuting flesh into organic steel and asserting control over it afterwards. She reached out with her mind and Isis' eyes bulged in horror as her skin became living metal. Blacksmith tapped into Isis and directed her to attack her own husband.

But it was Blacksmith who simply gaped as Isis' flesh reverted to ordinary skin. Isis reached towards Blacksmith and a wall of air blew her into the shack's outer walls. As Isis accelerated towards Blacksmith and delivered several superhumanly strong blows, the ARGUS building collapsed. Shortly thereafter, Black Adam and Power Girl joined Isis.

ARGUS agents converged on all of the fallen Rogues. Steve Trevor personally reported to the three JLA agents, "We've prepped for an immediate prisoner transfer to the GULAG. You three will escort the aircraft and insure that it arrives safely."

"Then we'd best oversee the loading," Black Adam decided and Isis demurred to her husband's will.

"Tea, a moment please," Trevor asked before Power Girl could leave, "You let three opponents simply walk away after they'd compromised this facility and attacked civilians. Care to tell me why?"

"Because apprehending them would have slowed me down from potentially assisting the rest of the team. The three I let go were minor players," Power Girl explained.

"Galatea, you're one of the most highly trained and most powerful operatives we have in this program. But if you can't obey orders to capture enemies of the state, we'll be forced to kick you loose," Trevor explained, "Understood?"

Power Girl suddenly understood what Blackhawk went through with his superiors in the United Nations. Her husband rarely complained but now she understood why he did when he succumbed to the temptation. So her choice now was simple. Obey and stay or disagree and depart.

"Understood, Colonel. But I won't sacrifice a teammate in order to apprehend a bush league scumbag," Power Girl didn't think the choice required much thought.

"If you're ever in that situation, do what you think is best. But since that wasn't the scenario today, don't repeat today's mistake under today's circumstances," Trevor softened the blow.

"Okay then," Power Girl smiled and then followed where the Black Marvels had gone.

* * *

Inertia burst into Justine Juress' apartment. Racing about almost faster than the eye could see, he rained blows down upon Justine and Black Canary when she tried to intervene. Canary mentally cursed the fact she could barely even speak much less use her crippled Canary Cry. Inertia all but ignored Speedy as she drew an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it to her bowstring.

Mia studied Inertia's supposedly "random" path and deduced it really was a repeating pattern. Hearing his gleeful laughter just irritated the hell out of her. But when she lifted her bow and drew back her arrow, Inertia completely ignored her.

She released the arrow and Inertia's arm intercepted it. He screamed and plowed into a wall and rolled into it. He screamed even louder when he broke the shaft off of the arrow and drove the arrowhead even deeper into his arm. As soon as he came to a stop, Speedy put two more arrows into his legs almost as fast as Inertia had been running.

"Please…don't!" he pleaded, openly weeping.

Speedy's next arrow dug deep into his right shoulder. Now she had arrows in all four of his limbs. She nocked another arrow and drew it back. Inertia tried running but Black Canary snapped a round kick into his jaw. He dropped into a quivering mass on the floor.

At this point even Justine looked ready to kill him as she wiped blood off of her already bruising face. Speedy put one question to Inertia, "Who sent you and where can we find them?"

"I don't know," Inertia halfheartedly laughed.

Mia nodded to Dinah and Black Canary phoenix punched the boy's throat. Speedy watched as he gagged and choked, "Catch your breath and then you're going to answer my question."

Inertia looked trapped and he could tell Speedy was more than happy to put as many arrows into him as she needed to. By the time the ARGUS team arrived to collect the Talons, Inertia had spilled his guts, almost literally at one point, and the team collected the young speedster from the future as well.

"Good luck with tonight," Speedy told Justine, "Odds are there won't be any more of these weirdoes attacking you tonight. I think they'll be too busy to."

"But…?" Justine started to protest.

"Hey, you wanted us gone so we're gone," Speedy said maliciously.

* * *

Sun Girl burst through Black Mask's front door. Using high energy plasma balls like solar discharges, she fried the remaining bodyguards. Melting Black Mask's pistol before he could even fire a shot, she was elated when the exploding gun powder threw slag into Black Mask's body. She mused over how easy it had been to get here.

"You will go no further," Ri told Sun Girl in her heavily accented English.

Sun Girl turned to face the JLA operative, "Who says so?"

Ri thought Sun Girl must be addled, "It is I, of course."

"I don't take orders," Sun Girl blasted Ri with a plasma discharge. And then she watched in a mix of horror and amazement as Ri's burns healed right before her eyes. Of course, what was left of Ri's outfit barely left anything to the imagination and Sun Girl found it a bit of a turn on.

"I repeat myself, you will go no further," Ri calmly stated.

"I don't thin… _unh_!" Sun Girl went down on her hands and knees after Darknight struck her over the head with a fiberglass baton.

"Are you all right?" Darknight asked Ri in Chinese.

"Never better," Ri grated back in the same language. Switching to English, Ri drew her Butterfly Dao Short Swords and formed a scissor around Sun Girl's throat, "Tell us who sent you and you may live."

"If I tell you, they'll have me killed," Sun Girl protested.

"You are facing certain death versus probable death. Which would you choose? Which would allow you to see loved ones on yet another day?" Ri sharply inquired.

Sun Girl thought of Inertia as she decided, "Her name is Nyssa al Ghul. She's at GCPD headquarters. Do me a favor and take the bitch's head off."

Throughout this exchange, Black Mask found it impressive. As the JLA duo left Sun Girl in his care, he began to plot the teenager's demise. Or her potential recruitment.

* * *

Joker's Daughter rappelled off the roof and sprayed Tobiah Shaw's bedroom with a submachine gun. The hail of bullets cut him off from his safe room so Animal Man and Crimson Fox shepherded him out of the room and into the flat. Joker's Daughter pulled herself in through the window and unclipped her harness from the line.

Ejecting the magazine from her gun, she snapped in another clip and chambered the first round. Cautiously expecting an ambush at the bedroom door, she perforated the area surrounding the frame with bullets before exchanging a fresh clip for the empty one. Moving slowly through the hallway, she discovered that since Shaw owned the apartment, he'd had the walls around the spare bedroom removed and converted into extra living space.

An office area was tucked into a corner and the living space was filled with stuffed couches and chairs. Joker's Daughter emptied her last clip into them but no one came up running to dodge the hail of bullets. Unslinging her submachine gun, she cast it aside and drew her magnum revolver out of her shoulder holster.

The front door was suddenly knocked off of its hinges and Animal Man pounced upon her. He'd taken on the characteristics of a jaguar and his claws raked Joker's Daughter's arm until she dropped her pistol. Then he delivered quite a number of savage slashes across her torso. Then he opened his mouth, revealing feline fangs.

"Give up," he said in a slightly yowling voice.

Crimson Fox strolled into the area with Shaw trailing some distance behind. Crimson Fox knelt next to Joker's Daughter's head, "And who might you be, my pretty?"

"I'm Joker's Daughter! Get used to the name," she spat.

"But of course we shall. We shall think of you every day. Isn't that right?" Crimson Fox asked Animal Man.

He remained stonily silent. Crimson Fox shook her head dismally, " _Alors_ , men. Now _cherie_ , you will tell us who sent you and why."

"Never!" Joker's daughter declared.

"Ah _mon petit_ , you think my friend has hurt you already? You know nothing of the ways of pain. He will gut you alive and eat your entrails while you squirm unless you tell us what we want to know," Crimson Fox promised.

Joker's Daughter's confidence began to waver and Crimson Fox added, "And then we will call it good for the day."

By the time the ARGUS clean up unit arrived, Joker's Daughter had revealed everything she knew…and then some.

* * *

Enigma made it into Penguin's office just to be confronted by Wren and Hummingbird. With a complicated series of spins and strikes, Enigma put them both down with her question mark topped staff. Penguin aimed an umbrella at her and it clicked a few times.

"Drat!" he snarled.

"Tell me, Cobblepot. You'll never find thirteen on my face. What am I?" Enigma asked.

"A riddle?" Penguin sneered, "Who do you think you are? The Riddler?"

"I'm his unacknowledged daughter," Enigma shared, "And the answer you're looking for is: I'm a clock. And the second grants you sixty seconds to convince me to spare your life. Hurry up, time is literally ticking."

"I'll give you three," Penguin boasted.

"Drop the staff, girlie," Batwoman said from the window she was crouching in.

"This isn't any of your concern," Enigma advised her and then she turned to face Bat-Girl and Starling at the doorway, "Or yours."

"We'll be deciding that," Bat-Girl did her own advising.

"I just want the bird dead or neutralized. Tell me you don't want the same thing," Enigma tried to reason it out, "Just look away for thirty more seconds and it'll be decided."

Starling pulled her pistol free, "Boss, two things: I quit but I'll end this bitch as one last favor."

"Fine, we'll play hardball," Enigma dropped the unadorned end of her staff on the ground and the question mark seemed to explode with a cacophony of colors.

When the trio came to, they looked around to find Enigma gone and Penguin with her. But Wren and Hummingbird were stirring. Starling was still looking around the room.

"How the hell did she do that?" she wanted to know, "I never even heard her leave."

Batwoman checked the clock display built into her glove, "We've been out of it for five minutes"

"It must have been some kin d of hypnotic trance created by the miasma of colors. It had to have affected our minds through our eyes," Bat-Girl guessed.

"We need to start tracking them," Batwoman decided.

"We need to rouse Wren and Hummingbird," Starling suggested, "We could use their help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Batwoman asked.

Starling went about getting her former coworkers up and at them. Bat-Girl took Batwoman aside, "He may already be dead."

"This kid wants to prove something to Cobblepot. She won't kill him until she does. But I don't think it'll take long for her to make her point. So we're still in a hurry," Batwoman shared.

* * *

Guy Gardner was thrown through the roof Derek Powers' mansion and arced over the Hudson River and Manhattan. He started a descent into Queens when he came to. Snarling in rage, Guy instructed his red power ring to fly him back to where he'd come from.

When he arrived he found Powers MIA and Ralph bound around Match. The Bizarro clone of Superboy wasn't just using his immense strength to try and shuck the Elongated Man off of him but he was also using tactile telekinesis to use the flooring to try and scrape Ralph off. Guy could see the Elongated Man's strength was spent and he was barely keeping Match from pursuing Powers.

Guy used his ring to pluck Ralph off and bind Match, "Yo, Chuckles! Why don'cha aim yer ugly mug my way? I'll give ya a fight ta remember."

"Match kill you slowly," the clone growled.

"Try it, gruesome," Guy flew through a new hole in the roof. Match followed. He followed even as Guy went vertical and streaked high into the skies. As the atmosphere thinned and Match struggled to breath, he slowed his pursuit. So Guy captured him with a hand construct and pushed out of Earth's gravity well and headed for the Moon.

Guy stranded Match on the lunar surface and left him to asphyxiate. Not caring whether the Bizarro clone lived or died, Guy headed back to Earth. He was pleased when there was no sign of Match following him.

* * *

Risk was confronted by Catwoman and Catgirl in Two-Face's study. He tried to reason with them, "Look, I'm just after Harvey Dent. Walk away now and I'll let you both live. Otherwise I'll hurt you both so badly you'll wish I'd killed you."

"Tempting offer, stud. But I'm going to have to say 'no' on this one," Catwoman replied.

Risk began projecting energy bolts out of his hands. He was amazed at their ability to evade his shots. Every time he aimed and fired, Catwoman or Catgirl would suddenly be elsewhere. He barely noticed the click behind him. And then Two-Face emptied a Ruger Blackhawk .44 magnum caliber pistol into his back. Risk lurched forward and fell face first into the floor.

"Harvey!" Catwoman scolded him.

"It was him or me, Selina," Two-Face countered.

"Yeah, it took a pair to shoot him in the back," Catgirl derided him.

Two-Face didn't have time to respond before Catwoman told them, "He's still breathing."

Risk pushed himself off of the floor, "Ow. That wasn't nice."

"Nice isn't part of this game," Catwoman advised, "You always have to watch your back. Even with friends."

"You're giving career advice to my would-be assassin?" Two-Face demanded to know.

"Listen, you had to flip your coin, right?" Catgirl asked.

"I did," Harvey assured her.

"Can I see it?" Catgirl wondered.

Two-Face held up his two-sided coin, "You mean this coin?"

Catgirl snatched out of his hand and threw it out the window, "That'll keep you out of trouble."

"You…you…you…!" Two-Face was apoplectic.

"Yeah, me…me…me…" Catgirl retorted, "Now shuddup."

"Oh hell, I'm bleeding all over," Risk saw he had exit wounds as well as entry wounds in his back. The wall in front of him had six impact marks from the bullets.

"You'd best get that looked after," Catwoman suggested, "And I'd hurry."

Risk flew out the window leaving splatters of blood behind. Two-Face couldn't wrap his minds around it, "You're supposed to be protecting me yet you're letting him go?"

"He's done for the night, dude," Catgirl quipped.

"And just who the hell are you?" Two-Face tiraded.

"I've told you already. I'm Catgrrl," she grated before leaping out a window.

"Teenagers," Catwoman shrugged, "They can be temperamental at times. So don't piss her off again, Harv."

"Whatever," Harvey muttered as Catwoman followed Catgirl out and he began making his way to the sidewalk to retrieve his infamous coin.

* * *

"Demons? Us?" Huntress wanted to laugh but she realized it would make their job a lot easier if they really were.

Kid Crusader pointed at Question and then Huntress with his sword, "It is my solemn duty to slay you, succubus from hell and…whatever you are faceless minion of Satan. Of course you could simplify things by simply surrendering and allowing me to kill you both without a struggle."

"Like hell we will," Huntress pulled her crossbow out of its holster. She locked the bow into place and then used the cocking lever to prime the weapon just before she loaded a quarrel into it. Then she took aim between Kind Crusader's eyes.

"There's really no need for this," Question held his hands up and slowly approached Kid Crusader.

"Oh yes, there is," Huntress fumed.

Kid Crusader took a swipe at Question with his sword. He followed that failure with a second attempt. Question simply punched him in the face and then spun away and took two steps back. Kid Crusader recovered enough to push forward straight into a second punch. Question spun to Kid Crusader's right and threw a third punch into the Injustice Titan's jaw.

"A little help?" Question requested from Huntress.

"`Bout damn time," Huntress grated. Her first crossbow bolt imbedded in the shoulder of Kid Crusader's sword arm.

"Demoness!" he raged as Huntress reloaded.

"Don't you just wish," Huntress muttered as she placed the next bolt in the center of Kid Crusader's left hand.

He transferred the sword to his right, "I'll…k…kill…you all."

Huntress holstered her crossbow and drew two throwing knives out of her utility belt, "You don't want me using these."

Kid Crusader set up a backhanded stroke and charged forward.

"Or maybe you do," Huntress managed to say a split second before she began throwing knives at him. The first knife struck just above his right wrist and the second went into his leg.

Kid Crusader stopped and then staggered forward so Huntress put two knives in his belly, "Just stay back, junior."

"K…kill," Kid Crusader stammered.

Next she drew her bolo out of her belt. Nightwing had introduced her to the device and trained her in its use. So she wrapped Kid Crusader's ankles with it. He fell forward and all of the knives imbedded in his flesh tore at him.

He screamed out in agony. His sword slid forward to Huntress' feet so she placed a boot on the blade. Kid Crusader muttered an enchantment and he vanished, leaving all of Huntress' weapons behind. She took a look at that and smirked.

"Awfully convenient," she had to admit.

"Let me see the sword," Question requested.

He hefted it and studied the blade. Huntress could see there were marking on the blade itself and Question saw his wife's curiosity being piqued, "The inscriptions are Latin. They denote the blade belonging to the elite demon hunter division within the Order of St. Dumas."

"Doesn't that guy Azrael work for them?" Huntress asked.

"Indeed, he is allowed to function in the United States and the broader world as part of Batman Incorporated. But that entity has been disavowed by Wayne Enterprise's as of this afternoon after Derek Powers became CEO and the efforts to merge Powers Technology with Wayne Enterprises was cleared to begin," Question told her, "Most of Batman Incorporated has been recruited by the Justice League International."

"Waller has had you doing your homework," Huntress whistled, "Where does this leave Bats?"

"Wayne can fund Batman's crusade out of his own personal wealth. He is the largest minority stockholder in both corporations and his trust funds are more than adequate for another twenty years," Question estimated, "Waller is quite obsessed with Batman and she keeps close tabs on him."

"Well, let's check on Falcone. Kitrina hates her uncle but she'd still be angry if we let him get killed," Helena Bertinelli mentioned.

"You should know, after all," Question rubbed her back.

"All too well," she said in a half whisper.

* * *

The Batwing jetted out over the Atlantic Ocean and turned south. Flying the cliff side, Batman waited for the hidden hangar door to open and then he went further out and swung in towards the cliff. Hidden by holograms, the rock face seemed unbroken when he passed through it. And then Batman entered the complex cave system he'd made his home for twenty years now.

He'd shared that home with Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and Tim Drake. Now, only Alfred still remained. Yet Alfred's true home was Wayne Manor even as the Batcave was Batman's. Batman docked the Batwing and jumped out of it even as its carousel housing turned the plane around and lifted from it. Automated systems began refueling it immediately.

Batman looked at the radar and sonar displays. Nothing was coming up from the docks below that exited into the ocean. But a lone helicopter was on approach. It would bear watching.

* * *

Heretic briefed his six elite commandos sharing the helicopter with him, "Once we're inside the mansion spread out and find the butler. Once we have him, Batman will stop at nothing to liberate him. Therefore we will terminate him in front of Batman. And while his grief and rage overcome him, we kill the Bat. Any questions?"

He hadn't expected any and there were no surprise queries thrown at him. Heretic dealt with the flight crew next, "Stay on station. If anything or anyone leaves stately Wayne Manor without first clearing it with you, terminate with extreme prejudice."

"Understood," the pilot responded and Heretic knew he did. This would be a night long remembered.

* * *

Inside the manor, Spoiler asked Talon, "Did you just hear a jet?"

"You asked me that ten minutes ago," Talon complained.

"Well, I heard a jet ten minutes ago and either the same one or another right now," Spoiler snapped at him.

"We get low flying aircraft around here all the time, miss," Alfred sought to intervene.

"The air force strafes the country club crowd every other hour?" Spoiler didn't buy it.

"Look, I may not believe in phantom jets but we have a helicopter gunship coming right at us," Talon pointed out.

"The Court of Owls?" Spoiler asked.

"No," Talon shook his head, "They don't go for military hardware. This is someone different. Stash Alfred somewhere."

"Got it," Spoiler nodded and she took Alfred by the arm, "You're coming with me, Al."

Spoiler led Alfred to the armory. Medieval weaponry and armor filled the hall. Spoiler nodded approvingly.

"If anyone comes in unannounced, bash them over the head with some of this junk," Spoiler urged Alfred, "And bolt the door after I leave."

"Do take care, miss," Alfred fretted.

"Stephanie," she said, "I'm Stephanie Brown. I thought you should know just in case…y'know."

"I do indeed," Alfred said gravely.

Alfred did as she said and then went to the innocuous looking household intercom. Punching in the secure code, it now only spoke to the Batcave some levels beneath the manor, "Master Bruce, we have troubles."

"I see it," Batman's gravelly voice replied.

* * *

One hundred and six LexCorp designed armored vehicles manned checkpoints around Gotham's major intersections. Having Barbara and Bullock driving through checkpoints and blowing up armored units had gotten Leviathan to deploy half of their mechanized force in a revolving trap designed to herd the Wrath-mobile into a crossfire within any intersection and destroy it. Gordon saw the problem but didn't have a plan to escape it yet.

"They're converging on us, Harv," she called to Bullock as he manned the turret.

"I see it, Lootenant," Bullock called back, "And these crossfires ain't the worst. We're almost outta ammo."

"True but the bed of this thing is full of small arms," Barbara consoled him.

"Great. Pea shooters against tanks," Bullock grumbled.

So maybe it hadn't reassured Bullock. Barb tried again, "Hang tight we're coming into another intersection manned by these creeps. I'll be sweeping left."

But as the Wrath-mobile skidded into view, a Leviathan unit got off a lucky shot with its 90mm cannon. The sabot round caught the Wrath-mobile in the side and blew it off of its wheels. It skidded up onto the sidewalk and into a building.

"Whoa!" Bullock had the sense to say.

"Haul ass, Harvey!" Barbara was pulling what seemed to be the most useful armaments, "That was a lucky shot but they've got our range now."

"Yeesh, ya call that lucky?" Bullock asked as he inspected the damage.

"Move!" Barbara pulled him along while carrying a rifle with a tube-like launcher on her back. They took cover around the corner.

The Leviathan gunner switched out the bullet-like sabot round for a HEAT antitank round and destroyed the Wrath-mobile. Bullock whistled, "Caldwell's gonna be pissed."

"He can bill me," Barbara retorted as she mounted the rocket launcher on her shoulder and took aim. A simple depression of a firing stud launched the antitank missile. It destroyed the attacking Leviathan vehicle.

Leviathan troops converged on the stricken armor unit. Barb dropped the launcher, "C'mon Harv, if we stick to the back alleys we can circumvent these checkpoints."

"And if they got the PD surrounded?" he had to ask.

"Then we zip line rooftop to rooftop," Barbara shrugged, "Simple enough."

"You and yer crazy ass Batclan," Bullock groaned. Barbara just smiled as she led the way.

* * *

Ivy came in Jaina's back door after ducking out of sight to evade Hawkman's patrols. Ivy barely got clear as Jaina swung a cricket bat at her, "Jaina! It's me!"

Jaina switched on the light, "Ivy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you to safety," Ivy insisted.

"I'm fine here. The JLA is dead set on 'protecting' me," Jaina shrugged.

"They can't protect you from the gas," Ivy warned her.

"What gas?" Jaina suspected she already knew the answer.

"The gas attack you and White Rabbit knew Leviathan was going to unleash despite what Nyssa asked for," Ivy repeated White Rabbit's explanation, "That's why you brought me into this deal. It was to protect the two of you."

"Well, White Rabbit is probably immune to nerve agents," Jaina admitted.

"We'll talk shop on the way to the Botanical Gardens, okay?" Ivy was pulling Jaina out of the house now.

En route to Rose Petal, they had to hide from Hawkman again. Then they reached the VW New Beetle. Jaina snickered.

"ROSEPTL?" she asked as she read the license plate, "You just can't resist, can you?"

"Why should I?" Ivy asked as she got in.

"Why do I smell French fries?" Jaina wondered.

"Just wait," Ivy smirked as she turned the engine over.

* * *

Maggie Sawyer had fallen into a grim silence. Nyssa kept track of the near vicinity and her League of Shadows operatives informed her of wider developments. She had just received a call from her ARGUS agent in place that the Injustice Rogues and Injustice Titans had largely been captured and rolled on Nyssa.

Sighing she told the agent, "It does make sense. They aren't the League of Assassins. For all their abilities they're still basically common criminals. I have to buy their loyalty and apparently I haven't paid enough. They'll soon learn differently."


	10. Chapter 10

20

The Justice League Dark currently occupied three areas inside Romania. Two border checkpoints near Hungary and a location located in the Carpathian lowlands. But at high noon, darkness had enveloped the country and the vampire forces the JLD were combating suddenly began to exhibit their full supernatural might.

At Biharkeresztes, where Felix Faust had created the spell that darkened the country, the vampires began to transform. Some became swarms of bats, others pairs of wolves, while yet more became hordes of rats. Others in the front ranks became predatory mists. All shone with the original vampire's spectral image amidst the manifestations.

"Everyone cover yourselves now!" Zatanna warned her team through her reverse magic whisper spell.

Everyone got the message relayed to their own ears but some chose to ignore her admonition. Frankenstein was one because he didn't have blood in the traditional sense. His veins flowed with a conductive plasma and embalming fluid. Electricity was his true life's blood.

Blue Devil also had no need of a warning. His corporeal form was a robotic body made for a Hollywood horror film. His human soul animated it.

John Rook, better known as Nightmaster to the mystical community, wore magical chainmail from head to toe. Only his face and hands were exposed to the vampire threat. Amethyst looked to his example and extended her armor to cover her arms and legs even as she raised up a collar around her throat. Jennifer Morgan echoed her.

Zatanna herself resorted to reshaping her stage outfit to biker's leathers. Only her face was still exposed. It was an easy spell because Zee kept it on hand for when her shows were over and she was ready to ride her bike back to her San Francisco apartment or her hotel of choice while on the road.

* * *

Enchantress steadied herself as she prepared to face Felix Faust in mystical combat. Black Alice had already prepped herself for her part in the fight. Misfit created a ward around Goldilocks' fallen form while Detective Chimp tended to her while she recovered.

* * *

At the border checkpoint at Curtice, another group of JLD heroes faced a similar onslaught from the revived vampires. Pandora's cloak and trousers were durable enough to block any vampire's attempt to suck her cursed blood. Constantine flippantly flipped up his trench coat collar and acted oblivious to the encroaching threat. Pandora wished she were close enough to simply kill him.

Swamp Thing used his plant elemental powers to grow a hedge around and over Shade the Changing Man and Jay Young, also called Mindwarp. Mindwarp's body was a mere shell now. His astral self had confronted Frederic Vaux the Soul Thief and been shredded by Vaux's magic.

Nightmare Nurse took up a defensive position near Swamp Thing's barrier. Ragman was completely covered by his mask, costume, cape and cowl. The cape lashed out and captured vampires no matter what form they took. Even the mists were rendered captive.

Klarion the Witch Boy wore a tuxedo reminiscent of Zatanna's. He rendered it into a robe and heavy cowl combination. Then he summoned his feline familiar, Teekl. Teekl immediately transformed into a saber-toothed cat and attacked the vampiric manifestations.

Zauriel was still rendered inert by Vaux's magic. Jack Hawksmoor wondered if an angel could truly die as he battled Soul Thief. He knew he certainly would within minutes if he couldn't transfer the fight to an urban environment.

Kid Eternity came to Jack's aid. Summoning a troupe of medieval crusaders, Christopher Freeman sent them against Vaux. Then he himself pulled Jack out of the fight.

* * *

The few undead defenders left at Castle Drakul surrendered to Mary Seward and pledged their allegiance to her. This is why Drakul had left them behind in the first place. As she'd predicted, the lycan slaves also joined her cause. The lycan alpha, Gunter, also rallied the human serfs to Mary's banner.

Other forces had joined Mary in Bucharest as well. Helicopters brought the Injustice Society, Deathstroke's Titans, the Chaos Avatars, and Crimson Jihad to the castle. Deathstroke and Ravager were absent but Mary had negotiated the mercenaries' involvement with Cheshire anyway. The Injustice Society had been an easy sell. The Chaos Avatars still hungered for revenge for their humiliation in Budapest. Crimson Jihad alone had prior dealings with Mary.

Mary had visited the Crimson Queen within a few hours of her murder at Luthor's hands. Her blood had revived the Crimson Queen enough to begin the process of turning her into an undead and immortal vampire. Mary had assisted the Crimson Queen, her sister Scarlet Rose, and the Crimson Jihad in reconquering Bailya.

Mary respected the Crimson Queen enough to grant her autonomy so long as her reign only lingered over Bailya. Mary had also acquired the information that allowed Scarlet Rose to liberate her nephew from the League of Shadows. Strangely, Talia al Ghul had no interest in El-Fadil Luthor other than a simple bargaining chip to secure a peace accord between the Crimson Queen and Talia.

"Now we are assembled and ready to meet my other forces as they converge on Drakul," Mary boasted.

"Tactically, we need to move west to clear the Carpathian Mts. South leads to the Transylvania Alps and due west, after a lowland region, lies the Bihar Mts. There is a pass between the Bihar range and the Alps. Only the northern approach is free of geographic obstacles," Gunslinger reported to Mary, "Your forces are convoying in from Biharkeresztes and Curtice. They've been intercepted by forces vaguely identified as a so-called 'Justice League Dark' by ARGUS."

"Both convoys have protection you know nothing about," Mary said haughtily.

Gunslinger frowned, "If you're referring to the subjects known as Felix Faust and Frederic Vaux, I'm afraid they have also been delayed. Their SHADE profiles indicate they are both powerful beings but the Justice League Dark has raw numbers to throw at them and they're just as powerful."

"What do you propose?" Mary whirled on Cheshire.

"Assign our forces to assist the convoys and speed them along again," she answered.

Mary considered the point, "Very well, your Titans will proceed to a checkpoint and the Injustice Society will go to another. Except for personnel already assigned targets at Drakul's side."

"And I can deliver everyone to all locations," Johnny Sorrow offered.

"Do it," Mary commanded.

* * *

Zatanna's forces had rallied. Joining in with Amethyst and Jennifer, Zee had created a spell weave that trapped the vampires whenever they altered form. Forced to revert to their humanoid guise, the vampires were easier to kill. Having trapped them, the JLD pressed their renewed advantage.

Blue Devil's hellfire spewing pitchfork incinerated undead flesh. Nightmaster's enchanted blade hewed marrow and bone and even a vampire's regenerative abilities couldn't cope with a loss from a charmed sword. Frankenstein would simply hack off a limb or two with his own sword and then impale a vampire's heart with a wooden stake from the stockpile Amethyst and Jennifer maintained.

Zatanna had learned a few things about Princess Amara today. While Amethyst was incalculably powerful, she was woefully inexperienced in how to use that same power that had made her a champion on Gemworld and the youngest ever Lord of Order. Her inexperience was sharply contrasted by that of Jennifer Morgan who had faced all manner of threats in subterranean Skartaris.

Zatanna heard a loud _pop_ and the ground shifted under her feet as a landslide even as a wave of dirt began to bury her. Her last image was that of a gloating Geo-Mancer watching her be swallowed up by the earth. She couldn't help but wonder what business the Injustice Society had here.

* * *

Rival ran around Frankenstein, pummeling him at super speed. But even Edward Clariss had to admit defeat. So he streaked off into the distance. That's when Killer Wasp struck.

His bioelectric "stings" disrupted the creature's own electrical flow. As Frankenstein staggered, Rival streaked by and hit him at supersonic speed. And then miles away, Rival reversed course and came back to hit him again even as Killer Wasp unleashed a second round of stings.

Frankenstein's nervous system was utterly disrupted and Rival's continued blows were driving him to his knees. Together, the two Injustice Society members brought Frankenstein down. A feat which hadn't been echoed since his creation.

* * *

Nightmaster cursed as his sword froze over and he dropped it. Rubbing his hands, he heard Icicle mocking him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't be so clumsy."

"What's it to you, Frosty?" Nightmaster retorted.

"Oh, how clever. Never heard that one before," Icicle said derisively, "And I'm more of a Jack Frost type myself."

Icicle froze Nightmaster's chainmail and John Rook struggled to move even as his heart began to slow. Soon he was slumbering and slowly dying.

"God, I love my work," Icicle decided.

* * *

Blue Devil saw his boss' distress and decided to intervene but the Shade enveloped him in darkness. Even Blue Devil's pitchfork couldn't penetrate its stygian depths. So he slowly began to wander about looking for any escape.

* * *

Tigress penetrated Amethyst's armor at a seam between her breastplate and back guard. The wound wasn't immediately life threatening but the quarrel had penetrated Princess Amara's lung so it would be deadly in the long term. Amethyst had only been saved from a death blow by shifting her stance while killing another vampire.

As it stood, she swung her sword towards Tigress to ward off whatever new foe she was facing. Tigress enjoyed the challenge so she sat her crossbow down and drew the twin 26" telescopic batons she wore strapped to her legs. The steel telescoped out of a rubber handle and was constructed and sold by Smith & Wesson. Tigress was a certified expert in stick fighting. A fact that became painfully clear to Amethyst as Tigress savagely disarmed her and then beat her to the ground. Seeing Amethyst had begun to bleed out, Tigress left her to linger as she died.

* * *

Ragdoll took care of Jennifer. He came upon her unseen and delivered a backspin kick to her head. As she picked herself up off of the ground, she hurled bolts of mystical energy at him designed to cripple him. Ragdoll simply bent and contorted in inhuman ways owing to his being triple-jointed. Just when Jennifer was ready to cry out in frustration, Ragdoll moved in for the kill.

He delivered an acrobatic series of kicks and punches all to Jennifer's face and head. Born a fighter in a Warlord's household, Jennifer had never encountered such a dizzying array of skills. It was a mercy when she was finally knocked unconscious. Ragdoll studied her for a moment and then decided to regroup with the others as the vampires all scurried back to their buses.

* * *

Black Alice stole most of Faust's power but it still wasn't enough to give Enchantress the edge she needed to put him down. The battle raged while Black Alice feared to participate. Misfit shouted at her to do something but Black Alice was paralyzed by her fear of her own ability.

As fifteen minutes passed by and two buses were utterly destroyed, Black Alice felt her grip on Faust's power slip away. And now he was immune to her ability so her one chance to make a difference had evaporated. Black Alice cringed as Faust took his rage out upon Enchantress. He left the witch alive but just barely.

"As for you," Faust turned towards Black Alice.

"No!" Misfit summoned all of her power into a single hex.

Faust was literally blown away by her effort. After he'd bounced off of a surviving bus, the vampires he'd enabled took him aboard along with the Injustice Society coming with them to protect the convoy. Black Alice was left with her own loathing and shame.

"Somehow I think we're suddenly in a lot more trouble," Detective Chimp opined. Black Alice wanted to scream.

* * *

Pandora still held the center. Her weapons manifested her own magical nature and therefore were brutally effective against the undead. She found beheading vampires was as effective as staking them through the heart.

Still she'd almost missed Cheshire's approach. _Almost_. But Cheshire ducked under Pandora's stroke and raked the woman's already scarred face. Cheshire watched in mute fascination as the poison coating Cheshire's fingernails took hold and then the wounds simply healed over and the poison lost effect.

Pandora gave Cheshire a pitying look, "Apparently you don't know who I am, Cheshire."

A vampire came from behind Pandora and plunged its clawed hand into her back and crushed her heart. She staggered forward and then spun to behead the creature before returning her attention to Cheshire, "Now, where were we?"

Cheshire was speechless for the first time in years and Pandora shook her head, "Did Deathstroke put you up to this folly?"

"No," Cheshire found her voice, "Deathstroke and Ravager were already working other contracts. Mary Seward contacted me and I negotiated our deal. She wanted obstacles removed from her march on Drakul. So here we are."

"Well, good for you," Pandora said derisively, "Tell me, are you going to submit to being cattle for these bloodsuckers or will you offer up your daughter instead?"

Cheshire's jaw snapped shut.

* * *

Constantine cried out as a vampire raked him across the chest with claws extended. He incinerated that one and then a crossbow bolt imbedded itself in his ribcage. Pulling the bolt free, he tore even more flesh and the profuse bleeding excited nearby vamps. He had to incinerate a wide swath of them to earn a respite.

"Bloody hell, this is just effin' great," Constantine tried to examine his wound.

"Put your hands in the air!" Arsenal commanded him, "And don't even draw a breath."

"I ain't great at takin' orders, mate," Constantine warned him, " _Argh_!"

A second quarrel had imbedded itself in his stomach, "Shit effin' Christ!"

"Don't. Speak," Arsenal stressed, "I know how conjuring works. I don't want to see your lips or hands move. Got it?"

Constantine was silent. Arsenal grated as he said, "You can nod your head."

Constantine just glared at him. Arsenal wasn't impressed, "Keep giving me attitude and I will put you down."

* * *

Swamp Thing's entourage had all fallen while serving their cause. Mindwarp's soul was adrift amongst the dimensions and Shade had passed out thereby liberating the humans in the area and releasing them from his protection. Alec Holland's mind knew a great deal about Swamp Thing's elemental powers but he began to wonder how far he could go in resuscitating his two charges.

The vampires ignored Nightmare Nurse as they bolted back to their buses and Deathstroke's Titans continued to treat her as a nonentity. But she could sense pain. Particularly from Constantine. So she decided to intervene.

* * *

Gunslinger lowered her infrared goggles to get a better look at Ragman. Each rag strip composing his costume gave off its own distinct thermal signature. Almost as if a completely different living being inhabited it. The thought of which just freaked Gunslinger out.

Ten years ago, Patricia Trayce had been Detective Trayce of the GCPD. That had been ten years after Batman had first appeared. Five years into investigating every conceivable atrocity known to man, something inside Pat had snapped. Twice in the course of her investigations she'd encountered Slade Wilson, the man infamously known as Deathstroke.

Slade helped Pat steal the Vigilante suit previously worn by Adrian Chase. Chase had been a Manhattan prosecutor, and then judge, who'd moonlighted as a lethal vigilante. The cowboy JLer who shared that name tracked Chase down and brought him before a court of law. Chase was currently serving life in Belle Reeve prison. Which mean his paraphernalia had been stored in evidence by the state of New York.

Deathstroke had arranged for the Vigilante costume to be adapted to Pat's physique and requirements. Additionally, Slade began to romance her. Pat renamed her costumed persona Gunslinger in order to keep the current Vigilante off of her back as she launched a one woman war against non-meta-human criminals. She used their own cash reserves to fund her campaign.

But in order to wage her war, Pat had to abandon her adopted son. Luis had been her patrolman partner's son when he was killed in the line of duty. He'd been twelve when she took him to her sister's house and said goodbye. He was seventeen now and wouldn't accept her phone calls, reply to her emails, or acknowledge her existence.

But last year, Adeline Wilson had been killed. Slade's ex had founded a mercenary company euphemistically called Searchers, Inc. They specialized in insurance cases when policy holders were kidnapped. Slade suggested Pat buy the company and he'd loan her the money to do so.

In terms of repayment, Slade merely asked Gunslinger to join his Titans team. He'd only call on her for missions that suited her operational paradigm. And this mission didn't. But then again, Deathstroke hadn't contacted her to join in. Cheshire had. Slade had nothing to do with the current debacle.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to try and shoot me?" Ragman asked.

"I really don't want to but I will defend myself," Gunslinger promised as she shouldered her assault rifle.

"Good enough," Ragman's cape whipped out and snatched the rifle from her grip, "Care to try for that pistol?"

"You don't seem to be the big bad I was briefed about," Gunslinger ruefully admitted.

"No, that would be your clients," Ragman ventured. He approached her and handed her rifle back, "Why don't we discuss a cease fire if not a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

Gunslinger managed to smile, "I'd like that."

* * *

Teekl was happily tearing vampire manifestations apart while his master, Klarion, torched the various pieces. Sword-in-Waiting came at Klarion while this was underway. A brick barrier appeared inches in front of Sword-in-Waiting's nose. After bouncing off the wall, he slipped around it and came at the Witch Boy with his namesake swords at the ready. So Klarion simply reduced Sword-in-Waiting to a prepubescent child his own age.

Tattooed Man and Cinder approached at that moment. Tattooed Man had to laugh, "Nguyen, he totally screwed with you."

"And how would you deal with him, Mark?" Nguyen Tran asked.

"Like this," Mark Richards answered as the ink across his body rippled and came to life as its manifestations and imagery attacked Klarion. Klarion was totally unprepared for Tattooed Man's ink. It was crafted out of the sins of his victims. The idea was to use evil to combat evil. But the Witch Boy's heart was mostly pure, which just made the tattoos want to tear him apart even more.

"It seems the pussy cat has seen us," Cinder began to intercept Teekl.

"Be careful, Carla. He isn't what he seems," Sword-in-Waiting warned her.

"Neither am I," Carla Moretti happily called back.

* * *

Teekl grew even more massive and larger as he changed into a feline Kodiak. But it was Cinder who looked predatory. She burst into being her red plasma form. Unlike Fire, whose green flame was nearly identical to Cinder's red, Carla didn't have an adaptable costume so she would now be naked when she reverted to her human state.

The Italian had been Italy's foremost meta-human crook up until Deathstroke gave her a job offer. He offered her bigger risks, more challenges, and greater rewards than her crime sprees in Italy ever had. Cinder jumped at the offer and hadn't looked back.

Teekl didn't even hesitate to pounce on Cinder. He roared as she incinerated nearly half his flesh with a plasma wave. He reverted to being a house cat whose skin was nearly all burned off. Mewling, Teekl retreated to find somewhere to quietly heal.

* * *

Tattooed Man had captured Klarion when Cinder rejoined them. The Witch Boy was suspended on an otherworldly ink black cross and he was sporting a black eye that was swelling shut and a bloody nose. Sword-in-Waiting thrust a sword tip into the boy's throat.

"Change me back," Nguyen demanded.

"Into what?" Klarion was still being obstinate.

"Into myself," Sword-in-Waiting clarified.

"You're already yourself, stupid," Klarion taunted him.

"Let me have a go at him," Cinder requested as flames rippled off of her.

Klarion gestured at Sword-in-Waiting and he reverted to his true age, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Cinder smirked.

"Is it my imagination or are we totally on the wrong side here?" Nguyen asked his teammates.

"Hey, the money's good," Cinder shrugged.

"There's more to life than money," Tattooed Man countered, "I understand the need. When I moved my wife and daughter outta the ghetto it was to prevent them from getting killed by gangbangers like my son was. And I've got a helluva lot more expenses now. But y'know the difference between these vampire creeps and gangbangers back home? These bloodsuckers can go anywhere without anyone noticing them. They blend in. It's what they do."

"But Cheshire offered us twenty million apiece. An even cut spread to us all. Deathstroke never offers that," Cinder complained.

"Yeah, but Slade and Rose usually do the heavy lifting," Mark pointed out, "Look, I don't want to go against the team but I think we should revisit this deal."

"So do I," Sword-in-Waiting added.

"Then I guess we talk to our fill-in boss," Carla relented.

* * *

Cheshire held up her hands in surrender, "What I want is irrelevant. My contract has been fulfilled. Your opponents are loaded up in their buses and happily on their way."

Pandora sheathed her sword and as her cloak drew back; Cheshire could see the pistols strapped to each leg, "We'll talk more in a minute."

Pandora knew Shade had to be out of commission for the buses to roll. She strode over to where Swamp Thing had grown his hedge. Its walls parted and allowed Pandora in where she saw the fallen pair that Swamp Thing tended to.

* * *

Constantine was in shock as Nightmare Nurse pulled the other quarrel out of him and then she healed his wounds, "John? Snap out of it, you Limey bastard."

"I'm still with you," Constantine said weakly. Nightmare Nurse's voodoo healing magic had its limitations. It could heal or restore vitality. Rarely both.

Arsenal stepped away to confer with Cheshire, "This isn't playing out the way we were briefed."

"Yes, and the others are all approaching with the same grave expressions," Cheshire acknowledged.

* * *

Ragman accompanied Gunslinger and he saw the trio of Titans was herding a battered Klarion along with them. The Witch Boy seemed to be cradling a half roasted cat. The poor thing was half dead and the other half was suffering.

"Rough day, kid?" Ragman asked him.

"What do you think?" Klarion asked despondently.

The boy's lack of mischief and his cat's strangled meow let Rory Regan know now wasn't the time to push the issue.

* * *

Pandora shook Shade so hard his teeth rattled, "Wake up, you useless sod!"

"Wh…what?" Shade started coming to and began swatting Pandora's hands away, "Stop that!"

"The vampires have gotten past us due to outside interference blended with your uselessness," Pandora decided not to spare Shade's overly sensitive feelings and trample all over his morose tendency to wallow in self misery, "We're still facing active threats we must overcome if we're to pursue the vampires."

"What threats?" Shade was bewildered.

Pandora shifted position to show him the larger field stretched out beyond her. There Soul Thief battled Kid Eternity's creations while Christopher Freeman attempted to rouse Zauriel. Pandora pointed at them all.

"That's our current threat," Pandora grated, "That and Deathstroke's Titans."

"Who?" Shade was still baffled. He looked over to where Mindwarp's body laid spasming, "What's wrong with Jay?"

"I'd say Vaux destroyed his astral self and now his mind and soul are lost wandering infinite dimensions," Pandora replied, "I'd give his body another fifteen minutes before it dies. Afterwards, Jay Young will be lost for all eternity."

"You certainly sound as if you care," Shade accused.

"You can help him while I cannot," Pandora pointed out, "You have five minutes and then you leave him to his fate."

"Ten," Shade grated.

Pandora nodded, "Very well. Good luck."

* * *

Pandora reached the spot where Deathstroke's Titans were meeting up with the battered Justice League Dark's forces for the first time really. Some were responding better than others. Constantine, it seemed, was in a mood for revenge.

"Ease off," Ragman was nearly coming to blows with the obviously still stricken magician, "They didn't realize what they'd signed on for. Or what had hired them."

"But they can still jolly well try and kill us off when they learn," Constantine snarled.

"Maybe I should have actually tried to," Arsenal offered.

"Didn't you used to be Green Arrow's sidekick?" Nightmare Nurse inquired.

" _Partner_. I was his goddamn _partner_ ," Arsenal wanted to throttle her.

"But some girl is calling herself Speedy now," Ragman recalled the JLA's news conference, "What's that make you?"

"I'm Arsenal now," Roy Harper was feeling violent now at being reminded he'd been upstaged by Mia Deardon in both name and Oliver Queen's will.

"I'll _arsenal_ your bloody ass!" Constantine threatened.

"You and what army, pal?" Arsenal was willing to trade blows at this point.

"Stop it, or I will stop you both," Pandora warned, "We don't have time for this nonsense."

"How?" Arsenal sneered and Constantine nodded his agreement.

Pandora drew her two sidearms and aimed at each of their heads, "Quite simply I assure you. These weapons are tied to my physiology when I grasp them which simply means their bullets carry my power when they strike."

"And what kind of power would that be?" Arsenal wondered in a mocking tone.

"The power of the damned," Pandora warned him.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" Constantine oozed smarmy charm.

She fired a round that crazed the top of his left ear lobe, "In a heartbeat."

"Bloody hell!" he clutched at his ear, "Are you totally insane?"

"Possibly, I hear it's a curse amongst immortals," Pandora replied, "Now, if Justice League Dark would kindly go deal with Soul Thief, I'll be along shortly after I negotiate getting some assistance."

"Them?" Constantine looked violated.

"They're here and they're obviously good enough to defeat some of you," Pandora reminded them, "Now go!"

Cheshire looked smug, "So, we're going to negotiate now?"

"First you're going to listen to what I have to say about Mary Seward and then you are going to negotiate with me to join our side," Pandora predicted.

"You haven't done a lot of negotiating, have you?" Cheshire asked.

Pandora simply wore a grim smile, "I haven't needed to."

* * *

Drakul had gathered his forces around the lowland city of Targu Mures. It was the provincial seat of the Mures District. Its name translated as 'marketplace'.

It was here that Mary led her advance forces. Leading a horde of vampire loyalists, recent recruits, lycan packs, and meta-human and paranormal mercenaries, she swept across Targu Mures and annihilated every living thing within its boundaries. Her turncoats attacked Drakul's forces with the greatest ferocity since defeating them was their only insurance towards long term survival.

The Injustice Society members present along with the Chaos Avatars and Crimson Jihad all had predetermined targets. And each set of individuals relished the challenge. Dr. Fate was the first confronted.

* * *

Johnny Sorrow and Condor were the obvious threat to Fate. Dr. Fate decided to issue a warning before he struck, "You should know better than to stand against me beside an agent of Chaos. Better yet, why are you even here, Sorrow? You master, the King of Tears, is dead. Shouldn't the spoils of the Subtle Realms be carved up by now?"

"Well, it seems I'm still just quite human enough to be denied a place in the new order," Johnny confessed, "But you're a supposedly all-powerful Lord of Order. Shouldn't you already know that? Or are you less than you used to be?"

"The Subtle Realms are not part of Order's jurisdiction," Fate proclaimed.

"Still, Nabu would have kept track anyway," Johnny remarked, "But then again, I'm not speaking with Nabu, am I?"

"No," Dr. Fate went off from Nabu's script and Khalid Ben-Hassin was warned that giving information to a monster like Johnny Sorrow could prove fatal.

"That's what I thought," Johnny chuckled, "Condor, do your thing."

The Avatar came at Dr. Fate with a savagery that hadn't been seen on Earth Prime in eight hundred years. Not since the Age of Chaos ended and the Age of Order began again. But the Age of Chaos had begun when Pandora opened the fabled box and released the Seven Deadly Sins upon the world. When they were captured by the Lords of Order, the age of Order was renewed. But Chaos had ruled for over twenty-two millennia by then.

In 1939, Kent Nelson had been destined to unearth the Helmet of Nabu and put it on. Dr. Fate had been born a fusion of Kent's humanity and Nabu's otherworldly wisdom and power. When Kent stepped down as the host, Khalid had been chosen because he too was an archeologist specializing in arcana. But Dr. Fate was no longer a fusion of two entities.

Khalid retained full control of himself as Fate and relegated Nabu to a role similar to Professor Martin Stein's within the fusion of Firestorm. The price of Khalid's autonomy was that Nabu withheld the greater measure of his power until such time as Khalid proved himself worthy of it. But worthy to a Lord of Order was a quantum step most could never take.

Condor slipped around Fate's barriers and destructive ankh bolts. He leapt at Dr. Fate and his talons gouged out a portion of Khalid's flesh. Dr. Fate reacted on sheer instinct and blew the Chaos Avatar away. When Condor landed, he was no longer hosting Chaos magic. He was naked, revealing thousands of scars crisscrossing his body, and his tongue was silenced so he couldn't call Condor's name and revert back to being an Avatar.

Condor was chief amongst the Avatars because the Lords of Chaos had chosen well. Their host was as depraved as the Chaos entity that powered Condor. Condor had traveled the world slaying other Chaos Avatars, culling the herd until only the strongest remained. And Condor was the strongest of those because he consumed his victim's power. Soon, he was destined to join the ranks of the Lords of Chaos themselves.

But Condor's setback was indeed temporary. Dr. Fate's spell hadn't removed Condor's tongue so when the spell faded, he would be rejuvenated. Fate decided to take steps to correct that but Johnny blocked his efforts with his own magic.

Magic from the Subtle Realms was exactly that. It crept up on Fate and seeped into his marrow. And once it was there, Dr. Fate found Johnny's workings to be poisonous. Fate attempted to work up a defensible position. He also went on the offensive with ankh bolts of great power and destruction. And Khalid thought he was winning as Johnny's attacks lessened in intensity.

And then two shadowy hands gripped the Helmet of Nabu and ripped it from Khalid's head. Nabu was silenced and his power locked away in the golden helmet while Khalid descended into the madness that gripped him every time he took of the helmet.

"Well done, Shadow Thief," Johnny clapped his hands even has Condor spoke his own name and was restored.

Carl Sands, the original Shadow Thief, had been sucked away to some unknown dimension. Purportedly by the aliens that had given him his wrist dial that transformed him into a living shadow. That had occurred mere weeks after he'd left the Legion of Doom and joined the Injustice Society.

The Injustice Society took measures to prevent anyone from ever using Sands' dial again. But it was Icicle and Tigress that had learned of a rogue Mossad agent named Aviva Metula who had stolen an alien combat suit from her own intelligence agency. Obsessed with defeating an alien presence known as the "Daemonites", Aviva had discovered that she could transform into a shadow and also wields shadows and shape them into edged weapons.

So the couple went recruiting. Tracking Aviva down, they presented the idea that the various incarnations of the Justice League and Justice Society had aliens filling their ranks. And others that employed alien technology to further their ends. Icicle and Tigress offered to give Aviva the support she needed to combat these menaces as well as the Daemonites and the Kheron.

So Aviva took up the mantle of Shadow Thief as Icicle, Tigress, Killer Wasp, and Ragdoll had taken up their parents' titles before her. Shadow Thief had easily agreed to this mission because she considered magic as dangerous, if not more so, than alien technology. And Interdimensional beings were just aliens under another guise.

Johnny welcomed Shadow Thief into the fold and decided to let her learn to appreciate the irony of using alien tech to kill those who wielded alien tech on her own. But, much to the Injustice Society's delight, it turned out a great number of Shadow Thief's Daemonite targets inhabited the bodies of very wealthy and influential humans. But Johnny and the Wizard had larger plans.

"It's not every day one gets to disarm a god-like being," Johnny applauded Shadow Thief.

"I was with Mossad for fifteen years. I've seen my share of action," Shadow Thief replied, "And I no longer believe God exists."

"Oh, He exists. He's just never what people expect," Johnny warned her.

* * *

The Wizard attacked the Phantom Stranger with a mystical barrage while Osprey flanked Phantom Stranger on one side and Swallow came at him from another. Blue energy erupted out of Phantom Stranger's hand and blocked all of the Wizard's efforts. Then he transmuted Osprey into stone.

But sensing a great deal of conflict in Swallow, he hesitated. Holly Granger wasn't evil. She was just angry and seeking a way to repay the wrongs done in the world. So the Phantom Stranger merely paralyzed her before dealing with the Wizard.

The Wizard found his tongue frozen in place and he began to panic. Phantom Stranger detected great evil and malice within the Wizard so he prepared to transport him from the mortal plane when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

" _Ahem_ , please allow me," Johnny said from behind the Stranger.

As he turned, Phantom Stranger realized that Johnny had removed his mask. The horror shown there ripped Phantom Stranger's mind apart and he collapsed. Johnny reaffixed his mask and once again became intangible.

The Wizard approached him, "Fitting fate for Judas Iscariot, don't you think?"

"Oh, he's not dead. Not this one," Johnny advised him, "But he won't be rejoining us in the land of the sane anytime soon. Tend to Osprey and Swallow. The Stranger's magic still holds them captive."

Johnny reflected that the Phantom Stranger, like Johnny himself, had begun as a mortal man. The Council that punished him by transforming him into the Phantom Stranger had left a vestige of humanity in him to make him suffer even more as he wandered the Earth for two thousand years, rarely even making a human connection. Sorrow could relate. Still, the job had to be done.

* * *

Madame Xanadu had taken the precaution of packing only her insurance investigation regalia. The gowns she wore as part of her tarot shop service were nice but they got in the way during a fight. And now she needed all the flexibility and mobility she could muster as Swan and Kestrel chased her to and fro.

But the frenetic nature of the attack meant she had no time to spend reviewing her cards, which would enable her gift of foreseeing the future and possibly show her an advantage she could use. As she ran and darted about, she whispered incantations learned over the long centuries that deflected blows into near misses.

That ended when a white apparition rose out of the ground and cracked her upside the head with a cane. The Gentleman Ghost tipped his top hat, "I do apologize but we do require you to be subdued. Now would be the time, m'dear."

Swan opened her mouth and a song-like scream blew Madame Xanadu into unconscious. Swan examined her, "Amazing, she's still alive."

"She's immortal. It would take far more than your song to kill her," Gentleman Ghost informed her, "Now, for the cards."

Swan pried the tarot card out of Xanadu's hand clutched to her chest, "Jeez! She definitely wanted to keep a grip on these. I wonder why."

"Because with them she utilizes the ultimate gift," Gentleman Ghost leaned on his cane, "And I can see you wondering what that is. She sees the future in all its glory and ugliness. And with it, she can change the course of events."

"Oh," Swan said meekly.

* * *

Solomon Grundy presented a far greater challenge than Andrew Bennett had ever been led to believe. He was also far stronger than Andrew would have given him credit for before he had been struck by the zombie…several times in fact. Not that Andrew hadn't gotten a few shots in but they were both dead with uncharted recuperative powers.

But Andrew felt he was the faster of the two. Until Grundy grabbed his arm so quickly Andrew hadn't even registered him moving. Grundy pulled a wooden stake out of his belt and gripping Andrew, he plunged it into the vampire.

Grundy released him and Andrew fell to the ground, looking every inch the corpse that he was. His last thought was that Mary would never have risked killing herself upon his own death. And that gave him hope.

* * *

"Don't let him…!" Scarlet Rose yelled at her team in Farsi. But was too late, Jason Blood had released Etrigan the demon and Jason was no longer on this plane of existence. Etrigan didn't waste a rhyme on Crimson Jihad. He simply attacked.

Pylon smashed a cylindrical force beam into him. Then a column raised Etrigan into the sky where Ramrod flew straight and true and struck Etrigan so hard he plummeted off of the tower. Falcon then engaged him in direct combat.

A blast of hellfire caused the Chaos Avatar to retreat but Scimitar pressed the attack. Gutting Etrigan with his psychokinetically crafted sword, he didn't see Etrigan's back hand before it knocked him out. Etrigan paused to stuff his innards back in and seal them with a flame blast. Scarlet Rose used her own psychokinetic abilities to lift Scimitar up and float him back to where she stood with Jewel.

Ramrod flew past Etrigan at regular intervals and every time he did so, he struck the demon while flying at just below supersonic speeds. Pylon pressed the attack and hammered Etrigan with cylinder force beams. Falcon came at him and withdrew as another Jihadist attacked.

Etrigan was eventually sufficiently beaten that he sought any desperate move to regroup and recover. Pylon finally punched a 3" round circle through Etrigan's forehead. The demon collapsed.

"Withdraw," Scarlet Rose commanded, "Now."

She created bindings to chain Etrigan up just before Jewel created a gem-like prison around him. Ramrod came in for a landing and Scarlet Rose turned to him, "We'll need you more than ever."

"Understood," he nodded and took a compass reading.

Jewel fashioned a bedrock of jewels beneath them all fused together into a single platform. Everyone boarded it. After Scarlet Rose settled Scimitar atop it, she lifted the entire conflagration into the air. When it achieved enough altitude, Ramrod flew into it and pushed while Scarlet Rose lifted. His compass had shown the straightest line to Bucharest where their plane waited for them.

It would be a rewarding night in Bailya when the Crimson Queen learned she was finally free of the Queen of Blood.

* * *

Mary chose to confront Drakul directly after his defectors attacked him. Drakul seemed puzzled, "The zombie struck down Bennett. Why aren't you dead?"

"I'm resilient," Mary smirked, "Or haven't you learned that by now?"

"The lycans have all been slain and your forces are being torn to pieces so they can't regenerate. Your cause is lost," Drakul advised Mary.

"My cause has merely begun," Mary pointed at the distance, "Look!"

Drakul turned and saw two caravans of buses had arrived and were offloading an army of vampires, "So even the Justice League Dark has failed as well."

A wooden stake went through his chest and Mary hefted him into the air. He gasped, "You can't kill me. It would destroy us all."

"Oh, I'm not about to kill you," Mary assured him, "Not when I can make you suffer for all eternity."

Drakul coughed up blood and Mary snickered, "Mustn't waste any. Who knows when you'll have a drink again? "

Felix Faust arrived, "I see you've prepared him."

"Honor your bargain, Faust, and I'll honor mine," Mary swore.

"It will be a delight," Faust began to cackle.

"For us all," Mary promised.


	11. Chapter 11

20

The Leviathan commandoes opened fire at Wayne Manor while a two man fire team set up a machine gun emplacement. The helicopter gun flew a patrol pattern around the estate in case any inhabitants try and flee. Only the Heretic knew about the Batcave and Batman's true identity.

The fire team had their 5.56mm SAW ready to go and Heretic ordered them to lay down suppressive fire. He was quite confident neither Alfred Pennyworth nor "Bruce Wayne" would be caught by the hail of bullets. The helicopter stayed on station as well. It was a LexCorp design developed out of the Russian MiL-24 Hind transport/assault ship. It had all of the Russian's strength and none of its weaknesses.

The four remaining Leviathan commandoes breached the entrance ahead of Heretic. They immediately deployed into two man teams. One team went to the left inside the foyer while the other headed right. Talon spun around the left corner and threw two different knives at the leading gunman. The first imbedded in his Kevlar vest and the second, more gauged response threw the knife into the man's throat. His partner opened fire with his submachine gun and drove Talon back around the corner.

Spoiler came around the other corner and tripped up the lead commando with her staff. Smacking him in the jaw with it, she then planted the end of her staff inside his submachine gun's strap and drug it around the corner as she retreated. The second gunman of the team opened fire with an H&K G3 assault rifle and its 5.56mm armor piercing rounds went through the corner.

Spoiler retreated further down the hall while collapsing her telescopic staff and holstering it on her leg. Then she examined the H&K MP5-3A she'd stolen. She situated herself behind a pair of bookcases outside of the study.

* * *

Talon downed another Leviathan gunman with his throwing knives. But Heretic chose to intervene at that point. The Court of Owls subjected their Talons to rigorous training with the highest standards. Ever since he'd agreed to this mission he'd wanted to test himself against one.

Heretic opened with a low leg sweep. As Talon leapt above the spinning Heretic, he landed to find himself confronted by a rising Heretic. The uppercut was modified to be an open palm strike. Heretic followed through with a flurry of punches and kicks which Talon only blocked a low percentage of. A double jump kick snapped Talon's collarbones.

Rolling onto his back and continuing the motion to come upon his feet, Heretic delivered a surgical right cross that put Talon on the ground. Kneeling beside him, Heretic offered some advice, "Do yourself a favor and stay down."

Talon responded by passing out. Heretic considered tracking Talon down after this event concluded. Talons historically served a higher cause than themselves. And what higher cause was there than Heretic himself?

* * *

Spoiler was happy she'd inspected her captured weapon and found its selector switch. With it one could choose fire single rounds, utilize a three-burst, or fire fully automatic. Cluemaster had known criminal rivals would threaten his family if they could. Therefore his ex-wife and Stephanie had been well trained in the use of firearms. Stephanie had also excelled at other, more primitive weapons.

The end result was Spoiler was more than happy to trade shots with the Leviathan intruders our engage them in a one to one melee. The commandoes threw smoke grenades to try and disorient her and therefore even the odds. But Spoiler's mask was equipped with filters so while the smoke obscured her vision it didn't affect her lungs. And it masked her presence as well as theirs.

Spoiler slipped back further down the hallway. She emptied her clip in a so-called "spray and pray" in which she heard one of the gunmen cry out as she shot him. Spoiler hoped he was still alive but she could cope if he wasn't. Cluemaster was the occasional killer, not his daughter.

Spoiler jimmied open a door to reveal an exercise room filled with an amazing amount of weights and equipment. Given Bruce Wayne's penchant for high risk sports, it seemed apropos. She tossed her now useless MP5 across the way and propped her own door slightly ajar. Hefting a barbell, she wondered just how and the hell Wayne one armed the things. She could manage with two but she'd never heft it single handedly.

Hearing the door across the way being kicked open, Spoiler opened the exercise room's door wide, "Hey! Fat head!"

Spoiler lobbed the barbell at him when he turned. His foot shattered with a satisfying series of snaps when the dumbbell landed on it. She snapped her staff out and began beating the commando senseless. As he dropped she became aware of a second figure emerging from the dissipating smoke. She had no idea of who the masked clown was because his entire outfit was a mishmash of dozens of different cultural influences.

Heretic chuckled, "So Batman has found yet another child to exploit for his own purposes. And another child to die for his cause."

"Sorry pal, I don't plan on dying for anyone today," Spoiler retorted as she adopted a fighting stance, "Make it easy on yourself and just give up now."

"Ah, the bravado of youth. It's too bad I skipped that whole age," Heretic mused, "And it's never about planning, is it?"

Batman suddenly came up from behind Heretic and smashed his head into the wall, "Go! Check on Talon!"

Spoiler hurried by even as Heretic counterattacked. He pushed himself out of the wall and snapped off a backhand. Then he followed that up with a left cross. Batman caught the punch and delivered one to Heretic's unseen nose.

"Leave Gotham while you still can," Batman advised Heretic.

"And abandon Gotham on the eve of its liberation?" Heretic sounded contrite, "I can't do that, _Father_."

Batman didn't flinch but Heretic could sense the barb had hit its mark, "Didn't Talia tell you she had a fully grown clone of Damian Wayne grown as an insurance policy that Luthor killed him?"

"No. Talia never even told me Damian existed until after Luthor killed him. Her original story was that she'd had a miscarriage," Batman admitted.

"And the daring detective accepted that lie without verifying it?" Heretic sneered.

"I trusted her until she went to work for LexCorp," Batman shared.

"And after she did, Leviathan and I were born together," Heretic boasted.

"And then she abandoned LexCorp and Leviathan, and even you, to head up the League of Shadows after Ra's al Ghul died," Batman threw his own verbal punch.

"Well, you could say she's no longer her true self," Heretic remarked, "Now she really is her father's daughter."

"She always has been," Batman replied, oblivious to the hidden meaning behind the words.

"And yet you cared so much about the revelation of a son and his murder you did absolutely nothing to try and find Luthor and bring him to justice," Heretic accused, "Yet you're still trying to avenge thirty-year old murders.

Heretic pulled knives out of hidden sheaths and came at Batman in a flurry of motion. Blood poured out from between armor plates but Batman didn't relent. He was more resolved than ever. Heretic knew because he saw that same expression in the mirror every day. He dropped a flash bomb to distract Batman and then broke and ran out of the manor.

He diverted to the left to give the fire team a clean line. They emptied their ammo box into the foyer. Then the assault helicopter hovered overhead and its 20mm nose gun tore apart structural supports so that the upper floors crashed down atop the lowest levels.

As the helicopter lifted off and headed back to Gotham, Batman sifted through the rubble to find Spoiler shielding Talon with her own body. He was pleased to see his instincts regarding Stephanie Brown had been correct. He finished clearing the rubble off of them and disappeared.

Alfred made his way over to her, "I daresay, are you alright, miss?"

"Y'know Al, I think your boss is gonna be pissed."

"Fortunately Mr. Wayne maintains a midtown residence he can dwell in while repairs are underway," Alfred confided in her.

"Talon's hurt and he's coughed up some blood," Spoiler shared with him, "I don't think he's got medical insurance, so where do we take him?"

"Dr. Leslie Thompkins is a family friend and she runs a free clinic. If we can transport Master Talon there, he will be in good hands," Alfred assured her, "Now; I believe the Rolls Royce would prove adequate for our needs. The garage can be reached by heading that direction. A computerized database will provide the necessary information on which keys and vehicle parking slot belong to the Rolls."

"You need a database just to keep track of your cars?" Spoiler didn't believe it.

"See for yourself," Alfred urged. Finding the intercom was still functioning, he turned the volume up after patching into the garage. Shortly thereafter, he got his reward.

 _Oh. My. God. He wasn't shitting me,"_ Spoiler could be heard saying.

* * *

The Injustice League had spread out across town. Most of the Owls were clustered together or in various "safe" locations that were thought to be hidden. Having Leviathan's endorsement to cross checkpoints and security lines enable the Injustice League to herd the few to escape their wrath right into Leviathan's cold embrace. Once every known Court of Owls member had been eradicated, the team converged on GCPD headquarters to confer with Nyssa Al Ghul.

Unknown to the Injusticers, Barbara Gordon had finally convinced Harvey Bullock the safest approach was to zip line from the Metro Bank Corp tower roof to the lower GCPD rooftop. But while her Injusticers were oblivious, Nyssa was anticipating such a move.

"Excellent work," Nyssa allowed her League, "The Owls have been crushed. Those remaining will be too terrified to interfere for now."

"We got them all," Merlyn angrily interjected.

"You only think you have," Nyssa warned him, "The Court has endured on these shores for over three hundred years and they haven't done so by being easy to kill. You curtailed their operations and the Justice League of America nicely dealt with their Talons."

"You make it sound like you expected the JLA to intervene," White Lightning couldn't quite buy it.

"With four active Justice Leagues alone it was inevitable that some costumed adventurers intervened. When the JLA set up shop inside city limits, they became the default choice," Nyssa explained her reasoning, "Now when the Court arises once again, it will be at our sufferance and therefore they will be beholden to us."

The Injusticers digested that before Nyssa continued, "The bulk of the Injustice Rogues have been captured and are being transferred to the GULAG under escort by Power Girl and the Black Marvels. For now they're out of our reach but once they're in the GULAG itself, we'll have assets we can put into play."

Cain seemed to appreciate this while the others were still clueless. Nyssa decided to impart a bit more information, "But the Injustice Titans are either captive or MIA. Those in custody have been taken to Blackgate Prison. Dark Archer is there now paving the way for the jail break you will orchestrate."

"Malcolm?' Merlyn yelped, "Why have you involved my son in this?"

"Because there was a need and he volunteered," Nyssa said coldly, "Which shows far more initiative and courage than his father had recently."

Merlyn was hardly mollified. Nyssa chided him further, "You knew this day was upon him. He pledged himself first to the League of Assassins and then to the Injustice League. He's prepared for this. Honor his choice and let him serve."

"I'm assuming time is of the essence," Cain commented.

"Yes, I have another task for you and the liberated Titans when you free them," Nyssa revealed.

"Move it people!" Cain admonished them all.

As the Injustice League departed, Nyssa addressed Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer from where she was lashed to the lit Bat Signal, "Take comfort, Maggie. Two of Gotham's Finest are going to attempt to liberate you."

"Go to hell," Sawyer said between pain clenched teeth.

"Care to join me?" Nyssa asked.

* * *

"Something important is underway," Cain theorized as he drove their "acquired" Police SWAT truck.

"Really?" Syonide said from beside him, "I hadn't noticed."

"Sarcasm aside, haven't you wondered what Leviathan is waiting for?" Cain asked.

"Orders, obviously," Syonide said breezily.

"But orders from whom?" Cain asked her, "If they were truly following Nyssa's orders, as agreed upon, they'd still be in motion quelling the local criminal element. Instead they're just impeding traffic as though they don't want anyone to escape."

"So what is it they're actually waiting for?" Syonide suddenly had a bad feeling about events.

"That is a very good question," Cain hated to admit, "And I have no idea what the answer is."

* * *

Superman swooped down on the coastal cave that housed the Justice League Unlimited's headquarters. Located outside of Metropolis, the cave had originally been designated a reserve base while the JLU served at the United Nation's behest. The Legion of Doom had appropriated the Gotham mirror to the Hall of Justice. The UN still held the Watchtower satellite for the International Security Agency and the Brooklyn site of the Hall of Justice was being refashioned into an auxiliary base for the Justice League International. That left Clark Kent wondering why he'd received a 3 AM wake up call.

As he keyed in his access entry codes, Superman got close enough to bypass the lead lined walls and spot Captain Atom serving monitor duty beside J'onn Jonzz. It made sense since neither being required sleep. A green light emanated from behind Superman.

He turned to find the husband-wife team of John Stewart and Shayera Hol. The Green Lantern wore a rueful smile upon seeing Superman, "So J'onn called you in as well."

"This had better be pretty damn good," Shayera growled.

"She hasn't had her coffee yet," John explained without apologizing.

A landline phone near the conference table began to ring. Shayera wondered just who the hell would be calling so she answered, "Hello?"

"Shay, you'd best point that away from you," John advised her.

As she did so, the dial tone changed and the Atom began to grow to his usual stature as he emerged from traveling along the electrical current. Shayera gave him a grudging nod of respect, "Pretty slick."

"But harder to do in this age of wireless communication," Atom admitted.

"Coffee anyone?" the Flash asked seconds before the whirlwind he'd stirred up gusted through. He held a travel tray full of coffee to go cups.

"You get to live," Shayera plucked a cup from the tray.

"Thanks," John accepted one as well.

Superman nodded his thanks as he and Atom each took one. Since Captain Atom was incapable of imbibing and J'onn wouldn't that left two cups to be spread amongst Flash and the expected couples team of Barda and Mr. Miracle. Flash greedily took a cup before setting the tray down.

"I'll fire up the espresso maker so Scott can have some," Flash announced.

While he made his way towards the kitchenette, a boom tube delivered the New Gods. Everyone was surprised when Barda let Scott take the proffered cup in lieu of a fresher brew. J'onn gathered everyone together while Captain Atom recorded some last details from whatever situations they'd been monitoring.

Flash returned with Barda's espresso and J'onn called the group to order, "If we may begin?"

J'onn gave a rough sketch of the developments in Hungary, Romania, and the nearby Gotham City. Captain Atom was the first to comment, "Justice Leagues of America and Dark. Who needs them?"

"The Justice League Dark serves a vital function by tackling occultic issues that we are ill equipped to handle," J'onn obviously reiterated a previous argument.

"And the JLA?" John wondered.

"If maintaining a Justice League appeases Washington DC and its various agencies, who are we to argue?" J'onn asked.

"Which has been our official stance by the way," Superman reminded everyone. Clark Kent was the JLU's unofficial public relations man as part of covering the Superman beat for the Daily Planet.

"So we just hop over to Gotham and mop up," Flash suggested, "No biggie. I'm sure Bats wouldn't mind."

"Batman notwithstanding, the JLU has no standing in the eyes of the law whereas the JLA is a recognized law enforcement agency of the United States. Which puts them in compliance with state and local laws and ordnances. We are forbidden from operating within New Jersey and specifically from Gotham City," J'onn reminded everyone.

"And that's the point," Atom added, "The JLA is an extension of ARGUS and the Justice League International now enjoys our former UN mandate. They have the authority we lack."

"So we be real sneaky," Flash countered.

"It's also obvious the JSA All Stars fall under our category as well," Shayera pointed out.

"Precisely," J'onn agreed, "Which why Director Waller contacted us on behalf of ARGUS and asked us to standby in case of emergency. Stormwatch served us the same notice regarding Mary Seward's war on Vladimir Drakul," J'onn clarified.

"Stormwatch?" Barda sneered, "They answer to no one save the Shadow Cabinet and even we New Gods have no idea of who comprises that collective."

"Still, the JLU has a longstanding tradition of cooperating with Stormwatch," J'onn replied.

"Or to be more precise, _you've_ had a longstanding tradition," Mr. Miracle threw back at J'onn.

"Is my veracity at doubt then?" J'onn wondered.

"No!" Superman quickly replied, "But a little transparency is always appreciated."

"The Shadow Cabinet has stood vigil over mortal affairs for thousands of years and as employed agents on Earth throughout that time," J'onn elaborated, "Stormwatch is but the latest incarnation of those agents and their relationship with the United Nations has stood since the inception of the international body. Like the JLD, they deal with threats beyond our scope."

"Okay, I'm good then," Superman relented. Shayera face palmed herself.

"Look, while we pondering the imponderable, Hal Jordan contacted me yesterday," John told the assembled group. He then went on to describe the Third Army created and directed by the Guardians of the Universe, the mass suicide of the Guardians, the fall of the Third Army and Volthoom's escape.

"So, Volthoom created Power Ring's…er…power ring," Atom verbally stumbled.

"He created Power Rings Corps across the multiverse," John added, "Everywhere but the Prime Universe. Now with this new woman bearing the Earth-3 ring, it opened some kind of opportunity for Volthoom to create a Corps here and unite his entire Power Ring Corps to conquer the multiverse."

"Darkseid will never allow that," Mr. Miracle promised.

"Waitasec," Flash interrupted, "if Power Ring's ring is from Earth-3 and she's from here, doesn't that close the whole 'window of opportunity' loophole?"

"Nice try, Speedo," Shayera jabbed him with her current nickname for him.

"What's the JLA's current status?" Superman got everyone back on track.

"The JLA has captured elements of two entities calling themselves the Injustice Rogues and the Injustice Titans. The Rogues are being transferred to the GULAG. The Titans have been incarcerated in Blackgate Prison," Captain Atom came to the table to report.

"We have to assume the Injustice League and probably the Injustice Society are involved as well," Shayera urged.

"Actually satellite imagery places the Injustice Society in Romania," Captain Atom amended.

"But that still leaves the Injustice League unaccounted for," Shayera was quick to respond.

"Um…yes. That's a very distinct possibility," Captain Atom conceded.

"Is there a reason you never made it past 'captain'?" Shayera wondered.

Captain Atom's containment suit did an excellent approximation of a scowl. Superman intervened, "I'd say Clark Kent has a story to cover in Gotham."

"And I can ride along," Atom volunteered.

"Look, I'm handy with a camera," Flash spoke up, "Wally West can be your photog."

"All approaches into Gotham are blocked by armored vehicles and foot soldiers," Captain Atom added to his report, "And they have antiaircraft batteries set up."

"Then you'll need a distraction," Shayera grinned.

* * *

Silver Sorceress teleported Blue Jay and Magenta to the GCPD rooftop. Nyssa looked amused, "So the prodigals return. What pleas do you have to humor me and persuade me to let you live?"

"We're still loyal to you and can assist where we're needed," Silver Sorceress pledged.

"Loyal to me perhaps but not to your teammates it seems," Nyssa remarked, "But it just so happens I have need of you. Do not fail your comrades again or you'll prove useless and I have no need of useless things."

"Where do you want us?" Silver Sorceress asked.

"The GULAG," Nyssa answered, "They have taken your fellow Injustice Rogues there. Wait outside the prison's perimeter and you'll be met by League of Shadows agents. They will guide you in freeing Blacksmith and the others. Can you do that?"

"We'll do anything!" Magenta pledged.

"I hear eagerness. That's good. What about you?" Nyssa turned to Blue Jay.

"We won't fail again," he promised.

"Then go," Nyssa commanded. Silver Sorceress swept them away with a teleportation spell.

Nyssa gazed out towards the Metro Bank Corp roof, "What are you waiting for, little bat?"

* * *

Surprisingly, the only checkpoints Alfred and Spoiler ran into were only manned by foot soldiers. Spoiler dealt with each one in turn. By the time they reached Leslie's clinic, she'd pummeled thirty-six men. Alfred was quite impressed.

Leslie had been joined by a woman named Grayle Hudson. She helped Spoiler get Talon to a gurney. Leslie conferred with Alfred in private.

"Alfred, Tim is here," she warned him.

Tim Drake had been traumatized by the torture and brainwashing the Joker had subjected him to. It had caused Tim to abandon his Robin persona even as it had caused Batman to reject him. Barbara Gordon kept close ties with him still but Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson never even mentioned him anymore. Alfred was Tim's only other frequent visitor.

"I thought Miss Hudson was still watching over Master Tim," Alfred commented.

"And as you can see, Grayle is also here," Leslie mildly rebuked him, "Leaving Tim alone in perilous times would hardly be therapeutic."

"I quite agree," Alfred said readily.

"Then get that young woman out of here," Leslie demanded, "Having a costume inside the clinic is undoubtedly agitating Tim."

"I quite understand," Alfred assured her.

Alfred collected Spoiler and took her outside, "I daresay they are quite safe inside."

"You'll pardon me all to death if I make sure of that," Spoiler challenged him.

"Very well, but I advise discretion since Dr. Thompson doesn't want you inside," Alfred told her.

He heard gunfire and briefly looked away. When he looked back at her, she was already gone. Alfred suddenly felt Stephanie Brown would have made a fine Robin.

"Excellent choice, Master Bruce," he whispered over Spoiler's inclusion in Batman, Inc.

* * *

Green Lantern and Shayera swept in on the George Washington Bridge and harassed the Leviathan unit stationed there. While the terrorist army units opened fire, the Flash and Superman streaked by unseen and undetected. John and Shayera vectored off, knowing their current mission was over. They joined Dan Jurgens and the NYPD units blocking the other end of the bridge.

Superman and Flash settled into an alleyway and changed into being Wally West and Clark Kent. Atom rode along inside of Clark's ear. As they probed deeper into the city, they got a better feel for things.

"It seems that if you travel down any street, avenue, or boulevard you'll eventually run into a checkpoint," Clark noted.

"Yeah, the whole city is on lockdown," Wally agreed, "Is Luthor nuts?"

"The equipment might be made by LexCorp but I doubt Luthor had a hand in this," Clark replied.

"Why?" Wally wondered.

"Because Lex's entire income and net worth is wrapped around his stock portfolio that's worth billions. The bulk of that wealth is in LexCorp stock. He wouldn't risk devaluing his principle asset," Clark explained.

Wally just stared at him and Clark shrugged, "I've been talking to the business section editor."

Clark paused before adding, "Besides, Lex is crazy not stupid. From what I'm overhearing these people are an entity calling itself 'Leviathan' and they're led by a man called the 'Heretic'."

"Leviathan is a terrorist organization that hasn't operated ion US soil until now," Atom whispered so as to avoid hurting Clark's sensitive hearing.

"Or we're assuming they haven't," Clark replied.

"Hey! No fair! What are you and Mighty Mite talking about?" Wally protested.

"You're talking about putting your hands on your head and coming quietly," a Leviathan foot patrol leader ordered, "If you do you won't be permanently hurt. If not…well, we'll just get creative."

Wally shared a grimace with Clark.

* * *

All available JLA units were dispatched to Blackgate Prison by Steve Trevor in response to the Injustice League's arrival there. White Lightning's hypnotic power over men got the Injusticers inside. Once in, Lady Flash did recon.

Mad Dog, Annalea, and Aresia tore through the responding guards before White Lightning could mesmerize them. Syonide accompanied Cain as he went for the meta-human cell blocks. White Canary, Merlyn, White Lightning, and Dark Archer manned the gates waiting for the inevitable response.

But Lady Flash first led Cain and Syonide to the general population women's wing where Duela Dent was being held. Lady Flash vibrated the cell door's lock apart and Joker's Daughter rejoined the Injusticer's. Cain had to admit he finally say the family resemblance with Joker's Daughter's grease paint finally scrubbed off.

"Want to reassemble your team?" he asked her.

"They only have Inertia and Sun Girl," she replied, "They talked about Match, Risk, and Kid Crusader being wounded. Enigma is still missing."

"We'll find her when we're done here," Cain promised, "Christina, lead us to the meta-human block."

Lady Flash smiled and offered a sloppy salute.

* * *

The meta-human wing was highly defended and on alert. The guards carried high energy plasma rifles and wore heavy body armor. Guards were posted before the solid steel doors and behind gun slits in the walls behind the doors. Lady Flash made first contact but while her high speed blows staggered the guards in front of the doors, they didn't knock them out. She retreated to Cain's position and nursed her bruised knuckles.

Cain called up his adoptive children and Aresia. Mad Dog and Annalea engaged the guards while Cain indulged in some sniping to clear out those behind the gun slits. Aresia tried tackling the door but it didn't budge. Cain had Mad Dog break out the explosives.

The blood splattered relation placed explosive at the hinges and where the bolt would typically be. After the detonation, Aresia was able to slowly pull the vault-like door out of position. Mad Dog and Annalea flew into action as soon as the door was out of the way beside Syonide and Lady Flash.

Cain found Inertia and Aresia broke into his cell and ripped the vibration and speed damping restraints off of him. Inertia did the honors of breaking Sun Girl out. Cain tried radioing the gate crew but there was no answer.

"Christina and Aresia, go ahead of us and check on the gate crew. They may be actively engaged. Deal with it if they are," Cain instructed.

Lady Flash was gone in a blur. Aresia hurried after her. Inertia looked upset.

"The Injustice Titans need to secure their gear and change into it," Cain revealed why he'd chosen as he had, "Syonide, you'll assist them in that. The rest of you, on me."

* * *

White Lightning deployed her captive guards to intercept the JLA at the outer gate while she stayed in the guard shack monitoring the developing situation. Merlyn and Dark Archer were already in position and White Canary had disappeared upon the JLA's arrival. The female guards were now bound and gagged in the employee lunch room.

Lady Flash arrived just as the guards began speaking to the JLA, "Where is White Canary?"

"She was here just a minute ago," White Lightning smirked.

"Try again, _tovarishch_ ," Lady Flash suggested.

"My guess is she's seconds away from jumping the Justice League," White Lightning giggled.

* * *

"Can we help you?" a guard asked the Question.

"Perhaps," he replied, "But why does it require so many of you to assist us?"

"Ferget these yahoos," Guy Gardner complained, "They got men onna roof."

"Gardner, this is a prison. That would be typical," Question replied.

"Not here, Q," Huntress advised her husband, "Blackgate puts snipers in the towers with spotters and two other guards per shift. The towers are deserted."

White Canary leapt off of the shelter over the gate and drove Guy's unprotected head into the pavement. Her palm strike smashed into Catwoman's face. Then she dodged and wove around, tying Elongated Man up with his own limbs in knots.

She dropped a ball with a blade wrapped around it attached to a chain and began spinning it and using the chain to direct it at Question and the Huntress. Catgirl called out to them, "Uh…guys? We've got trouble."

The guards were coming out of the gate with truncheons and pistols drawn. Arrows whizzed by Speed and she tucked and rolled into a firing position to trade shots with Merlyn and Dark Archer. Then she went on the run, firing as she went.

White Canary finally fulfilled her dream and confronted Black Canary, "Ten years ago you and Team 7 raided our village seeking the Eclipso stone. When you went to the forbidden temple, you came back and slaughtered my village. I was the sole survivor and only then because you inexplicably spared me. But you did not have the stone so something else drove you to madness. And in thanks for sparing me, I will kill you quickly."

Black Canary knew, but could not reveal, that Pandora's Box resided in that long forgotten temple and that it had unlocked the evil within Team 7's souls. But since she couldn't speak, she couldn't explain that. Not that ARGUS would ever allow her to disclose that fact.

* * *

Huntress, Question, Catgirl, and Catwoman held their own against the mesmerized guards and then Hawkman swooped down and barreled through their midst. Using his mace, he clubbed guards into unconsciousness. Troia settled in to assist him.

Aresia launched herself out of the guard's shack even before Lady Flash could respond. Tackling Troia, Aresia hissed in her ear, "Donna Troy left Earth to join the Darkstars. What kind of abomination are you then?"

"The surviving kind," Troia replied as she fought back.

* * *

Lady Flash punched each of the JLA members not already fighting until Ralph cast himself like a net over her and then bound her up like a cocoon. Catgirl made it to White Lightning and quickly discovered the woman had utterly no fighting skills whatsoever. Catgirl knocked her out in mere seconds and the guards simply fell to the ground.

Hawkman chose to assist Speedy. He went after dark Archer, leaving her the elder Merlyn. His opening attack broke away the corner edifice of the prison building Dark Archer had been perched upon. The junior Merlyn retreated.

Hawkman kicked away from the wrecked corner and took flight. Carter Hall swung around and swatted away Dark Archer's arrows. And then he came in at Dark Archer himself. As Carter had hoped, Dark Archer ducked as Hawkman passed by overhead. Snagging the archer's quiver, Hawkman carried him over the edge and then dropped him several stories into the gravel below. Dark Archer ceased struggling.

Speedy's explosive arrow dislodged Merlyn from his position and while he was fully upright, her stunner arrow follow through shocked him into plunging off of the building just as his son had before him. Like Malcolm, Merlyn hit hard and wouldn't be moving on his own anytime soon. Mia Deardon decided to check on her guardian.

* * *

Dinah Drake Lance spun under White Canary's ball and chain. Completing the motion she delivered a round kick to White Canary's wrist as the assassin tried to bring the ball back around. Bending over backwards as the ball and chain flew over the top of her; Black Canary came up hard with a strike to White Canary's masked face.

The Asian assassin stepped back and fluidly drew _tanto_ knives from her back. Thrusting forward with her right hand, White Canary was surprised when Dinah caught her wrist and painfully twisted it. Before White Canary could react, Dinah hit the pressure point in her wrist and paralyzed her hand causing her to drop the knife.

White Canary tried to plunge her other knife into Dinah's back but Black Canary deflected the strike with her left elbow and drove her right into White Canary's jaw. A leg sweep knocked White Canary off of her feet. Black Canary dropped down with one knee on the other woman's chest and beat her into unconsciousness.

"Hey you," Mia said as she approached, "Seems people here are unfriendly."

Black Canary had to grin at Speedy's good humor. A scream punctuated the air as Sun Girl hit Ralph with a solar plasma discharge. He dropped away from Lady Flash. She in turn disarmed Huntress and Catwoman before exchanging blows with each of them before taking a power punch in the face from Question.

Evading a swooping snatch from Hawkman, she lined him up for a retreat in the face of Mad Dog and Annalea emerging from the prison, plasma guns blazing. Syonide revived White Lightning while Cain engaged Question in hand to hand combat. Question had been a top student of the nearly mythical Richard Dragon. Dragon had also taught Bronze Tiger. Where Question had defeated Bronze Tiger on multiple occasions, Question had never defeated Dragon's own fellow student who was also the mother of David Cain's child. Lady Shiva had beaten Question within an inch of his life on more than one occasion. And Cain was her equal in prowess.

As Question went down, Syonide defeated Catwoman and Lady Flash dealt with Huntress. As Troia got the upper hand on Aresia, Syonide employed her electrowhip to shock Troia into submission. A frenzied Hawkman was repulsed by heavy plasma fire as Joker's daughter and Sun Girl joined in. Cain kept Black Canary and Speedy pinned down as Dinah tried to tend to Ralph's wounds.

Dispatched by Cain, Inertia drug Dark Archer and Merlyn to the Injustice League's location as they prepared to board their stolen SWAT truck. Lady Flash and Inertia ran beside the truck as Mad Dog and Annalea were the least to board as it rolled away. As Speedy began calling in a report and an immediate teleport for the entire team, Black Canary affixed a transponder to the abandoned White Canary so the teleporter would lock onto her.

Hawkman cradled Troia in an obvious declaration of his building feelings for her. Catgirl groggily emerged from the guard shack where Aresia had knocked her out. She tried to revive Catwoman, Question, and Huntress before the teleporter grabbed them all.

* * *

Once inside the ARGUS bunker, Trevor briefed the JLA while Guy and Ralph's wounds were being treated. Sue Dibney was excused from the command post to check in with her husband. Ralph had suffered severe burns across a third of his pliable body. X-Ray's had revealed Guy had a skull fracture and a broken cheekbone. Neither of them was expected back in the field anytime soon.

"Galatea, Black Adam, and Isis will be setting down in California inside of two hours. Afterwards they should be returning within minutes. Until then, the team operates as is," Trevor informed them.

"Whatever happed to Katana?" Ri asked, "We deployed without her."

"Katana is on a specific mission to curtail the threat currently facing Gotham," Trevor revealed, "She's signaled her successful completion of her task and is currently observing the area for the return of the terrorists' leader. You'll be joining her shortly."

* * *

Katana exited Leviathan's C3 center. Everyone inside and outside of it were dead. And Katana's sword, the SoulTaker, had absorbed every person's immortal essence into itself. What happened to the souls once they were inside the blade was unknown but Sickle had alluded to it being an undying hell before he himself was killed and absorbed to face his brother, Maseo, once again for all eternity.

Katana now rested on a nearby rooftop as Heretic's gunship landed. Heretic and the two commandoes still with him exited the helicopter. Heretic saw the dead bodies all around the C3 trailer and the trio stormed the center itself. Afterwards, Heretic summoned all available forces to his location. Katana looked forward to the challenge.

* * *

Nyssa heard a muffled _thump_ and she smiled at Sawyer, "I'd say your rescue is underway, Commissioner."

* * *

Across the street at the Gotham Bank Corp tower, Barbara had fired a grappler line into the concrete of the elevator well house. She looked over to Bullock, "Whoever she is, she has the Commissioner held hostage."

"How d'ya know she's a hostage, Lootenant. She may just be bait fer someone loony enough ta try this stunt," Bullock opined.

"It's safe enough, Harv. Just clip on and let your harness do the work as gravity takes you across the street," Barbara repeated her previous instruction.

"I ain't the commish's biggest fan but we gotta haul her ass outta the fire," Bullock decided, "Who is this broad anyway? A Robin Hood wannabe?"

"My guess is we're meeting Nyssa Raatko. She's actually been in Gotham before," Barb told him.

"So who the hell is she really?" Bullock wanted to know.

"Ra's al Ghul's older daughter," Barbara explained, "There wasn't a lot of love lost between father and daughter but when he finally attempted to reconcile he had her trained and she earned the right to lead the League of Assassins. After Talia took over the parent organization, called the League of Shadows, when Ra's died, Nyssa stepped down to create an Injustice League, an Injustice Titans, and an Injustice Rogues. Their primary mission was to destroy the Justice League Unlimited. But shortly after forming the Injusticer groups, Nyssa watched as the JLU split up into four distinct Justice Leagues."

"Ya think she was actually after that?" Bullock wondered.

"No one knows for certain what Nyssa wants except the woman herself," Barbara told him, "But you can ask her."

"Great, another psycho who we got no idea what makes her tick. Makes me wish the Joker were still around," Bullock retorted.

A shadow fell across Barbara's face, "Don't ever say that."

She clipped on and leapt off the building. Bullock watched as Gordon used her legs to brake herself before running into the wall. Then groaning he followed while she unclipped. Leaving their harnesses on they unslung the assault rifles they'd packed with them.

They came around the wheelhouse and found Sawyer alone and lashed to the active Bat Signal. She frantically cast her eyes towards the wheelhouse. Barbara swung her rifle towards the roof but Nyssa jumped down to catch Barb with a sidekick and a punch to Bullocks face. She brought her left arm around and smashed his jaw with her bow.

Then Nyssa used the bow to disarm Barbara before snapping off a backspin kick to knock Gordon off of her feet. Barbara came up and at Nyssa using a dozen different martial arts forms. Nyssa was delighted as she knocked Gordon half unconscious.

"I can see why my father's accolades were applied to you," Nyssa bowed her head in respect, "But even your skills are insufficient here."

Barbara's hand snaked towards her pistol when Nyssa's boot flew into her collarbone and snapped it, "Do yourself a favor, and stay down."

Nyssa drew and arrow while she spun around to face Bullock. Firing it, she put the arrowhead through his hand as he reached for his shoulder holster. Then in rapid succession, she put an arrow in each leg.

Nyssa launched another backspin kick that nearly broke Barbara's jaw, "You were warned, Lt. Gordon."

Barbara was on one knee and blinking away the pain when her vision cleared and she was staring at an arrow aimed between her eyes. Nyssa mused, "I wonder which of us is faster."

"Stand down, Lt. Gordon," Sawyer managed to say between clenched teeth, "You too, Sgt. Bullock."

"Excellent choice, Maggie," Nyssa eased the tension off of her bowstring and then set the arrow back in its quiver. She returned to the Bat Signal and switched it off even as the rain began to fall and sizzle off the glass.

Sawyer's back was mildly burned through her tactical vest but her arms and legs had severe burns from the heat of the massive strobe light. Nyssa asked a final question of her, "I don't think anyone else is coming, do you?"

Sawyer was grimly silent. Nyssa wore an amused expression, "No 'thank you'? I could always turn it back on if you prefer."

Silence reigned. Nyssa was delighted, "Never give an inch. I can appreciate that."

Nyssa disarmed Barbara and Bullock and threw their weapons off of the rooftop, "No more distractions."

Barbara wondered just who the hell Nyssa Raatko really was. She was far deadlier than Talia yet the younger sibling had become the Demon's Head over the League of Shadows. Which was actually a relief after this demonstration.

Nyssa pulled her hood up while Sawyer finally asked the prevalent question on everyone's mind, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Nyssa al Ghul," she answered to Barbara's surprise, "I am the Demon's Hand, sister to the Demon's Head of the League of Shadows. And what I want is to solve your problems."

"Excuse me?" Sawyer couldn't believe the last bit.

"First, we are dealing with Gotham's prolific criminal element. When we are finished the vermin will be manageable. Next, we are establishing a new hierarchy to control the city," Nyssa shared, "Finally; we will remove the Batman from being a thorn in your side."

"I see," Sawyer was far more diplomatic than Barbara felt. Nyssa's name and title change meant she and Talia were operating with a unity Nyssa had never enjoyed under her father. Whatever issues she'd had with Ra's, Talia's ascension had settled them. And given this performance, it could mean danger for the entire world.


	12. Chapter 12

22

Deadman had fled from Targu Mures when Mary's forces arrived en masse. Before that he'd watched in transfixed horror as Dr. Fate, Madame Xanadu, the Phantom Stranger, and Etrigan fell one by one before Mary's allies. The last event he'd personally witnessed was Crimson Jihad's withdrawal from the field of battle. Of course that was after they'd imprisoned Etrigan in bonds even the demon couldn't easily escape.

Deadman headed west out of Romania and crossed over Europe until he reached France. And then he headed straight for the Dome, the Justice League International's principal headquarters. The JLI was headed up by Dr. Mist, a human sorcerer from Africa who was over a thousand years old. But when he arrived he found Mist directing an operation beside his deputy, Belphegor. Because Belphegor was a psychic, she could also sense Deadman's arrival.

"Boston Brand is here for you," Belphegor told Dr. Mist.

"Yes, I sensed his presence," Dr. Mist scowled at a screen, "Have Booster Gold bring his group into play in Belgium."

"What about Azrael?" Belphegor inquired, "The Order of St. Dumas is seeking to coordinate with us."

"Have the Order stay in Rome and we'll handle the rest of the Leviathan outbreaks," Dr. Mist instructed, "Except Gotham. Batman wants everyone out of his city? I'm more than happy to comply."

"Uh…Doc?" Deadman interrupted.

"The answer is 'no'," Dr. Mist told him.

"Say what?" Deadman was confused.

"You wanted our aid in Romania, correct?" Dr. Mist asked.

"Yeah," Deadman warily answered.

"Then the answer is still 'no'," Dr. Mist told him again, "The JLI is stretched to its breaking point across the globe against Leviathan. We have an historic opportunity to break them and I can't redirect assets to assist the Justice League Dark. Try the JSA All Stars."

"The who?" Deadman wondered.

"The students of the former Justice Society of America," Dr. Mist stifled a groan at Deadman's ignorance, "I suggest you go to Salem, Massachusetts and enter Fate's Tower. There you will find a young woman named Anna Fortune."

"Is she any relation to Amos Fortune?" Deadman asked distastefully.

"He is her great-great-great nephew but she is an Agent of Order rather than evil," Dr. Mist explained, "She's also a member of the JSA All Stars."

"Thanks, Doc," Deadman began to exit.

"Boston, a hint if you will," Dr. Mist offered, "Anna Fortune is from the past. She won't appreciate your usual…charms."

"Heeeey, Doc. Order chicks and I get on famously," Deadman slipped through the walls at that point.

"Oh, I know and that's what I'm afraid of," Mist murmured.

* * *

Deadman found it ironic that Anna lived with Khalid Ben-Hassin. Khalid rarely showed up to JLD events without wearing the Helmet of Nabu. When he wore it, he was pretty stuck up from Nabu's personality spilling out into Khalid's. Since no one knew Khalid himself, Boston had never imagined him with a girlfriend.

Her being from the past seemed perfect for Khalid. He was an Egyptologist or some kind of archeologist anyway. He probably had used Nabu's power to go trolling through history looking for babes. Deadman couldn't imagine having as much power as Dr. Fate and not indulging his carnal desires with it.

When Deadman arrived at Fate's Tower outside of Salem less than twenty minutes after leaving Paris, Deadman was relieved when the tower allowed him entrance. It and the House of Mystery must have shared a who's who list of acceptable persons. Deadman wandered what seemed to be endless space, another feature the tower shared with the Houses of Mystery and Secrets. A giant three headed dog greeted Deadman and guided him to a passageway with several doors.

Entering one he found Kent and Inza Nelson. As he exited, the dog nudged him towards a different door. Still startled that the canine could even touch him, Deadman slipped into Anna's room uninvited. While it was midday in Romania it was 3 AM on the US' East Coast. Deadman was just getting his bearings when a world of hurt dropped on him…literally. Wards flared to life, hexes activated, and spells came alive…all imprisoning Boston Brand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Anna angrily asked as she snapped her fingers and the lights came on. Throwing back her covers she planted her bare feet on the wooden floor, "Well?"

Deadman was busy staring at Anna in rapt fascination. He'd expected a hag but instead he'd found out Anna was beautiful. And impatient despite having absolutely no qualm about being visited by a ghost. It probably happened every day given her demeanor.

"I'm three seconds from banishing you from this tower," Anna told him.

"I'm called Deadman, Sweetie Pie," Deadman grinned.

"If you want to remain on this plane of existence you won't be so flippant," Anna advised him.

"Look, I'm protected by Hindu bigwigs. I'm like their major righter of wrongs," Deadman boasted, "And I'm with the Justice League Dark. And honey, we just got trounced by being in the crosshairs of Mary Seward's vampire army and some dude calling himself Johnny Sorrow."

"I could care less if the vampire bloodlines kill themselves off but you actually saw Sorrow on Earth?" Anna stressed that point.

"Yeah, babe. That's what I'm talking about. Sorrow kicked Dr. Fate's ass and I thought you might like to help your boyfriend out," Deadman commented.

"Khalid isn't my boyfriend, despite what is in your puerile imagination," Anna crossly rebuked him, "Now get out. I need to summon help."

"Uh…your defensive spells?" Deadman reminded Anna.

"I've already dropped them," Anna rolled her eyes, "Seriously, are you always this dim?"

"I could help you get dressed," Deadman leered.

"Out!" Anna waved her hand to literally brush him away. Finding himself in the corridor, he then discovered he couldn't reenter Anna's room. And the three-headed doggie was now growling at him times three.

Anna activated her transceiver, "Roxy? Can you hear me?"

 _"Of course,"_ the Artificial Intelligence replied, _"Hang on a sec."_

The transceiver's miniature holographic projector activated and Roxy's avatar appeared in the room in front of Anna, "Tuh-dah! In the proverbial flesh as it were. How can I help?"

"I need you to assemble the team and have them prepared to travel before the half hour is out," Anna told her.

"Any particular reason and/or destination?" Roxy wondered.

Anna opened her door, "Ghost, where are we going?"

"Romania, and its Deadman," he grumped.

Roxy gave Anna an odd look, "You do realize you're talking to thin air?"

"One could say the same about you in this context," Anna snarkily quipped.

"Ouch," Roxy winced, "I've contacted everyone and told them the early wake-up is all your fault."

"Thank you," Anna dryly remarked.

"By the way, has Al seen you in this getup?" Roxy inquired.

"No, and it wouldn't be proper of him to do so yet," Anna was indignant.

"Just to let you know, you're not living in 1868 anymore. People's mores are a tad looser. Well, a lot looser," Roxy shared.

"And so are AIs it seems," Anna scolded her.

"Just trying to help. Toodles," Roxy's avatar vanished.

"My kinda chick," Deadman chuckled.

"Yes, those that can't see you and are oblivious to you predations," Anna started to close the door.

"Yeah, but when I possess someone I sit in the driver seat so it's me that scores," Deadman winked.

"Ugh!" Anna slammed the door shut.

Deadman floated a ways away from the three headed pooch because it began snarling while it salivated while staring at him.

* * *

Anna emerged from her room wearing her fighting gear, "Do behave, Cerberus. The nasty ghost is leaving."

"Nice steampunk vibe you've got going there," Deadman gave her a thumbs up.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," silver flame erupted out of Anna's finger and it consumed her and Deadman. He suddenly found himself at the K-Star Ranch.

"Whoa! The House of Mystery is gonna have a serious 'who's is bigger' complex after this," Deadman commented.

"I rather doubt it given the reputation concerning the House of Mystery," Anna replied, "And just what does it take to shut you up?"

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Roxy asked out of exasperation as she appeared above the central table.

"He calls himself 'Deadman'," Anna told her.

"Let's see," Roxy diverted the smallest part of her attention to rooting out all known, and unknown, databases concerning the topic, "An aerial performer named Boston Brand used to perform with the Haley Circus after the demise of the Flying Graysons. Like them he was killed by an unknown gunman. That's all I've got besides the original JLU accounts of meeting people possessed by a spirit named Deadman."

"That me, Toots!" Deadman crowed.

"You've found him," Anna groaned.

"You don't sound happy about," Roxy pointed.

"He's annoyingly pleased enough for both of us," Anna told her.

Stargirl and Mary Marvel were the first of the All Stars living at the ranch to arrive. Mary did a double take, "Who is the guy in red?"

"Glory be, she can see me!" Deadman crowed, "Booya!"

"Oh, shut up," Anna snapped.

"Do you have any friends at all?" Deadman asked her.

Stargirl sidled up to Mary and whispered, "Who is she talking to?"

"The man in red," Mary replied.

Stargirl just stared at her. Anna sounded as weary as she felt, "Mary and I can behold a ghost you're unaware of. A fact you should be eternally grateful for."

"Look, can everyone living and unliving, get into opposite corners and shut the hell up? You're giving my central processors a headache," Roxy complained, "And it's not like I can take aspirin."

Anna chose a chair and Mary and Stargirl sat off to her right. Roxy chose a pulled out chair to "inhabit" and propped her feet up on the table, "Now that that's settled…"

* * *

The rest of the All Stars dwelling at the ranch houses filtered into the room alongside those teleporting in from across the country. Stargirl ran to Captain Marvel as he and Captain Marvel Jr. flew in from Fawcett City. Atom Smasher settled in beside Anna.

"Morning, Anna. I have to admit I was half hoping that some crisis would reunite us." Al confessed.

"You got your wish," Anna carefully studied Deadman. Half the room was talking about her and Mary's fixation with a blank wall.

"Is something wrong?" Al had to ask, "You seem…"

Deadman flew across the room and entered Atom Smasher, "You seem downright frigid, babe. How about we go check out some private quarters for a little debrief?"

"Get out of him," Anna commanded in a steely voice, "Don't force me to exorcise you."

"Look, I was just hoping wearing a friendly face might get you to unwind a little so we could get to know one another, if you know what I mean," Deadman used Al's unmasked face to leer at Anna.

"Get. Out. Of. Him," Anna said with due finality.

"Everyone step back," Mary advised everyone.

"Look, we don't need to stand on ceremony," Deadman started backing off, "I just saw you in your tank top and panties for Chrissakes."

"And when I find a way to rip that memory from you, I shall," Anna promised.

"Just pretend your boyfriend is still in charge and we can still get along while we're riding the love freight train," Deadman pleaded.

"Al would want me to evict you," Anna used an incantation to start the exorcism. Atom Smasher cried out in pain even as Deadman left his body while screaming.

"What the hell just happened?" Stargirl managed to break away from Captain Marvel long enough to ask.

"Who was that?" Al shrugged it off.

"He's a ghost going by 'Deadman' and he's a member of the Justice League Dark. He's why we're all here," Anna explained for the benefit of the whole room.

"Yet no one can see him," Jay Garrick pointed out.

"Because he's magical, right now only Mary and I can see him," Anna told him.

"Why can't we?" Junior asked testily.

"You haven't tried to yet," Anna said simply.

"Oh!" Captain Marvel blurted, "There he is."

"Ugly dude," Junior remarked.

"You'll get yours, Freeman," Deadman vowed.

"Maybe I can shed a little light on the topic," Sentinel's magic ring flashed a pulse of light throughout the room. Afterwards, Deadman stood revealed.

"Boston? What are you doing here?" Dove asked as she and Hawk arrived.

"Crap. Him," Hawk kvetched.

"Same to you, Bird Beak," Deadman retorted.

"You know this scuzz wad?" Courtney Whitmore considered seeing what her Cosmic Rod could do in this situation.

"We briefly…dated," Dove hated to admit, "But he seemed to be a different man then."

"Like he wasn't a ghost?" Stargirl asked.

"No…he was already dead even then," Dove grimaced.

"Then how did you…um?" Courtney faltered.

"We didn't," Dove assured her.

"Not from lack of opportunity or trying," Deadman complained.

"You'd show up possessing different men and women and tried to seduce me," Dove shot back hotly.

"They were all me, baby," Deadman assured her.

"Hardly," Dove snorted, "And I'm not your anything. What would they have remembered if I'd even consented once?"

"That they scored with a rocking babe," Deadman gloated.

"And you always promised me no one would have a memory of anything," Dove grated.

"Oops. What'cha gonna do? Kill me?" Dead man sneered.

"Look, you're shit outta luck so take a hike already," Hawk suggested.

"You traded me for a Neanderthal?" Deadman was insulted, "Just anybody try and kick me outta here."

Then he whirled on Anna, "And you stay outta it!"

"Unfortunately we need him," Anna said in resignation.

"What?" the Order Avatars and the Marvels all said at one.

"Why d'we need him?" Stargirl had to ask.

"C'mere, clueless," Deadman made to dive into Stargirl. Red tendrils of energy erupted off of her skin and seared Deadman.

"Yeowtch!" Deadman backpedaled away from Courtney, "What the hell?"

"My insurance policy," Anna gloated, "You can't enter anyone inside this facility."

"Anna, why are we here?" Sentinel brought the meeting to order.

"Deadman can explain since he's a direct eyewitness of events," Anna deferred.

"But how reliable is he?" Hourman asked. Everyone could see Jesse Quick's skepticism echoed his own.

* * *

Deadman described the Justice League Dark's plight and the Justice League International's own budding crisis. Roxy added facts regarding the developing reports coming out of Gotham City. But Roxy assured them the Justice League of America was on scene in Gotham and J'onn Jonzz of the Justice League Unlimited had contacted her regarding the same.

"Which leaves us ready and available to help the JLD," Jay commented.

"Damn straight," Wildcat agreed.

Mr. Terrific served as Chairman of the JSA All Stars, "Al, fire up the Star Spangled Racer Pat and Mike Dugan built for us. Anna, you're his co-pilot."

"Really?" it seemed Mr. Terrific had properly gauged how to perk her up.

"Al says you're ready," Mr. Terrific assured her.

"Then I guess I shall be forced to prove him right," Anna said as she giddily followed Atom Smasher out of the command center and to the hangars.

Terrific addressed the Marvels, "The Marvel Family will be our advanced scouts. Keep Drakul from losing while we're getting into position to help."

"You got it," Captain Marvel sounded confident enough. He didn't notice Stargirl tagging along beside Mary.

"Deadman, you'll act as our intelligence agent. You'll ferry back and forth to our racer while we're in flight to report on battlefield developments," Mr. Terrific instructed.

Deadman hesitated so Mr. Terrific clarified his position, "That means now."

* * *

Outside, the Marvels and Stargirl conferred. Captain Marvel let his true feelings show, "I'm not certain we can win a war against vampires by ourselves."

"We don't need to, dufus," Mary was exasperated, "We just need to slow this Mary Seward's army down."

"And you've got me," Stargirl told him.

"Uh…Court? I don't think you should come with," Marvel admitted.

"You really are a doof," Stargirl held up her Cosmic Rod, "This processes starlight and the sun is a star. And what do vampires hate?"

"Sunlight!" Junior got it in one fell swoop.

"The suckers will never see me coming," Stargirl promised.

"I'm sorry I insulted you," Captain Marvel was contrite now.

"I'll forgive you _if_ you bring me with to keep you alive," Stargirl wasn't above emotional blackmail.

"Of course!" Marvel eagerly agreed.

"Dude, she totally played you," Junior scoffed.

"You're just jealous," Mary replied.

"Maybe," Junior sniffed.

"We should get going," Captain Marvel suggested, "Everyone is headed for the hangars."

* * *

At Biharkeresztes, Zatanna suddenly popped into existence several feet above where she'd been buried. Falling into the still soft dirt, she managed crawl off the large site while coughing and spitting dirt out of her mouth. Geo-Mancer had left the turf aerated enough for Zee to manage a reverse magic teleportation spell. But she'd had to guess how far and which direction to travel.

Rearing back on her haunches she took in the scenery. The members of the Justice League Dark were obviously beaten. And both the gathered vampires and the Injustice Society were gone. Probably halfway to Mary Seward's position by now.

Black Alice was still on her feet in the distance but she seemed unresponsive to Detective Chimp's efforts to get a reaction from her. Closer, a swirling black mass seemed to be a present from the Shade to someone. Zatanna decided to start with the closest member.

Frankenstein lay on his back, twitching and his diodes sparking. She could only imagine Killer Wasp having this effect. His bioelectric stings seemed perfect for disrupting Frankie's electrical system.

Zatanna sat near him and summoned a bolt of lightning. Frankenstein gasped and came up swinging. Zee was very happy to have kept out of reach.

"Zatanna, did we…?" he asked.

"Lose?" Zee asked, "Yeah, we did. Right now I'm trying to pull everyone back together for another go."

"I smell blood," Frankie warned Zee, "Follow me."

He brought them to Amethyst. As carefully as he could, Frankenstein pulled the quarrel out of Amethyst's side, "It was perfectly aimed between the seams of her armor."

"Kudos to Tigress," Zatanna grimaced at the blood, "You'll need to step away."

Her reverse magic couldn't heal the wound but it could revive the young Lord of Order so she could heal herself. Amethyst accepted Zatanna's help in sitting up, "Anyone get the name of the bitch with the crossbow?"

"She's called Tigress and she's married to Icicle," Zatanna told her.

"I'd say he's well named if that's his work," Amethyst nodded at Nightmaster's frozen form.

"Just rest, Frankie and I'll revive everyone," Zatanna stood and started to leave when Amethyst asked, "Did you see my sword?"

"No, sorry," Zee admitted.

"Damn, she took it," Amethyst angrily realized.

* * *

Zatanna used a series of flash spells, the type used in her stage act, to shed light upon the Shade's darkness and evaporate it entirely. Blue Devil gratefully grinned, "Thanks. I was beginning to think I'd be stuck in the gunk forever."

"Could you lend a hand with John Rook?" Zatanna asked, "He's pretty frozen."

"And you thought a hellfire spewing pitchfork might help," Blue Devil mused, "Good thinking."

Zatanna didn't feel like being praised after getting her team ambushed. She found Jennifer Morgan looking half beaten to death. She revived the other sorceress.

Jennifer groaned, "I must look like a mess."

Her healing spell ate away her wounds and Zee gave her a rueful smile, "Not even a bruise left."

"I take it we were soundly beaten," Jennifer guessed.

"Yep," Zatanna confirmed in a beaten tone.

"So we get back up and kick their teeth in," Jennifer said with a feral smile, "After all, they'll never expect it after this."

* * *

Jennifer accompanied Frankenstein and Zatanna to Detective Chimp's group. Enchantress, Misfit, and Goldilocks were all down. Only Detective Chimp and Black Alice were standing and Black Alice was catatonic. Detective Chimp snapped his fingers in front of her face for the umpteenth time.

"Still nothing," Detective Chimp said sadly.

"Keep trying, I'll start with one of the others," Frankenstein offered.

"Someone try Goldilocks first. She was the first one Faust hit. It makes sense that she'd recover first," Detective Chimp suggested.

"I'll take her," Zee insisted.

Zatanna couldn't find anything physically wrong with Goldilocks beyond standard physical abuse. Faust had been kind to merely attack Goldilocks on a single plane. Zatanna cast a reverse magic spell but Goldilocks barely stirred. It seemed Faust had been a little insidious after all.

Zatanna tried a blunter approach and Goldilocks awoke. She jerked upright and looked around wildly, "Did I manage to tell anyone Faust was here?"

"Nope," Detective Chimp answered.

"What's with her?" Goldilocks asked upon spotting Black Alice.

"No one seems to know," he admitted sadly.

"Where's the other kid?" Goldilocks wondered.

"Charli's behind you," Zatanna informed her.

Goldilocks rolled onto her knees and crawled to Misfit. Gripping her shoulder, Goldilocks also stroked her face with a strand of animated hair, "Wake up! You'd best be all right or I'll never forgive you."

"I knew you cared," Misfit groggily replied.

Goldilocks wrapped her arms and hair around Misfit and cradled her close, "Don't do that again."

Everyone stopped and stared at the scene. Detective Chimp just grinned while Zee cleared her throat, "It seems that crisis has been averted."

"Zee, we need help," Frankie alerted Zatanna.

She found Jennifer and Frankenstein had failed to get a response from the Enchantress, "Ouch. She's hot with dangerous spells."

"We need to bring her own strength into it before we can break her free of Faust's barriers," Jennifer told them both, "That includes you, Frankenstein. You'll serve as our anchor while we plumb Enchantress' fused consciousness."

"I'm ready," he promised.

Outwardly it seemed Zatanna and Jennifer had barely closed their eyes before opening them again. But in Enchantress' mind, it was an eternity. Enchantress was less than pleased over current events.

She quickly rose to her feet and restlessly moved to and fro, "What's her status?"

Detective Chimp saw Enchantress' focus was on Black Alice, "We don't know. She's just unresponsive."

"She's been swallowed whole by her guilt," Enchantress explained, "During the battle with Faust she had a choice to end the fight on our side or stand and do nothing. She chose nothing. If she ever climbs out of her misery she'll be useless to us now."

"How did the vampires slip their leash?" Enchantress asked Zatanna.

"The Injustice Society showed up unexpectedly and mowed us down," Zatanna answered while angered by the witch's accusatory tone.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Enchantress challenged her.

"We're going after them," Zatanna, "You could stay here if you want."

"You couldn't leave me behind," Enchantress wore a hungry smile.

"Detective Chimp, you and Goldilocks will stay here with Misfit and Black Alice until we summon you," Zee ordered.

"I can help," Goldilocks interjected.

"Careful, you'll end up sounding like a hero," Zatanna warned her.

Goldilocks scowled while Amethyst handed Detective Chimp a glowing gem, "Don't lose this."

Everyone gathered and vanished with a tumultuous burst of energy. Misfit waved a hand in front of Black Alice, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's afraid and feeling guilty because she is," Goldilocks explained, "Eventually she'll learn for herself there are worse monsters than Faust."

"Like who?" Misfit asked.

"Family," Goldilocks intoned dangerously.

* * *

Over in Curtice, Stormwatch arrived to relieve Jack Hawksmoor. As Jenny Quantum teleported Apollo and the Projectionist onto the scene, Apollo attacked with full vigor to avenge his husband's brutal treatment at the hands of Soul Thief. Projectionist and Jenny worked together to get Jack ambulatory and teleported to Los Angeles where Jack's powers and life force would be replenished by the urban center and its population density. Jenny meant to return to Curtice but Projectionist held her back.

Apollo was the mightiest of Stormwatch's agents. A human solar battery akin to Superman, Apollo had superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and limited vulnerability like Kryptonians and Majestic. In addition to Majestic's abilities, Apollo also wielded heat vision and in addition to Kryptonians and Argoans, Apollo could unleash his full reservoir of solar energy in a massive "flare". While solar charged, Apollo could also heal almost instantaneously.

But under cover of Faust's darkness, Apollo had no means of replenishing his expended energy. Heat vision proved useless against Frederic Vaux and he couldn't get close enough to apply his strength, so Apollo unleashed most of his stored energy in a massive solar flare that lit up the countryside. Soul Thief was injured by it and retreated. Apollo knew better than to pursue in his weakened condition.

So he rose through the night into the sun and basked in its rays while he went to tend to Midnighter. With both Jack and Apollo recuperating, Weatherman called for Jenny and Projectionist to cease active operations and merely monitor the developing situation.

* * *

Kid Eternity was left wondering who the mystery men and women had been. But rather than dwell on it, he chose to revive Zauriel. Together they opted to take part in Pandora's negotiation.

* * *

Nightmare Nurse poured voodoo healing magic into Jay Young's body while Shade the Changing Man sought Mindwarp's soul spinning out of control in some far-flung dimension. Swamp Thing stood a physical vigil over them all.

Kid Eternity stopped by to check on what was happening, "Need any help?"

"I fear Pandora will require your services elsewhere," Swamp Thing admitted.

"Still, I can rummage up some support before we leave," Kid Eternity promised.

* * *

Pandora faced the Titans with the Justice League Dark at her back, "I can offer each of you a personal reason to join us against Mary Seward."

"This should be entertaining," Cheshire scoffed.

"Your reason is shared by Arsenal," Pandora elaborated, "Your daughter, Lian, will grow up to be chattel for Mary's followers. Food one night and sexual plaything another. Surely an inheritance every parent wants to give their child."

Cheshire just glared at her but Pandora noted glassiness around Arsenal's eyes. He bore watching. If he proved to be a threat, she'd put him down herself.

"Cinder, you were the victim of a mind controlling sexual predator when you were a teenage girl. He had your family kill themselves in front of you in the most horrific ways. And all in order to appease his appetites with your body and your gift," Pandora forced Carla Moretti to recall, "Since gaining your freedom you've hunted predators and slavers of every sort. And you took their ill-gotten gains to finance your crusade."

Cinder looked distinctly uncomfortable and displeased at having her secrets revealed.

"Patricia Trayce, you've spent your entire life fighting for the oppressed and what is more oppressive than captors that use their captives to satisfy every conceivable desire?" Pandora shared, "Who is guiltier than a predator that can hunt down through the centuries?"

"I'm already committed to your cause," Gunslinger informed her, "You can go easy on the sales pitch.

"Before you became known as the mercenary known as the Tattooed Man, you were a soldier named Mark Richards. After coming home to the Narrows in Gotham City, you waged a vigilante war against the local gangs. You drew the attention of an ex-costumed crime fighter called Dr. Occult. Dr. Occult grafted the sinful stains from your victims' souls onto your body where you could manipulate them as animated manifestations of the image they came from. You called yourself Ink until the gangs hired the assassin named Slipknot to kill your son to send a message to you. To add injury to insult, Batman cornered you and forced your operation out of Gotham. Having no recourse, you accepted Deathstroke's offer and joined the Titans," Pandora replayed his history, "And now you have an opportunity to protect the world and all in it."

Tattooed Man looked ashamed at hearing his own history recounted.

"Nguyen Tran, your family was killed by drug traffickers condoned by your country's Communist government. They were killed simply for living in a village the drug lords conducted a deal in and they wanted all the witnesses killed," Pandora related back to Sword-in-Waiting, "You left your post with the Vietnamese Army and hired on to one drug gang to eliminate their competition. And then you hired on to another gang and did the same to the one you'd previously worked for. Finally, you worked independently before being courted by the Army. You left Vietnam to avoid execution. Deathstroke easily recruited you. How can you turn your back on innocents now?"

"As Pat said, I can't," Sword-in-Waiting pledged.

"Two have committed themselves to the cause," Pandora shared to the group, "Choose to leave or fight, but make a choice now. But if you fight, you will receive the sum of fifty million dollars."

"Since it's obviously in my best interest to do so, I'll fight," Cheshire chose.

"Ditto," Arsenal agreed. Pandora still had doubts regarding him.

"I ain't letting anything happen to the rest of my family," Tattooed Man decided.

"I won't let any other women be slaves for a man's sick pleasure," Cinder opted to fight as well.

Pandora noted Cheshire's own concerns when she looked Arsenal over. So there was definitely a problem. Pandora knew she would have to determine what the root of the potential hazard was after the mission concluded and she'd paid the Titans.

"So, you're a vigilante chick after all," Tattooed Man commented to Cinder, "Here I thought you were just a bad ass bank robber."

"I'm that too," Cinder smirked, "Altruism can have its own rewards. Ask Pat."

"Allow me to confer with the others over more…arcane…matters and we shall set out," Pandora warned them.

"Take your time," Cheshire said breezily and she pulled Arsenal aside as Pandora turned to the Justice League Dark.

* * *

Pandora went to Swamp Thing first, "Is Mindwarp liberated?"

"Jay Young is still lost to us," Swamp Thing confided with her.

"And Shade is still trying?" she asked next.

"I could go after him," Kid Eternity volunteered, "I dwell in the spirit world, remember?"

"I have need of you," Pandora told him before turning to Nightmare Nurse, "And of you as well."

"But Jay…?" she asked.

"Will live or die by Vac Shade's efforts now," Pandora declared, "Come, we're leaving now."

* * *

Kid Eternity summoned Jeb Stuart and the crew of the Haunted Tank beside the Unknown Soldier and Sgt. Rock and Easy Company, "That should help insure their privacy."

"Excellent," Pandora commended him.

They met up with the JLD and the Titans. Pandora announced, "We need to travel to Targu Mures."

"Why?" Constantine, it seemed, still felt a need to challenge everything.

"Because that's where the Phantom Stranger is, and since the Stranger is with Drakul, Mary Seward will be there as well," Pandora hated to have to explain since it hinted at her connection to the Phantom Stranger.

"Righty-then, you've got a spell coming up if Klarion will lend a hand," Constantine was surprisingly agreeable for once.

After they conferred, then the entire group vanished out of sight.

* * *

Jeb Stuart and the others watched this with mute fascination. Stuart broke the silence, "Seems we're up to our eyeballs again, Rock."

"Just be glad it ain't some stray with a magic ring, that's all I gotta say," Sgt. Rock replied.

"What about him?" Stuart nodded towards the heavily bandaged Unknown Soldier.

"I know him. He's all in with the rest of us," Rock assured him.

* * *

Mary Seward planted her spear in the ground. Drakul, who'd been impaled through the chest with it, couldn't help but bite down a scream. The wooden shaft protruded from below his breastbone and the tip had only grazed his heart rather than pierce it. His eyes watered as Solomon Grundy dragged Andrew Bennett's desiccated corpse to present it to Mary, Queen of Blood.

"Thank you, brute," Mary dismissed Grundy.

Grundy merely grunted his acknowledgement as he lumbered off. Drakul coughed up more of his precious blood, "You'd best kill me. You'll never get another chance."

"And kill poor Andrew and myself as well as everyone you and we have sired?" Mary laughed, "I don't think so, Vlad. After Faust has magically transferred your ties to your bloodline to me, then I'll consider it. _If_ you offer me recompense worth depriving me of the pleasure of torturing you."

Mary smirked, "But then again, the ritual is primitive, animalistic, and brutal. You'll be begging for your sweet release before it's ended. But you have to be strong, Vlad. If you die before the ritual is finished, we all die."

"There are others," Drakul warned her.

"The sons and daughters of Cain? He who was first among us?" Mary laughed, "I already have searchers looking for the other Elders, including Cain himself. I will make him my consort when I offer him this world."

"Be careful what you wish for," Drakul advised her, "You may end up getting it."

"I always do," Mary boasted, "Take poor Andrew here. He sired me and we were lovers down through the centuries but then he developed a nagging conscience. Now I've put him in his grave."

"Shouldn't both of you be dust now?" Drakul had to wonder.

"Plastic is a wonderful invention," Mary chuckled, "A tent stake through the heart can cripple without killing. Once I am imbued with your bloodline, I can end Andrew's at the source."

"Mary, we have company," Faust warned her.

Mary gazed through the darkness and witnessed the arrival of a Justice League Dark team.

* * *

Frankenstein, Nightmaster, and Blue Devil tore into the closest vampire ranks. Zatanna, Amethyst, and Jennifer confronted the wounded Soul Thief. Even wounded, Frederic Vaux offered up a vigorous defense. And so the battle was joined.

The Marvel Family, conspicuously missing Stargirl, arrived on the scene as well. Captain Marvel chose to confront Solomon Grundy on his own terms. Finding the Chaos magic infused in Grundy once again, Captain Marvel found himself equally met.

* * *

Junior spotted the jewel encasing Etrigan. The Wisdom of Solomon told him a friend was trapped within. So he landed next to it and shattered it with a two-handed blow. Only, Etrigan was enraged to the point he no longer differentiated friend from foe. And Captain Marvel Jr. found himself fighting against the demon himself.

* * *

Mary Marvel confronted Johnny Sorrow. Sorrow chuckled, "Aren't you just brimming over with the power of the gods? Tell me, do your clueless brother and his friend realize you're far beyond them now?"

"I just need to be powerful enough to knock you back into the Subtle Realms and leave you there," Mary growled.

"So fierce! I love it!" Johnny cheered her on, "Perhaps you'll even survive."

"Survive what?" Mary was instantly suspicious.

Johnny waved at her and she vanished and he began to titter, "Why, the Subtle Realms, of course."

* * *

A second, rougher teleportation spell brought the rest of the JLD and the Titans to Targu Mures. Pandora immediately deployed the force against the surrounding vampires. Ragman joined Constantine, Klarion and a rapidly healing Teekl, Zauriel and Kid Eternity against Mary's army. Pandora herself began to carve her way towards Mary, Drakul, and Faust. Off in the distance, she saw the Enchantress making a similar line towards the same targets.

The Titans found themselves confronted by the Injustice Society. Rival swept up Cheshire in his arms and raced off into the distance, "I knew you mercenaries would turn on us."

"Hmm…wise man," Cheshire dug her nails into his arm and scratched deep into his flesh through his tearing sleeve.

"Stop it, bitch! I'll throw you down and…" Rival's voice quavered and he stumbled. Cheshire kicked her way free and tucked and rolled. Rival lay on the ground trembling.

"Wha…what did you do?" he managed to ask.

"Poison, Sweetness," Cheshire smirked, "Your hyper-accelerated metabolism will either burn through it or you'll die. Either way, I'm good. See you…maybe."

Cheshire began the hike back to the battle while Rival fought for his life.

* * *

Arsenal fired one crossbow bolt at Ragdoll and managed to get a second shot off before Ragdoll was on top of him. Ragdoll's opening round kick caught Arsenal in the jaw. And then he planted his foot and swung his other leg up in a backspin kick that completely staggered Roy Harper.

Arsenal dropped his cross bow and Ragdoll leapt upon Arsenal's back. Wrapping his legs around Arsenal's throat, he began to apply pressure, "Now be a good boy and just simply die."

* * *

Wizard chuckled, "Ah, the imbecile calling himself 'Ink'."

"Different man from a different time," Tattooed Man warned Wizard, "That man wouldn't just end you. I will."

Wizard watched with some amusement as Mark Richard's tattoos began to come to life and come at him. Wizard responded by creating magical constructs of a similar nature. Soon, a battle of equals was underway and neither side would give an inch because to do so would be to invite death.

* * *

Gunslinger and Sword-in-Waiting stood together against Icicle and Tigress. Icicle promptly disabled Gunslinger's assault rifle by freezing it to the point its metal components cracked and shattered. Gunslinger drew her magnum revolver and emptied it at Icicle. He erected an ice barrier to intercept the bullets.

She pulled the grenade from her vest and lobbed it over the barrier. While Icicle hit the ground, Gunslinger used a speed loader to reload her pistol. Clearing the ice barrier, she spotted him on the ground and took aim.

He launched ice daggers at her. Her vest protected her vital organs but both of her arms were stabbed. He then froze Gunslinger's pistol.

"Want to just end it now?" he taunted her.

* * *

Tigress had been impressed when Sword-in-Waiting deflected booth of her crossbow quarrels. Afterwards, he rushed her with both swords poised. She dropped her crossbow and drew her telescopic batons. She appreciated his skill as a swordsman, but her stick fighting skills surpassed his ability. Disarming him, she beat him senseless.

Retracting her batons, she drew Amethyst's sword and knelt next to Sword-in-Waiting. Rearing his head back, she wore a feral smile, "I've always wanted a scalp for my mantle."

Cinder found herself stymied by Shadow Thief. The Israeli felt the same way about the Italian. Shadow Thief's shadow constructs couldn't slice, stab, or pummel Cinder's plasma form. And Cinder's fire and plasma blasts couldn't burn Shadow Thief. It seemed they were locked in a futile struggle that would only end when one tired to the point of passing out and becoming vulnerable to the other.

Then a gold and black garbed form landed in the midst of the Titans. Amon released his passenger and she drew her twin swords. Ravager smiled at the Injustice Society and her comrades alike.

"Miss me?" she asked.

* * *

The Star Spangled Racer did a flyby before turning to come over the battlefield again. Sentinel used his ring to lower the passengers to the ground and engage the enemy. Aboard the Racer, Anna hungrily kissed Atom Smasher.

"Hurry back, Albert Rothstein," she instructed, "My heart will only beat in half measures until you join us."

Al grinned, "That's the closest you've ever come to telling me you love me."

Anna arched an eyebrow at him, "Love is a verb. I would hope I've demonstrated the simple fact that I love you. But if your ego is so fragile it requires further demonstration, then yes, I love you."

"You mean it?" Al was stunned beyond measure.

"I absolutely love you, Albert. And I love you with such depths I wouldn't be able to function without you. A position I swore I'd never find myself in again. But here we are," Anna described her true feelings on the matter, "Now we both have work to do. Land this contraption and get into the fight."

And then Anna vanished as though silver flames had consumed her. Atom Smasher wore a stupidly giddy smile and prepared to land the Star Spangled Racer so he could rejoin the love of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

23

Batman had cracked the encryption that Leviathan guarded its radio transmissions with. As his fly over in the Batwing had indicated, the terrorists held every approach to Gotham and all major intersections inside the city. Someone had recently attempted an incursion over the George Washington Bridge. In response, Leviathan blew the span and collapsed the Lincoln and Holland Tunnels. And having seemingly pacified the city itself, most of the armored vehicles had been redirected to the highways connecting Gotham with the rest of the state.

At first it seemed that left a seaward opening but later radio traffic indicated Leviathan had just completed a thorough mine laying operation in the Hudson River. No reinforcements would be coming from New York or the Atlantic that way. It seemed that the day would rise or fall with Batman himself.

Batman drove his latest generation Batmobile. He had one in development that would literally fly. But for now he was grounded. This model was wedged shaped with a single occupancy cabin. Passengers or prisoners could ride in the double occupancy shroud in the rear. The tires were heavy duty outriggers that were puncture proof and self sealing. Besides being heavily armored, this model mounted a turret on top that could fire EMP modules that would disrupt the electrical systems of vehicles and electronics.

The Batmobile's air defense systems began to sound an alarm. Two Unmanned Aerial Vehicles were approaching from the south west as Batman approached Gotham from the south. The computer recognized the makes and models as being derived from standard Caldwell Arms manufacturing. They each carried radar guided missiles.

Batman readied himself for the UAVs to attack while he raced forward towards the first Leviathan position. As the radar locked on, Batman realized the Wrath didn't care about the lives of his allies. He also knew the Heretic would not just lay back and accept the slaughter of his troops.

* * *

Nyssa al Ghul had managed to calm the Wrath down by promising that if he traveled fast enough he could still be in on Batman's capture. But she stressed the point Batman was to be taken alive. That was the tantamount priority for the evening. After he was in custody, Batman would be transferred to the League of Shadows' possession and would be the personal prize of Talia al Ghul.

Of course, Nyssa neglected to reveal Talia would then transfer the mind and essence of her father, Ra's al Ghul, to Bruce Wayne's body. Nyssa's hope was that she could revive her half sister's consciousness afterwards. If Talia was truly dead inside, then Nyssa would kill her father while he was disoriented and adapting to Wayne's body. And then the Demon's Hand would rise to become the Demon's Head.

The Wrath left Caldwell Arms after instructing his drone operators to destroy Batman at all costs. Then, to maintain appearances, the Wrath departed in his older model Wrath-mobile. It was essential a reinforced Jeep Wrangler sporting heavy weapons.

As Leviathan opened fire at the Batmobile, Batman saved ammo and simply blew through their position even as the Caldwell drones fired their missiles. The Leviathan checkpoint was destroyed wholesale. But as the wounded survivors tried to call in their ally's treachery, they couldn't reach Heretic or any of his command staff.

The two UAVs peeled off to rearm as two more drones took up position to fire upon the Batmobile. As the next drone leader fired, Batman ejected canisters of foil chaff. The missiles, spoofed into thinking they were near a viable target, detonated.

The lead UAV withdrew to rearm as the second drone flew into position. Batman's attention was divided between drones and Leviathan checkpoints so he activated the auto-defense system. Manually targeting the Leviathan vehicles, he fired EMP modules at each of them. The powerful magnets adhered them to the metal surfaces and the electromagnetic pulse knocked out their systems.

The auto-defense systems launched chaff in time to intercept the incoming missiles. One missile self destructed while the other veered off course and detonated beside the Batmobile. Detecting that the UAV had withdrawn, Batman was surprised when a third pair flew in.

He knew Caldwell had to be running low on available drones and presumably every other one had flown back to Caldwell Arms flight deck to rearm. But Batman was unaware that Leviathan had turned to Nyssa to address their grievances with the Wrath's minions.

Now the operators were, under threat of death, directed to steer Batman towards the Powers Tech Stadium, home of the Gotham Knights NFL team. White Rabbit had everything set up there and her people were in play. So the drones used their missiles to block Batman's egress down certain streets, avenues, and boulevards.

As the drones broke off at White Rabbit's behest, Batman had already realized what the UAV operators' intent had been and the stadium seemed an obvious destination.

Batman cut a hard right to get turned around when a lone figure dropped off a rooftop and landing on the Batmobile's engine cowling. As Batman was still slightly startled, Deathstroke plunged his sword into the engine itself. The Batmobile ground to a halt and Deathstroke back flipped off of the vehicle as the canopy slid forward to allow Batman to exit and deal with his unexpected foe.

But Batman was in for yet another surprise as Deathstroke sheathed his sword across his back. Unclipping his telescoping power staff, Slade extended it and charged it. Batman readied himself for what could very well be his final fight.

"I thought you were above this sort of thing, Wilson," Batman accused.

"Toppling governments is just a facet of my day job," Deathstroke confided, "I was brought in to deal with the Court of Owls. Bringing you in is just a bonus."

"What have you done?" Batman asked angrily.

"What's left of the Court won't threaten anyone this century," Deathstroke promised, "But if you don't engage me, I will."

"What do you mean?" Batman sharply inquired, "You've never threatened noncombatants before."

"I don't consider Jim Gordon and Sarah Essen noncombatants," Deathstroke enlightened him, "Or Barbara Gordon and her partner, Harvey Bullock."

"You're despicable, Slade," Batman grated.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Deathstroke warned him, "Now, are you ready to give chase or should I proceed straight to Gordon's now?"

"What's the point?" Batman asked.

"If you catch me, you'll find out," Deathstroke challenged him.

"We'll play your game then," Batman conceded.

Deathstroke sprinted off down a side street as fast as only a meta-human could be. Batman used his grappler to ascend to the rooftops. And then he used his various grapplers to follow Deathstroke. But the mercenary followed a straightforward path that didn't lead directly to the stadium.

And then while Batman was in mid-swing, he lost Deathstroke. Descending to street level, he discovered a manhole cover was slightly dislodged. A calculated move.

So Batman entered the sewers and picked up the trail.

* * *

At the Governor's Mansion in Princeton, New Jersey Bronze Tiger and Rictus had escorted Lady Shiva onto the grounds and into the mansion itself. Finally, Lady Shiva personally confronted the corpulent governor, "You will summon your state legislature and first draft and then ratify a bill of secession from the United States before twelve hours have passed or you will discover that my associates have planted twenty-four nuclear devices across your state. If you fail to comply before the allotted time transpires, they will be detonated. If you seek to comply and are even three seconds late, the devices will be detonated."

"It's impossible," the governor protested, "It'll never be done in time."

"Then you will go down in history as the governor who allowed over a million constituents to die," Lady Shiva was remorseless, "You profess to be a uniter who can cross party aisles. Now is the time to prove your claim to be true or watch your people burn."

"But what happens if we manage to pull it off?" the governor fretted, "The federal government fought a civil war to establish the fact no state can ever leave the union."

"You will be given further instructions should the secession measure pass in time," Lady Shiva reassured him, "And we will insure the success of that measure."

Lady Shiva and her companions faded into the night and vanished. The governor managed to swallow and then began placing calls to awaken the government.

* * *

The helicopter gunship landed to allow Heretic and his two surviving commandoes to inspect the C3 trailer. Finding everyone dead inside, Heretic further noted they were all killed by a bladed weapon. Most likely a sword.

As Heretic called in nearby foot patrols to his opposition, the JLA arrived in force. Animal Man, Crimson Fox, Vixen, and Vigilante rejoined the main group after completing individual assignments. With Guy and Ralph disabled, the remaining meta-humans on the team were Hawkman and Troia. Together with the others they surrounded the C3 trailer.

And they engaged the reinforcements as they arrived on foot.

* * *

Batman estimated he was six blocks from the stadium as he detected another clue. Deathstroke had definitely laid out a trail for him to follow. The fact Slade was leading him and not engaging him worried Batman. Slade was a tactical genius on the order of Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa Raatko if the legends regarding her were true.

Batman reached a _T_ junction and Killer Croc stood at a tunnel entrance. Batman quickly confronted him, "What's going on? Talk!"

"I ain't got nuthin' ta say ta ya, Bats," Croc taunted.

Batman's entire body felt inflamed as Deathstroke shot him in the back with his power lance, "Time to choose, Batman. Chase Croc or me?"

Batman knew it wasn't a choice. Deathstroke was a threat that could kill thousands if he chose to. Croc could barely cross a street without a directional aid.

Batman followed Deathstroke once again but Slade had pushed on ahead out of sight. When Batman reached an open drain cover, he knew he was in one of the shower rooms inside the stadium. So it appeared he was about to spring whatever trap Deathstroke had been hired to lure him into.

Climbing up, Batman exited the shower room and found Deathstroke in the outer corridor. Deathstroke still had his power lance activated but it was aimed at the floor, "Believe it or not, my job isn't to fight you. I was only hired to get you here and then keep you here."

"Who wants me here?" Batman demanded to know.

"A mutual acquaintance," Deathstroke answered.

"And if I simply walk away?" Batman inquired.

"Then I _persuade_ you to change your mind," Deathstroke warned him.

"You know we're evenly matched, Slade," Batman did his own warning.

"We were, _Bruce_ ," Deathstroke leaned his lance up against the wall and removed his helmet, "As you can see, I've had a little work done."

Batman barely hid his surprise. Where Slade Wilson had been in his early sixties before it was obvious his biological age had somehow been reversed to his early thirties. The message being sent was obvious. The older Deathstroke and Batman had enjoyed physical parity but now that Slade was in his prime once again and Batman was his elder by fifteen years, Deathstroke likely held the advantage.

"How?" was all Batman could ask.

"Nyssa al Ghul has developed a means to replenish Lazarus Pits so they're no longer single use mechanisms. Of course, the process was perfected after Ra's had developed an immunity to the pits' recuperative powers," Deathstroke explained, "They needed a guinea pig to test a revitalized Lazarus Pit on and they needed someone with the enhanced recuperative powers I possess in case the process went wrong and I needed to recover from any damage inflicted."

"What was the price of this little experiment?" Batman wondered, "I can't imagine Nyssa, al Ghul or not, simply giving away the treatment for free."

"True," Slade conceded, "The price was that when Nyssa called, I cleared my schedule and took a job on her behalf. This is that favor."

"You won't be able to keep me here," Batman vowed.

"I won't even have to try," Deathstroke strapped his helmet back on, "You'll choose to stay."

"Why?" Batman sought more information.

"Because of me, you strapping hunk of burning love," White Rabbit said from behind him, "Remember me?"

As Batman fumed Deathstroke chuckled, "Meet the boss."

"You!" Batman finally managed to say.

"Yes!" White Rabbit was breathless, "Me!"

"What are you involved in?" Batman demanded, "Is Jaina Hudson part of all of this?"

White Rabbit pouted, "Here I am throwing myself at you and all you can talk about is poor Jaina? I can't tell you how disappointed I am."

"You'll answer the question," Batman promised her.

"Only if you finally catch me," White Rabbit winked and had suddenly raced to the other end of the corridor. Having reached the concourse leading to the field, she waved and darted off again.

"Your choice, Batman," Deathstroke readied his power lance.

Batman growled as he sprinted down the corridor. Reaching the concourse, he headed out into the field where White Rabbit stood waiting on the fifty yard line. She smirked as he reached her.

"Oh goodie, you caught me at long last," she said hungrily.

* * *

The Iceberg Lounge only sat a dozen blocks from the Gotham City docks. Enigma had marched the Penguin to a wharf side warehouse armed only with her question mark cane and one of Hummingbird's pistols. Oswald Cobblepot had, of course, been disarmed of any of his usual umbrellas.

"Inside the warehouse," Enigma ordered, "Now."

"Inquiry Unlimited, how apropos it seems," Penguin remarked.

"I don't need your validation," Enigma warned him as she prodded his back with her cane, "It's already unlocked. Get inside."

As Penguin was guided through the warehouse, he began negotiating, "I can make it very lucrative for you to leave me alive."

"Finally we come to the attempted bribe," Enigma chuckled, "You're late with that. What would Clock King think? But I tell you what, I'll consider your offer _if_ you pass my tests."

"Tests? What tests?" Penguin was herded into the shipping office where a number of computers were up and running.

"Just a few quizzes to see if you know your stuff," Enigma sat down before the computers while keeping Penguin covered with the acquired pistol, "Sit down."

The only available chair allowed Enigma to keep the gun trained on Penguin while she operated the computer, "That's a good boy. Are you ready for the first quiz?"

"Exactly what kind of quiz is it?" Cobblepot wanted to know.

"The kind that tells me how badly you want to live," Enigma promised, "Fail to honestly answer any question and I will kill you. And I'll be able to instantly verify every answer. If you answer all three questions correctly, you can use this to leave."

Enigma held up Penguin's boom tube controller. He was angered, "Where did you get that?"

"Your safe, of course. The security code was an easy riddle to solve," Enigma smirked.

"I…see," Penguin sullenly said.

"No, you really don't but I won't hold that lie against you because the quizzes haven't begun," Enigma retorted.

"When will they begin?" Penguin asked warily.

"Now," Enigma told him after accessing the Internet and pulling up a series of web pages, "First quiz: what is your account number and pass code for your Swiss bank account with Credit Suisse?"

"What? Penguin erupted.

"You were in the process of offering me a ransom, or a bribe, if you will. If you give me an incorrect account number or pass code, I'll know instantly and I'll put a bullet between your eyes and crack the mystery at a later date," Enigma promised, "But I'll also agree to only take two hundred fifty thousand Euros from each account."

"Each account?" Penguin sputtered.

"Four accounts out of seven for a total of one million Euros," Enigma told him.

"That's over two million dollars!" Penguin raged.

"At current exchange rates," Enigma acknowledged, "A rather inexpensive ransom if you consider it."

Enigma released the safety of her handgun and jacked the hammer back. Penguin grated as he supplied the information. Enigma inputted it and smiled, "Well done, Cobblepot. Our first transaction is concluded. Now for the next three."

Enigma raided his accounts at Banque Cantonale de Geneve, WIR Bank, and USB AG before concluding that portion of her business with him. Penguin angrily declared, "Go ahead and just kill me. I won't let you rob me of anymore money."

"I have my million so we're moving off to the next quiz," Enigma informed him, "Afterwards there will be one last challenge and then you'll be free to go wherever you wish."

"Really?" Penguin replied snidely.

"Quiz two is how does the Legion of Doom contact you?" Enigma asked.

"What?" Penguin couldn't believe it but his eyes flickered towards his wrist watch.

"I take it the watch is a transmitter of sorts," Enigma surmised, "How does it work?"

"Holography," Penguin sneered.

"So, LexCorp tech that hasn't been released yet. Very shrewd of Luthor," Enigma said with admiration, "I assume the boom tube controller is remotely programmed with the ever changing location of the Legion's base of operation."

Penguin fell into a sullen silence and Enigma smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Final quiz: can you deliver a message to Edward Nygma?" Enigma asked.

"The Riddler?" Penguin was surprised, "Of course."

"Then give him this," Enigma produced a note from her jacket and handed it to Penguin; "You might as well read it now, since you will later anyway."

Penguin read the noted. It described months Nygma had spent with a woman before he became the Riddler. Enigma was a result of that coupling. The rest of the note was a series of challenges and puzzles that would eventually lead the Riddler to a prize. If he dared to go down the path.

Batwoman and Bat-Girl smashed their way through the skylight and descended down grappler lines. Starling smashed down the office door and led Hummingbird and Wren inside. Enigma triggered a detonation that destroyed the computer equipment while wearing a triumphant smile.

"It's all right!" Penguin assured everyone, "I haven't been mistreated but I have been robbed of two million dollars."

"If you ever want to access those four accounts again, you'll let it go," Enigma said cockily.

"What do you mean?" Penguin's mood darkened again.

"I changed all your passwords and transferred all of your funds to new accounts. Unless I voluntarily hand over the data you'll have to go through the Justice Department and I'm certain they'll want to verify where every dollar came from. Who knows what an aggrieved Internal Revenue Service will do?"

"I'm going to have you killed," Penguin vowed.

"But not today," Enigma promised, "Fulfill my request and once I have confirmation I'll give you the new account information."

Penguin snarled a particularly vile curse before exiting the office. Wren and Hummingbird cast angry glances back and forth between themselves as they followed their employer. Starling was absolutely livid.

"If if hadn't already been ready to quit I certainly would after that," she declared, "The little runt is damn lucky I didn't crush his larynx after he spouted off the _C_ word."

"Let it go," Enigma advised, "I forced him into a corner and he has to soothe his fragile ego. After all, what do you expect from a man that has to pay women to surround him?"

"But you know we have to bring you in, right?" Batwoman asked.

Enigma laughed, "I'm sixteen and guilty of a nonviolent crime. What are the odds I'll be tried as an adult? And how long do you expect a minimum security facility to hold me?"

"We don't we find out firsthand?" Bat-Girl handcuffed Enigma's wrists behind her back.

Batwoman contacted ARGUS and requested a teleporter extraction. Starling sidled up next to the pair of Bats, "I'm coming with."

"Suit yourself," Batwoman said. She noticed Bat-Girl was conspicuously quiet.

* * *

The Justice League of America was on an all out offensive. Vigilante laid down suppressive fire at a group of Leviathan soldiers brandishing riot shields in order for Vixen, Crimson Fox, and Animal Man to charge through, or vault over, the shields and get at the terrorists themselves. Hawkman's strafing attacks left troops crippled and broken. Troia dealt with a Leviathan squad single handedly.

Speedy used razor tipped arrows to serve the same function as Vigilante did across the intersection while Black Canary, Huntress, and the Question flanked a group of riot control troopers. But Katana faced the Heretic alone. And she preferred it that way.

Heretic signaled his assault helicopter to lift off again. But he'd pulled his staff armed with double edged blades at each end out of the chopper first. He confidently confronted Katana.

"I've heard your skills rival those of the esteemed Deathstroke himself," Heretic complimented her, "In fact, before you began wasting your talents with the Justice League you were considered his primary competition."

"So was the Phantasm," Katana corrected him.

"Yes, but her time with the Suicide Squad blunted her edge. In fact, she's off the grid now. Presumably ARGUS knows where she is but they're not telling," Heretic said distastefully, "It is said she serves them. Not unlike you."

"You should appreciate ARGUS' rules of engagement," Katana advised him, "There are none."

"So you're free to fight as you wish?" Heretic was surprised to learn.

"Every encounter is left to my discretion," Katana confirmed for him.

"So how dull has your edge become?" Heretic sneered.

"Ask your command staff," Katana retorted.

Heretic came at her as he swung his staff. He thrust with his left while tucking in the shaft with his right. When he failed to connected, he drew the staff into a spinning arc and wove an _X_ through the air. But Katana was always elsewhere.

"Fight me, you coward!" Heretic raged.

"As you wish," Katana calmly replied as her back hand stroke sliced Heretic's staff in two. The she swept the SoulTaker up above her head and went into a two-handed grip for the down stroke.

As Heretic spread his hands wide, he was utterly shocked as Katana diverted her attack at the last minute and took his left hand off at the wrist. Half of his staff clattered onto the pavement even as his hand dully thumped. It was only at the last minute that Heretic realized Katana had stepped closer to him as her pirouette threatened to draw a killing stroke across his throat.

Heretic sacrificed what was left of his staff to block the SoulTaker's blade. Hopping back, Heretic drew his short sword from his hip and prepared to kill Katana very, very slowly. But as she came near him, she began to fight at such a frenetic pace it was like she was possessed by an outside force.

The SoulTaker's handle began to glow and an energy manifestation like flames covered Katana's hands. And suddenly Heretic knew every dark legend fearfully whispered in blackened rooms was true. The SoulTaker was possessed by arcane forces. Forces that could drive its wielder to kill for its pleasure.

Heretic got a sick feeling Katana was merely toying with him now, "Don't play with me! Finish it!"

She suddenly chopped his right forearm off at the elbow, "Be careful what you wish for."

He started to raise his left arm to signal the helicopter to begin its attack run when Katana beheaded him. Then the SoulTaker got its reward as it swallowed Heretic's soul and he joined Katana's husband, Maseo, and his brother, Sickle in a purgatory joined by thousands more all consumed through the ages. But no warrior to have possessed the SoulTaker before was as deadly a vessel as Tatsu Toro. She'd grown into her given name, which meant "dragon" in Japanese.

The assault copter opened its attack with its 20mm chin gun but Speedy damaged it with her last explosive arrow. The helicopter backed off and hovered as it fired an air-to-ground antitank missile. Speedy intercepted it with her only boxing glove arrow. The missile exploded in midair.

Vigilante shot the next missile as it launched. The hyperkinetic bullet triggered its detonation and the Leviathan helicopter shuddered as shrapnel punctured its hull. This gave Hawkman and Troia the opportunity to attack the aircraft.

Carter Hall broke off a rotor with his mace and the helicopter went into an uncontrolled spin and crashed. Huntress and Question pulled the wounded pilot and gunner out of the cockpit. Huntress pulled the pilot's helmet off and bounced his head of the fuselage a few times.

"Who's in charge of this nightmare?" Huntress raged.

"She…she killed him," the pilot stammered.

"Who is 'she'?" Question asked, playing good cop.

"Your teammate with the sword," the pilot desperately answered.

"Who was he?" Huntress sharply inquired.

When her question was met with silence, she reared back her fist, "Who?"

"He was the Heretic, wasn't he?" Question intervened.

Huntress had rarely seen grown men cry over the fate of their leader. Question eased away, "We need to report to Trevor."

"If the leader is dead, who's in charge now?" she asked.

"That is the tantamount question," her husband answered, "And one that requires greater resources to answer."

The JLA asked for, and received, a teleporter extraction.

* * *

Inside the ARGUS bunker in Gotham City, the team was reunited with Batwoman and Bat-Girl while being introduced to Starling. Catwoman asked her, "So are you official yet?"

"I'm probably a leading topic of conversation behind closed doors," Starling predicted.

* * *

"So we have this so-called 'White Canary' and the girl called 'Enigma' in custody," Waller summarized, "Question reported the probable death of the mythical 'Heretic'."

"Which we just confirmed that Leviathan's worldwide attack included Gotham," Sue Dibney added.

"Which also means there's a larger game being played. Talia al Ghul founded Leviathan before handing the reins over to the Heretic while she became the Demon's Head of the League of Shadows. I can't believe she isn't the true mastermind behind all of this," Steve Trevor commented.

"Don't forget her half-sister," Sue advised, "Nyssa Raatko may be an official 'al Ghul' now and wear the title 'Demon's Hand' but we have absolutely no idea what her ultimate ambitions are. You have to remember Ra's al Ghul threw Nyssa out of the League of Assassins for being too independent."

"Well, the NRO has retasked satellite coverage over Gotham so we have a clearer picture of what is going on," Trevor added.

"Which only took a Presidential order," Waller fumed, "Now what about our volunteer for membership in the JLA?"

"You've read her file as I have," Trevor replied, "I say she's a natural."

"What file?" Sue wondered, "Why wasn't I given a copy?"

"You were," Waller told her, "It's on your desk. You just never got there after visiting Ralph."

Sue went to her office and returned. She was speed reading Starling's file, "She's an ARGUS agent? What was she doing working for the Penguin?"

"She was under deep cover," Trevor explained, "Her own back-story of being a Black Razor operative who survived a mission gone wrong allowed us to create the fiction she resigned and entered the private sector."

"What kind of mission?" Sue frowned because those portions of the file were redacted.

"It was a typical Black Razor mission. The kind no one ever admits happened. Starling and a team went in. Only she and one other agent came out alive. Starling and the agent blamed ARGUS for supplying them with inaccurate and incomplete intelligence. They literally had no idea of who or what they were facing. That cost ten lives and nearly cost us two more agents afterwards," Trevor described what had happened.

"Was she right?" Sue asked, "About the lack of information?"

"Unfortunately she was," Trevor confessed, "We've worked hard to plug the holes in the system since then."

"Who was the other agent?" Sue inquired.

"It's inconsequential," Waller shut that line of inquiry down.

"Elizabeth Kane," Trevor told Sue, earning a glare from Waller.

"As in our Bat-Girl?" Sue couldn't believe it.

"Elizabeth Kane left ARGUS and joined Spyral, where her aunt is the Director," Waller opted for the "what the hell" approach, "But Spyral's international mandate flew in the face of Elizabeth's growing desire to combat criminality and other threats at the source. She then assumed her aunt's abandoned costumed identity and hit the streets of New York City. Since we'd always kept tabs on her we approached her and offered her official sanction and support. She was reluctant but she agreed. So when the JLA was being assembled, she was brought in."

"Let me get one last thing straight, Bat-Girl and Starling served together in the past and now they're both here and Starling is mooning over Bat-Girl. Does she have any idea Bat-Girl is Elizabeth Kane?" Sue had to ask.

"She probably suspects just as Bat-Girl undoubtedly remembers Starling," Trevor stated.

"God, and I thought the JLU was a festering soap opera of an operation," Sue complained.

* * *

"Now, was it so hard to finally catch me?" White Rabbit teased Batman.

"What do you want?" Batman asked tersely.

"You know what I want," White Rabbit was breathless again; "I want to make snuggle bunnies with you for the rest of our lives."

Batman remembered the seemingly endless sexual escapades White Rabbit had subjected Bruce Wayne to. That was when she deduced his secret identity. But she hadn't divulged it to anyone that he knew of. Jaina Hudson's setting him up to be kidnapped by White Rabbit had clued him into her collusion with the White Rabbit. For reasons still unknown to him, he hadn't acted against Jaina yet either.

White Rabbit saddened, "Unfortunately there are others who want you just as badly as I do. And they pay better than you ever will."

Batman saw the Injustice League reveal themselves. He was dismayed when he saw their leader, " _Et tu_ , Cain?"

Batman cast a caustic glare White Rabbit's way, "So you're working for the League of Assassins now."

"Hardly," White Rabbit scoffed, "And everyone tells me you have no sense of humor."

"I don't," Batman assured her.

"See? There it is again!" White Rabbit snickered.

For the first time, Batman considered the possibility White Rabbit was insane. She waved goodbye before darting off at superhuman speed. Batman looked about, assessing the opposition.

Merlyn and an unknown archer were at either side of the stadium bleachers. Cain and his adopted children, Mad Dog and Annalea, were joined by Syonide within a ten foot circle around him. The second rank was composed of the still mysterious White Lightning and Lady Flash. They were also joined by three barely known teenagers.

Inertia was reported to be as fast as the Teen Titan called Kid Flash. Sun Girl's abilities were the obvious solar related powers. Duela Dent was actually Two-Face's daughter but she idolized the deceased Joker. Batman idly wondered how she'd react if she knew her idol was actually dead and not retired.

Cassandra Cain had revealed the existence of Nyssa al Ghul's Injustice League before she left for Hong Kong to become Black Bat. Batman stared down his former mentor, Cain, "Do what you will. You won't prevail."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say you were right. But all things aren't equal," Cain warned him, "White Lightning, he's yours."

The platinum haired woman strode forward to the first rank, "Hey stud, freeze!"

Aresia landed next to him from wherever she'd hidden herself. He still recalled the mad Amazon's plan to eradicate every male on the planet. Her bioengineered virus had even affected Superman and J'onn Jonzz. He went to defend himself and found himself frozen in place. Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Get used to it, lover," White Lightning chuckled.

Aresia swung the stiffened Batman under her arm and carried him like a ladder. The Injustice League ferried him off to their "borrowed" SWAT truck and drove off headed for downtown. There they would make a happy delivery to Nyssa.

White Rabbit approached Deathstroke's position where he'd observed everything, "The biker babe won't be able to hold Batman indefinitely. His will is too strong."

"I know," White Rabbit assured him, "But let them discover that fact on their own."

"So, I take it our business is concluded," Deathstroke ventured.

"Actually, if you're still available I could use some help," White Rabbit confessed, "The Injustice League believes they've slaughtered the Court of Owls."

Deathstroke snorted, "Hardly."

"I know where their last redoubt is," White Rabbit revealed, "It's time to offer them the deal."

"And my role will be?" Deathstroke asked.

"It's well defended by Talons and I need inside if I'm to pitch my offer," White Rabbit shared.

"Talons? Now we're talking," Deathstroke mused, "Make an offer. I'm feeling generous."

* * *

"Head's up, people," Trevor announced as he strode into the common room, "We have a new mission. Satellite imagery has revealed several pockets of activity beyond Leviathan's military action. One scene is the rooftop of the GCPD. A hostage is tied to the Batsignal. Two more are isolated nearby and may be wounded given thermal imagery detecting what may be active bleeding. We suspect a woman named Nyssa al Ghul is ultimately responsible for all of these interconnected events given the presence of her various Injusticer teams. You've fought and dealt blows to all three units so Nyssa's personal operatives aren't at peak strength."

Trevor let that digest before adding, "Our newest recruit, Starling, will be aboard for this operation. And I'm coming with to lead from the field."

"What?" Catgirl was derisive, "You suddenly don't trust us?"

"I was always intended to lead from the front of the sharp end," Trevor reminded her, "I only stayed behind for the last two missions to secure the safety of this facility and those within. That's accomplished so now I'm going back out where I belong. I'll also be serving as field liaison with the GCPD because we have no direct evidence that they'll recognize your authority without an ARGUS presence in the field. Especially given Catwoman's local history."

Selina blew him a kiss, "You say the sweetest things, Colonel."

"Intelligence has also come in that Deathstroke may be in town. If he is, it's probable he's working for or with Nyssa. He's a level of trouble I'd prefer not to face until Power Girl and the Black Marvel Family return," Trevor admitted.

"And how often do we get what we want, Colonel?" Starling sniped.

"If we encounter Deathstroke, we stand down and negotiate," Trevor insisted, "Dinah and I have personal history with Slade Wilson. He'll speak with Katana out of professional respect. So our objective is to turn him away from whatever Nyssa al Ghul has hired him to do. Plain and simple."

He let those facts sink in as well before mentioning, "We're deploying in ten minutes. Do what you need to do in the meantime."

Speedy and Vigilante led Starling to the armory. There, ARGUS armorers had crafted specialty arrows for Speedy and hyperkinetic bullets for Vig. Starling was satisfied in finding a fully stocked vault of conventional firearms as well.

Vigilante restocked his gun belt while Speedy selected her arrows for this mission. Cutting back on deterrents, she opted for four explosive tips, four stunners, two grappler arrows and sixteen razor tipped arrow broad heads. Starling also geared up from the options available to her.

Speedy watched with admiration, and Vigilante observed with incredulous fascination, as Starling reloaded her shoulder holstered clips with 9mm NATO rounds. Strapping on a Glock 17 identical to her personal weapon, she also tied down three magazines to her opposing leg. Not content to stop there, she loaded a bandolier of 40mm caseless grenades and chose a launcher. Finally, she capped things off with a Heckler & Koch G3 paratrooper assault rifle chambered in 5.56mm.

"Goin' ta war, lil' missy?" Vig had to ask.

"Look cowpoke, you do things your way and leave me to mine and I won't have to castrate you in the morning," Starling hefted everything and exited the room.

"Damn, she's the Terminator," Speedy decided.

Vigilante was inclined to agree.

* * *

Gathering in the teleporter room, Black Canary gave Speedy some protein bars in case they got a chance to eat a pseudo-meal. The team stepped up to the teleporter platform and then vanished in a flash of blue light.

And they reappeared outside of GCPD headquarters in another flash of light. Everyone's eyes began searching the area which was a scene of epic carnage. Cops were strewn all about. Potential assailants were all across the streets but most had been seriously maimed if not blow to pieces. The sources of destruction seemed to be, if the remains of weaponry were any indication, their own firearms.

Batwoman, Bat-Girl, and Starling checked the vitals of the closest police officers. Batwoman made the call, "They seem to still be alive but they've got burns everywhere touched by the flak jackets. Almost like some electrical surge came out of them."

"Caldwell Arms was specially equipping the GCPD," Starling informed them, "And they were supplying the local crime families out the back door. Penguin declined to participate. It's probably why he was targeted."

"This vehicle just arrived," Katana felt the engine housing of a SWAT truck, "So it appears not every officer is down."

"Or it could be bad guys joyriding in official vehicles," Bat-Girl theorized.

"Most likely, it's all of the above," Trevor surmised, "So we take precautions. Starling I want you in the Gorham Metro Bank Corp rooftop. Hawkman and Troia, you'll go with her."

"I could use a spotter," Starling replied, "I volunteer Bat-Girl."

Trevor studied Bat-Girl's reaction. Eventually she nodded her consent. The JLA team split up at that point.

Trevor led the way up the stairwell inside the GCPD building. Speedy followed him with Katana on her heels. Vigilante brought the rear with everyone else in the middle. Finally Vixen noticed Catwoman and Catgirl were missing. It was called up the line until news reached Trevor.

"Dammit, we don't have time to look for them. Hopefully they're doing something useful," Trevor chose to take it with a grain of salt.

The others reached the rooftop by taking the elevator. Starling set up a firing position with her rifle while Bat-Girl swept the opposing roof with her binoculars. Hawkman stood up on the roof's edge.

"Enough of this," he leapt off and took flight.

"Carter!" Troia hissed and then she followed him.

"Well, so much for waiting," Starling mused.

"Hold that thought," Bat-Girl keyed her transmitter, "Col. Trevor, Hawkman and Troia are in play. They haven't quite been spotted yet but it's only a matter of time before they are."

 _"Hopefully we can get further into position before then,"_ Trevor said with obvious resignation, _"Have Starling prepare to lay down suppressive fire if the two are engaged by the enemy."_

"Roger that," Bat-Girl knew her and Trevor's conversation was received by every communication gear worn by the JLA.

"I'm ready to rick and ruin, _Elizabeth_ ," Starling tipped her hand.

"How long have you known?" Bat-Girl groaned.

"The minute you crashed the Penguin's party," Starling revealed, "But you seemed to be taking this identity thing seriously so I acted like I never saw you before."

"Thank you for that," Bat-Girl sighed.

"I never figured you as a redhead though. Wig?" Starling inquired.

"Wig," Bat-Girl confirmed it.

"I guess it goes with the black and red outfit," Starling admitted, "But I prefer the honest you. Do me a favor and do a sweep of the northwest corner."

"There appears to be two civilians, possible cops. They both appear to be disarmed and wounded," Bat-Girl reported.

"Sweep east towards the elevator wheel house," Starling requested, "And whatever made you wear a cape?"

"You knew I left ARGUS. I ended up with Spyral but I couldn't get into their international mandate after what happened on our last Black Razor mission. Spyral was entirely geopolitical. After discovering the Daemonite threat facing Earth, I wanted something closer to the ground where I could make a difference in the fight for humanity's future," Bat-Girl revealed, "My aunt is Spyral's director. When she was younger and Batman was just starting out, she wore this outfit and tried to be a vigilante here in Gotham. Batman talked her out of it. So when I explained what I wanted to do, she dusted off the old costume and gave it to me. ARGUS eventually recruited me back into the fold."

"I never left ARGUS," Starling admitted.

"But…you…Penguin…" Bat-Girl stammered.

"I was under deep cover working my way up the food chain until I could reach the Legion of Doom," Starling shared, "What happened on our last op made a perfect cover for being an ex-Black Razor."

"I've got Police Commissioner Sawyer strapped down on the Bat Signal," Bat-Girl reported, "She's about ten feet south of the civilians."

"They chose their position well," Starling commented, "There are no taller buildings on that face and nowhere to take a shot except here. And the wheel house is obscuring our vision from the perp on the roof."

"If you were undercover, why'd you come with us?" Bat-Girl asked.

"I changed my mission," Starling replied nonchalantly but she did look over at Bat-Girl, "You needed backup and we both know Batwoman isn't anywhere near my caliber."

"I'm your new mission?" Bat-Girl was flabbergasted.

"I'd assumed we were each others' mission after the Daemonites. Especially after we helped each other…convalesce," Starling laid it out.

Bat-Girl's mask didn't hide her blush, "I always thought I was just a fling."

"I told you my real name and history," Starling told her, "I've never shared that outside of agency handlers after I was recruited. My file was sealed upon joining the Black Razors and it disappeared. I only brought it up with you because I didn't want any secrets between us."

"I am so stupid," Bat-Girl groaned.

"Yes, you are," Starling readily agreed, "But it's beside the point now. We have a second chance, Lizzie. Which more than I ever thought would happen."

Bat-Girl pulled Starling away from her shooting position and hungrily kissed her, "God, I've wanted to do that since we reunited."

"You owe me a hundred bucks," Catwoman told Catgirl as they emerged from the shadows of the stairwell access.

"Yeah, yeah," Catgirl grumbled.

"Did anybody we know fired this zip line over?" Catwoman asked.

"We're guessing the two wounded civilians over across the way," Bat-Girl told her.

"Let me see your binoculars," Catwoman eyed the pair of detectives across the way, "My, oh my, we have Lt. Barbara Gordon and Sgt. Harvey Bullock over there. Two of the GCPD's finest detectives."

"Isn't Gordon the daughter of the former Commissioner?" Catgirl asked.

"And the ex-Mrs. Bruce Wayne," Catwoman relished being in a position to lord it over Barbara after she was rescued.

"It's beyond coincidental that one of Penguin's henchwomen and our dear own Bat-Girl know each other well enough to be flirtatious already," Catwoman opined, "I'm detecting shared history here."

"Known history as far as Trevor and Waller are concerned," Starling shared.

"And they're copacetic with you leaving the Penguin's employ?" Catwoman asked.

" _C'est la vie_ ," Starling shrugged, "They'll cope."

"Oh, my God!" Bat-Girl exclaimed, "We have other perps on the roof. And they have Batman prisoner."

"What?" Catwoman did her own exclaiming, "Let me see those glasses!"

Catwoman practically ripped Bat-Girl's head off her neck yanking the binoculars free. Starling was a tad more philosophical, "A little shared history here?"

"Goddammit! How the hell did they catch him?" Catwoman fumed.

Starling and Bat-Girl exchanged knowing looks. Catgirl was stunned. Catwoman had mentioned she had a special relationship with Batman but she'd never imagined it could possibly be romantic. At least not until now.

Bat-Girl activated her transmitter, "Colonel Trevor! Do you copy? We have multiple hostiles on the rooftop! Damn it! He's not receiving."

"They may have a localized jammer in the building," Starling settled in to start shooting, "Line me up a shot and we'll prepare for the worst."

* * *

Above the rooftop, Hawkman pointed the GCPD building, "They've captured Batman."

"Is that even possible?" Troia had to wonder.

"Obviously," Hawkman dryly remarked.

* * *

"Excellent timing, Cain. The JLA is on scene. Two are in the air above us, several are presumably in the building, and a quartet is on the Bank Corp roof across the street. Take them all out," Nyssa ordered before kneeling next to Batman, "Hello there, we've never met before but my family can't stop talking about you, even from beyond the grave. So you'll present a pretty prize to Talia."

Unbeknownst to Nyssa or anyone else, Batman was gaining the ability to marginally flex his fingers and toes. He knew it was merely a matter of time before he freed himself.

"Mad Dog and Annalea, open fire on Hawkman. I don't care how you do it but kill that feathered freak," Cain instructed, "Aresia, you get your rematch against Troia. Make the most of it."

The Amazon flew off the roof in a vertical climb. Cain gathered the Merlyns, "You two go off of this building face and make your way around the building and across the street to kill the interlopers on the opposing rooftop."

Merlyn and Dark Archer were more than happy to comply.

Cain took Syonide and Lady Flash and returned to the wheel house, "We'll deal with intruders. White Lightning, you'll stay here and reinforce your hold on Batman. We don't want him escaping. Trust me on that."

As the Injusticers descended the stairs, Cain commented, "Batman is our most dangerous potential adversary."

"What about Katana?" Syonide asked.

"Katana is mine to deal with," Cain promised.

* * *

A thunderous ringing sound approached the JLA position on the twentieth floor. Trevor was hit like a freight train plowed into him. Speedy sidestepped his falling body and drew a razor tipped arrow. But Lady Flash delivered a right cross before the archer could even nock her arrow. Then she retreated.

Trevor herded everyone into the floor itself, "Take up defensive positions. We don't know who is coming through that door."

Katana stood in the center of the room and drew the SoulTaker out of its scabbard strapped to her back. Trevor angrily called out, "Katana, it's a trap."

"I set my own traps, Colonel," she replied calmly, "It's for the best to leave me to it."

"Fine," Trevor conceded, "Everyone else, do what needs to be done."


	14. Chapter 14

23

Khalid Ben-Hassin still writhed in madness as Johnny Sorrow sat down the Helmet of Nabu in order to deal with the arriving JSA All Stars. As soon Khalid's eyes spotted the gleaming helmet, he became just cognizant enough to begin a belly crawl towards the prize the helmet represented. Some distance away, the Phantom Stranger lay stretched out in a state of catatonia. With the JSA All Stars on the scene, Gentleman Ghost and the pair of Chaos Avatars dropped Madame Xanadu's precious tarot cards and abandoned her. Her arm reflexively twitched to where her hand could make contact with the deck and her hand unconsciously grasped it and then she drew the deck in to clutch it to her chest.

* * *

As Zatanna aided Amethyst and Jennifer Morgan in their mutual struggle against Frederic Vaux, the Soul Thief, she realized neither woman intended on taking Vaux prisoner. And since Soul Thief was renowned for escaping from nether realms, that left straight out killing him and letting his own cursed soul descend to wherever it was intended to ultimately go. And that was an option Zee couldn't condone.

Amethyst's raw power was unrefined and barely controlled. Her destructive hex bolts vaporized any and all vampires between the Justice League Dark trio and Vaux. Jennifer possessed the finite control Princess Amara lacked but her spells were no less deadly. Zatanna sensed something had gone terribly awry but it wasn't until she caught whiff of a reverse magic similar to hers that she cried out an alarm.

But it was too late for Jennifer and Amethyst had each unleashed their full might at Soul Thief. And his reversal spell channeled their power and altered it so that it was life infusing rather than destroying. And with their power added to his considerable might, he leveled them.

Zatanna was the first back on her feet. She knew how to defeat Vaux but didn't know if she had the capacity to weave that kind of spell. Using a whisper spell she instructed Amethyst and Jennifer to essentially reverse the polarity of their efforts. In addition Zatanna augmented his reverse spell.

* * *

Nightmaster and Frankenstein's creature discovered that it was true the one thing a vampire couldn't regenerate was its head. But it could be reattached as long as the vampire had fresh human blood to dine upon to fuel the healing process. Fortunately, it was devilishly difficult to actually drink blood with a severed neck.

So the pair used their swords to maximum effect while Blue Devil stood with them on the third corner of their pyramidal formation. Blue Devil's pitchfork incinerated a half dozen vampires at a time. And as the victims' companions quickly discovered, there was no extinguishing hellfire.

* * *

Enchantress' magic couldn't directly harm the living. But vampires were labeled the "undead" for a reason. They were simply walking, talking, blood guzzling corpses without benefit of souls. So Enchantress felt free to destroy the obstacles in her path to Felix Faust and Mary Seward. And once she reached them, she wouldn't hold back one iota of her true power to vanquish them.

Despite the witch's supernaturally young appearance, Enchantress was really over six thousand years old. She'd learned to cheat death by bonding to human women through the centuries. And each century, she learned new magics and gained access to ever greater storehouses of mystical power. June Moone was her current bond mate and although June was a practicing Wiccan she'd brought no intrinsic knowledge into the pairing. But her sense of morality balanced out Enchantress' darker impulses. Except when she tapped into her full reserves.

* * *

Pandora was also carving her way towards Mary and Faust. Whereas they greatly underestimated the Enchantress, they had no such reservations regarding Pandora. Every mystic knew Pandora had opened a skull shaped box in 6000 BCE and unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins upon the world. Cursed to be immortal and wear her searing facial scars, Pandora had wandered through the millennia trying to atone for her mistake and rein in the Sins.

When the Wizard's Council led by Nabu, Mist, and Shazam captured the Seven Sins, Pandora expected to be released from her purgatory. But her curse had been created by a forum of the Council and it would require a unanimous effort of the council to release her. Sadly, only Mist, Nabu, and Shazam survived the final conflict against the Seven Deadly Sins. Without the others, they were powerless to free Pandora.

So Pandora set about trying to rectify the damage the Seven Sins had wrought upon the world. As the one they called "mother", Pandora still felt responsible. And the corruption of the human spirit was absolute. Pandora's efforts had led her to the Justice League Dark and she finally had organized allies in her crusade besides her armorer who'd reincarnated throughout the millennia and crafted specialized weapons for her throughout each century.

Pandora found herself close enough to Faust and Mary to see what they were doing. She recognized the ritual and knew Drakul wouldn't survive it. And the fallen Andrew Bennett would only survive because Mary had effectively become his sire even as he was hers.

Pandora was more than half convinced to allow Faust to finish. Then killing Mary would end the conflict once and for all. And given Enchantress' obvious intent, it wouldn't take much to sway her to go along with Pandora's plan.

* * *

Constantine threw out ideas of how to fight the surrounding vampire horde as he, Ragman, Nightmare Nurse, Klarion, Teekl, Zauriel, Kid Eternity, and the champions and heroes from Earth's history that Kid Eternity had brought into the conflict fought vampire foot soldiers. At first they'd been a secondary event after defending Mary, Queen of Blood, from Pandora and Enchantress but they were quickly elevating themselves on the priority list.

* * *

But the arrival of the JSA All Stars also changed the vampires' perspective. But Mary's other allies, the Injustice Society and the Chaos Agents, confronted the All Stars first as the vampires loomed large in the background. If the super villains were to fail, then the vampire army stood ready to take their place.

Sentinel brought Wildcat, Jay Garrick the original Flash, and Dr. Mid-Nite up against Johnny Sorrow. Sorrow immediately began using magic against the foursome but Sentinel's own magic power ring guarded them against it. So Sorrow resorted to removing his mask, an event no power ring could guard against.

But Dr. Mid-Nite's blackout bomb obscured everyone's vision in inky darkness. And the side effect of taking off his mask was that Johnny became tangible. So as Dr. Mid-Nite guided Wildcat and Jay in, Sorrow felt every blow they landed upon him. Panicking, Johnny used a magic wave to repulse the All Stars out of the blackout area.

Then he quickly reaffixed his mask and opened a portal to the Subtle Realms. Slipping through it, he wondered when he would encounter Mary Marvel again. The inevitability of it was a delicious irony.

Dr. Mid-Nite reentered the bomb's radius again but quickly exited it even as it began to dissipate, "Sorrow's gone."

"He musta ran like a headless chicken," Wildcat opined.

Sentinel scanned the area with his ring, "He definitely left this dimension. I think it's safe to assume where he went."

"Good riddance," Jay remarked, "He'll be back all too soon as it is."

"Amen, brother," Wildcat clapped Jay's back.

"I hate to bring this up, but we're surrounded," Dr. Mid-Nite alerted them to the encroaching vampire army.

"Not for long," Sentinel promised.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr.'s battle against Etrigan ended as Jason Blood returned the demon to his banishment and took his place once again. Junior swooped in and Jason rode his back as the Marvel took directions on how to get to the House of Mystery's present location.

* * *

Anna Fortune came to Tattooed Man's aid, "Stand back and rest for a moment. You'll be called back into the fray momentarily."

Anna slipped a spell casing into her arm cannon's breach and the Wizard sneered, "Shouldn't you have arrived by dirigible?"

"Try laughing this off," Anna fired the cannon at Wizard.

A gelatinous blob enveloped the Wizard and its enzymes ate away at his flesh and clothing. Shrieks could be heard emitting from the blob. Anna turned to Mark Richards.

"Get ready for it," she suggested, "And tell me what you can do before he breaks free. For he shall and swiftly too."

Mark explained the nature of his tattoos and how he used them to avenge his son's death. Anna approved, "You'll have your moment here as well. Now, he will be free within seconds."

The gelatin melted and the Wizard looked a ragged as he felt, "I'll kill you for that."

"Tosh," Anna scolded him, "You try and try yet you always fail. What's different about now?"

"This!" Wizard screamed as he aimed his wand at the mismatched pair and unloaded a killing hex.

Anna erected a shield to slow the caustic wave down even as she slipped another spell casing out of her bandolier, "Do hurry and distract the lout while I deal with this menace."

Tattooed Man wondered just where the hell Anna came from as his tattoos took on a life of their own and attacked the Wizard. She was plainly Southern but even when he was in the military and it was full of Southern men and women, none spoke like Anna did. She was something out of a historical novel.

"That's it, just a second longer," Anna urged Tattooed Man as she unscrewed the shell off of the casing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Mark gritted his teeth in concentration.

Anna's spell casing funneled all of the Wizard's powerful spell into it and then she added a few of her own before screwing the spell casing back together. Then she reloaded her arm cannon, "Assistance has arrived."

She fired the casing and the Wizard's own deadly spell amplified a hundred times over ravaged him. But he managed to put up a vigorous enough defense to live. Anna strode over to his fallen form as she reloaded her cannon once again. This time the casing erected a prison around Wizard.

"Thanks," Mark said gratefully.

"We're not finished quite yet," Anna warned him, "I do believe someone believes we are now prey."

Tattooed Man saw the vampires gathering around them, "I guess these suckers don't know when they're beat."

"Indeed," Anna chuckled, "Shall we teach them the error of their ways and then be off to new mischief?"

Tattooed Man didn't have a clue as to what Anna had in mind. And he didn't mind a bit.

* * *

Jesse Quick met up with Cheshire in the distance, "One of the Justice League Dark members told us your group was fighting the Injustice Society beside them."

"We've been paid enough to," Cheshire brushed it off, "Rival may be coming for me with revenge in mind."

"Too late," Jesse streaked off to intercept the original Reverse Flash.

Sliding beneath Rival in a classic soccer move from her youth, Jesse took his legs out from underneath him. Then she scrambled to her feet before he could get traction. Thwacking the liberty bell belt buckle she wore, cast from the same mold as the actual Liberty Bell, it resonated within Jesse's body and her adrenal glands began to flow to superhuman levels giving her enhanced strength and reflexes even further than the Speed Force already did.

Rival saw her confidence and mistook it for bravado. Rushing at her at hundreds of feet per second, he was met by her answering right cross before he could respond. Even Rival's Speed Force bolstered molecular structure, adapted for momentum, kinetic force, and friction, couldn't shrug off Jesse's blow.

Rival marveled that while he comprehended fractions of seconds, she was moving even faster than he could react. And the sheer force of her blow broke his jaw. His saucer-like hat flew hundreds of feet away as he staggered.

Wildly careening away for Jesse, he panicked as she was suddenly standing before him as he righted himself. And she executed a series of expert punches. Rival's jaw blinded him with pain and he threatened to go down for the count on numerous occasions but some strength of will kept him upright.

Her last blow dislocated Rival's broken jaw the point it hung lopsided. The pain was so severe it caused him to pass out. Jesse checked his vitals before returning to a rather amused Cheshire.

"He shouldn't be much trouble for a while," Jesse predicted.

"I can assure that," Cheshire drew the sword that hung from her hip.

"If he dies, I'll make certain you finally stand trial for murder. Even if I have to scour this entire planet," Jesse promised.

"Save it for someone who cares," Cheshire laughed at her.

"You obviously care about something or someone, or you wouldn't be fighting these vampires," Jesse guessed, "So imagine them, or it, living without you from now on."

Jesse streaked off, headed for the thick of the battle, while Cheshire pondered her parting words. She thought of Lian again and her asshole father who was obviously high on something. Roy Harper had pledged to Cheshire he'd never touch heroin again. But since he'd joined the Titans he'd become increasingly withdrawn. Now she knew why.

* * *

"Here we are again," Sand ruefully observed.

"For the very last time, I assure you," Geo-Mancer promised.

He struck first, opening up a sinkhole beneath Sand as well as throwing a mountainous wave of dirt and bedrock at the All Star. Sand simply shifted to his silicate form and filtered through the disturbance. When Geo-Mancer finished, Sand still stood in the very same spot.

"Let's try something new, shall we?" Sand offered.

Geo-Mancer lashed out again…but nothing happened. Sand counteracted the effort so quickly and completely it was as if Geo-Mancer's powers had utterly failed. And that rattled him.

Panicking, Geo-Mancer threw everything he had into his efforts. And the ground did occasionally ripple but nothing on the scale of what he'd intended. But Geo-Mancer was so utterly focused on the earth beneath him, he failed to notice the fact Sand had slowly and discreetly been approaching him the entire time.

And when he finally took note of that fact, Sand had his gas gun ready to use. Wesley Dodd, the original Sandman, had been Sand's mentor back when Sandy Hawkins had been the Sandman's sidekick, Sandy the Golden Boy. Wesley had left everything to Sand. Including his old gas gun and mask.

Sand had developers redesign the gun into a more effective model and adjust the gas mask into something more comfortable. So Geo-Mancer was knocked out by a revolutionary gun with a advanced formula gas that would knock an average person out for sixty minutes. Sand set the timer on his watch because he fully intended to gas Geo-Mancer again if he had to.

The approaching vampires posed no threat to Sand. He had been transformed into a silicon life form who could take on human appearance. But he decided to let them find that out the hard way.

* * *

Hourman had taken Miraclo as Sentinel lowered the All Stars into the fray. He had less than sixty minutes left to the dose now. While Rick Tyler appreciated Pat Dugan's wanting to honor his fallen partner, the Star Spangled Kid, the way Courtney had when she adopted the name before becoming Stargirl, he couldn't fathom giving a multivector/multiplatform vehicle a cumbersome name like the Star Spangled Racer. It was embarrassing for God's sake.

But the sight of Condor evaporated any such considerations from Hourman's mind. The effects Miraclo had on solidifying muscle density and bone structure on a molecular level is all that saved Hourman from losing his head on Condor's first strike. Then the Chaos Avatar began throwing wild punches.

Hourman effectively blocked most of them and eventually responded with an uppercut that took Condor off of his feet. Condor smiled as he rose, "That's it, Daddy's Boy. Keep fighting. It'll make tearing you apart that much sweeter."

Hourman went on the offensive before Condor made good on his threat. Condor didn't even try and defend himself. It was only his talon laden swipe that drove Hourman back.

Hourman had spent hours sparring with Hawk. And it was easy to see that Condor was even more powerful and more than a little psychotic. He was more like a dozen insane Hawks all blended together.

Hourman suddenly whished Jesse was with him and hadn't darted off. The husband and wife had practiced joint takedowns just for occasions like this. And then a red and yellow blur stirred up a wind current and Condor was knocked off of his feet again. The blur came to rest in front of Hourman and Jesse grinned.

"Admit it, you're happy to see me," she teased.

"Terribly," Hourman confessed, "But we really don't have time for a proper reunion."

"It's not like I was gone for a week, Rick," Jesse scolded him.

"Felt that way to me," Hourman shared.

"Aw, you say the nicest things during a fight," then she thought about it, "Why is that?"

"Later," he cajoled her into action. Hourman directly confronted Condor while Jesse engaged in high speed skirmish attacks that battered Condor and threw him off balance so Hourman could work on him. Condor never even mounted a defense. Finally he just stood swaying with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Is he even with us?" Jesse asked.

"Let's find out," Hourman delivered one last right cross that toppled Condor. He grinned as he turned to Jesse, "Nope."

"Show off," she accused.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first," Hourman teased her.

"You, sir, know me far too well," Jesse smirked.

"I'd say we cuff him except we're going to be busy," Hourman warned her.

Jesse looked around at the milling vampires, "I see your point. But still…"

Jesse slapped a pair of tritanium handcuffs on Condor before Hourman could even blink, "All taken care of. Now for our fanged friends here."

* * *

Atom Smasher had reduced his height to only ten feet tall when he ran into Killer Wasp and Swallow. The first thing he noticed was how disgusted Swallow seemed with her supposed working partner. Still Atom Smasher was appalled on general principle.

"You guys are seriously gonna side with vampires over humanity?" he had to ask.

"They pay a helluva a lot better," Killer Wasp took flight, "Besides, I gotta score to settle with you JSA types."

Killer Wasp unloaded a bolt of his bioelectric sting and it staggered Atom Smasher. So Al doubled his height as he swatted away at Killer Wasp. The Injustice Society member laughed as he simply flew further out of reach.

Swallow came at Atom Smasher with a flying kick to the gut that doubled him over. Coughing, he simply warned her, "Stay out of this. It isn't your fight."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Swallow was instantly angered by that notion.

"No, because you don't seem like the stone cold killer type," Atom Smasher explained, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Atom Smasher doubled his height again as he threw a backhand that smacked Killer Wasp out of the air. But he was airborne again before Al could step on him. They continued their game of cat and mouse while Swallow looked on.

"I could send you wherever you wish to go," Anna offered from behind Swallow, "Simply name a place and you'll be there."

Swallow spun to confront the Agent of Order, "Why?"

"Because you look like you want an out," Anna said simply.

Swallow considered the offer before deciding, "Washington DC."

"Hawk and Dove's backyard," Anna was amused, "Now why would you want to go there?"

"Because I have unfinished business with Dove and it's none of yours," Swallow retorted sharply.

"I suppose you do after all," Anna conceded. Anna snapped her fingers and silver flames consumed Swallow until she found herself in her desired location. Anna watched Atom Smasher in action, "Just a little to your left, Albert."

Whether Atom Smasher truly heard her or not would be a matter of conjecture but he did shift to his left and clapped his hands around Killer Wasp. The villain fluttered to the ground where Atom Smasher drove him further into the dirt with his boot. Then Atom Smasher decreased his height to his natural stature.

"Allow me, sirrah," Anna happily offered as she conjured magical manacles that would bind both Killer Wasp's wings and hands to prevent flying and his "sting".

"I thought you were busy," Atom Smasher couldn't keep the delight out of his voice.

"I'm never too busy for you," Anna promised.

Al realized then that Anna had done more than profess her love for him. She'd fully committed as well. It was a prospect that was both exciting and terrifying. After his years' long debacle of a relationship with Courtney Whitmore, to have someone so vivacious simply declaring she was his in every way made his heart melt and his brain woozy.

"I like this side of you," he admitted, "It also scares the hell out of me."

"And me as well," Anna had to confess, "But for you I'm willing to risk it all."

"Speaking of risks…" Atom Smasher began to say.

"Unfortunately now is not an opportune time to discuss personal matters," Anna warned him, "Behold, we have unwanted company."

He looked around and saw the vampires converging on them from three sides, "Back away slowly."

"To where, pray tell?" Anna wondered.

Atom Smasher looked behind them to see they were cut off, "Okay, now we fight for our lives."

"Was it ever thus?" Anna quipped.

"I guess not," Atom Smasher began to grow. And he didn't stop until he towered over the field of battle.

"Show off," Anna mused. Then she began throwing immolating spells and realized there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

Osprey used his talons to try and gut Commander Steel. But while Commander Steel's steel mesh uniform was torn and his synthetic flesh beneath it, his carbon fiber muscles were barely scratched. Osprey was stunned into disbelief.

"Impossible," he said.

"So's this," Commander Steel broke the Avatar's nose with a single punch.

Of course, Osprey began to heal almost instantly and the damage would be repaired within minutes, "What are you?"

"Like you, I'm something more than human now," Commander Steel answered, "Now let's see how well you hold up under punishment."

Hank Heywood III displayed why he was Wildcat's star pupil and frequent sparring partner. He beat Osprey into submission and then beat him some more. After the Avatar was down, Commander Steel considered Osprey's recuperative powers and then kicked the stuffing out of him. Finally, he latched a pair of tritanium handcuffs onto Osprey. Even Superman had a hard time breaking those.

* * *

Judomaster evaded every blow Swan threw. And she placed several strategic shots herself. Only Swan's healing factor kept her from being crippled.

In desperation, Swan unleashed her song. But the All Star deftly avoided the sound wave. And she delivered a sidekick to Swan's jaw even as the song destroyed a half dozen vampires within range.

Swan was totally unnerved and went racing into the vampire throng. Having disappeared, Swan was no longer an imminent threat. But the approaching vampires were. So Judomaster relocated to Commander Steel's side.

"We are far from finished," she told him.

He knew when Sonia Sato's limited English was only that precise she was fully focused on a threat. And the vampires surrounding them definitely looked threatening, "Back to back, like we've practiced."

"Very well," Judomaster smiled at him, "Like we have practiced."

Commander Steel barely registered the fact that her back literally pressed up against his. Nor did he realize the importance of that fact. No one in the JSA All Stars or the JLU before them had ever touched Judomaster even inadvertently. Not until she'd finally allowed him to.

* * *

Aztek's experience with Kestrel echoed Commander Steel's with Osprey in many ways. His armor gave him the strength and durability to protect himself while engaging in a devastating offensive. Plus, Aztek derived the abilities to fly and project magical energy bolts from his armor. This allowed Aztek to fight a three dimensional war against a target trapped in a two dimensional paradigm.

So Kestrel was also subdued after a horrific beating. Aztek locked Kestrel's wrists with the tritanium cuffs he carried. And then he noted the encroaching vampires and prepared for another fight.

* * *

The Shade encapsulated Lightning in a field of murky darkness. Which was the last thing he should have done. Lightening fired off wave after electrical wave that spread like a storm throughout the Shade's darkness and eventually cascaded out and hit the man himself.

As he passed out, the darkness trapping Lightning began to evaporate. Finding the Shade knocked out and still twitching, she smiled to herself. But that smile quickly faded as she heard and saw salivating vampires surrounding her.

* * *

Hawk startled Gentleman Ghost by being able to see him even when he wished to be invisible. But he was still intangible even to Hawk. But Hawk had a sixth sense about knowing when Gentleman Ghost was solidifying and would inflict heavy damage while Gentleman Ghost was tangible and before he could shift states again.

Finally, the Ghost gave up and strode off into the sky. Hawk began to fight the attacking vampires as he desperately made his way towards Dove. There was no way he would allow them to either kill her or impede his progress.

* * *

Metamorpho transformed into a cloud of knockout gas and surrounded Ragdoll as he was choking the life out of Arsenal. Ragdoll slowly passed out and Arsenal began gasping for air. In doing so, he sucked in parts of Metamorpho. What Metamorpho detected in Arsenal's bloodstream while he was inside the man discouraged him.

Roy Harper had been a hero once. Now he was decidedly a fallen hero but it also seemed he was a drug addict if the opiates in his system were any indication. With Oliver Queen dead, Metamorpho didn't know who to say anything to. Because the man definitely needed an intervention.

Spotting the vampires on the move towards them from all direction, Metamorpho became a ring of napalm and surround the Injustice Society crook and the mercenary Titan. There'd never be an intervention if Roy didn't survive. And Ragdoll could never be contained by a pair of handcuffs anyway. The contortionist would simply find a way to flex and bend out of them.

* * *

Tigress walked towards Icicle, interrupting his killing Gunslinger. She had King Chimera bound and gagged. Icicle was elated to see his wife had already captured an All Star.

"Yo, babe! When did the JSA All Star brats arrive?" he wondered.

She smiled at him and twirled a finger in the air. A cyclone formed around him and began to pick up intensity. Icicle knew he'd been tricked. He tried creating an ice storm but he simply fueled a polar vortex. As King Chimera's bonds vanished and Cyclone stood revealed, she notched up the windstorm until Icicle couldn't get enough air to breathe. Then she released him after he'd passed out.

The pair of All Stars began applying first aid to Gunslinger's wounds from a kit from her vest. King Chimera warned them both, "Hurry, Maxine. The vampires are on the approach and they're excited by the smell of Ms. Trayce's blood."

"Stay close to me," Cyclone recreated a tornado all around them as they stood in the eye. Vampires were sucked in and helplessly flailed about.

"Neat trick," Gunslinger retrieved her revolver from the ground.

"It gets better," Cyclone grinned and the trio lifted off the ground.

* * *

"Nooo!" Dove screamed as she flew towards Tigress. But Sportsmaster's and the original Tigress' daughter slit Sword-in-Waiting's throat and he was dead before Dove could reach him.

"Aw, did-ums I upset you?" Tigress mocked Dove with baby talk as she brandished Amethyst's now bloody sword.

"You haven't even begun to see me upset yet," Dove offered fair warning.

Tigress tipped the sword at Dove, "I'm guessing you have no defense against this beauty."

"You'd be surprised," Dove replied.

Tigress wore a hungry smile as she came at Dove. She used classical fencing techniques before broadening her attacks to _kendo_ stylings. Dove simply did a one handed cartwheel to gain some distance and perspective.

"Not bad, you're still alive after all that," Tigress acknowledged, "But can you do more than simply dodge and weave?"

Dove leapt over Tigress' head. As her feet solidly touched down behind Tigress, Dove threw an elbow into the back of her head. Tigress stumbled forward.

As she stumbled, Tigress threw a wild backhanded stroke at Dove. But Dove suddenly appeared in front of Tigress and took hold of her tunic and used her own momentum to throw Tigress down. Tigress tucked and rolled while cradling the crystalline sword.

Tigress rose with sword poised to strike, "Nice. You're nimble, I'll give you that. Fast too. And as you demonstrated earlier, you can fly too."

"I won't need to," Dove promised.

"Then get it on!" Tigress was excited now.

Dove came at Tigress snapping off punches and kicks, always with the intent to draw Amethyst's sword into the fray. Tigress dully noticed the blade began to faintly glow. But she ignored that fact as she slide tackled Dove and got atop of her and pressed the sword's blade to Dove's throat.

"Say bye, bye birdie," Tigress taunted.

"Okay," Dove said with equanimity.

As Tigress went to cut Dove's throat, energy spilled out of the sword and flowed through Tigress. She slumped off of Dove and lay paralyzed as Dove rose and picked up the sword. Tigress' eyes were filled with frustration rather than fear.

"H…h…how?" Tigress managed to ask.

"This sword is the personal weapon of a Lord of Order. I'm an Avatar of Order. Now how do you suppose it would react to trying to kill me?" Dove posed her own query.

Dove applied a simple nerve pinch and Tigress passed out. Spotting Hawk's approach and the vampires closing ranks around her, Dove hefted Amethyst's sword, "It seems I need to borrow you for a bit."

The sword seemed to agree with her so Dove flew into action.

* * *

Vibe watched as Cinder blazed away at Shadow Thief. The battle seemed futile but Cisco Ramone could perceive connections that others couldn't. Shadow Thief was tied to interdimensional power and was shifting and phasing in and out of this reality. She spotted him first.

"Who are you?" she wanted to know.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Vibe told her. Vibe aimed a hand at her and the air rippled as his vibration powers severed the dimensional ties created by Shadow Thief's suit. And she became tangible.

"She's all yours," Vibe bowed towards Cinder.

Cinder unleashed her powers and this time the plasma and flames didn't simply pass through Shadow Thief. But the shadow skin she wore still protected her. So Cinder contented herself with consuming all the oxygen around Shadow Thief and waiting for her to pass out. Which she did shortly thereafter.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Cinder grudgingly offered.

"We're not done with each other yet," Vibe warned her,.

"Why?" Cinder snapped, assuming he had the worst of intentions.

"Because of them?" Vibe swept his arms around at the surrounding vampires.

"Oh. Right," Cinder incinerated half of them with a plasma wave.

"Cool. But watch this," Vibe took aim at the other half. Seeing that the vampires were tied to an Interdimensional life force, he simply cut it off and they all crumbled to dust.

"How?" she was baffled.

Vibe explained and then added, "That's sorta my thing."

Cinder reverted to being human and he saw she was completely naked. Cinder threw her arms around Vibe's neck and hungrily kissed him. Then she reverted to her plasma state.

"And this is mine," she said with a very shy and cautious smile.

"Well, seeing as how your bad guy is down and we can kick serious vampire ass, how would you like to win a war with me?" Vibe inquired.

"Names first," Cinder insisted.

"I'm Vibe," he shared.

"Cinder," she revealed, "And I think I'd like that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked with a carefree grin.

So they went hunting vampires rather than vampires hunting them.

* * *

The Wisdom of Solomon told Captain Marvel fighting Solomon Grundy was a mistake, "Grundy, stop!"

To his surprise, Grundy did exactly that, "What?"

"Why are we even fighting?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Captain Marvelous hit Grundy. Grundy hit back," he explained.

And Captain Marvel realized the pointless fight was his fault, "Okay, let's call a truce."

"Okay," Grundy dully agreed, "What's a truce?"

"Not punching each other," Captain Marvel broke it down as simply as he could.

"Okay," Grundy seemed to like that idea, "Where Mary Marvelous?"

"I don't know," Captain Marvel realized with jolt fop panic, "Want to help me look for her?"

"Grundy help," the immense zombie agreed.

"I think you should stay on foot," captain Marvel suggested.

"Good. Flying make Grundy sick," he groaned.

* * *

Faust completed the ritual. And it had been every bit as savage and brutal as expected. Drakul hung with organs ripped out and limbs and heart torn from his body. Blood soaked Faust and Mary both.

"Oh look, the peasants come to oppose their goddess," Mary sneered as Pandora and Enchantress reached them, at long last, "You haven't even faced my elite yet."

As Mary's Royal Guard attacked Pandora, Faust opened with the first salvo at Enchantress, "Haven't learned you can't defeat me, witch?"

But Enchantress met his conjuring with equal and greater force. Faust was amazed because he hadn't realized Enchantress had been holding back on their previous encounter. Enchantress had access to incalculable amounts of magic but she became drunk on the power and when she was intoxicated, she became evil.

Pandora fought two dozen armed vampires simultaneously. Only her ability to heal almost instantly and inability to die, kept her in the fight. And suddenly a one-eyed girl with a two toned skull cap and flowing white hair landed next to Pandora while brandishing two swords.

As Ravager began beheading vampires, she chided Pandora, "No need to thank me."

"You are every much like your father," Pandora acknowledged her.

"I'm not sure that's a compliment," Ravager retorted, "But I'm here for the fight and not you anyway."

"Like your father indeed," Pandora whispered to herself.

Amon descended, bringing the Shining Knight with him while the Thunderbolt carried Jakeem Thunder. Jakeem looked around in disgust as the entire vampire army shifted its focus on them, "Say you, Thunderbolt. Kick some vampire ass."

"You betcha!" the Thunderbolt enthused.

Amon called his patron god's own name and summoned mystical lightning from Shazam to hurl at the vampire forces. The Shining Knight was the closest to Mary Seward, so he lifted his sword against the Queen of Blood. And for the first time in months, Mary looked worried.

* * *

Soul Thief was defeated and still barely alive. Zatanna's heated and impassioned pleas swayed Jennifer and Amethyst into sparing him. But Amethyst transported him with her to Gemworld where he would be held in the deepest dungeon. Zee and Jennifer began to pursue the vampires converging on Mary's position.

* * *

And Stargirl had mustered all of her inner strength by that time and began using the Cosmic Rod to radiate sunlight over and through Faust's darkness. As the light began to filter down, the vampires lost their supernatural gifts and became nearly mortal again. And the tide of battle severely turned against them.

* * *

At Biarkeresztes, Black Alice snapped out of her catatonia, "We need to join the others and get into the fight!"

"They said to wait," Detective Chimp argued.

"You're going to bloody well side with those nags when we can finally do something?" Goldilocks protested.

"Okay, I think I can work this thing," Detective Chimp held up Amethyst's gem. Goldilocks scooped up a wooden stake.

"Just in case," she shrugged as Misfit smirked at her.

"Hold on," Detective Chimp advised.

* * *

And suddenly they were at Targu Mures right in the midst of the battle surround Mary Seward. Misfit immediately threw in with the Enchantress against Faust. Black Alice knew Faust would resist her but she started to drain his power in order to weaken him against Enchantress and Misfit.

Goldilocks jumped behind Mary and wrapped her up in her hair. Then Goldilocks staked Mary through the heart. Because of the ritual, Mary was now the sire of every vampire present, including her own sire, Andrew Bennett. As she crumbled to dust, so did every vampire on the field.

Only the maimed Drakul remained and he only lived long enough to curse Mary's name.

* * *

Jay Young started as he awakened. Vac Shade returned to Earth Prime, having successfully reunited Mindwarp with his soul. Both were exhausted.

Outside of Swamp Thing's enclosure, Easy Company noticed the development as they stood watch. Ice Cream Soldier called out, "They're all back, Rock."

"Then I guess it's time we moved on," Sgt. Rock opined. And the soldiers of Easy Company, the crew of the Haunted Tank, and the Unknown Soldier all faded back into history.

Swamp Thing reassured Jay and Shade, "Rest easy and allow the power of the Parliament of Trees to renew your strength."

* * *

The Justice League Dark took custody of the Wizard, Faust, Condor, Osprey, and Kestrel. The House of Secrets appeared on the battle site and the prisoners were incarcerated within. Afterwards, the house vanished to wherever it chose to go next.

Then the House of Mystery appeared to gather the JLD. Junior happily left and Jason Blood and Deadman greeted the JLers as they entered. Inside, Shade and Mindwarp awoke finding themselves refreshed beyond measure and wondering where Swamp Thing had disappeared to.

* * *

Sir Justin was unimaginably stunned that it was Goldilocks that had ended the war. She offered him a shy smile in return, "Well, I've joined the Justice League Dark. This is what we do."

"But why join?" Sir Justin wanted to know.

"At first my plan was to impress you and win your heart," Goldilocks readily confessed, "But then it came to mean more to me. And that's why I stayed and fought today."

"And may I ask why dids't thou join?" Sir Justin inquired.

"I did it to find out what's left of my own heart," Goldilocks confessed, "I wanted to know if I could be the good person I was as a child before everything went wrong."

"And that is the only virtuous answer I would accept," Sir Justin admitted, "I cannot express my surprise at seeing you here with such boon companions. But there is also a sense of delight as well."

Goldilocks' heart threatened to soar but she made certain to hide that fact, "You, and others, have shown me a better way, Sir Justin. A way filled with chivalry and nobility. I'll never measure up to your own standard, or that of my sister, but I'm striving to set a standard of my own."

"As it truly should be," he was elated that his most vexing foe was now seeing the light, "Thou cans't aspire to knighthood but in this modern era thou can aspire for ever so much more. Thou cans't be more than just a lady. Thou cans't be a true hero."

"I'm not sure I can dream that large yet," Goldilocks stated, "But if I can make my sister, and you, proud then my dream will have come true."

"Nobly said," Sir Justin approved.

Misfit had been sent to retrieve Goldilocks, "The house is moving soon and Madame Xanadu and the big wigs want to talk to you."

"Fret away, Charli. We'll soon miss our ride and have to fend for ourselves in darkest Romania," Goldilocks teased her.

"You really want me to worry?" Misfit asked.

"Of course not, I was just trying to spark your rebellious spirit," Goldilocks shared.

"You're the strangest…and coolest adult I've ever met," Misfit admitted, "So hurry up so you don't get left behind."

"Out of the mouths of babes and all that. And she's only three years younger than me," Goldilocks grinned at the Shining Knight.

"Fare thee well, milady," Sir Justin bade her farewell, "Until we meet again on the morrow."

"Just a word?" Goldilocks requested, "Two men are going to attempt to visit Tessa. One will have silver hair and the other dark hair. They'll seem out of place because they are. Under no circumstances can Tessa be alone with these two men. If they manage that, they'll change history."

Sir Justine wanted to doubt her but she'd never seemed saner, "I…shall endeavor to do so."

"You'll have to do better than that," Goldilocks warned, "The fate of this world and its future depend upon it."

"How coulds't thou possibly know that?" the Shining Knight inquired.

"Because I've already lived it," Goldilocks confessed. She could see Sir Justin doubting her sanity again, "I know it sounds crazy now but it won't soon and very soon. Far too soon, actually. You cannot let Mekt Ranzz or Laevar Bolto anywhere near Tessa."

"And why is this?" Sir Justin asked.

"Because Tessa will forget who she's become and remember who she's always been," Goldilocks said cryptically. She saw his doubts fleshed out, "Look, you of all people should know time paradoxes mess with the head."

"I think we can agree on the insanity of these pleas," Sir Justin said stonily.

Goldilocks was disheartened, "Goodbye Justin. We're fated to meet again. Hopefully under better circumstances next time around."

She trudged off to the House of Mystery and it vanished as soon as she closed the front door behind her. Sir Justin impassively dismissed her claims.

* * *

Inside the House of Mystery, Madame Xanadu brought Goldilocks into her parlor. The Phantom Stranger and Pandora were already present. Madame Xanadu sat down and shuffled her cards.

"I've seen your fear become reality as they did for you before," she told Goldilocks, "You are correct in focusing on the Shining Knight. He alone has the ability to avert disaster but he can only do so with your aid. But if history is averted then you will have sacrificed your ambition to claim Sir Justin for your own. Can you do that? Can you sacrifice your personal desires to avert a thousand years of tyranny? Can you prevent Earth Prime from surrendering to Darkseid without a struggle and taking the multiverse with it?"

"I…can. It's why Dr. Fate sent me back here. Because my present self is sitting out these events," Goldilocks revealed.

"The beginning appears to be immutable but the end…the end isn't fixed quite yet," Madame Xanadu counseled her.

"I see," and Goldilocks hated the fact that she did, "Then I guess I'd best start packing and making travel arrangements. Where have we gone to?"

"Brooklyn," Madame Xanadu smiled, "Just where we need to be. As always."

As Goldilocks departed, Pandora asked another burning question, "What about the First Lantern crisis?"

"The LSV will strike because it's a historical fact that the Lanterns Corps are all preoccupied with Volthoom. And the sooner they ally with the Legion of Doom then the sooner the two Legions can reach an accord with the Power Ring Corps Volthoom is creating," the Phantom Stranger remarked.

"But the future isn't fixed yet," Madam Xanadu reminded them, "We have altered outcomes in the past, creating a different interpretation of predicted results. We can do it again but it will require all three of us working in tandem to guide those forces needed to push the future into a more desirable state."

"Then we are also agreed that we need to bring in Shazam, Dr. Mist, Nabu, and Amethyst?" Pandora asked.

"Amethyst can serve as our liaison with the Lords of Order…and even Kismet herself if need be," the Phantom Stranger decided.

"Agreed," Madame Xanadu declared.

"I agree," Pandora decided.

"Then let us begin," the Phantom Stranger proclaimed.

* * *

The JSA All Stars were mostly wary of the Titans. Vibe being a notable exception. As Anna teleported the Titans back to where they could fly their chartered jet back to their base of operations, Vibe looked wistful as they vanished.

"What are you dreaming about, Cisco?" Commander Steel asked him

"Nothing much," Vibe shrugged and joined in on the hike to reach the Star Spangled Racer.

But Vibe wasn't fooling Commander Steel. He and Judomaster had seen the looks exchanged between Vibe and the fiery Cinder. She seemed Vibe's type. All damaged and full of anger. Just the sort he'd try and save from herself. He wondered if Vibe realized missionary dating rarely worked.

Captain Marvel and Junior had been unable to find Mary. Anna had shifted Grundy off somewhere private. Captain Marvel finally turned to her as a last resort.

"Actually, things are a muddle here," Anna hated to admit, "We need Vibe."

Junior was a blur as he vanished and reappeared with a shaken Vibe. Vibe steadied himself, "Whoa! I think I lost a filling."

Anna described the situation to him and he began probing around, "Two portals were opened nearby. They went to the same place at different times. Mary's ties to Shazam lead to the oldest portal."

"So where do the portals go to?" Captain Marvel dreaded the answer.

"The Subtle Realms," Vibe hated to answer.


	15. Chapter 15

19

The Wrath diverted back towards the Narrows from Powers Tech Stadium. He'd arrived to find the Injustice League had already encountered Batman. Apparently the White Rabbit had used Nyssa al Ghul's influence to procure Deathstroke's services. But the Injustice League was already leaving and so were White Rabbit and her mercenary.

Of course, Deathstroke was a next level threat Wrath would avoid antagonizing at all costs. But radio traffic between the Leviathan forces and David Cain indicated Batman was his prisoner and he and the Injusticers were traveling across town back to the GCPD headquarters downtown.

Nyssa would never allow Wrath the access he needed to end Batman. So he concentrated on his two secondary targets. His remote surveillance indicated Grayle Hudson had taken Tim Drake out earlier in the evening when Leviathan was first making its jackboots felt. The al Ghul bitch couldn't stop Elliott Caldwell from killing them now

Wrath had no idea how Grayle had ended up caring for Bruce Wayne's former foster child. But she had and Wayne still provided financial support for the boy even if he wouldn't have anything to do with Tim. Even Wayne's ex-wife, police lieutenant Barbara Gordon, kept in better contact with him. Grayle had to die for betraying the first Wrath and saving Leslie Thompkins' life at the expense of his own. Tim needed to die because Wayne funded Batman. Drake was admittedly an indirect means to an end but Wayne had to suffer somehow.

The Wrath-mobile Mark I roared past Leviathan foot patrols and checkpoints with decreasing frequency as he neared the Narrows. The entire district was free from Leviathan's presence. And the police had always been infrequent visitors except those on Falcone's payroll and served as his enforcers. Even under Commissioner Gordon the unofficial policy had persisted. Now under Maggie Sawyer's blind eye, the old ways were rearing their head again. Provided Falcone survived somehow.

Wrath had to wonder what had possessed Thompkins to open her clinic in Crime Alley. It made Leslie a ridiculously easy target in Wrath's opinion. As the Wrath-mobile skidded to a halt, he jumped out of the jeep and proceeded straight into the clinic.

Patients were spilled out into the hallways. They scattered as Wrath moved through with his assault rifle tucked into his shoulder. The sight of the suffering being treated sickened Wrath. The weak should die and make way for the strong. After all, he might require such resources some day. Better to treat a superior being like himself rather than these addicts and wastrels.

All of Leslie's limited and overstretched staff had come in and a nurse hurried to find her. The elderly doctor confronted the Wrath, "You seem vaguely familiar. Have you threatened me before?"

"What?" Wrath was nonplussed by her cavalier attitude.

"It isn't a difficulty question," Leslie chided him, "Have you aimed a gun or other weapon at me before? So many have that I lose track of who's who."

"Bring me Grayle Hudson and Tim Drake or everyone dies," Wrath threatened.

"I see. You're picking up where that ghastly Wrath fellow left Grayle twenty years ago," Leslie made a face.

"Yes," Wrath thought she was a doddering dullard, "Bring them to me and no one else has to die."

"I rather doubt that," Leslie replied, "If you're anything like your predecessor was then you've made your name killing police and law enforcement officials. You can't afford to leave witnesses behind saying you terrorized a medical clinic in order to kill a defenseless woman and a boy barely in his teens. It doesn't fit your persona and your reputations must be held up at any and all costs."

Wrath just stared at her wondering how the hell she had deduced all of that in the last few seconds. Leslie shrugged, "I'm a general practitioner with an additional specialty in psychiatry. We're a fully functional clinic."

Wrath was uncomfortable now. And when he was uncomfortable he soothed himself by killing someone. So he took aim at Leslie's forehead.

"We'll willingly go with you," Grayle said from behind Leslie. Tim was with her. The glare the boy was giving Wrath made him think the teen was slightly unhinged. Wrath might be doing him a favor by putting him down.

"Then again, they may not," Spoiler announced from behind Wrath.

As he spun to confront her, she used her telescopic staff to disarm him of the rifle and as she reversed course and swept the staff the other direction; she smacked the pistol he was drawing out of his hand. Her follow up sweep smashed his head into the drywall.

Spoiler started backing away towards the front entrance, "Come and get me, tough guy."

Spoiler kicked the door open and vanished into the rain. Wrath snatched up his pistol and doggedly pursued her. Leslie handed the rifle to Grayle.

"Put that with the collection," she requested.

"Who was that?"Grayle asked.

"A young woman who is the antithesis of her father," Leslie explained, "She became a costumed adventurer as a result of spoiling his antics as a masked career criminal. Hence her pseudonym as the 'Spoiler'. Batman began to encourage her as a result of my recommending he do so. If Alfred Pennyworth was being accurate, she spent the bulk of the evening defending Alfred and Wayne Manor from assassins."

"Which leads us to the vigilante that disappeared before the break in," Grayle surmised.

"He's gone?" Leslie was surprised. No one had told her until now. But things had been rather hectic even before the Wrath terrorized the patients.

"Him and his collection of knives," Grayle said with distaste, "I think our patient had more in common with our intruder than he ever would with our savior."

"Perhaps you're right," Leslie sighed, "But I always have hope."

"And that's why everyone loves you," Grayle replied.

"Except for Falcone," Leslie reminded her.

"Yes," Grayle sighed, "Except for him."

* * *

Deathstroke impaled a Talon with his power lance. Then he set the power cell to begin building up to an eventual detonation. Then he vaulted over a second Talon using that one's head as a pivot point. As he landed, he drew his sword off of his back and swung around to behead the Talon. The first exploded and his constituent parts flew all across the street.

Deathstroke made his way towards the brownstone's entrance. A quick series of strokes left a third Talon beheaded and without arms. Deathstroke drew his pistol, an AEA Israeli Arms .50 caliber Desert Eagle, and opened fire at a fourth Talon that engaged him. Four consecutive shots and the Talon was practically headless.

He pierced the heart of the fifth Talon to attack him since arriving at the Court of Owls' last safe house. Having the Talon pinned in front of him, Deathstroke emptied the pistol so that the Talon's head was also reduced to gore. Deathstroke knew no matter how much regenerative capacity the Talons had, they weren't coming back from his treatment of them.

He holstered his empty pistol and wiped the blue tinted blood from his blade before sheathing it. Then he drew the pistol and ejected the magazine and exchanged it for a loaded one. All of this was done to draw out any more defenders. The two that had been at the rear of the building were already in pieces so he wasn't expecting them. But he knew at least two more had to be inside.

"Okay, give it to me," Deathstroke requested.

White Rabbit brought up the SAW she was cradling in both hands. Deathstroke hefted it with one and pulled the bolt, "This is going to get loud."

White Rabbit plugged her ears. She had helped Deathstroke secure the backdoor so he was in effect herding the Owls to their last refuge as well as exposing their Talons. Deathstroke opened fire and bullets punctured the front door. He perforated and shattered windows and laid down continuous fire until the fifteen hundred rounds in the ammo box were expended. He sat the machine gun on the ground.

"Stay behind me," he instructed White Rabbit.

She grinned, "I didn't know you cared."

"I'm assuming I won't get paid if you're dead," Deathstroke dryly replied.

"Good point," White Rabbit acknowledged, "I'll just be behind you."

Deathstroke rolled his remaining eye. White Rabbit decided to defend her honor, "But I'm not easy to kill."

"Duly noted," Deathstroke allowed, "Are you ready?"

Deathstroke kicked in the remnants of the front door. He jammed the barrel of his pistol in a Talon's mouth and fired several times. Then he clubbed the one approaching on his left with it. He holstered the gun and drew his knife. He speared the Talon under the jaw and twisted the Talon's brain apart with it. He finished what was left with his pistol.

He reloaded a second time and proceeded up the stairs. Fallen Owls littered the living room and stairwell. White Rabbit inspected the kitchen and dining room as well as the pantry and half bath. Joining Deathstroke on the second floor, she drew a line across her throat as she made eye contact with him. He finished kicking down doors and sweeping rooms to follow the blood trails that had continued up the stairs. But the second floor had to be checked just as a precaution in case any Talons were lurking there.

All the blood proceeded to the door of the master bedroom, which occupied the entire third floor. Deathstroke kicked the door in and saw an Owl with a gun. He reflexively put a bullet in the teen's eye.

"Don't make me do that again," Deathstroke warned.

Another Owl produced a handgun and Deathstroke executed her as well, "I can do this all day. Do you have the collective stomach for it?"

"You'll have to forgive our methods of requesting an audience but your own early efforts were quite…inhospitable despite early inroads," White Rabbit petitioned the dozen or so survivors.

"You betrayed us all!" The Owl Matron accused.

"As you betrayed my allies and myself," White Rabbit reminded her, "We had an accord and you broke it."

The Owl Matron turned sullen. White Rabbit decided to get down to business, "But I'm here to offer you a deal on behalf of the League of Shadows."

"What could you possibly offer us?" The Owl Matron was intrigued despite herself.

"Your own private country," White Rabbit told her, "You asked for Gotham and the League will give you New Jersey to with as you deem fit. The state legislature is currently debating a bill of secession. Passage being guaranteed by twenty-four nuclear devices planted across the state. Should they fail to ratify the bill, the nukes go off."

"Leaving the Court of Owls a radioactive cinder to rule," the Matron sniffed.

"You don't like your odds of success?" White Rabbit inquired, "Change them. You have influence that has never been fully revealed. Use it."

"And the League would simply carve out a nation-state and hand it over to us?" The Owl Matron had to wonder.

"The League has already set the plan into motion and the nukes are a strategic deterrent once everything comes into fruition," White Rabbit told them, "All you need to do now is agree to the terms."

"And what terms are those?" the Matron snapped.

"Your nation will be an apolitical zone," White Rabbit told her, "Offering sanctuary for those that can afford it protected by a nuclear umbrella. The deal is a simple, they pay but they also obey your rules and stipulations or they're ejected from the territory."

"And what do you get out of this?" the Owl Matron inquired.

"I get to be your liaison with the interested parties. Think of me as a screening service," White Rabbit grinned.

"In a perfect position to solicit bribes," the Matron sneered.

"There will be a nonrefundable application fee," White Rabbit explained, "That's just to cover my overhead. My main traffic will be the same as it is now."

"And that is?" the Matron was baffled.

"Peddling favors and influence," White Rabbit curtsied.

"How do we know this isn't simply a ruse to draw us out and kill us?" the Owl Matron voiced the question on all the Owls' minds.

"The Injustice League destroyed your other safe houses. Deathstroke here single handedly wiped out your remaining Talons. You are isolated. You are alone. And if I deemed it necessary, he would kill every single one of you before the first body hit the ground," White Rabbit informed them, "You have three hours to decide. Afterwards I take my offer to Leviathan."

"So it's to be blackmail," the Owl Matron sneered.

"Such a loaded word," White Rabbit chided her, "But apropos under these circumstances."

"Then we have little choice," the Matron decided.

"Honestly, you don't. But it helps if you keep a good attitude about it," White Rabbit suggested, "You'll be contacted with further instructions in three hours time. Meanwhile, I suggest you call your congressmen and women in your pocket."

White Rabbit exited the room and headed down the stairs. Deathstroke covered her back and made certain there were no last minute heroics on an Owl's part. Once outside, they prepared to part company.

"You're certain you don't need me?" Deathstroke inquired.

"Honestly? I don't think I can afford any more help," White Rabbit laughed lightly, "The League of Shadows gave me a generous budget and I've already blown through it."

"Be careful, I don't trust religious fanatics. Especially not Leviathan. If the reports concerning Heretic's death are accurate, the acolytes may go straight into a doomsday scenario," Deathstroke shared.

"It's only a matter of time before Leviathan slips its leash," White Rabbit agreed, "But that's what the Justice League is for."

"Which one?" Slade Wilson asked.

"As many as are needed," White Rabbit replied breezily, "Leviathan is, after all, the quintessential fall guy."

"It figures Talia would want that blot on her record removed," Deathstroke reasoned.

"You have an exit strategy?" White Rabbit asked.

"The flight gear Peabody whipped up for me," Slade revealed, "One part flying stealth wing and one part combat armor. I used it more recently to take down a pair of Blackhawk aircraft. It worked flawlessly. Well enough they sent the entire squadron in for me to knock out. The leader looked pissed as he was forced to eject. But Kaznia paid well to have their more recent technological developments kept safe. It'll be months until the Blackhawks have replaced enough airframes to fly again."

"Stay lucky, Slade," White Rabbit smirked.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Deathstroke slipped off his helmet and held it in one hand. He used the other arm to sweep White Rabbit into his embrace by her waist. Their kiss was pure hunger.

"Too bad you don't have time for more," White Rabbit wore a lustful smile, "I'd love to test drive your newfound youth."

"Trust me, it's the gift that keeps giving," Slade wore a cocky smirk as he replaced his helmet, "But I have to go and see about Rose. She's been a little _off_ since she met the Teen Titans. Red Arrow, Speedy, whatever the hell she's calling herself now was part of that mission. I didn't need Rose getting even more mixed up by coming here."

"Was it the Teen Titans as a whole or a particular Teen Titan?" White Rabbit asked.

Slade just stared at her. She shrugged, "You might need to find out."

"Damn straight I do," Deathstroke said like any jealous father.

"Good luck with that," White Rabbit tipped a two fingered salute and then she was suddenly at the end of the block. She set course for the Botanical Gardens where Ivy and Jaina Hudson should have been waiting for her. She had no worries regarding Deathstroke.

Slade got into Gotham undetected and would get out the same way. It's what he did. And he was damn good at it. And White Rabbit desperately wanted to ravish him. Almost as bad as she wanted Brucie. Maybe Jaina would want to play.

* * *

Atop the GCPD headquarters, Mad Dog and Annalea were trying their damndest to kill Hawkman. It wasn't until they bracketed him in a crossfire that they were able to wound him twice. Hawkman fluttered to the ground with his wings folded like a wounded bird's. The adoptive siblings headed for the stairwell so they could reach street level below and finish off the reincarnated Thanagarian. But first they had to stop by and help Cain's team kill the JLA. They both hoped it would be fun.

Aresia fought Troia in the skies stretching beyond the GCPD building. Lightning threatened to flash nearby as the storm intensified. But Troia stood her ground and kept the fight in the air.

Donna Troy had been best friends with Aresia back on Earth-52. She'd been the only one to defend Donna after she'd killed Diana. Hippolyta exiled Aresia even as she'd pronounced a death sentence over Donna.

But this version of Aresia was filled with hatred for all mankind. She'd managed to bioengineer a viral weapon that had threatened to kill every male on the planet, including aliens such as Superman and the Martian Manhunter. But Diana and Shayera Hol had stopped her mad ambitions and Aresia had supposedly died until she reappeared with the Injustice League.

Troia kept track of the frequency and proximity of the lightning. Then she saw the flash in the sky above her and she peeled away from Aresia and descended. The lightning struck Aresia's golden crown and bracelets. Her hair ignited and her nervous system was overloaded but since she wasn't grounded on a conductive surface, the effect was minimized.

Troia caught the plummeting Aresia and patted her hair down to extinguish it in order to aid what the rain was already doing about it. Troia went to ground and found Carter Hall slumped against and alley wall, profusely bleeding.

"Stay with me," Troia demanded as she ventured out of the valley and ripped the door of a squad car's trunk and retrieved a medical bag. Then she returned to disinfect and bind Hawkman's wounds. Grinning, she asked him, "What would you do without me?"

"Bleed," Hawkman replied.

She opted to not go there as she taped him off, "There. As good as it can get for now. You need to see Ri to be instantly and completely healed."

"It'll do," Hawkman tested his arms and twisted his hip. He'd been shot just above his heart and just below it as well. He handed her his mace, "I think it's best you carry this right now. I'll rely on my sword."

Donna knew that was as close to Carter Hall admitting the weight was too much for him as he was going to get, "Good plan."

"Let's get going," he urged and so they set out to rejoin Colonel Trevor's group.

* * *

"Damn! They're dousing the lights. Go to night vision," Starling instructed Bat-Girl from the Gotham Metro Bank Corp rooftop.

"Have you got anything to employ this cable with?" Catwoman asked about Lt. Gordon's grapple line connecting the two buildings.

Bat-Girl rummaged through Starling's equipment bag and produced two zip line wheel clamps, "This should do it."

"Thanks," Selina Kyle winked at her, "Now it's up to us to save the day. I'd say carry on but I actually prefer you two keeping your eyes on us."

Bat-Girl blushed for what seemed the umpteenth time. Starling just looked insufferably pleased with herself. Catwoman clamped on first and headed across the street to the GCPD roof. Catgirl followed her. Selina boosted Kitrina Falcone onto the wheel house roof.

Catwoman slowly rounded the structure and unfurled her whip from her waist as she did so. Batman was frozen in place near the edge of the roof while being lorded over by some biker slut. Near the center of the east side of the roof, Commissioner Sawyer still lay strapped to the now extinguished Bat Signal. After all, Batman was already here.

To the signal's right, Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock were huddled together and given the unnatural slant of Barbara's shoulders and the blood all over Bullocks hand and leg, Selina guessed they were both out of the action. Barbara spotted Catwoman and tipped her head to her left, which was Selina's right, and the corner of the wheel house.

Having her position blown, Nyssa snapped around the corner and fired an arrow from her bow. Catwoman barely managed to swat it aside with her coiled whip. Catgirl leapt off of the roof and delivered a perfectly executed flying kick into Nyssa's jaw.

Nyssa's second arrow went wild because of the blow. Then she swept Catgirl's feet out from underneath her with her bow. Catwoman snapped her whip at Nyssa to drive her away from Kitrina.

"Get her, stud!" White Lightning commanded and Batman rose and menacingly tread towards Catwoman.

"Not this again," Catwoman groaned.

Batman loomed over Selina abut she refused to back down, "You'll have to kill me."

Batman shuddered and his whole body convulsed as he broke the mental conditioning. White Lightning pouted, "This sucks."

"You truly are the Heir to the Demon," Nyssa applauded him, "Father chose well."

"Ra's was delusional up until his death," Batman replied scornfully, "Don't follow in his footsteps."

"I've never intended to," Nyssa shared, "All of this is just an opening gambit in a broader game of chess."

"Seriously?" Catwoman snorted, "What other rabbits do you plan on pulling out of your hood tonight?"

"Stay and find out," Nyssa offered, "You've survived Lady Shiva in the past. You may be worthy as well."

"Gee, thanks," Catwoman said snidely.

Nyssa began unfastening Sawyer's ropes, "Choose as you will. Gotham's police commissioner certainly has."

"You've fulfilled the terms of your offer?" Maggie asked.

"All of them except removing your Dark Knight dilemma," Nyssa admitted, "And that obstacle will be leaving with us in a moment."

"I'm not going anywhere," Batman vowed.

"You will or a nuclear device hidden somewhere within the state of New Jersey will be detonated," Nyssa told him bluntly, "These terms are nonnegotiable and you have five minutes to decide. Afterwards a failure to comply will result in a penalty. And a second device will be detonated five minutes after that until you comply. Consider it, Batman. Can you live with those consequences?"

"You're insane!" Batman decided.

"Hardly, after all who will miss Atlantic City except for Donald Trump?" Nyssa carefully revealed the location of the twenty-fifth bomb.

"You're bluffing," Batman guessed.

"Am I?" Nyssa pulled a detonator wand from her combat robes, "We should be able to see the light from the detonation flash."

A V-22 Osprey tilt rotor aircraft descended from the sky above and came to hover over the roof. Nyssa gave Batman a calculating stare, "Still wondering if you can disarm me without me triggering the device?"

Batman realized Talia had shared far too much information with her older half-sister, "What guarantee will I have you simply won't trigger the bomb anyway?"

"Because I'll hand it to you after we board the aircraft and you can sit beside me to insure I won't produce and use a second detonator," Nyssa offered, "Satisfied?"

"What about the bomb itself?" Batman sharply inquired.

"I'm certain Catwoman will be calling in the presence of the bomb to her ARGUS masters after we depart. They'll deal with it," Nyssa explained.

Bronze Tiger, Rictus, and Lady Shiva exited the craft. Nyssa gestured towards them, "An honor guard if you will."

Batman looked back at Catwoman. She nodded her understanding. Batman mounted up into the tilt rotor. Nyssa followed him into it and visibly handed him the remote detonator. The three assassins boarded the craft as well. It rose above the tallest spire in Gotham City and its engines tilted downwards and the props applied forward thrust. And the V-22 was gone.

Selina watched this all happen in transfixed horror. Catgirl snapped out of it with a single question, "I wonder why Starling never took a shot?"

"I need to call in the bomb to Waller and then we can find out," Catwoman offered her protégé.

* * *

Merlyn and Dark Archer burst out of the stairwell with arrows nocked and their bowstrings drawn back. Merlyn missed Starling as she immediately rolled away from the rifle upon hearing the kick at the door. She drew her Glock from her shoulder holster and she hastily got off two rounds before Merlyn could drive an arrow into the pistol's barrel.

Starling discarded the ruined gun and used a hand spring to get to her feet. She immediately closed the distance while Merlyn was taking aim again. She smacked the bow out of his hands. He immediately became enraged.

"You think all I am is the bow?" Merlyn screeched as he attacked her.

* * *

Bat-Girl had blocked Dark Archer's opening shot with her night vision equipped binoculars. But she was on him before he could nock his next arrow. Using the arrowhead like a knife, she jabbed at him while he sat his bow down.

Bat-Girl soon discovered he was as proficient at hand to hand as she was. As they fought, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her red wig off to reveal her naturally blond hair. Because Dark Archer's face was obscured by a sash, she couldn't tell if he was laughing at her or not.

"It seems you aren't what you seem to be," he _was_ laughing.

"And what's that?" Bat-Girl grated.

"Eye candy," he chortled.

His testicles paid for that. And then she used punches, knee and elbow strikes to punctuate she was far more than any kind of fluff. Dark Archer was beaten senseless within minutes.

* * *

Starling had pushed Merlyn into picking up his bow and using it as a weapon. She flashed out an extendable baton and fought back with equal vigor. She managed to redirect him and was now pushing him towards the edge of the roof.

Getting him there, Starling used a side kick to send him over the edge. She had to give the aging archer credit. He didn't scream.

But as she watched, he also didn't die. Merlyn fired off a grappler arrow through a window as he passed by. It found a purchase and he was able to halt in plummet and begin a controlled descent. But when he reached the front doors, he turned and fled into the night.

Starling rejoined Bat-Girl and gripped Lizzie's hand in her own. Dark Archer sneered, "So you're a pair of dykes. I should have known."

"You want to eat your balls, tough guy?" Starling started towards him. Bat-Girl intercepted him.

"We don't have a clear sanction on him," she reminded Starling, "They'll want to interrogate him."

"You'd better pray I'm not one of your interrogators," Starling threatened Malcolm Merlyn, "Because I always get what's left of the men to talk."

"You couldn't even kill my father," Dark Archer snidely laughed.

"Night's young, junior," Starling warned him, "And he abandoned your sorry ass. Feeling the love yet?"

Bat-Girl ended the debate with a right cross that knocked Dark Archer out, "That'll buy us some peace."

"Looks like your hair color is an open secret now, Lizzie," Starling chuckled.

"Only if this scum ever sees the light of day again," Bat-Girl countered.

"Why not stay natural and just create a new outfit you can color coordinate with?" Starling asked, "Because blonde just doesn't go with all of that red. And I'm certain Waller has minions standing by to do nothing but whip up outfits for the Justice League."

"Maybe some other day," Bat-Girl deflected the suggestion.

"You and your homage to your aunt," Starling sighed.

Nyssa's V-22 descended to the GCPD rooftop at that moment. Starling bolted for her rifle, "Holy shit!"

Bat-Girl scooped up her binoculars, "This is a who's who of the League of Assassins. And Batman seems to have freed himself but now he's surrendering to them."

"I've got eyes on the Raatko bitch and she's waving some kind of detonator around. I can't tell if it's a dead man's switch or not. I don't have a shot," Starling complained.

"What about the tilt rotor itself?" Bat-Girl suggested.

"If I had a fifty cal., maybe," Starling grumbled.

"They're taking off and we only have Merlyn's son to show for it," Bat-Girl was downtrodden, "And the bad guys have Batman."

"Well, Sunny-Jim is going to tell us exactly where they took him and why. I promise you that," Starling was deadly serious.

* * *

Katana stood poised in the open area in the center of the Vice squad room. Steve Trevor was behind a nearby detective's desk. Black Canary and Speedy were to the right of the door while Huntress and Question stood opposite them in the other corner.

Vigilante and Vixen stood in the furthest portion of the room. Animal Man, Crimson Fox, Batwoman, Ri, and Darknight were scattered throughout the rest of the space. David Cain poked his head around the door's corner and Trevor took a shot.

"That's a warning, Cain," the Colonel announced.

"So good of you to recognize me, Colonel," Cain called back, "We haven't seen each other since Team 7 went defunct."

"I can say that fact has been a pleasure," Trevor confessed, "As I recall our last meeting took place in Afghanistan when you and the League of Assassins were supporting a Taliban warlord."

"And as I recall, your team pushed us out and killed the warlord and his men," Cain recalled.

"The locals under his rule were more frightened of your League than they were of the Taliban. Must make you proud," Trevor quipped.

"Water under the proverbial bridge. I left the League of Assassins," Cain chided Trevor.

"For the Injustice League," Trevor knew, "How does it feel to be Nyssa Raatko's lapdog?"

"How does it feel to still be Amanda Waller's?" Cain derisively sneered.

"Pretty damn good, actually," Trevor yelled back.

"Same for me," Cain confessed, "So are we doing this or what?"

"Right on schedule," Trevor thought aloud.

* * *

Cain rushed in and went straight for Katana. Syonide split off to the right and Mad Dog and Annalea took the left corner. The rest of the JLA watched while trying to reposition to help their teammates. But a humming came from the department lieutenant's office and glass shattered.

Lady Flash had ridden a window washing gondola down from the roof. That was what Cain had been stalling for. Mad Dog and Annalea's arrival had just been fortuitous.

Trevor tried directing his force but he couldn't even properly see Lady Flash. She was blur of color that was smashing into people and nearly supersonic speed. Then, Cain was brandishing a cutlass and attacking Katana. Katana seemed impassive but Trevor was getting to know her well enough to know she was excited. Cain offered her first real challenge since she'd killed the Heretic.

Lady Flash darted to and fro. Her opening accelerated right cross took Animal Man off his feet. Then a leg sweep bowled Crimson Fox over. Lady Flash then ducked under Ri's sword stroke and piston punched her stomach. An uppercut coming up off the floor at superhuman speed picked Darknight up off his feet and landed him on his back.

A shoulder check smashed Vixen through the drywall. Vigilante began fan firing his revolvers. The rounds weren't particularly aimed and came close to hitting his own partners.

"Vigilante! Cease fire for god's sake! You're going to hit one of us," Trevor shouted at him.

But Vig shot his own field commander as predicted. Trevor hefted himself from sprawling across a desk to suddenly find his rifle yanked out of his hand and its butt smashed into his temple. Trevor went down and barely held on to consciousness but his vision had blurred and his head was bleeding into his eye.

Lady Flash waited until Vigilante was attempting to reload and then gave him a right-left-right cross combination. Her sheer momentum made the blows feel like bricks were smashing into him. Like Trevor, Vig was struggling just to keep from passing out.

Lady Flash ground to a halt and looked around. She could have sworn Cain had briefed her that the JLA had a pair of Batwomen. But she couldn't spot any of them.

Unbeknownst to Lady Flash, Batwoman was sliding the grate to the ventilation system aside. She executed a forward flip as she leapt out of the shaft and dropped Lady Flash on to her face, "Didn't see that coming, did you? You Russian whore."

Lady Flash was almost instantly on her feet and delivering a punch, " _Nyet_. But tell me, did you ever see that coming?"

Trevor's vision was clearing and he could see the obvious tremor in Lady Flash's hands. Reports indicated that Christina Molotova had become addicted to a substance known as Velocity 9. Reports from World Army files indicated that Vandal Savage had the drug developed to give soldiers access to the Speed Force. But the process was imperfect and killed nearly every subject. And it created a crippling addiction.

For speedsters successfully adapted to the Speed Force, it enhanced their abilities up to and including doubling their natural talents. Lady Flash had begun as an operative for the Russian Blue Trinity team. But Blue Trinity had been experimental and had never lived up to their expected potential. And it later became known that two of the three members of the team had grown too unstable and they'd been diagnosed as being psychotic.

Christina had hunted down her former teammates and eliminated them. But then she fled Russia rather than be subjected to further experimentation. Fortunately for Blue Trinity's successors, the process that created Red Trinity had been perfected and then lost after the mysterious death of the lead scientists and the loss of all of their research. Christina had been implicated but nothing had ever been proven.

But on her own, Lady Flash was noticeably slower than either of the Flashes or Jesse Quick. She was even slower than Red Trinity and there was marked performance degradation between the former and the latter. But today, Christina was outperforming herself. Which could only mean the tales of drug use were accurate.

But the faster she went, the swifter the drug metabolized. Trevor shouted to everyone, "Don't let her slow down. Push her as hard as she can go!"

Trevor fired off several well placed shots to get Lady Flash running again. Vigilante was more circumspect this time around. Vixen channeled a mongoose and seriously threatened Lady Flash with her lightning reflexes and claws. Lady Flash broke away from her only to be threatened by Ri and Darknight again.

Lady Flash dodged and wove around Ri's sword before driving a knee into Ri's stomach and smashing an elbow into the back of her head. Darknight used his stick fighting training against Lady Flash but she piston punched his face several times. This led her into Animal Man and Crimson Fox.

Animal Man summoned the abilities of a stingray and Lady Flash felt shocks every time she made contact with him. Once again she broke off. Crimson Fox barely slowed her down but she was slowing. Batwoman came back into it at that time.

Lady Flash raced for her and then skidded to a halt. Convulsing, she dropped into a heap on the floor. Spasms racked her body.

Batwoman turned to Trevor, "You knew?"

"With almost certainty," Trevor admitted, "She's suffering from acute withdrawals. She won't be bothering anyone again until she dries out."

* * *

Mad Dog chose that moment to abandon Question and attack Trevor. He charged the ARGUS agent with two pistols drawn. Trevor shouldered his rifle and put one round after another into Cain's adopted son. Mad Dog was still in motion even after he was already dead. His muscles just hadn't discovered that fact yet.

Annalea went mad with grief and slashed across Question's chest with a combat knife. Then she pulled another knife from a sheath and attacked Huntress. Huntress was barely holding on before she kicked Annalea back.

Then she drew her crossbow. A bolt was already loaded and it just needed to be cocked. Aiming between Annalea's eyes she offered one warning.

"Back off or die," Huntress growled.

Annalea charged and then her head lurched back and she fell over with a quarrel protruding out between her eyes. Huntress was angered, "Dammit, Q! I warned her."

"I think this was the outcome she truly desired," he offered reassurance.

"God I hope so," Huntress said miserably.

* * *

Syonide used her electro-whip as a short range stunning device while Black Canary fought her. Speedy was getting frustrated. Every time she had a clear shot, Dinah would step back into the way. Mia Deardon was ready to just release an arrow anyway and hope for the best.

As if Dinah Drake Lance had known, she spun out of the way. Speedy's first arrow went through Syonide's dominant hand. As the Injusticer transferred her whip to her other hand, Speedy put an arrow in her left arm. And then another in Syonide's right thigh. Mia put one in Syonide's left calf just for the fun of it.

"I give already!" Syonide screamed.

Black Canary slapped a choke hold on her and brought her under submission. Syonide struggled despite her intentions to surrender, "Wh...what? _Urk_!"

"Only one way to be sure," Speedy happily informed the unconscious Syonide.

* * *

Cain broke away from his fight with Katana long enough to realize both of his adopted children were dead. Cain wildly charged back at Katana. His efforts were wild and sloppy compared to his fighting style just seconds before. But Katana could very well understand the reasons why.

Katana easily disarmed him and he dropped to his knees, "Well? Finish it."

"No," Katana said firmly.

"Why?" Cain demanded to know.

"Despite your allegiance you fought honorably," Katana answered, "And it is what you wish for so it will be denied to you."

Cain leapt to his feet and was struck over the head by an Nth metal mace. As Cain fell to the floor, Troia grinned, "Am I late or early?"

Trevor breathed a sigh of relief sat seeing Hawkman and Troia again. Especially with Carter being severely wounded. Trevor turned to Ri.

"Take care of Hawkman's wounds," he requested.

She did so and Troia helped him unwind the now useless bandages. He tested his shoulder and his waist. Seeing no lasting effects of the bullet wounds he asked Troia to return his mace.

"And here I was beginning to think it would be my souvenir from this mission," she mock pouted.

Hawkman impassively stared at her. She threw up her hand, "I'm kidding."

"Someone secure our three prisoners. They shouldn't be going anywhere soon but we should take precautions," Trevor instructed.

Catgirl appeared in the doorway, "Uh…Colonel? You really need to meet Commissioner Sawyer on the roof. And there's wounded Ri can take care of."

* * *

When they got there, Catwoman looked less than happy. Ri immediately addressed Barbara and Bullocks wounds. They were both astonished and amazed by the former Chinese operative's powers.

"Ain't this a hoot?" Bullock tested his leg and flexed his hand open and closed.

Barbara rotated both of her shoulder now that they were held back in place by her healed clavicles, "I have no idea who she is but I'm glad she's on our side."

But the detectives carefully studied Trevor's reaction to Sawyer's news about the nukes. And the fact she'd agreed to the League of Shadows' deal regarding Gotham's fate. Trevor was understandably livid.

"Dammit Sawyer! I know you consider Batman to be a colossal pain in your ass but that doesn't mean you make a deal with the terrorists overrunning your city!" Trevor was dangerously close to losing his composure.

"Those terrorists eliminated the bulk of Gotham's crime families and their thugs," Sawyer snapped back, "As well as the leading masked psychotic that riles them all up. I'd say this deal is the best thing to ever happen to Gotham."

"I'll explain that to your boss," Trevor coldly replied, "These 'beneficent' terrorists tried to kill Mayor Hamilton. Only the JLA's efforts kept him alive. He's in ARGUS' custody now. So I'd say enjoy your job while you still have it."

"I don't care!" Sawyer raged, "This city is finally safe!"

Trevor's transceiver began to beep and he touched the earpiece, "Amanda, we've got a helluva situation brewing here."

 _"It's worse than you know, Steve,"_ Waller replied, _"Satellites reveal Leviathan is swapping out their missile artillery loads. The cases for the replacement rockets are compatible with safeguards used for missiles with chemical warheads."_

"Son. Of. A. Bitch," Trevor said very slowly, "Where are they located?"

 _"At every Leviathan checkpoint across the city,"_ Waller explained.

"Without PG and the Black Marvels we're pretty much restricted to being on foot. Every car in a ten blocks radius has been destroyed," Trevor alerted her.

 _"Sue and I are aware of the situation and I've alerted the Justice League Unlimited. They're willing to act under your authority in this situation. Three members of the team are already in Gotham on a recon mission,"_ Waller shared, _"So play nice, Colonel."_

* * *

Trevor gathered the entire team. Bat-Girl and Starling had dragged Dark Archer to the GCPD. Troia collected Aresia. Barbara and Bullock took custody of them and Cain, Syonide, and Lady Flash. Sawyer sullenly watched as the JLA prepared to dismantle the newfound "peace" Gotham enjoyed.

Hawkman and Troia set out by air to attack and disable Leviathan crews. Meanwhile, the rest of the JLA paired off and set out on foot to thwart Leviathan's plans. In the Narrows, Spoiler fought for her life against the Wrath. Both were blithely unaware of the impending gas attack.

But White Rabbit was all too cognizant of the possibility as she joined Poison Ivy and Jaina in Ivy's biologically engineered air filtration system that the Botanical Gardens had been transformed into. But as of yet, no one had a plan regarding the twenty-four hidden nuclear bombs while ARGUS teams dealt with the red herring in Atlantic City.


	16. Chapter 16

24

The JLA locked their Injustice League prisoners in the GCPD's bank of meta-human cells in Central Holding. The officers guarding the "normal" prisoners who had been held before and during the night-long assault on the city took charge of the Injusticers while Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock feverishly worked to revive the thousands of fallen police officers.

* * *

The state governor was keeping the pressure on the New Jersey state legislature. Never had so many been focused on singular task in Trenton's history. The Governor, and Presidential hopeful, had a doomsday countdown clock installed for the joint session of the bicameral houses to stare down while they endlessly debated and courted unprecedented disaster.

The Governor had spoken with the White House and been deflected to the Secretary of Defense. The President and Vice-President had abruptly left Washington DC mere hours before. And they, despite being in contact with the White House situation room, were unavailable to consult with a rival from the opposition political party. And that was after the way the governor had praised the President after hurricane disaster relief. It seemed politics truly didn't make for bedfellows.

The SecDef essentially ordered the governor to stall the terrorists, for weeks if need be, until the United States had located this "League of Assassins". After the military mobilized, there would no longer be a threat. Or so the official thinking in Washington DC went.

"But if these terrorists do hold to the deadline and detonate twenty-four nuclear devices such as the one reported to be in Atlantic City?" the Governor asked.

"Then America grieves with you and we'll find the sonuvabitches responsible and nuke those mothers ourselves," the SecDef vowed.

"We won't be grieving and neither with the states bordering mine," the governor thought the man was insane.

"It'll be a tragedy on an unprecedented scale. The President is good at handling tragedy," the SecDef assured him, "He might even get a third term out of it."

The Governor told the Secretary of Defense to perform a sexual act upon himself and then demanded he pass the message onto the President as well. Then he hung up. He began to wonder if every politician was an asshole. And what did that make him?

* * *

In one of Gotham's outer neighborhoods, a Leviathan foot patrol suddenly felt their bladder control functions get wobbly as a boom tube opened fifteen feet above their heads. What semblance of self control they had vanished as Mr. Miracle led his wife, Barda, John Stewart, Shayera Hol, J'onn Jonzz the Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom through the wormhole. The Leviathan soldiers broke and ran away as the Justice League Unlimited surrounded Clark Kent and Wally West.

The Atom leapt out of Clark's ear and resumed his natural stature. Clark and Wally rapidly changed clothes and transformed into Superman and the Flash, respectively. But neither of the two men could understand why the JLU broke their cover.

"What's going on? Why this and why now?" Superman asked.

"ARGUS has assumed complete control over Gotham City in particular and the state of New Jersey in general terms. The Justice League of America has opted to call us in as well," J'onn informed the trio.

"What? They can't hack it?" Flash chortled.

"The Leviathan scum are loading chemical and nerve agents into their mobile missile launchers and are prepared to bombard the local populace," Barda glared down at Flash,"Is that threat imminent enough for you?"

"Where did they get the stuff to do that?" Flash wondered.

"Talia Head created Leviathan while she ran LexCorp. She divested several key arms manufacturing sites and ceded them over to the newly created terrorist army. But Leviathan was built around religious lines and Talia was their mother goddess. When she rejoined the League of Shadows, Talia divested all authority within Leviathan and placed it with her heir apparent, a man known only as the Heretic. The JLA is reporting that the Heretic has been neutralized," Captain Atom briefed Flash.

"So we can talk to him, right?" Flask asked hopefully.

"I don't think anyone besides a medium will ever talk to him again," Captain Atom said gravely, "And even then only if they can penetrate Katana's sword somehow."

"Oh," Flash was crestfallen.

"Fortunately, these rains work in our favor," John reminded everyone, "They'll slow down the spread of the gases and chemicals while serving to speed up their neutralization."

"Still, I'd like you airborne to intercept any rockets that launch," Superman requested, "As for the rest of us, I'll head north and work my way in. Flash, you take the south. Scott and Barda, you take east. Captain Atom, you concentrate on the west and J'onn and Shayera will drive straight towards the city center."

"I'll hop a ride with Shayera," Atom looked towards her, "If you don't mind."

"Just don't fall," Shayera nodded.

"Everyone, split up," Superman instructed and the team deployed.

Shayera kissed John's lips and then her wings beat as she lifted into the skies above. John glowed green as his power ring defied gravity and lifted him into the air as well. Shayera was the first to engage the enemy and Atom, who'd been nestled in the shoulder seam of her armor, grew to join the fight.

In the distance, the sounds of battle wafted through the air. The JLU had met the enemy. And Leviathan didn't like it.

* * *

Battles raged across downtown Gotham and its periphery. It seemed like the Justice League of America had already established partnerships in just the brief time of its existence. Black Canary and Speedy made natural partners as did Vigilante and Vixen. Animal Man and Crimson Fox had surprised each other with their natural affinity for teamwork. Of course, the Question and the Huntress were inseparable. Ri and Darknight had only recently been reunited and they wouldn't let anything separate them again. Starling and Bat-Girl had similar circumstances. Katana and Batwoman were being paired by default and were working together for the first time.

Steve Trevor thought he was working solo but then Catwoman tackled him just moments before a Leviathan ambush would have torn him apart. With her face just inches from his, Selina Kyle grinned at Trevor, "Fancy meeting you here, Colonel."

"Selina?" Trevor was still baffled by the unexpected save, "But where's Kitrina?"

He suddenly heard screams and cries of pain. Catwoman slid off of him to let him up enough to view Catgirl tearing into the Leviathan checkpoint, "Oh, she's around."

"A little help, maybe?" Catgirl shouted out at them.

Catwoman and Trevor flew into action and disabled the Leviathan crews and their guards. Trevor's methods were far more lethal than either Selina or Kitrina's Falcone's. The entire checkpoint was rendered inoperative in minutes.

"Um…thank you?" Trevor looked uncomfortable addressing Selina.

Catwoman leaned into his chest and she gazed up at him, "You're quite welcome, Steve."

"I…um…think we should stick with 'Colonel' or 'Trevor' in the field," Trevor was totally flummoxed now.

"Whatever you say, Col. Steve Trevor," Catwoman oozed pure seduction.

Kitrina was barely restraining herself from breaking out laughing as Trevor blushed all shades of red. He managed to say, "I thought you went over one block."

"We did," Catwoman said matter of factly, "But these people have distributed themselves in alternating blocks and intersections, "So we could help you out and you can reciprocate."

"You could have just…" Catwoman made a gentle hand stroke over his testicles and Trevor gulped, "asked?"

"Maybe next time," Catwoman shrugged, "Meanwhile, just keep this encounter in mind for later on."

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't ask why?" Trevor was beginning to understand the seduction routine.

"Because you're a very smart man," Catwoman grabbed hold of him and layered on a smoldering kiss. Trevor knew he should end it but he was actually rather enjoying himself. But Catwoman broke it off, "I'm surprised at you, Steve. Impropriety and all that."

"I didn't think it would slow you down," Trevor confessed, "Or was I wrong?"

"Mmm…no, you were one hundred percent right about that," Selina admitted, "Now, where are we headed to next?"

"Down your assigned boulevard to disable the next launching system," Trevor told her, feeling rather like a mouse caught by a pair of cats.

"Then lead on," Catwoman urged, "And we really need to talk about those nukes."

"You think Raatko is serious?" Trevor asked her.

"Her extended family isn't known for their levity," Selina reminded him, "Nor do they bluff. And Talia was known to play the JLU back when she headed up LexCorp."

"Waller mentioned something about Talia using Poison Ivy to set a trap for Batman, Question, and Huntress at LexCorp Metropolis," Trevor told his working partners.

"Let's just say where Ra's al Ghul was all power and persuasion, Talia is a slow knife that carves its way through your flesh so skillfully and subtlety that you don't realize you've been fatally stabbed until you're already dead," Catwoman informed Trevor.

"Any insights into Nyssa Raatko?" Trevor had argued in favor of Selina's inclusion in the JLA precisely because of her previous associations.

"I think Nyssa is the perfect fusion of Ra's and Talia's approaches," Selina admitted, "She's scary in a way that most people can only dream of being. And she's one hundred percent into her cause."

"Which is?" Trevor asked, assessing the comments knowing Selina had been attached to the Legion of Doom before joining the Justice League.

"I have no idea and I think that is the scariest part of all," Catwoman shared.

* * *

Hawkman and Troia had each gone their separate ways to strike targets further than the rest of the JLA could reach on foot. It was becoming painfully clear the JLA needed a speedster to cover greater ground when Power Girl and the Black Marvels were elsewhere. What neither knew was Waller had approached Red Trinity and been turned down flat.

But Hawkman and Troia were the first to encounter JLA members. As the neutralization effort wrapped up, the JLU and JLA converged on a single point. They chose the GCPD headquarters as their neutral ground.

* * *

"Col. Trevor?" Superman recognized Trevor as being a unit commander for ARGUS, "I take it you're in charge of this group?"

"I am," Trevor confirmed it.

"I have to say I'm leery of government sponsored teams after what occurred with the United Nations," Superman threw out in the open.

"ARGUS isn't the UN," Trevor rebutted the statement; "We're not equipping a World Army and handing it over to a known mad man."

"No, but ARGUS is a branch of the Department of Defense," Captain Atom reminded the JLU, "And ARGUS was ultimately the authority behind CADMUS."

"And when CADMUS was dismantled, the UN took over SHADE, the DEO, and a dozen other agencies that concerned themselves with the paranormal and meta-humans. That gave those agencies UN sanction and funding in addition to the Justice League Unlimited and the International Security Agency. With the JLU leaving the UN and the Global Guardians becoming the Justice League International, that left just a few pieces of CADMUS left over for ARGUS to absorb."

"Like Task Force X," John said disapprovingly.

"You know as well as I do that the Suicide Squad was shut down," Trevor retorted.

"So why are we here?" Shayera decided to cut through the verbal sparring.

"The League of Assassins claims to have planted twenty-four nuclear weapons throughout the state of New Jersey. The state legislature has been given an ultimatum to pass and ratify a bill of secession or the devices will be detonated and we have eight hours left to that deadline," Trevor informed them, "The leader of tonight's operation is one Nyssa Raatko and she claims to be Ra's al Ghul's previously unrecognized daughter."

"Will she follow through with it?" J'onn asked.

"We think so," Trevor shared, "She used the revelation of a twenty-fifth bomb to coerce Batman into surrendering to her. I've received confirmation that ARGUS agents did find a neutron bomb inside a casino in Atlantic City."

"I'm hearing three sonic booms coming in," Superman looked west.

Power Girl, Black Adam, and Isis came to a sudden halt and set down near the assembled Justice Leagues. A deafening boom filled the air. PG just grinned.

"Hello, Galatea. Or is it simply 'Power Girl' these days?" Superman greeted her.

"I know it's a little late to be establishing a secret identity," Power Girl admitted, "But Galatea Hamilton doesn't need her name and address splashed all across the media. Her secret agent husband would have to shoot her."

Trevor found out Waller had already briefed the new arrivals about the imminent threat, "We know Nyssa Raatko has the resources to do exactly as she threatens if she truly is an al Ghul. But that's the effect. What's the underlying cause?"

"Colonel, I recommend that Black Adam, Isis, Hawkman, Troia and I assist the JLU with tracking down the bombs while the rest of the team traces the reasons for them back to the source," Power Girl suggested.

Trevor was secretly proud of how Galatea's early training had developed as she had as a person at the same time. Superman immediately spoke up, "It's a good plan."

"I'll stay with the JLA," Atom volunteered.

"Even better," Superman wanted eyes on the government sponsored team.

Which was exactly what Trevor wanted to avoid. In the presence of a nuclear threat, civil rights were suspended and any and all methods for extracting information from relevant suspects was allowed, "Fine. Our team will be returning to the GCPD to interrogate our prisoners."

"I'll sit in if you don't mind," Atom volunteered himself.

"Not at all," Trevor cast knowing glances at Starling, Bat-Girl, the Question, and the Huntress as he turned away from the JLU.

"Colonel, will Commissioner Sawyer cooperate while you question suspects in her custody?" Atom asked.

"It doesn't matter. Those are federal prisoners in ARGUS custody. Sawyer is just detaining them," Trevor told him, "I can get a dozen federal judges to order Sawyer to cooperate. If she refuses, we'll just add it to the list of charges being compiled against her."

"Against the police commissioner?" Atom was surprised.

So Trevor told him about Sawyer's own admission of guilt regarding cooperating with Nyssa Raatko in order to fulfill one goal: the removal of the Batman from Gotham City. Atom went far beyond stunned at that point.

"John, you and Captain Atom get some altitude over the state and use your ring and Captain Atom's nuclear abilities to detect where the bombs are hidden," Superman instructed.

* * *

The duo began with Gotham itself. Captain Atom dimly sensed diffuse radiation sources and told John what he was detecting. John used his ring to lock onto those signatures and interpose them with an interactive map of Gotham City.

"Those are hospitals," John revealed.

They rapidly moved across the state of New Jersey and only found more of the same. Returning to the JLU and JLA mixed force, John made his report, "Do you think they could be bluffing?"

"Every member of the League of Assassins bugged out of Gotham in a hurry," Troia reminded them, "And the remaining Injusticers seem oblivious so I doubt they even know about the bomb threat."

"Wouldn't a hospital's radiology and nuclear medicine departments give off a signature as well?" Flash wondered.

"Duh! It's brilliant!" Shayera realized, "They can't mask the radiation that the bombs give off so they just hid them next to other nuclear material to hide them in plain sight."

"My God, how vile," Superman realized.

Power Girl immediately contacted Trevor who then bumped the deduction up to Waller. Flash had another question at that point, "What about nuclear reactors?"

"Fits the profile," Shayera agreed, "And the resultant contamination from the reactor exploding would be far worse than the peripheral detonation. It could cover all of North and South America as well as Western Europe and Africa."

"How many nuclear reactor stations are there in New Jersey then?" Mr. Miracle wondered.

"Three," Power Girl readily answered, "Two in Lower Alloways Creek and another in Lacey Township. All have multiple reactors."

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged, "There wasn't much to do between CADMUS training sessions so I read encyclopedias."

"Encyclopedias plural?" Flash yelped.

"More than one publisher prints encyclopedias and they're all different to varying degrees," Power Girl explained, "And I read each of them a couple of times."

"You read the entire encyclopedia, not once, but several times. And you read different editions on top of it," Flash suddenly had a new respect for Galatea.

"John and Captain Atom, divvy up the reactors at Lower Alloways Creek. Power Girl and I will take Lacey Township," Superman instructed, "The rest of you fan out across the state and investigate major hospitals. When and if you find a nuke, call it in and either Power Girl or myself will dispose of it by sending it into the sun."

Hawkman headed northwest. Shayera went south. Troia went southeast. Mr. Miracle used a boom tube to cover central New Jersey while Barda did the same for the central coast. J'onn elected to go to Trenton. That left the southern portion of the state divided amongst the Flash, Black Adam, and Isis.

* * *

Sue Dibney called the teams on the common channel they were using. She quickly described the yield of the neutron bomb that had been discovered in Atlantic City. That particular device had been disguised as a working vending machine. But inside the vending machine there had been a cylindrical device not unlike a conventional thermonuclear warhead. The blast, if left unchecked, would eradicate all life within a three hundred mile radius and it could've easily spread a fallout field a thousand miles or more.

So the League of Assassins wasn't just threatening New Jersey or the East Coast. The only question was why would the League of Shadows, whose ostensibly goal was to cleanse the Earth and recreate a botanical utopia, condone the use of such horrific weapons with two to three thousand year consequences? The working theory had changed from Nyssa having Talia's full support to the Injusticer running a rogue operation with the League's coerced assistance. Lady Shiva and the rest may not have known the Demon Hand's operation wasn't sanctioned by the Demon's Head. Which in turn could prove to be the beginning of an internal power struggle within the League of Shadows.

* * *

Superman and Power Girl split up upon reaching the reactors at Lacey Township. Power Girl found the bomb hidden next to a reactor core. After disposing of it in outer space, she barely had time to brief Superman before the pair began to receive calls from JLers finding nuclear weapons.

* * *

Hawkman's first stop was in Paterson and he boldly strode into the local hospital. ARGUS had called in NEST teams and the hospital Hawkman invaded displayed greater radiation levels than others in nearby cities. However, three minutes into trying to get past reception, Carter Hall felt like using his mace to persuade the desk jockeys.

Wisely, he connected them to a hotline ARGUS had set up for precisely this sort of event. He was cleared for entry and given an escort to the radiology department within seconds of the phone call concluding. However, upon seeing the rows of equipment staged from room to room, Hawkman had to ponder the riddle he'd been asked to solve.

In archeology, form tended to follow function. So Carter studied the various pieces of equipment. And then it occurred to him the bomb may not be plugged into an electrical power source like the actual equipment.

After divining that, Hawkman quickly found the cylindrical shaped bomb. He used the multitool he kept in his belt to access the main panel. And there he discovered the device truly was activated and awaiting a detonation signal. There was also a lot vaguely familiar about the design despite Hawkman's never having seen a nuclear weapon before.

He called in his discovery and then hoped like hell Superman wouldn't be the one responding. Big Blue had always been too preachy and judgmental for Carter's tastes. He was rather relieved when Power Girl arrived as he was lugging the bomb outside.

"Looks just like the one I found in Lacey Township," PG told him.

"Why don't you and Supes just X-Ray vision the whole damn state?" Carter wondered.

"Because they line these rooms with lead for a reason," Power Girl smirked, "No X-Rays allowed in or out."

"I opened it up and it's live and ready to blow," Hawkman warned her.

"Then I guess I'd better go orbital and dispose of it," Power Girl graced him with a warm smile and shot straight into the air.

Hawkman's wings beat as he developed lift and then he flew onward as the search continued.

* * *

Shayera prowled about Newark when she got Carter's general alert as to how he'd found the device. Despite their differences and their millennia old history, Shayera felt a note of pride for Hawkman. And being the more recognizable of the two of them, she was happily shown whatever she wanted to see inside the various hospitals.

Finally, Shayera found one. Like Hawkman, she opened the casing to expose some of the inner workings and her blood froze. Thanagarian technology had been used in developing this mega-weapon. Now she understood its yield.

Shayera wondered how in the multiverse the League of Assassins had gained access to Thanagarian tech. She had to find out before a bloody arms race developed and before one of these monstrous bombs actually blew up and took the state with it. But even with the retrograde adaptations that made the Thanagarian equipment work with the Terran, she knew which group specialized in this kind of destructive firepower. And she wondered why they hadn't come for her yet.

Superman was her responder. She explained her discovery to him. He understandably scowled.

"Do you want to keep one as a sample?" he asked.

"No, the others won't realize it but the tech mating is unstable. These things are prone to unexpected and unwanted detonation," Shayera advised him, "But we do need to track down who is tech trafficking and discover where this all came from. And we need to keep ARGUS and the JLA out of the loop. The DOD would stop at nothing to get one of these for their own if they found out about it."

"I'll defer to your judgment on this," Superman left frowning.

And Shayera opened a private channel to her husband. She did want a bomb held back just in case despite what she'd told Superman. She needed to confirm her suspicions regarding who had brought the tech to Earth.

* * *

Troia followed Hawkman's advice in Dover and found the bomb at her first stop. Power Girl collected the bomb and was off in a flash. Troia packed up and went back to work.

* * *

Flash also used Hawkman's methodology to find one in Millville. Superman responded to his disposal request. He filled Flash in on what Shayera had revealed.

"I think there's more she isn't saying," Superman admitted.

"Hey, she's not going to start keeping secrets to protect her people again," Flash assured him.

"You're closer to her than anyone outside of John;" Superman unnecessarily reminded him, "Find out what you can."

"Here we go again," Flash grumbled as Superman lifted off.

* * *

Mr. Miracle found his first nuclear device in New Brunswick. He easily recognized the Thanagarian elements to the design. He had it disabled long before Superman arrived to collect it.

"I think Shayera is right to keep quiet on this," Mr. Miracle revealed, "And especially from the JLA. Their ARGUS sponsors might be tempted to keep one of these and try to replicate it."

"Too late," Superman wearily said, "ARGUS collected the very first weapon from Atlantic City."

"Have they recognized the alien technology?" Scott Free inquired.

"Not yet, it seems," Superman shared.

"I could always 'liberate' their device so you could dispose of it," Mr. Miracle offered.

"Let's keep it in mind," Superman partially agreed.

* * *

Barda's third boom tube delivered her to Long Branch. Mr. Miracle joined her shortly after she discovered a bomb. Like her husband, Barda recognized the Thanagarian elements of the design.

"You can't remove equipment without authorization," a hospital administrator argued with the New Gods.

"Stand aside, worm. Frankly, I don't care if this nuclear device vaporizes you but I live in this state too and I don't want a radioactive cinder for a backyard. So stand aside or I'll break you," Barda warned him.

"B…bomb?" he panicked and ran off.

"That works for me as well," Barda decided.

"Power Girl is here," Mr. Miracle spotted Galatea as she entered the lobby.

"Humph!" Barda snorted.

"Play nice," Mr. Miracle whispered to her. But Tea had overheard everything.

"You two all right?" Power Girl was getting a weird vibe off of the unhappy couple.

"We're fine," Barda said tersely.

"Riiiight," Power Girl accepted the bomb, went outside and went vertical.

"I'm certain ARGUS already knows everything we do as well," Barda voiced her suspicions, "Stupid governments and their idiotic secrets."

"Amen," Mr. Miracle wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

J'onn arrived in Trenton and used his telepathy to see through the minds' eyes of the various hospitals workers. So he located his target with seemingly ridiculous ease. The news Superman brought disturbed him almost as much as the very existence of the bomb itself.

The Kryptonian left the Martian as J'onn set about to repeat his success in Princeton. But still, the bomb plainly meant Thanagarians were alive and well on Earth. Shayera Hol was deemed a traitor and the greatest criminal in Thanagar's long history. It was only a matter of time before they came for her.

Black Adam visited Vineland while Isis explored Villas. Both discovered the whereabouts of neutron bombs and they pair disposed of their finds rather than call in anyone else. When the Black Marvels landed, Black Adam shared his reasons with his wife.

"When I was young, I was in the company of Prince Khufu and Nabu the sorcerer when Katar Hol and Chay-Era arrived. The technology they brought with them to the Nile Kingdom was similar to that making up these weapons we're hunting," Black Adam shared.

"So these weapons were crafted by Thanagarians?" Isis had to ask.

"They were partially constructed with Thanagarian equipment," Black Adam confirmed it.

"Surely Carter and Shayera know," Isis ventured.

"Undoubtedly," Black Adam agreed, "But why has no one alerted the others to this fact?"

Isis couldn't even guess why.

Hawkman next found success in Ringwood. The pattern was the same as before. So at least the bastards weren't too imaginative.

But as he studied the device more closely, Khufu's memories flooded back into his mind. He'd seen a device like this in the Egyptian prince's lifetime. Katar Hol had brought it with him and claimed it could kill any city that threatened Thebes. Eventually Katar had deployed the neutron bomb and utterly destroyed Bokran.

Bokran was wiped from Egyptian memory as the Thanagarian weapon had wiped the civilization from the face of the Earth. Which meant Shayera undoubtedly knew the origins of these bombs as well. And given a guess, Teth-Adam's memories still included those events.

* * *

When Galatea arrived, Hawkman shared his revelation with Power Girl. Power Girl was less inclined than Hawkman to attribute malicious design in Shayera's silence, "Carter, you know she's extremely private."

"Privacy doesn't kill," Hawkman replied, "But secrets frequently do. This can only mean a Thanagarian force is on Earth and they're helping build weapons of mass destruction for a reason. A less than noble reason."

"I'll alert Col. Trevor and Waller in between pick ups but just don't do anything stupid in the interim," Power Girl pleaded.

"No promises, Tea. Now scoot," Hawkman conceded as much as he was willing to.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Power Girl admitted as she flew away.

* * *

Shayera ended up backtracking to Elizabeth. It seemed the bombs were distributed amongst the higher populations across the state given the reports coming in as teammates found them. When she was proven correct once again, she made a general announcement over the comm circuit. But by then everyone else had reached the same conclusion.

* * *

Troia reached Washington, New Jersey. Between Hawkman and Shayera it seemed the secrets behind the nukes' placement had been ferreted out. When Power Girl came, she shared Carter's misgivings. Troia was more inclined to trust Hawkman's suspicions than PG's charity. Galatea noted that tendency of Troia's was growing by the hour.

* * *

Flash raced through Willingboro as he had a dozen other nearby townships. Summoning Superman, Flash remained silent about Shayera since he hadn't an opportunity to speak with her privately. He also wondered what exactly did Hawkman and ARGUS know.

* * *

J'onn's probe of Princeton was successful. Power Girl was up next when she received his call. She was delighted to see him again.

"J'onn, has Shayera mentioned anything…odd…about the bombs?" Galatea asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of," J'onn replied, "Are you expecting her to?"

"I guess not," Power Girl was obviously troubled as she headed for outer space.

J'onn hated lying to her and detested the fact his team seemed incapable of trusting the Justice League of America.

* * *

The New Gods visited the Mystic Islands together. With well rehearsed ease, the couple found the neutron device and Scott disabled it. Then Superman arrived but was unable to allay their fears. Mr. Miracle and Barda began planning to take matters into their own hands.

* * *

Black Adam had a successful hunt in Camden while Isis searched Cherry Hill. When she came up empty, she rejoined him. Power Girl was on their rotation to remove the bomb.

"Tea, do you recognize this technology?" Black Adam asked her.

"No, but Carter says it's a hybrid between Thanagarian and human technologies," Power Girl answered.

"It is," Black Adam assured her, "I recognize it from the days of Prince Khufu."

"But Shayera should recognize it then and she hasn't said a word to any of us," Power Girl complained.

"I rather doubt she has left her own teammates in ignorance," Isis opined.

"Dammit! I hope your wrong about her actions. For all our sakes," Power Girl flew angrily away.

"Well, my husband, do you feel you are wrong in this?" Isis wondered.

"No, I only wish I was," Black Adam said heavily.

* * *

John had gone to the Hope Creek Nuclear Generating Station in Lower Alloways Creek while Captain Atom went to the nearby Salem Nuclear Power Plant. John's ring wasn't detecting anything. But a private message from Shayera clued him into the Thanagarian tech utilized in the bombs. So he switched up the means and methods of his ring's scan and easily detected and removed the bomb. Then he complied with her other request and transported it to the Moon.

Once on the dark side of the Moon, he came within visual distance of the Stormwatch Lunar Base. Burying the bomb, he placed in a crater so that it obscured the line of sight from the base. Then he hurried back to rejoin his wife and teammates.

* * *

Captain Atom simply pared his senses down to detecting neutrino emissions based on a neutron star's wavelength. He found the bomb next to a reactor core. Superman was more than happy to relieve him of it.

* * *

Flash stormed through Lakewood. Finding the bomb in seconds, he idly waited to see who would come for it. To his delight, Power Girl showed up.

"Tea! It's been ages!" he enthused.

"It's been less than two weeks since the JLU disbanded and reformulated," Power Girl dryly reminded him.

"Seems like forever," Flash confessed, "How's Blackhawk?"

"He's fine. He's just a little frustrated. The Blackhawk Squadron was sent in to Kaznia to interdict some alien technology. The Kaznians were aware of that development and hired Deathstroke to bring the entire squadron down," Power Girl shared, "But since the Kaznians dictated stopping the intercept rather than eliminating the Blackhawks, he let them go out of professional courtesy."

"So Deathstroke was given some license and ran with it," Flash mused, "I'll never figure that guy out."

"Anyway, every long distance airframe the squadron had is now destroyed," Power Girl shared the bad news, "So everyone's holed up and cranky."

"Ouch, makes you glad for a little word saving mission here and there, I bet," Flash said conspiratorially.

"You have no idea," Power Girl admitted, "So how's Linda?"

"Linda who?" Flash played innocent.

"Linda Park, Romeo," Galatea clarified.

"Well, there been a hiccup," Flash hated to share.

"What kind of 'hiccup'?" Power Girl asked.

"Linda loves and adores the Flash," he answered, "It's Wally West she can't stand."

"Ouch. But cheer up, someone is going to love all sides of your life and you'll wonder how you ever managed without them in it," Power Girl promised.

"Thanks, Tea. I just hope it happens before I'm in the Old Speedster's Rest Home racing people in my wheelchair," Flash grinned.

"I have faith in you," Power Girl reassured him before flying away.

* * *

The Justice Leagues converged on Trenton. There J'onn gave them an update as to the Legislature's progress, or dismal lack thereof. Superman called the group to order.

"By Power Girl and I's count we've disposed of nineteen bombs not counting the one collected by ARGUS. ARGUS hasn't released that weapon over to us for subsequent disposal. But our search criterion has run dry. Anyone have any ideas of where the remaining five would be located?"

He'd noted Mr. Miracle and Barda's exchange of disgusted looks upon hearing the update from ARGUS. But Scott spoke up readily enough, "It occurred to me that the League of Assassins may have placed secondary charges in locations we already examined under different criteria. Sort of fallbacks should someone do exactly what we've done. The best way to escape notice is to set a pattern to lure search parties away from the actual intended devices."

"And why give away a working device when it opens a hole in their blast coverage?" Captain Atom wondered.

"Gotham is their most valuable target," Shayera indicated, "There may be multiple bombs still undiscovered there. Trenton is obvious for its reprisal value. Princeton for its symbolic merit and Atlantic City simply because who would be looking there after the first device was handed to us?"

"I say we split into teams and search those locations again. We can allocate three hours if need be before we have to break away and search the remainder of the state," Superman suggested.

The Justice Leagues divided into four teams. The JLA returned to Gotham. John and Shayera joined Superman in searching out Trenton. J'onn led Captain Atom and the Flash in the search across Atlantic City. The New Gods took Princeton and utilized their Mother Boxes to canvass the city and campuses.

* * *

Spoiler led the Wrath on a merry chase through the Narrows. And then she abruptly vanished. He activated his helmet's thermal lenses and began searching for a heat signature. But Spoiler leapt off of a nearby fire escape before he'd registered the dimming heat left behind from her ascent. Her flying kick caught him where his jaw lay hidden beneath the helmet's mask.

Still, it staggered him. She telescoped her staff out and began attacking his head. Finally his chin strap came loose from the constant blows and her last swipe across his head knocked his helmet clear off.

Spoiler stopped in mid-stride, "You're Elliott Caldwell! You run guns to Gotham's underworld."

"Nice to be appreciated," Caldwell smirked.

"You bastard! My dad was using your guns when he was arrested this last time. They all blew apart and he was lucky the cops had already disarmed him or he'd be dead now," Spoiler's anger only grew.

"Another satisfied customer," he chuckled.

Spoiler swiped her staff end across his jaw and Wrath was almost knocked off of his feet, "Temper, temper. Do I detect some hostility here?"

Spoiler safely beat Elliott's face with her staff. He spat out blood, "You know, if you lose control of yourself, you lose control of your opponent."

"I'm so sure, ass wipe," Spoiler thrust towards his groin. Wrath caught the end of the staff and swung it so that Spoiler was smashed into the fire escape she'd used to set her ambush. He tore the staff from her grip and tossed it away.

"Such language. And I really was trying to help," Wrath mocked her, "Now let's see if I can finish this job where I failed with 'daddy'."

"We'll see," Spoiler growled.

* * *

Starling convinced Trevor to let her interrogate Dark Archer, "But I need you to run interference with the Atom. Have him do something pointless, like question that Cain guy."

"You don't think Cain's broken?" Trevor asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

"I think he's broken but not in a useful way," Starling replied, "But you already know that, Colonel."

"Take Bat-Girl, Question, and the Huntress with you to collect and restrain the subject," Trevor ordered, "They should all be copacetic towards your methods."

"Yes, sir," Starling gathered her accomplices. Question killed the building's interior surveillance network first. Then they collected Malcolm Merlyn from his holding cell.

* * *

The four selected a suitable interrogation room before slapping Dark Archer face down on the table and hand cuffing his wrists and ankles to the legs while he was bent over the table top.. Then Bat-Girl tugged his trousers down.

"Not much to work with," she warned Starling.

"Hey, I always make do," Starling winked at her.

Huntress and Question eased out of the room. They'd each quickly deduced that both parties were bisexual with a mutually romantic past. They'd learn about the Black Razor part of that dual past in time.

Outside, the couple stood vigil as Starling and Bat-Girl began questioning Malcolm. Under the nuclear threat protocols they were now operating under, any means of coercion was legally available to elicit a confession or other useful data. So when the screams started issuing out of the interrogation room, the JLA couple turned a deaf ear.

The screams eventually died down and sobbing could be heard from within. Starling and Bat-Girl exited the room. Starling still held a bloody knife.

"The ol' 'stab and twist the scrotum' works every time you're in a hurry," Starling said with as much levity as she could muster, "He didn't know much actually but he knew enough to point us in a new direction."

"And what direction is that?" Question asked.

"Someone called the 'White Rabbit'," Starling revealed.

Huntress exchanged a weary look with her husband, "We know her. Finding her isn't going to be easy."

Starling shrugged, "She's the next link in the chain."

"She seems to prefer working with Poison Ivy," Question told Starling and Bat-Girl.

Starling nodded at Bat-Girl and the other woman left the area, "We need to patch up enough of the wound to keep him from bleeding all over his cell."

"Why not just castrate him and finish the job?" Huntress wondered.

"I don't think Waller would sanction that quite yet. But give her time and I'm sure we'll get permission," Starling informed them.

* * *

They reentered the room after Huntress pulled a medical kit off of the outer wall. Dark Archer feebly promised vengeance upon all of them. Huntress punched his wounded testicles.

"Shut it already," she warned him.

He simply whimpered in reply. Using cotton pads and tape, they bound up his wounds and taped just above his dick so he could still urinate. Then they uncuffed him.

Finding himself unable to walk or stand, Dark Archer was content to be drug through the corridors back to Central Holding. Starling and Huntress ingloriously dropped Malcolm onto his cell floor, locked the door, and strode away. Atom and Trevor were bringing Cain back at that point and the Atom witnessed their treatment of the other Injusticer.

"There's no need for that!" he protested.

"Take it up with Waller," Trevor said coldly as they locked the unresponsive Cain back up.

"Damn right I will," Atom fumed as he stormed out of the holding area.

Trevor paused long enough to get a feel of the crowd reaction from the other prisoners.

"Lookit the blood! They cut his freakin' dick off!" one prisoner lamented.

"Christ, what're they gonna do to us?" another fretted.

"It's not them you should be afraid of," Cain said very softly but with enough menace it stilled every voice.

Trevor made a mental note to have a double contingent of guards posted in the holding cells when ARGUS reinforcements arrived.

* * *

ARGUS arrived with the FBI and Homeland Security accompanying them. The combined agencies secured a ten block perimeter around the GCPD. Then medical services were brought in to assist the fallen police officers across the city. Out of three thousand cops, four hundred were cleared for duty. A Black Razor team was assigned to transferring the Injusticers to federal custody. They were taken to Belle Reeve Prison.

Sue Dibney personally arrived to oversee operation in order to allow Trevor to go back into the field. Waller was directing things on a national level. Sue and Trevor conferred with Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer with a room full of FBI agents standing by.

"How the hell did you get so many boots on the ground with the entire city sealed up?" Sawyer wanted to know.

"The ISA can be amazingly cooperative in a crisis situation and they have teleporter technology available to them," Sue explained, "But let's cut the crap, shall we? Col. Trevor here verified the existence of a nuclear threat. A threat you neither impeded nor reported. Despite learning of it directly from the woman responsible for it. Rather, you cut a deal with the terrorists responsible to not only stay on the ground inside your city but all in order to remove Batman from your city limits. Is that correct?"

"Not exactly," Sawyer shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me tell you what is exactly going on," Sue offered, "The League of Shadows, which happens to control the League of Assassins, has planted nuclear weapons across your fair state. The military has been forbidden to intervene yet law enforcement hasn't. Which only leads to the conclusion that they plan on detonating the nukes regardless of any ostensible deadlines that have been issued. And since a known goal of the League of Shadows is to destroy Gotham, New York City and Metropolis what kind of margin of safety do you give this city? I'd really like to know given the fact you have a working relationship with the architect of this disaster."

Sawyer's mouth worked but no noise issued forth. Sue wore a cold smile as she informed Sawyer, "I have been deputized to inform you that you are under arrest for multiple counts of treason and terrorism. These fine upstanding agents behind you will read you your rights and take you into custody. Oh, and I have a message from Mayor Hamilton. He says, 'you're fired'. End quote. Take her away Special Agent Hubbard."

The FBI stripped Sawyer of her issue sidearm and gear before handcuffing her and parading her before her own officers. Sue looked over at Trevor, "God, Steve. That felt good."

"Thanks, Sue," Trevor said gratefully, "I couldn't have done that as smoothly."

"Don't thank me just yet, Colonel;" Sue warned him, "The Justice Leagues have begun reporting they're finding nuclear bombs hidden in hospitals and nuclear power plants. They're hidden next to reactors or in radiology departments. But they've only discovered a fraction of the total so far. That means your team still needs to find who is ultimately responsible for all of this. Leviathan is being rounded up by the ISA and they seem to be the perfect patsy. The League of Assassins doesn't do anything without a long game in mind. So your group is needed to ferret out what that is so we can prevent the end goal from manifesting itself into reality."

"I never thought having multiple Justice Leagues would work until tonight," Trevor confessed.

"It does broaden the scope," Sue agreed, "SHADE is reporting in about a Justice League Dark operation that started in Hungary and moved into Romania. Checkmate is keeping tabs on the Justice League International's effort against a broader Leviathan uprising across the world."

"Don't both agencies have people in the JLD?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, they work with the Justice League on a case by case basis," Sue shared.

"How's Ralph?" Trevor interjected.

"Bored and restless," Sue lamented.

"Tell his doctors he needs an emergency clearance to return to restricted duty in order to resolve a national security crisis," Trevor suggested, "Then have him report here and assist the Question with the sleuthing. And you'll be able to watch over him."

Sue brightened, "Thanks, Steve."

"Don't thank me just yet," Trevor reechoed her earlier comment, "I just want to pick his brain."

"Of course," she chuckled, "Selfish motives abound and all that."

* * *

The JLA plus the Atom reported to the squad briefing room. Peter Hamilton arrived with Elongated Man and made Lt. Barbara Gordon Acting Police Commissioner since Deputy Commissioner Loeb was injured. Barbara in turn made Harvey Bullock her deputy and headed back out to restore order and reassure the citizenry as the ISA swept Leviathan off of the streets.

Starling began her briefing, "Malcolm Merlyn, code named 'Dark Archer' is the son of veteran League of Assassins bowman, Merlyn. He verified under questioning that Nyssa Raatko had taken up the al Ghul name and had been appointed the Demon's Hand by Talia. This effectively places her as the second highest rung in the League of Shadows hierarchy. We also learned Nyssa's Injusticers are given almost complete autonomy in their actions and goals. They serve Nyssa rather than Talia."

"As such," Starling continued, "Nyssa recruited Leviathan into her proposed action plan as well as two other mysterious characters. One is known as the White Rabbit. I've heard four of us have prior experience with her."

Starling gazed at Huntress and Catwoman as they bristled. Question seemed placid enough. And Katana looked as if she were mentally preparing herself for a new challenge.

"The JLA agents who've had prior dealing with White Rabbit filed inconclusive reports about her. Basically she's a completely unknown entity with equally unknown ambitions. But she does repeatedly turn up where she's least wanted by our forces," Starling reported.

"The fourth entity has no file with any law enforcement or military agency," Starling shared, "They're simply called the Court of Owls."

Now Question became visibly agitated while Catwoman protested, "It's a nursery rhyme that's been handed down for generations. They're Gotham's personal boogie men."

"Care to elaborate, Question?" Starling asked.

"They're very real and an entirely tangible threat. The Court of Owls began as a secret society that laid the foundation for what would become Gotham City. They have directed its course and construction over the last three hundred years and in very real ways, control the city. Nyssa's operation would not have proceeded accordingly without their permission and cooperation. They're involvement makes all of what has happened make every real sense," Question reported.

"How so?" Trevor asked.

"The Court of Owls has wanted to ascend from the shadows into the light of day for some time and take public control of Gotham and its citizenry," Question elaborated, "This may have been seen as their opportunity to do so."

"So those Talon guys really were their enforcers," Speedy caught on.

"Yes, the information Batman supplied us regarding the existence of the Court corroborates all the urban myths and legends," Question revealed, "With the hectic pacing of recent events, I hadn't deduced it all until now."

"We'll survive," Trevor assured him.

"The point to this intellectual exercise is that Nyssa al Ghul undertook tonight's operation to carve out a nation-state out of New Jersey that the Court of Owls would ultimately control and presumably be a safe haven for organizations such as Leviathan and the League of Shadows," Question surmised.

"Ambitious," Trevor admitted, "It isn't feasible but it is ambitious."

"Where is this Court of Owls now?" Catgirl asked.

"No Injusticer knew the locations of Court of Owls' safe houses until they were revealed to them by the White Rabbit," Starling shared, "She presumably knew everything."

"And where is she?" Darknight wondered.

"We find her through her frequent accomplice, Poison Ivy," Bat-Girl interjected, "And satellites show Ivy is in Gotham and operating out of the Botanical Gardens."

"Team, we have our new mission," Trevor stood up and the JLA joined him. Atom was far more reluctant to.


	17. Chapter 17

18

Poison Ivy gazed out from her position inside Gotham's Botanical Gardens. She turned to face Jaina Hudson and White Rabbit, "You both need to leave."

"But the gas attack…" Jaina started to argue and then faltered. They'd been waiting for Leviathan's planned attack only it had never materialized.

"My plants serve me the way satellites serve others," Ivy reminded the pair, "I've been receiving pheromonal messages passed from one plant to another all across the city. Leviathan's attack was stopped by the Justice Leagues. The International Security Agency is rounding them up even now. The Justice Leagues split up with those that could fly leaving the city. My best guess is they're after Nyssa's bombs. The foot soldiers will be looking for White Rabbit. So you need to go now."

"And because they know we've worked together in the past, you think they'll come here looking for me," White Rabbit deduced.

"It's probably best if you just disappear for a while," Ivy suggested.

"Oh foo!" White Rabbit sulked.

Ivy handed Jaina a set of car keys, "Take Rose Petal and get home through indirect means. If the ISA takes you into custody you can always claim that the Court of Owls kidnapped you. Even the Justice League of America can't refute that statement since they defended you from Talons and know you were a target."

"It's time," Jaina told White Rabbit and held out her hand, fingers splayed.

"Crap," White Rabbit said sullenly as she echoed Jaina's movements. When their fingers touched, a miasma of colors surrounded White Rabbit and she abruptly vanished from sight.

"She isn't happy," Jaina confessed.

"Better unhappy and free than ecstatic and incarcerated," Ivy retorted, "I know from experience."

"I'll have your car at my place," Jaina promised, "Collect it when you can."

"They can't level anything beyond trespassing at me," Ivy shrugged, "So I should be there as soon as the streets clear up. Now, would you finally leave?"

Jaina complied at long last and took an indirect route home. As expected, the ISA stopped her and escorted her to the remains of the war zone surrounding the GCPD building and was handed over to local authorities to be questioned.

Ivy's plants detected the electromagnetic disruptions created by the ARGUS teleporter systems. Ivy ordered her floral children to stand down and make a path leading them to her. She felt indulgent and would see petitioners.

Col. Steve Trevor was accompanied by Catwoman, Katana, and Catgirl as they approached Ivy. Ivy was regally appointed atop a form fitting fern that molded itself into a throne. Her eyes danced as the JLA courted her.

"Poison Ivy, I presume," Trevor ventured.

"I am," Ivy allowed cordially, "And you would be?"

" _We're_ the Justice League of America and we're here to ask you a few questions," Trevor answered her inquiry.

"No, I think you misunderstood me. I know who all is surrounding me but I'm unfamiliar with who _you_ are," Ivy clarified.

"Cut the crap and fast forward the mind games," Catwoman demanded from beside Trevor.

"Why, Selina. I think you're feeling a tad overprotective here," Ivy chided her, "And who is your teen sidekick? I thought you'd given up picking up strays after Holly Robinson left town. This is too Batman to be taken seriously. But you're just past forty now. I suppose you'll start adopting if you can't get a bun in the oven before your ovaries dry up."

"I'm not the one here with fertility issues, _Pamela_ ," Catwoman grated, "Don't project your personal frustrations onto me."

"Fair enough," Ivy conceded but her mood shift had agitated her hybridized plants, "But only because I know you haven't found the right man yet. Batman just can't commit, can he?"

"Or I'm not into playing house like you and Harley Quinn used to when Harley was on the outs with Joker," Catwoman snapped back.

Ivy's face reflected a wave of pain passing through her followed by a lingering anger. He decided to shift the focus off Selina, "I'm Col. Steve Trevor of ARGUS. I'm the JLA's field commander."

"Was that so hard?" Ivy was more than a little exasperated at that point, "Before we begin the Q&A, call your dogs off, Steve Trevor. Your people are probing the edges of my creation and I can't vouch for their continued safety."

Trevor backed away and active his earpiece transceiver and recalled the JLA beyond Ivy's borders, "I did as you asked."

"I know," Ivy said smugly, "And they're even complying. I guess you really are in charge."

"We need to discuss why you're in Gotham," Trevor warned her, "The timing is a little too…coincidental."

"So they're sending the vaunted Justice League after me because I'm trespassing?" Ivy laughed, "Please, Colonel. You'll have to do better than that."

"So why are you in town and why are you trespassing?" Trevor inquired in order to get back to the point.

"I did some consulting work here in Gotham during the day. We worked until after dark and then everything went to hell," Ivy shrugged, "I came here because I could create a refuge to hole up and weather out the metaphorical and literal storm."

"Who were you working with?" Catwoman asked.

"I'd rather not say for fear of sicking the Gestapo on them," Ivy breezed past the question.

Atom leapt off of Trevor's backpack where he'd gotten a ride, "What do you know about the Court of Owls?"

"As little as humanly possible," Ivy confessed.

"But you know they're real and not just a fable?" Atom pressed.

"Yes," Ivy sighed at having been caught up with.

"How did you learn they represented an actual organization?" Atom began to wonder how far Trevor would let him run with this.

"I had a little…operation in mind for Gotham back in the day before Justice Leagues, Legions of Doom, and Secret Societies," Ivy shared, "I was just in the preliminary planning phase when representatives from the Court visited me. They can be _very_ persuasive when they want to be."

"They threatened you?" Atom added that crime to his mental list.

Ivy was resolutely silent. Catwoman understood, "No, they didn't threaten Ivy. They threatened _Harley_. She's the weak link in Ivy's emotional armor."

"Where is Harley Quinn now? She's been missing for over two years now," Atom bludgeoned his way through.

"Rumor has it she died because of Batman and Batgirl," Ivy's voice took on an edge.

"How can you say that?" Atom seemed ignorant to the restless plants all around him.

"Let it go," Trevor ordered, "I'm sure Harley is in a better place now. It's not like she was ever caught and joined the Suicide Squad."

And Ivy knew Trevor also knew the truth regarding Harley being alive. And he was covering that fact up. She owed him one now.

Ivy didn't know Waller had stonewalled ARGUS' investigation into what truly happened surrounding the Joker's disappearance. When Jim Gordon retired they set a pact in motion to prevent the truth from ever being discovered. Only they, plus the actual participants, knew the Joker was dead and that he'd been killed by Tim Drake.

"Ivy, you need to calm down," Trevor tried to assuage her.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Ivy shot back at him. As she spoke, her jungle-like canopy rippled.

"We're just looking for the Court of Owls," Trevor reassured her, "Just point us in the right direction and we'll leave you alone in peace."

"But she admits she trespassing," Atom glared at him.

"Trespassing is a misdemeanor," Trevor stifled a groan, "Do you want to leave those to beat cops or should the various Justice Leagues hand out parking tickets while we're at it?"

"If your so-called 'Justice League' feels the need, who am I to argue?" Atom was defensive now.

"At the end of the Holland Tunnel is a trio of adjacent buildings. They were constructed in the early part of the Twentieth Century," Ivy interrupted, "There's a small park nearby. I was seeding the park to destroy the tunnel when representatives from the Court of Owls arrived to dissuade me. They didn't say why but the root system I'd established had discovered a series of underground chambers in the area below those old buildings."

"And you never went back to find out what those buildings could be," Trevor asked.

"They appear to be harmless enough," Ivy told him, "And I had more reasons to ignore what was there rather than explore it further."

"Fair enough," Trevor allowed.

"Where's the White Rabbit?" Atom suddenly shouted at Ivy, "What does she know?"

Ivy looked incredulous, "I wouldn't have an answer to either question."

Trevor noted the careful phrasing, "We're done here."

"Good luck, Colonel. If the Court is everything the legends make it out to be, you could be in for a nasty reception," Ivy warned him, "And if the Owls are in residence, it really could be a literal death trap. Even if they aren't, it's probably still a trap of some sort."

"We'll be careful," Trevor assured her. And he knew whatever compulsion or supposed debt Ivy had felt to help him was now officially paid.

* * *

The JLA teleported back to the GCPD central building into a shift briefing room that had been cleared for them. Trevor immediately began issuing instructions, "Question, you assist Elongated Man in getting any and all pertinent data regarding the area surrounding the Gotham entrance to the Holland Tunnel. Look for older architecture dating from 1900-1950. I want city planning records, architectural design blueprints, power, sewer, telecommunications, and gas lines in and out. The rest of you stand down and get some chow at the mobile kitchens that have been set up. Question and Ralph can have a working breakfast."

Trevor intercepted Atom, "We need to talk. In private."

Trevor led him into the deserted men's locker room. He wanted the privacy but he also knew it wouldn't stop Selina or Kitrina from barging in. Hopefully they'd respect his need to be discreet.

"The next time I'm questioning someone, keep your questions to yourself and your mouth shut until I clear you to speak," Trevor informed Atom in a very still voice.

"Now wait just a damn minute! I've been with the JLU since its first incarnation. I've literally saved this planet," Atom sputtered.

"Professor Palmer, no one respects your heroics more than I do," Trevor promised him, "But this is a different type of team that plays by a different set of rules. We can't just do as we see fit. We answer to higher authorities than ourselves. I've been involved with covert operation for twenty years of my life. And I can tell you, your actions with Ivy nearly got us all killed. She showed remarkable restraint only because she wants to see the Court of Owls humbled as badly as you do."

"Because they screwed up her plans years ago?" Atom scoffed.

"Because they threatened a loved one," Trevor warned him, "Just as you did for the rest of us while we were out on the field. I'm restricting your operations to this field headquarters. Sue and Ralph will find plenty for a scientific mind such as yours to do."

"I still can't believe you brainwashed the Dibneys into working with this travesty you call a 'Justice League'," Atom spat.

"Sue came to us and helped create the JLA," Trevor shot Atom's pet theory down, "And Elongated Man knew his services were desperately required to help us live up to the name."

"And JLers have questioned suspects before," Atom's defensive strategy was getting more desperate by the second.

"JLers, yes. You, no. Your incompetence showed with your line of reasoning and your approach. Do yourself a favor, Professor. Next time, keep your mouth shut. Your own team will thank you," Trevor derailed that defense.

While Ray Palmer reeled, Trevor dug the knife in, "If you ever endanger my team again, I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice and endangerment."

"You can't do that," Atom protested.

"Can't I?" Trevor was rhetorical now, "ARGUS is a fully deputized law enforcement agency with broad jurisdiction in civilian and military venues. We have Presidential authority to enforce the laws of the United States anywhere the US is free to operate. That means we pretty much have universal jurisdiction across this planet or anywhere else Washington DC sees fit to deploy us. Today the Justice League Unlimited is currently operating under our supervision otherwise they, and you, would be considered rogue vigilantes in violation of state and local laws. You would be arrested for that. And guess which team would be your arresting officers?"

"What are you saying?" Atom was stunned into disbelief.

"I'm saying if your merry little band, or any other costumed group, steps out of line, it's the JLA that will be sent to bring you all in," Trevor warned him.

"You wouldn't dare," Atom scoffed, "You couldn't. We have Superman…and J'onn, and Captain Atom and a Green Lantern."

"And we have Galatea…and Black Adam, and Isis. We also have Hawkman, Troia, Katana and a resident Red Lantern besides a dozen more agents who will hand your League its ass. Is that clear as mud yet?" Trevor sharply inquired, "So if you want to have a pissing contest, remember our pond is the US government and all its fifty states and assorted territories. And don't think we don't know exactly where your little cave headquarters is located."

Atom gaped as Trevor brought things to a conclusion, "You want to work with us? Fine. You'll do so according our rules and the minute you step out of line we revoke your authority to even participate. Then you'll just become another obstacle to be put behind bars alongside whatever current bad guys we're facing."

Trevor exited the locker room and as expected, Selina and Kitrina were waiting outside. He gave his guardian angels a thumbs up as he went to find Sue. Atom blew out of the locker room like he was trying to take the door off of its hinges. Catwoman whistled at Catgirl. Kitrina Falcone shrugged, she'd seen the look on Atom's face on her uncle Roman's far too many times.

* * *

Sue insisted Ralph remain seated and merely stretch his neck out while Question briefed her and Trevor. After a brief overview, Trevor interrupted everyone's meal plans and called them into the briefing room they were using as a teleporter relay station. Using transparencies and PowerPoint, Trevor began briefing the team on what they could _officially_ expect to find at their target location.

"These three selected buildings date back to Ivy's target time frame," Trevor began, "They also predate the Holland Tunnel construction yet zoning and the future construction of the tunnel was allocated into the building plans of the three structures when they were erected. Our resident detectives concur that everything laid out in that area was done so with the tunnel site preselected and allocated. In fact, the tunnel proposals predate our target structures so the conspiracy theorists among us agree with Ivy that someone has long term plans for this general area. In addition to the grand architecture of the three sites, there were stipulations built into their zoning prohibiting the buildings from ever being torn down or excavated. No tunneling beneath them is allowed and even utility hookups are mandated to being carried out by designated firms. Surprisingly, all of the firms listed in the 1930s are still in existence today. The odds of that happening are astronomical regarding service providers such as these."

"Can we legally gain access?" Animal Man wondered.

Sue fielded that question, "Waller has been shaking federal judges out of their beds all night. We have search permits authorized waaay above state and local judicial authority. Getting in won't be a problem. It's gaining access to the presumed underground. You have the authority to examine evidence but not to excavate for it. If you can't find the built in means to go underground, then you are basically stuck until we can persuade someone in authority to give us access to break in."

"Who can we expect to find inside?" Vixen asked.

"We know we've already dealt with a rather large group of Talons. Batman's informant stated there were a finite number of them. Now, that informant went off grid before Batman was taken by Nyssa al Ghul," Trevor explained, "So we may or may not encounter more of the same. Or we may encounter actual Owls or no one at all. It's all a variable at this point."

"Too much information or not enough?" Huntress snorted.

"I'm sure the kitchens are serving the hot grub by now. We have twenty minutes. Don't waste them," Trevor advised. The JLers returned to find hot and cold food and beverages were available once again. They gratefully tore into the institutionalized food despite its flavor.

Huntress and Question vanished in order to satisfy Question's paranoia regarding his teammates seeing his unmasked face. Trevor ate with Ralph and Sue inside the ersatz field command. Catwoman came sauntering up.

"Something on your mind, Selina?" Trevor wondered, "And where's Kitrina?"

"Kitrina and Mia are chatting it up while being supervised by Dinah," Catwoman shared, "I'm more concerned with how out JLU 'partner' will respond if we get into it with more Talons."

"Atom will be staying here for the duration," Trevor told her, "Until such time as I can be satisfied he won't endanger the team."

"And will that be accomplished in this lifetime, Colonel?" Catwoman was amused.

"Nope," Trevor admitted.

"That speech you gave Atom about our Justice League essentially being designed to put his down was a rehearsed one, wasn't?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Trevor confessed, "It was intended as a warning."

"How many of us know about that facet of our team?" Catwoman inquired.

"Roughly half," Sue stated.

"Care to share with the rest of us poor peons?" Catwoman asked playfully despite being in deadly earnest.

"Sue and I will run everyone through the facts and the intentions before the team deploys again," Trevor assured her, "Thanks for bringing it up."

"Just doing my part, Colonel, sir," Catwoman sketched off a sloppy two fingered salute and sauntered off the way she had come, "And you just officially became the leader of this little group."

"I can keep Atom busy for hours," Ralph promised.

"I think she really likes you," Sue commented to Trevor.

"Selina Kyle likes every man she sees," Trevor dismissed the thought.

"No, Steve. I mean, she _really_ does like you," Sue insisted, "I've only seen her this way before with Batman. And she made her feelings clear with Batman and he stonewalled her so she ended whatever was between them. Now it seems to be you."

"How does she know I won't do the same?" Trevor wondered.

Sue shrugged, "She doesn't. But she's interested enough to find out."

* * *

Spoiler ducked under the Wrath's swing where they battled in an alleyway in the Narrows. She put a kick into his exposed side. His body armor cushioned the blow but it also slowed him down so that he took a plethora of blows without landing many of his own.

Spoiler tucked and rolled away from his right as he swung a broad backstroke with his smart metal sword. Using Rocky Ballantine's technology, his engineers had developed a roll up sword blade. Wrath had fully extended the blade and was intent on killing Spoiler with it. But she came up on her feet with her twin collapsible batons at a defensible stance.

Wrath carried a _kris_ dagger in his other hand. The weapon was the specialized dagger of the Middle Eastern assassin guilds of yesteryear. No one outside of a guild could've possessed one in that bygone age. To do so would have invited a horrifically painful death at the hands of a guild member. Fortunately for the Wrath, those years had slid away into history.

Wrath came at Spoiler with shorter, melee fighting strokes she easily blocked with her batons. Spoiler backed under the fire escape she'd utilized to ambush him earlier. The descending frame blocked Wrath's sword and limited the use of his dagger. As he grew increasingly frustrated and sloppy, Spoiler dropped to one knee to and targeted both of his.

As he went down, she exerted the extra effort upon his left knee. His wild sword flailing drove her back under the fire escape. Wrath struggled to rise and as he did so he learned his left knee was no longer stable and the pain was blinding. It would take months, maybe years, of surgeries and therapy to bring the knee back to its prime. If that ever happened at all.

Wrath was incensed to be reduced to wearing a brace for the rest of his life by a teenage girl. The ignominy of that happening palled the rest of the evening's sport. Wrath came at Spoiler again, favoring his left leg. But her leg sweep drove him painfully into the blacktop again. Wrath vowed her utter destruction even as Elliott Caldwell lay exposed to her and her tearing him apart piece by piece with nonlethal weaponry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wrath located his fallen pistol. The semi-darkness the pair fought in worked to Spoiler's benefit while he was bereft of his night vision equipment built into his helmet and mask. As if Spoiler could read his mind, she tucked a baton into her utility belt and pulled a blow dart out of her leg utility pouched and used a dart to shatter the lights at either end of the alley.

As stygian darkness fell, Spoiler began to systematically take Caldwell apart. Finally he began to beg between blows, "Stop! I surrender! Just don't… _aggh_!"

He spat blood after that but Spoiler momentarily relented. Wrath rolled onto his belly and crawled towards his pistol. Spoiler bashed his head several times with her batons to insure he truly was unconscious. The she dragged his body back to the fire escape and placed his back against the wall and shackled each wrist to the frame with tritanium cuffs Batman had given her.

Then Stephanie Brown collapsed her batons and stowed them away for future use. She collected her abandoned staff and collapsed it before holstering it on her leg bandolier. Finally she emptied Wrath's pistol of bullets and stripped it down to parts that she distributed between the three dumpsters lining the alley.

With that all accomplished, Spoiler headed back to Leslie Thompkins' clinic.

* * *

Half of the JLA ground team teleported in to a series of three adjoining buildings. Trevor led the inseparable Catwoman and Catgirl into one. Black Canary took Animal Man and Crimson Fox into another. Starling was accompanied by Bat-Girl and Batwoman as she rounded out the third structure. Beneath the streets, Katana was joined by Speedy, Question, Huntress, Ri, Darknight, Vigilante, and Vixen as they approached from where they'd entered the sewers two blocks up.

Trevor kicked the shop's front door in at the first building. It led to a small convenience store. He kept his submachine gun poised and ready to fire as he swept each corner of the room before entering and then again afterwards. Catwoman and Catgirl eyeballed every inch of the space as they entered.

It seemed the store was an actual, thriving concern. This was probably true of all the tenets of the three buildings. Whether or not the renters knew anything about their secretive landlords was another matter.

The Court, if they really owned these buildings, probably preferred having reliable tenets in order to reduce questioning any potential strange behaviors by a revolving door of tenets. As the trio reached the stockroom in the back, they found two flights of stairs. One ascended to the upper floors and another behind those that descended into an apparent basement level.

The basement door was an iron framed wooden assemblage from a halcyon age. It was also bolted into place by traditional deadbolts but also a rod inserted into the wall, the other end of which was clamped into position by a rather sophisticated locking mechanism.

Trevor pointed at his own eyes with forked fingers and then pointed at the ceiling above them. Catwoman began a five count as she mounted the stairs. When Selina reached "five" Catgirl followed her at a distance. What they entered seemed to be a typical residential apartment.

Toys lined the walls as well as the occasional article of discarded clothing. More stairs led to a higher level so Catwoman suspected the children lived above. Voices, both living and televised, could be heard ahead.

As Catwoman reached the living space bordering the dining nook, she found a husband and wife and their four children. Two of the children spotted her and gasped. As everyone turned, Catwoman held her hands up, but still held onto her coiled whip.

"It's all right, I'm not here to hurt anyone," Catwoman nodded at the television, "You're still getting reception."

"Yes, the Gotham channels are all blacked out but we can watch New York and Metropolis network news. Do you know what's going on?" the husband and father asked.

"The less you know the better you'll be off, but everything is almost fully resolved," Catwoman assured the family, "But your landlords, do they use the basement?"

"Yes, they come and go as they please. They have the only keys," he informed her.

"When was the last time they came?" she inquired.

"Half an hour ago. They locked people inside and left," he obviously found this strange.

She would've too if she hadn't expected it. Catwoman nodded at them, "Thanks for the help. We'll be investigating this now. Don't go downstairs until you receive a go ahead."

"We won't," the wife promised for them all.

* * *

Selina backpedaled Kitrina and they rejoined Trevor where Catwoman reported everything. Trevor nodded towards the locks, "Can you get us in?"

"Colonel Trevor, I think you just insulted me," Catwoman mock pouted, "There isn't a lock made that I can't pick."

"Good to know and go to work," he grinned at her before turning to Kitrina, "Stay here."

Catgirl watched him as he left the space, "What am I? A dog? It's _Cat_ girl, butt head."

Trevor ignored her as he signaled the other teams.

* * *

Black Canary let Animal Man lead the way in. He was channeling the abilities of a bloodhound. So he literally sniffed his way in.

"There've been more than a dozen people here within the last ten hours or so," he assessed.

"Makes sense since this is a law firm, no?" Crimson Fox wondered.

"This office smells like sex," he noted as he investigated the largest room.

"It does happen, _mon Cherie_ ," Crimson Fox reminded him, "More often that you'd probably like to think about."

"I don't have to wonder about it, my wife and I have a very healthy sex life. Animal passions and all that," Animal Man felt he should share. Crimson Fox looked visibly disappointed by that revelation.

"For some reason, a trail leads to this wall," Animal Man realized.

"And then?" Crimson Fox prompted him.

"And then what? It ends here," Animal Man told her.

Trevor's message came through at that time. Black Canary used a sweeping motion to invite Crimson Fox to try. The French heroine used her fingers to trace the wall. Finally, she used the steel fingertip claws she wore to trace an outline in the wall. It was plainly a potential door.

She applied herself to the surrounding area and carved out a square panel that she leveraged with her claws and removed. A fulcrum lever was revealed by that action. She casually threw the lever and the wall opened.

" _Viola_! I believe you would say," she grinned. Canary had Crimson Fox call it in while Animal Man retook the lead down a flight of stairs.

* * *

Starling and Bat-Girl investigated all the rooms in the dental practice they'd invaded. Batwoman sat back and observed their progress. Eventually they got Trevor's call.

"Dammit! What are we missing?" Starling fumed.

"What have you been doing?" Bat-Girl didn't quite ask accusingly.

Batwoman pointed into the stock room, "Anyone else notice the obvious?"

"Kathy?" Bat-Girl had to ask.

"Waitasec, I'll make it plain to see," Batwoman promised. She entered in and at the back wall; she traced out seams in the carpeting and pulled back a panel to reveal a trapdoor.

"Well, slap me silly," Starling breathed, "How the hell did you spot that?"

"I was raised around criminal types, if you recall my dossier," Batwoman didn't brag, "Having one of them as a father teaches a child about institutional paranoia. The walls didn't shake anything loose so that left the ceiling and the floor. I doubt we could enter the basement through the ceiling."

"Did she just sass us?" Starling asked Bat-Girl.

"Yup, she did," Elizabeth Kane confirmed it.

They got Crimson Fox's broadcast at that time and the intrepid trio decided to go downstairs.

* * *

"I swear to God, Q. One more disgusting night in a sewer and I will castrate you where you stand," Huntress bellyached.

"The city really needs this large of a capacity?" Darknight marveled at the size of the tunnels.

"This and more besides," Question told him.

Katana raised a fist to signal a halt. Everyone's flashlights stayed trained on her, "Set up the portable lanterns. We are close now."

"How close?" Ri wondered.

"Very close," Katana was still being enigmatic.

"Kin we ask fore a second opinion on that?" Vigilante inquired.

Katana drew the SoulTaker out of its sheath and loving cradled the sword, "Maseo never lies to me. Especially now that I have granted his dying wish and delivered Takeo to him."

"The same Takeo that kilt yore husband before ya'll slept with him as a prelude to yore choppin' his head plum off?" Vigilante threw Katana's past at her.

"Your simplistic morality doesn't do you credit," Katana answered him, "Sickle was aware of my hunt. But he desired me. In order to lower his guard to the point he no longer thought I would avenge my husband, his brother, I became Sickle's lover."

"So ya'll didn't enjoy it, is that whut yore sayin'?" Vig pressed further.

"Sex is a mindless physical act for some. To abandon oneself in the sheer pleasure of it means you can ignore the guilt you feel for betraying a loved one," Katana seemed oddly aloof. But Ri and Darknight knew her better.

"But why betray his memory at all?" Vigilante asked.

"Takeo claimed to love me, yet he betrayed me by killing the man I chose to marry," Katana tried to explain concepts foreign to Vigilante, "Therefore, simply killing him wasn't enough. He had to know my pain first and therefore when he died, he knew exactly how much he had hurt me in the name of love."

"Yore one twisted lil' lady," Vigilante decided, "Which means Ah'm shore glad yore on my side and not the other way `round."

"I am what fate has forged," Katana said sadly.

Trevor's message barely came through followed by Crimson Fox and Bat-Girl's. Katana swung the SoulTaker into a ready guard position, "Now they are coming."

* * *

The three JLA teams emptied out into a large chamber with yet another doorway leading into the unknown. Trevor went in first followed by Starling. The others followed shortly thereafter. Three more doors emptied out from the vault they'd just entered. Large archival file cabinets lined the walls with a large table center piecing the room.

Men and women in white Owl masks ran from the two antechambers. Animal Man used a cheetah's presence to catch the fastest. Crimson Fox tackled a straggler exiting an antechamber. Batwoman's batarang roped a second straggler from the other antechamber.

Starling took aim over Animal Man's head as they opened the third door but Trevor squeezed her arm, "We have an interception in place, remember?"

"Yes, but are they in the right position?" Starling had to ask.

* * *

The sewer wall retracted mere feet from the JLA team waiting in the tunnel. Owls burst forth and fled in both directions. Huntress hobbled one with a quarrel to the leg. Vigilante gunned a pair down with hyperkinetic bullets. Vixen smashed one into the wall with the essence of a mountain ram. Speedy used a razor arrow to wound another and force them to drag their wounded leg behind them while she went to collect them.

Ri and Darknight each disabled their quarry with their weapons. Katana had one pressed against the door with the SoulTaker at their throat, "How many of you are there?"

"You may have us all but you'll never hold us," the Owl boasted.

"We'll see," Katana's backspin kick knocked her prisoner out.

Question, the only man who hadn't moved approached Katana, "You truly contend the spirit of your dead husband is trapped within your sword and told you where this door was located?"

"You saw and I do," Katana simply asserted.

"I should be going then," Question entered the vault.

* * *

Inside, Starling took charge of the prisoners and Animal Man, Crimson Fox, and Black Canary passed Question as he entered. Joining the others in the tunnel, Starling and Black Canary began setting up a perimeter. Question met up with Trevor.

"What is this place and why does it exist?" the colonel asked.

"It is obviously an archive of some format," Question remarked, "But the true 'why' of it remains to be seen."

"But why keep records when they can incriminate you?" Catwoman wondered.

"Perhaps as a legacy of the unknown history of Gotham to be handed down generationally," Question theorized.

"I don't know about the rest of it, but this cabinet is full of architectural blueprints. But looking at well known sites, there's additions in the plans here that aren't revealed by going to those physical locations," Batwoman discovered.

"You're certain?" Trevor asked.

"I took two years worth of drafting courses in college in case the whole 'crime boss heiress' thing didn't pan out as expected and I needed a day job," Batwoman shared, "And these are all sites the public here in town are familiar with."

"Show me an example," Trevor requested.

Batwoman gingerly retrieved and then rolled out the plans to Wayne Tower, "Now everyone knows Wayne Tower has a single passenger elevator and a single viewing deck. Yet here in these plans, there's a second deck without windows inside of the structure surrounded by the twelve gargoyles of Gotham. It is also can only be accessed through a second elevator that only empties out into the sewer tunnel below."

"You think all the blueprints are like that?" Catgirl wondered.

"Question did say the Court of Owls had practically built Gotham through the centuries," Catwoman realized, "The whole town could be riddled with secret chambers we've never known about."

"It's all beginning to coalesce now," Question deduced, "Recall that when the Injustice League first appeared in Gotham their primary task was draw attention from Central Holding where a second squad of Injusticers liberated a man now matching the physical description of the Heretic. So conceivably setting Leviathan on tonight's path."

Question then elaborated, "But a nearly overlooked crime that same evening was perpetrated in the Hall of Records. A newly discovered manuscript incorporating Gotham City into being had recently come to light. This version differed from all others in that it possessed signatures of additional founding fathers. Nearly one hundred in total. Family men whose heirs would go on to build modern Gotham."

"You think they were all members of the Court of Owls," Trevor surmised.

"And their names were suddenly public," Question reminded everyone, "So they had to remove the document but they couldn't rely on the local criminal element."

"So they contacted Nyssa al Ghul," Bat-Girl ventured.

"Not directly," Question let her down, "Remember, the White Rabbit is another player in this evening's events. And the White Rabbit seems to primarily serve as an intermediary. So the Court reached out to her and White Rabbit, through unknown means, contacted the League of Assassins and struck a deal with Nyssa al Ghul."

"That is way too scary to ever be provable," Batwoman opined.

"True," Question agreed, "Which is the entire point of the plot."

"But we've got their names and addresses right here," Catgirl enthused.

"Unlikely," Question sighed, "Their membership rolls and true complete histories are undoubtedly at a secure location not listed on any blueprints. We may discover their hiding places from the designs stored in this this vault but we haven't found any Owls."

"Except those we captured," Trevor reminded him.

"Do you honestly think the legal system can hold them?" Question asked.

"Can you start directing us to where these plans lead to?" Trevor asked.

"I need additional eyes," Question admitted.

"Then you'll have them," Trevor promised as he stepped away to confer with Sue.

* * *

Catwoman discreetly stayed within reaction distance of Trevor. It took ten minutes before ARGUS agents were available. They took custody of the Owls and transferred them to FBI custody. The Bureau detained them but was circumvented by the Department of Justice from photographing, fingerprinting, or identifying the Owls. Then they were released on their own recognizance. The Special Agent-in-Charge of the Gotham facility regretfully called in what had happened to Sue. He'd never been so grateful to end a phone call in his life.

ARGUS brought in a communications relay so radio traffic wouldn't be interrupted. As Question's analysts examined the blueprints, JLA pairs were sent out to investigate. But everywhere they went, hostile forces had already been. Bullet holes and blood permeated the areas. But there were no bodies left behind. Even the sewers below Wayne Tower indicated a general slaughter had occurred but there were no corpses. Trevor had never seen such a complete and total cleanup of multiple sites before.

What few could comprehend outside of the League of Shadows was that the Court of Owls, in its infancy compared to the League, had dwelt in obscure secrecy for three hundred years. No rumors of its existence had ever been allowed to be proven. And none would ever see the light of day.

The surviving Court of Owls regrouped in the chambers above their grand maze. As Question predicted, no document had ever been drafted containing the knowledge of that place. It was passed down by oral histories. And here, the sole remaining Talon guarded her masters as they laid plans to rebuild. As they had on numerous occasions before.

* * *

"They must have picked up their dead and gone to ground at an undocumented location like Question specified," Trevor complained to Sue.

"And they apparently have the US Attorney General in their pocket because he ordered the Owls' release before they could be processed and identified," Sue angrily added.

"Any news from our nuke busters?" Trevor tried to raise his spirits with good news.

"They've found nineteen devices so far, not counting the one Nyssa al Ghul gave us for free. The group is breaking up into five collaborative search parties and inspecting four locations," Sue reported.

"Shouldn't five teams search five locations?" Trevor wasn't certain he'd heard correctly.

"Shayera remembered the League of Shadows ongoing efforts to 'cleanse' Gotham and then move from there across to NYC and Metropolis. So two teams are ransacking Gotham," Sue explained.

"Has Shayera come clean about the Thanagarian involvement?" he wondered.

"No, and the rest of the JLU is stonewalling as well. Even J'onn," Sue grumbled, "Basically the two Justice Leagues don't trust each other."

"Considering our secondary mandate, can you blame anyone?" Trevor asked.

"I'm a little worried about something though," Sue confessed.

"They'll find the bombs," Trevor misunderstood.

"No, it's not that. SHADE is reporting the Justice League Dark encountered the Injustice Society, the known Chaos Avatars, Deathstroke's Titans, who helped the JLD out by the way, and even Crimson Jihad of all people. But where's the Legion of Doom?" Sue had to ask, "They've been quiet since the World Army debacle. Where are they?"

"Amanda posed a similar question the other day. The entire United States Intelligence services are looking and no one is finding anything," Trevor answered.

"But when we find them, we're doing something about it. Right?" Sue inquired sharply.

"I promise you that," Trevor pledged.

"Good," Sue heaved a sigh of relief, "Now we just have to live through the rest of the morning."

"Sunrise is in thirty," Trevor reassured her, "Things will look better in daylight. They always do."


	18. Chapter 18

13

The Injustice Titans successfully broke Enigma out of juvenile detention and recovered her belongings before her identity could be established. Enigma herself knew that would prove difficult. She hadn't given anything away and her vital statistics weren't on file anywhere because she'd never been captured before. So they would literally have to search birth certificates.

Inertia seemed agitated, "Nyssa contacted us while you were cooling your heels. We have to reach the extraction point in one hour."

"Not so fast," Enigma countered, "I have business in Blackgate Prison. I have to liberate two convicts before I leave."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sun Girl whined, "We just busted out of there."

"Then it should be easy enough to get back inside," Enigma retorted.

"Who are you after and why?" Inertia asked.

"First off, let me remind you Joker's Daughter and I are the field commanders. If she doesn't agree with my plan, I walk away from it. But if I can persuade her, you come with," Enigma proposed.

"It's a valid question," Joker's Daughter reminded Enigma, "Who are the cons?"

"Nina Damfino and Deidre Vance," Enigma answered, "You know them better as Echo and Query."

"The Riddler's henchwomen," Joker's Daughter recalled, "So this is personal business."

"Face it, Duela, if it were Harley Quinn we wouldn't be bothering with this conversation," Enigma shot back at her co-leader.

"Fair enough," Joker's Daughter relented, "I'm for it."

"You're both crazy," Inertial protested.

"No, just very determined," Enigma replied, "I have an entry and exit plan but it would be infinitely easier with the two of you willingly joining in."

"So let's do this and get out of town," Sun Girl suddenly enthused. Inertia was crestfallen.

* * *

The Justice League Unlimited and the Justice League of America had divvied up the state and gone their separate ways. Suspecting there were multiple weapons of mass destruction in Gotham, the entire JLA team assigned to nuke busting returned there. Power Girl did a quick sweep of the city and its outlier districts with her X-Ray vision.

Returning to her comrades, she reported her finds, "I spotted four appropriately sized anomalies. Probably all lead lined vaults, safes, or various containers."

She gave out the locations and then she went one way while Hawkman and Troia went their separate ways leaving Black Adam and Isis inseparably working together.

* * *

Power Girl returned to the LexCorp Airfield. She'd already discovered that LexCorp had been storing mechanized military vehicles and their armaments there. She could easily see where roughly half the equipment Leviathan had mobilized came from. Closer examination revealed that the four heavy cargo lifting aircraft had oil and tread marks left on the tarmac all around them so they'd seen a lot of use lately.

Galatea was already convinced the local employees had been handsomely paid to look the other way. Power Girl entered a hangar used as a warehouse and found the slab of concrete that had been cut to fit. Underneath it had been excavated and a lead lined munitions container placed in the hole and the concrete slab returned to its original position.

Tea lifted the slab and tossed it away. Power Girl knew she'd been right. The munitions box was the type designed to hold warheads. And if she were still correct, it held a modified one.

PG hefted the box out of the ground and set it on a nearby table. The lead lining made the crate incredibly heavy so the table groaned underneath the load. Using her heat vision to sever the padlock, Power Girl carefully lifted the lid. Inside was a neutron bomb.

Power Girl disconnected the wire leading from the box and the bomb. It didn't seem to be anything as primitive as a trip wire. That would be anachronistic compared to the advanced Thanagarian tech the weapon was partially designed and built with.

Lifting the device from its container, she whisked it outside in a blink of an eye and went vertical. As she reached orbit she rotated around the Earth to get a straight shot at the sun. Launching the bomb out from the Earth, she jettisoned it on to its way to the destructive nuclear fires of the local star. There, in a few months time, it would join its brethren in being destroyed by the ultimate nuclear reactor.

Galatea began her descent back into the atmosphere. As soon as she had enough oxygen to breathe again, she began doing so. And she called in her discovery to Col. Steve Trevor and Sue Dibney.

* * *

Hawkman was only somewhat surprised his stop was at Jaina Hudson's brownstone. And he was even less surprised that she wasn't home. Her story about killing a Talon single handedly staggered the imagination when he and Troia had just held their own against her attackers.

Assuming his federal authority extended to search and seizure, Hawkman kicked in her front door. Then he ransacked the house. Finding a steamer trunk in her closet, he found when he moved it that it was heavy enough to be lead lined. Hawkman broke the padlock with his bare hand and lifted the lid.

It was filled with letters, diaries, and pictures of Jaina's American father and East Indian mother. Carter didn't even feel the slightest bit remorseful as he exited her home and Jaina pulled up in a pink VW.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" she demanded to know as she slammed the car door shut and rounded the vehicle.

"You should choose your friends more wisely, Ms. Hudson," Hawkman gruffly told her as his beating wings staved her off.

She watched as he flew away and then she searched her home. Finding what Hawkman had done, Jaina vowed her revenge upon the entire JLA for this indignity. And as she reached out and stretched forth her hand, her co-conspirator happily manifested herself again.

* * *

Troia hadn't really expected to find a bomb in Selina Kyle's private residence. But she certainly hadn't expected to find a vault full of stolen jewelry either. Troia was opting to keep Catwoman's secrets, after all Donna Troy had walked both sides of the law on two different Earths. And she was fully cognizant of the fact ARGUS probably had a better record of Selina's thefts than anyone else on the planet.

* * *

Col. Trevor was surprised when Black Adam and Isis returned to the GCPD. Trevor personally greeted them, "I just got word of your search here in the city."

"That is why we are here, Colonel," Black Adam informed him, "Galatea has detected four lead lined storage devices here in Gotham City. We are here to search the premises for one such container."

"I could get some of the others to assist you," Trevor offered.

"I would rather you did not," Black Adam said disdainfully, "For the truth is, they would merely be in my way."

Trevor was starting to get used to Adam's particular brand of arrogance, "Do what you need to do."

"I would anyway," Black Adam declared and then disappeared as a blur searching the building.

"Tea was able to give us general locations but she swept the entire city much in the way of my husband here," Isis told Trevor, "So we are sorely lacking precise whereabouts or appearances."

Black Adam reappeared carrying a cylinder, "I have met with success. It seems our foes never intended for the law enforcement officials in this city to survive. Now if you will excuse me."

A third blast of wind accompanied Black Adam's latest departure. Isis gave Trevor a wry look, "You eventually get used to it."

"You'd have to," Trevor remarked.

* * *

The entire JLA, sans the injured Guy Gardner, met up inside the GCPD headquarters while Barbara Gordon ran the police efforts from dispatch. Power Girl was quick to suggest, "We could always help the JLU out with their searches."

"They don't want our help," Hawkman interjected, "Isn't that right, spy?"

Atom bristled as Troia hissed, "Carter!"

"No, I believe he's right, Donna," Trevor eased her off of Hawkman's case, "Atom has been highly demonstrative of the JLU's general disdain for our team."

"But we should follow up on Power Girl's leads at LexCorp Airfield," Sue told them all, "The Justice Department wants a probe and since all of the FBI agents in the area are currently occupied, Waller volunteered our services."

"So, you'll find we have a teleporter relay set up in the shift briefing room and we can all head out together," Trevor informed the newcomers, "And then we can determine LexCorp's guilt or innocence in last night's events."

"I doubt Mercy Graves would be so stupid as to authorize anything like this," Sue opined.

"But perhaps corporate officers in her employ did," Question theorized, "Even on the behalf of Luthor himself."

"We'll keep you and Ralph fully up to speed. I want Elongated Man's input on what we find," Trevor assured her.

* * *

Superman swept Trenton the way Power Girl had Gotham. He found three suspicious containers. While he took care of investigating two of them, John Stewart and Shayera Hol investigated the state capital. Only to find the State Police weren't going to let them inside.

Finally, Shayera directed the troopers into calling Sue and verifying the JLU had been deputized for this mission by ARGUS. Then they searched the building with John's Green Lantern power ring and Shayera's sharp eyes. They found what they were looking for in a sub-basement utility closet.

John took it out to space and hurled it towards the sun. Superman was off to Atlantic City so the couple decided to return to Gotham and see if the Atom needed help reining the JLA in.

* * *

Flash raced in and out of all the casinos and public buildings before being discovering what he was searching for. While J'onn exercised crowd control, Captain Atom opened the casing to expose the bomb and then drained all the radioactivity from its plutonium core. When Superman arrived, he hurled a dead weight towards the sun.

* * *

Mr. Miracle and Barda searched Princeton with their Mother Boxes. Despite the lead lining, the bomb was relying on FTL communications. Which meant the outer casing would have a transceiver and it would be connected internally to the bomb. The transceiver could be tracked down.

So they found it inside of the university library. Mr. Miracle quickly disabled it. Then Barda opened a boom tube to the sun and chucked the bomb into it. They sealed the boom tube and called into Superman. Finding that Gotham City was the team's rendezvous, they set coordinates and opened yet another boom tube.

* * *

In the Sierra Nevadas, agents of the League of Shadows snuck Silver Sorceress, Blue Jay, and Magenta into the GULAG. Once inside, they quickly located their fellow Injustice Rogues. Freeing them, they discovered Murmur wasn't among them.

"I seriously doubt dropping a building on Murmur could actually kill him," Blacksmith mused.

"Yeah, the man's just too damn psycho to die," Plunder spoke of their self-mutilated teammates.

Alarms began to sound and Girder asked the obvious question, "So do we fight?"

"I prefer discretion this time around," Blacksmith decided, "Sorceress, if you please?"

Silver Sorceress whisked them away before the first group of guards could arrive. They arrived in Nanda Parbat a split second later. There they would await Nyssa and their fellow Injusticers.

* * *

While Enigma, Joker's Daughter, and Sun Girl distracted the prison guards by laying down heavy fire, Inertia slipped in undetected. Stealing guard uniforms, he searched the prison using mug shots as a visual reference. Having found Query and Echo, he had them change into the uniforms while he shattered the locks of their cells.

Then pretending to be escorting Inertia through the prison corridors and cell blacks, they slipped away outside and found the Injustice Titan's stolen cars. Calling off the rest of the Injusticers, Enigma drove Query and Echo to the edge of town where the Injustice Titans awaited their extraction.

They didn't have long to wait as another V-22 Osprey tilt rotor came in for a landing. Joker's Daughter called out to Enigma as the Titans boarded, "Don't take too long!"

"Who are you?" Query finally broke her silence.

"I'm alternately called Enigma or Riddler's Daughter," she answered the former dominatrix, "I prefer Enigma."

"How can he contact you?" Echo grasped the obvious here.

Enigma's estimation of the former biker gang member went up, "If he wants to reach me, he can."

Enigma boarded the tilt rotor and it lifted and flew towards the bay and went across to land in Metropolis. Query and Echo decided they needed to get in touch with the Riddler and get out of town. He would know what to do once they were safely out of Gotham.

* * *

The JLU arrived at the GCPD as the JLA was returning from LexCorp Airfield. Superman quickly took Atom aside, "Do you have anything to report?"

"They had Poison Ivy and just let her go!" Atom fumed.

"My understanding is Ivy was released from Arkham Asylum and has no outstanding warrants against her," Superman seemed to recall.

"She admitted she was trespassing," Atom was exasperated that even Superman didn't get it, "Once she was in custody we could've sweated a confession out of her."

"Ray, I know your divorce is wearing on you but trespassing doesn't warrant our attention," Superman tried to console his teammates, "We need other evidence of major crimes."

"In the old days we wouldn't have," Atom blurted.

"The old days are what brought us to today," Superman sighed, "Maybe if we'd obeyed the laws more and not acted with impunity like we were gods above mortals the Justice League wouldn't be fragmented."

"Let me tell you about this 'Justice League' and its intentions," Atom described the JLA's secondary protocols.

"We suspected that was why the government was vested in having its own Justice League," Superman's heart was heavy, "Now we know for certain."

"Now we should shut the bastards down," Atom urged.

"We do so now and we become branded as criminals," Superman predicted, "Let's just wait it out for now."

"So you're not worried?" Atom had to ask.

"They have numbers and we have experience. Each one of our members is worth three of theirs," Superman honestly believed.

"Superman, Atom, Col. Trevor would like a word," J'onn just seemed to appear.

* * *

In the briefing room, Trevor reported the JLA's findings at the airfield, "There's no substantiating evidence to suggest LexCorp was involved in any criminal activity. The airfield employees admitted to taking bribes and have been placed in custody as accessories to acts of terrorism. They'll probably cop a plea in exchange for testimony."

"Maybe we should look harder," Superman suggested.

"You're not exactly an unbiased or objective investigator. You see Luthor crawling out from underneath every rock on the planet," Trevor shot him down.

"Because he is," Superman grated, "He's never out of any picture."

"Maybe or maybe not in this case. The Department of Justice is satisfied the matter has been thoroughly investigated and have exonerated Mercy Graves and LexCorp," Trevor shared.

"I'm not satisfied," Superman couldn't quite leave it alone, "LexCorp is a major arms supplier for the US military. The Justice Dept. has a vested interest in letting LexCorp off the hook."

"Let me remind you your federal sanction to operate ended with the disposal of the last nuclear weapon," Trevor said calmly, "As such, you're free to leave at any time. But if you start actively harassing LexCorp, they will be within their rights to seek legal recourse against you. A recourse you will be bound to obey by the Courts and law enforcement agencies of this country."

"So they're hands off and immune to investigation?" Superman was stunned.

"Until such time as you can provide tangible evidence that the corporation is culpable of a crime rather than a vague 'gut feeling'," Trevor remarked.

"You sound like a defense attorney," Superman accused.

"No, I sound like a cop. And you should start to too," Trevor advised.

"I guess we're leaving then," Superman stormed out and the JLU followed. J'onn hung back and exchanged an enigmatic look with Trevor and Sue before exiting. Sue took over the briefing.

"As you all know by now, Batman was captured by Nyssa al Ghul. We have a tip as to where they're headed. Officially we have no sanction to assist him. But unofficially we're asking for a volunteer to go AWOL for the next twelve to twenty-four hours. Any hands?" Sue asked.

* * *

Nyssa's flight landed at the Hong Kong International Airport on Lantau Island. The airport also served as a heliport so the League of Assassins transferred their cooperative prisoner to a helicopter and flew to the New Territories where it sat down next to a mansion.

The plan was to hold Batman at the secure location for eight hours and then transfer him back to the heliport to catch an airplane to mainland China. The first stop would be Kunming and then they would cross the border into Xizang, formerly known as Tibet. Another border crossing would bring them into Nepal and directly to Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa knew Batman had local support. Cassandra Cain, once the greatest protégé of David Cain and the most highly skilled student of the League of Assassins, operated out of Kowloon as the Black Bat. Cassandra had not only betrayed the League but she had defected away from Nyssa's own Injustice League.

But Nyssa had Cassandra's equally skilled mother with her. Lady Shiva had not even touched her own daughter after giving birth. And she had only allowed Cain to impregnate her at the direct behest from Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

Once inside the mansion, Nyssa changed the rules of their arrangement, "You'll understand if we take precautions at this point."

Batman understood it had been a twenty-two hour flight from JFK. The League's assassins wanted to be able to rest. It wouldn't help them so he complied.

He removed his utility belt and handed it to Nyssa. She nodded at Lady Shiva and Bronze Tiger. They took him to their security room and bound him to a rack. Lady Shiva excused herself while Bronze Tiger sat down to meditate.

"Don't get comfortable, Batman," Bronze Tiger warned him, "We'll only be here a few hours. I recommend you sleep if you can."

"I've been to Nanda Parbat before," Batman said simply.

"But this trip is special in that it's your last," Bronze Tiger managed not to chuckle, "Talia has special plans in mind for you."

"She always does," Batman said evenly.

* * *

Outside, on a nearby hill, Black Bat watched the comings and goings of the League. The helicopter had flown off back to the heliport until needed. The site's agents had already slacked off as had Rictus out of sheer boredom. White Lightning didn't even qualify as a threat.

But Nyssa and Lady Shiva were awake and alert. They also knew she was coming. Black Bat then felt a stir of air on her neck.

"Can I help you?" someone asked from behind her.

Black Bat spun and clubbed the woman in the head with a truncheon. It broke in half. Cassandra was uncertain of what to do for the first time in her young life.

Black Bat studied the other woman in her ridiculously white outfit, blue boots and gloves and red belt and cape. And her chest cutout exposed far too much cleavage in Cassandra's opinion.

"I'm on your side," Power Girl assured her.

"Who are you?" Black Bat asked.

So Power Girl told her. Black Bat hadn't heard the name before, "Are you Kryptonian?"

"Close," Power Girl grinned.

"But you are not Supergirl," Black Bat knew.

"In a way I am but not really all at the same time," Power Girl explained.

"Never mind," Black Bat decided, "Can you distract the main force while I liberate Batman?"

"Of course," Power Girl brightened, "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Suddenly Power Girl was crashing into the house. The three site agents were taken out all at once. Rictus managed to use his powers but they just pissed Power Girl off and she broke several bones in retaliation.

"Care to surrender?" she asked Nyssa and Lady Shiva.

"Your overconfidence will be the death of you," Nyssa warned her.

"Your underestimation of your enemies will be yours," Power Girl retorted.

Lady Shiva attacked first. She was fast for a human but not fast enough. Power Girl knew she was bruising the Chinese woman with every block but Shiva relentlessly came at her. And then Nyssa tried to flank her.

A puff of super breath smashed the Injusticer mastermind up into a wall. Power Girl finally went on the offensive and took Lady Shiva down with a single punch. Nyssa admired her.

"You are well trained," Nyssa conceded, "You are the exception to Superman's thuggery.

"Don't even get me started," Power Girl warned her.

Nyssa drew and fired an arrow almost faster than the human eye could track. But Power Girl easily caught it by its shaft. And then the bulbous tip exploded and kryptonite dust covered Galatea.

"I never underestimate a foe," Nyssa boasted, "Now we'll see about your overconfidence."

And Nyssa attacked.

* * *

Black Bat surprised White Lightning with a choke hold and quickly knocked her out. Black Bat intercepted Bronze Tiger's ambush as she entered the secure room. She had an advantage in that she knew his every move and technique whereas he knew nothing about her at all. She had him down in under a minute.

Batman released himself from his bonds, "You're early."

"I had unexpected help," Black Bat admitted.

"It sounds like Galatea," Batman admitted.

"Except she's calling herself Power Girl now," Black Bat advised him.

* * *

They made it to the main room to find Power Girl glowing from the kryptonite dust covering her and Nyssa was taking full advantage of Galatea's momentary weakness. Batman turned to Black Bat, "Help Power Girl."

Then he called out to the Demon's Hand, "Nyssa!"

She spun and fired an arrow but Batman caught it the way Power Girl had earlier, "It seems the traitor liberated you."

"Actually, I freed myself five minutes after arriving here. I was just waiting for a distraction to even the odds," Batman confessed, "Power Girl's arrival simply advanced the timetable."

Nyssa saw Black Bat was helping Power Girl wash off from the water from broken pipes, "I can't defeat all of you so you can go."

"That simply?" Batman didn't trust her.

"In six hours, the League of Assassins and my Injusticers will be combing this city. So I suggest you all be elsewhere," Nyssa stated.

"Then we'll be going," Batman accepted her terms.

* * *

Power Girl accepted a ride in Black Bat's car while she recuperated from the kryptonite exposure. Her wounds, inflicted while she was weakened, were already rapidly healing. Black Bat drove them all to the international airport where Bruce Wayne's private jet sat on a landing strip.

"Alfred sent the jet as soon as I gave him a location," Black Bat shared.

"Cassandra, they'll be looking for you in earnest this time," Batman warned her.

"True, but I spent my entire life training to hide from them. So I've prepared," she assured him.

"Galatea, can you manage or do you need a ride home?" Batman asked.

"I can fly," Power Girl promised, "I have a husband at home waiting for me to tell him how my 'rogue operation' went."

"Give Blackhawk my regards," Batman offered.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate them," Galatea admitted.

"And thank Waller for sparing you," Batman continued.

"It was the least I could do to finish out my mission to rescue Gotham," Power Girl said, "The city's safe again but you still aren't welcome in the new climate. Sawyer may have lost her job and have federal charges filed against her but the new commissioner isn't a fan either."

"I'll make do. I always do," Batman promised.

Power Girl lifted into the sky and disappeared over the horizon. Batman turned to Black Bat, "You'd best be going too."

She returned to the car and drove out of the airport. Batman boarded the plane and reset the autopilot to fly him back to Gotham. Inside the cabin he changed clothes and transformed back into being Bruce Wayne. The flight would only enhance his cover story that Wayne had been out of town during Gotham's trials.

Bruce contacted Waller and got a complete update. Including that Barbara Gordon had been permanently selected as police commissioner. Bruce knew Jim Gordon would be both proud and dismayed. And he knew Barbara would enforce the arrest warrant against him. The question was, how many of his secrets would she expose in order to do so. And she knew nearly every intimate secret that he had.

* * *

 **Thanks once again go to mt beta reader, ShiyaHawk.**

 **And once again we stand on the brink of the next chapter in this little saga.**

 **Next we'll explore Justice League Legions: DCAU Series Part 20. And we'll go all the way to Part 32. Afterwards, I'll probably explore a few smaller missions in between the Part chapters. I may even venture into Batman Beyond's JLU a time or two.**

 **However you came by this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed the whole story enough to finish it. If you just read the first and last chapter, trust me, it makes more sense with all of the details plugged in. Just a cautionary note: I don't do random. Everything that gets put into a story is there for a precise reason. And I also write in six installment arcs inside of one massive story. So the current arc began with Part 18 so I heartily recommend you at least backtrack that far.**


End file.
